Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE
by Myviewing
Summary: After Colony 225. The promises made by generations past have been broken. There is no path towards peace but only unimaginable destruction. The past 11 years of conflict have brought this war to its unparalleled climax. The revival of Gundam. (Rated T for intense sequences of sci-fi action, violence, and language, major use of OCs and some use of ICs)
1. Chapter 1

**Commissions are now OPEN. Read rules of 11/28/16 update.**

 **Update: 5/10/2017**  
I recently came across a bit of news that apparently was having issues with the story alert system. I decided to upload another chapter in this time frame since the folks reading might have missed out on the previous one. Hope you enjoy the extra bit of story for now.  
Right now I have about 23 out of the planned 75 chapters done at this point and the Commissions are still OPEN. All it takes is being the fifth reviewer folks, please feel free to offer one. The rules under the 11/28/16 update are still in effect. They're just below.

 **Update: 11/28/2016**  
What's up folks? So yeah, I didn't think I would have to update this fic well over a year later. What can I offer as my excuse. Well I have been working on several writing projects that I wanted to get caught up on. I want to become a published author one day and I have been working on those, but I have not forgotten this as well. As of right now I have completed 16 of the planned 75, so while it may be a bit before this fic gets into "Complete" status, I can say that I am now back to working on it.  
I've decided to offer a bit of an offer to everyone who plans on following this story. Every fifth named review I get for this fanfic, I will contact Jadenkaiba on Deviantart to do a comission work. I've already done three with him so far, ones that you might have seen with one titled "Yuy Family" and the "Gundam Wing Eclipse Chars Batch" pieces.  
So how will this work out? This way: Every fifth review that gets posted on this fic, will be given the chance to have me pick a commission of their favorite moment they've read out of this fic or to see a general piece of fanart they would like to see done. There will be a handful of rules to this however.  
\- The chance to enter a submission is only available when big words on top say they are. Usually once the current comission is done then it will be made open again.  
\- Your review must be at least a day apart from the previous one if you plan on doing more than one review.  
\- If you have gotten your comission, wait until at least one other person gets a chance before trying again.  
\- Guest reviews are not counted. If you do have an account, please be sure to say so if you have to use a Guest review for whatever reason.  
\- If you are the lucky 5th, 10th, 15th, etc. reviewer, I will visit your account and send a personal message offering the chance to give your choice of the piece you would like to see be made.  
So that's it for the big description of what to do for this event. I hope to hear from people at some point. Until then, do enjoy the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is created by Masashi Ikeda, Katsuyuki Sumizawa, and is property of Sunrise inc. and Bandai. I am NOT affiliated with Gundam Wing or any of it's affiliates.

I. Introduction  
II. Timeline  
III. Mobile Weapons  
IV. Vehicles and Support Units  
V. Soundtrack

I. Introduction  
The following fanfic is a next-gen fic to the anime Mobile Suit Gundam Wing. It effectively ignores the events of Frozen Teardrop although there will be some passive references to said material along with other side material to said Gundam entry. Having knowledge of said side material however should not be necessary to enjoy this fic, just the foreknowledge or having seen the Gundam Wing anime itself. Of course that's probably why you're reading a Gundam Wing fanfic in the first place anyway. Unless you were expecting a yaoi smut fic though in which case you might be disappointed.  
I apologize if Sections III and IV are extremely underdeveloped. I kind of put a bit more priority on story and ended up losing sight of how to manage those sections.

WARNING: Big long rambling ahead. Feel free to skip if you're easily bored.  
I suppose if I could start off with any point in particular you could say that my idea for this fic came around when Gundam Wing: Frozen Teardrop was first announced. I haven't been able to read it or learn a whole lot about it, but what I saw when it was announced had me a bit on the disappointed side. I will admit a big part of it was not showing Heero and Relena in a "Happily Ever After" setting although I could say that some other things were less than impressive to me. It's kind of difficult for me to go on with this sort of explanation without sounding like a closed minded fan but some of the things in said series just sort of kept me from wanting to venture into Frozen Teardrop and simply want to try and find a better sequel to this anime favorite of mine.  
I can start by saying this fic's conception began quite a long time ago when I was very young and still riding the excitement train for Gundam Wing. Frozen Teardrop wasn't around at the time and I just went off of the crazy imaginations in my head. Pretty much a wide number of things that I considered doing were definitely the thoughts of a young kid and I can't say I really remember too many of them. Probably for the better. If you want just a small bit I can say that my idea for a sequel then involved combining the asteroid belt into a planet. Moving on.  
So to what really set off this sequel's creation. A pretty selfish concept that managed to grow into a more full-fledged story. February 2013, I had gone to see A Good Day to Die Hard in theaters and I saw the plot element that managed to be the big spark for this work. John McClane and "Jack" together in the film had me decide that I would create a Gundam Wing sequel with a "next-generation" setting. With this sort of setting I would be able to create a world where Heero and Relena being together was simply passive canon. This ended up bringing the biggest inspiration where I figured maybe if I based the plot on the descendant of Heero and Relena then I would be able to create my own personal sequel that I could be pleased with.  
Biggest situation that I had to figure out was coming up with a story that would fully justify being written. One of the first places I went to was roleplayerguild. I am a bit experienced with roleplaying over the years and I figured the best way I could get started on the story would be starting a roleplay and then expanding on it into a professional story. At the end of the day the most I got was one guy to roleplay with who went for the long term and actually managed to carry the story all the way to the ending. Big thanks to him, his name is Sugihito on roleplayerguild and Darth Kaiser on Deviantart, he gave a lot of help in making this story come to life and decide on what direction to take.  
Primary inspiration for the overall plot comes from a Gundam roleplay website that I can't remember the name of unfortunately. If anyone would like to remind me it was a roleplay based around Gundam Wing with several potential sequel ideas. This fic is based on one of them and I'd like to think fully expanded into what that roleplay might have been like. Although I'm not sure if it ever came to fruition it's really just my unfortunate laziness in not trying to find out what website was hosting this roleplay. Credit also goes to them if anyone over there does read this.  
Of course you might have read this far and wondered, "Didn't the epilogue of Endless Waltz say that the Gundams were never seen again?" Yeah. It did. For technicalities though, the narrator did say the Gundams were never seen again but he didn't say for how long. One key thing to remember is how in the various timelines in the Gundam Universe most of the anime timelines converge up to Turn A Gundam and obviously the Earth gets to see Gundams again. Another statement, I believe Yoshiyuki Tomino said this although I could be wrong, is that the timelines all take place thousands of years in between each other. I think that should provide another potential way to interpret that Gundams wouldn't never have another appearance on Earth. Either way I feel like I have some kind of ground to write this sort of story despite what the Endless Waltz epilogue may say. Whatever the case may be I hope that this setting doesn't disrupt you the reader too much and at least be able to sit back and enjoy the story.  
As it is I hope to create this into a 75 chapter epic that way we basically have three "25 episode seasons" or at least so it will fill that quota. Concern not because I do in fact have the overall story outlined thanks to the roleplay and only needs to be fleshed out properly. As of this introduction I can say that I have reached about 10% of that length and updates will probably be coming in at a fairly slow pace. I do have a goal of making the story live up to the best of my writing ability and writers likely how some people just need more time than others.

II. Timeline  
This timeline provides context and background information behind some of the events that occur in the fic. Not all of the information behind what happens however will be placed as some of it will be there for discovery in the fic itself.  
[]- Notes the title of an important event in history  
AC 201 - A series of strikes and riots leads ESUN to thoroughly review labor laws and crack down on violators. The majority of these suspects are found to be former members of the defunct Romefeller Foundation. When empirical evidence is found indicating that one of the primary investigators in this issue was falsifying evidence for the sake of a personal grudge, a majority of the cases were dismissed hoping to quell the dissent.  
AC 202 - The assassination of equal work opportunities activist Ewan Falson caps a wave of rising violence triggered by a moderate economic depression and the working classes' perception that its effect on their lives was due to the ineffective investigations of the previous year allowing the true culprits to roam free. After several months of rising tensions and an attempt on the life of her son, Falson's widow, Hermine Falson, attempts to take her family out of any assassin's reach by moving them to their most distant property, an asteroid mining base on 3 Juno; over the next four years, many of her extended family and closer friends will follow.  
AC 206 - The election of populist candidate Neil Goslin to the office of ESUN President calms many of the internal class tensions, but the depression continues and all contact with 3 Juno is cut off. Attempts to reestablish contact yield no results but the Earth Sphere is slowly able to rebuild its economy with a relative period of peace.  
AC 214 - [The Day of Broken Promise] A fleet of automated warships and mobile dolls arrives in Earth's local space, under the command of what has come to be known as 'The Falson Coalition'. President Xhosa's election had convinced Lady Hermine that 'Leveling' forces represented a clear and present danger not merely to her fellow aristocrats but to society as a whole, and she had used the resources of the asteroid belt and her followers' technical expertise to do something about it... -before- things came to the worst. The hidden weapons hoarded by the ESUN are utilized along with the enlistment of the Preventers at the last moment in an act of self-defense to ward off against the Coalition on ESUN Colony L5-X28999.  
AC 215 – [The First Descent War] The efforts of the Colony are crushed after the Coalition makes its final push. The return of mobile suits on the frontlines violates the many peace policies of the ESUN and forces parliament members to reconsider the status of such weapons. The Preventers return to Earth in defeat to bring warning of the Coalition's military might. President Xhosa makes attempts to appeal to Parliament on how to handle the invasion finding that divisions keep action from being taken.  
AC 216 – The Falson Coalition makes its descent to Earth and begins the offensive. Within a matter of days, a majority of the earth sphere has been taken. It forces the ESUN to retreat to major cities to continue putting up a fight. The contact with Mars is destroyed by Coalition forces and the ESUN is unable to send terraformation efforts and Mars is unable to send any military support.  
The Leo II unit is seen on Earth for the first time and begins to emphasize how obsolete the mobile suits of yesterday prove to be. The Earth Sphere uses what mobile suit parts it has to build some of the first Spinosissimus units to destroy as many Coalition space descents as possible.  
AC 217 – The ESUN is close to being totally absorbed, it begins to revoke all pacifist motions in the parliament eventually allowing the construction of mobile suits to be practiced. Pacifist parties in the parliament show opposition to this practice but are now being outclassed by the growing desperation felt by its party members.  
AC 218 – [The Division Period] The Coalition suffers from internal fighting due to differing visions of how to handle the occupation of Earth. The internal hardships eventually escalate into a full scale civil war the Coalition is unable to set aside. Hermine Falson pushes to remain united but defying Generals do not agree to the call instead forming three factions who seek dominance over one another.  
It is the proper amount of good luck needed to buy the ESUN time to mobilize against the invasion. The election of President Franz Kecker's First Priority Party signals the beginning of the ESUN's military buildup.  
AC 220 – With the Coalition forced on the defensive due to the ESUN's first advances, the ESUN is able to make its first major victories. The failed invasion of the ESUN capital forces the Coalition to await further supplies and attempt to rediscover some form of unity. With the string of successes the Earth Sphere begins to accumulate many of the Leo IIs from the Coalition to build a greater force. Many of them are internalized to the central defenses in the Earth Sphere. The old Leo units however are not scrapped as to best meet the Earth Sphere's need for as many units as possible.  
AC 221 – Hoping to end the war sooner, ESUN begins its own GUNDAM project. Varying factories are headed by new mobile suit designers with the intention of matching everything their predecessors of the previous project achieved.  
AC 222 – [The Second Descent War] Now feeling prepared to take back the Earth from invaders, ESUN begins major offensive movement against several smaller Coalition operations. Victories are made with each one being more beneficial than the previous. The string of successes is attributed to the First Priority Party and not only allows for a re-election of President Kecker, but pushes the party into a majority of 73%.  
Political changes in the Coalition are made as well with the passing of President Hermine Falson and the leadership is handed to her son Nathaniel Falson. Nathaniel's prioritizes in making the Coalition act as a single unit again with the common goal of defeating the ESUN. He warns that the lack of unity among the Coalition will deter his men from taking the Earth and defeating those who were responsible for undoing the economic hardships done to them. Development in progressing the Coalition mobile suit infantry goes underway at a desperate pace to advance the Leo II unit.  
AC 223 – Most of the Coalition reorganizes and focuses on taking back lost territory from the ESUN's offensive against Coalition factions. The introduction of the Leo III mobile suit allows for the Coalition to regain the upper hand. More Leo IIs are sent to meet with them but even these units have difficulty in defeating the new model. The surge in concentrated attacks from the Coalition forces the ESUN back into a defensive position due to the renewed invasion.  
AC 224 – GUNDAMs near completion while ESUN continues its desperate plight. In a final effort to push back the Coalition, the new GUNDAMs are completed and ordered to begin participation in the ESUN's greatest military operation to date. Operation Rising Himalayas.  
With the intention of decisively defeating the Earth Sphere the Testudo is dropped in Russia to begin its walk to destroy what Earth Sphere bases remain.  
AC 225 - [Operation Rising Himalayas]; NOW

III. Mobile Weapons  
Will be updated

IV. Vehicles and Support units  
Will be updated

V. Soundtrack  
The following portion takes some inspiration from Specter06's Titan AE Shattered Universe trilogy in adding a soundtrack to the story for your enjoyment. Just like said creation this will be consistent of music from other soundtracks. Listening to these tracks isn't necessary but it should be enough to enhance your experience of reading the story. Will be updated as the story progresses. Until the soundtrack is completed, this is the list of soundtrack pieces that are given credit.  
1 (Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 OST - Main Theme)  
2 Code Geass OST - Stories  
3 Code Geass OST 1 - 3. Prologue  
4 Transformers Prime Ost - 04 Dreadwing  
5 Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Russian Warfare  
6 MW3 Sountdtrack_ Battle for New York  
7 MW3 Soundtrack_ Heroes  
8 Transformers- Prime - Original Soundtrack _ BATTLE IN THE ENERGON MINE  
9 02 - Man of Steel Soundtrack - Oil Rig- Hans Zimmer  
10 Gears of War 2 Soundtrack - Hold Them Off  
11 03 - Man of Steel Soundtrack - Sent Here for a Reason - Hans Zimmer  
12 Gears of War 2 Soundtrack - Hope Runs Deep  
13 Code Geass_ Outside Road  
14 Gears of War 2 [Music] - More Brumaks  
15 Gears of War 2- Tickers  
16 Transformers Prime Ost - 24 Prime Finale  
17 Battleship - Full Attack (The Score - Soundtrack)  
18 Transformers Prime Ost - 18 Dogfight  
19 Code Geass_ Occupied Thinking  
20 Battleship - Trying to Communicate  
21 Transformers Prime OST - 24 Prime Finale  
22 Gears of War 2 Soundtrack - With Sympathy  
23 Battleship [OST] #2 - The Art of War  
24 03 - Man of Steel Soundtrack - Sent Here for a Reason - Hans Zimmer  
25 14 - Man of Steel Soundtrack - This is Clark Kent - Hans Zimmer  
26 11 - Man of Steel Soundtrack - Launch - Hans Zimmer


	2. Chapter 2

Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

[Track 1]

[end 2:04]

Episode 1: The Past Reigns Supreme

Agaisnt the cold winds of Vysokaye, Belarus the tides of war were swept along. Within the moving fortress of Testudo, Coalition General Edward Blare was observing the upcoming battlefield. The far off city of Warsaw was preparing to make an advance as was to be believed by intelligence, but there didn't seem to be major activity indicating it was the case. A silent enemy however was always the indication of a greater conflict very soon to follow.

One of the operators announced, "We have the enemy base located sir."

Edward was quick to ask, "Have there been any reports of the new mobile suits?"

Another operator gave an unsatisfying report, "We cannot confirm. The enemy is keeping the equipment concealed from outside observation."

Edward gave the order, "Very well. Send out an advance team and observe what the enemy is hiding. If the defenses are weak enough have the enemy base destroyed while they're at it. If those mobile suits can be taken then it will be a great achievement for us all."

The first operator agreed to the order beginning the transmission, "Understood sir. Sending request to main base now."

Within an hour a squadron of eight Coalition Leo III mobile suits had begun its next advance towards the ESUN city. 11 years had passed since the Coalition declared its ambition to take the Earth. No progress had been made in taking back the peaceful times that were promised by the ESUN.

As had been in its establishment the Earth Sphere United Nations capital was settled in the city of Brussels where President Franz Kecker signed the bills he was entrusted to handle. Eventually someone knocked on the door to his office.

He greeted, "Enter."

His assistant Devine entered with, "Mr. President, we are now ready to begin voting."

Franz stood up and confirmed, "Very good. The passing of this bill is the final block to making our victory possible..."

[Track 2]

The hopes of seeing such a bill come to pass were conflicting with that of its opposition. The Minority Leader of the Pacifism Party had seen days where such desperation passed and she was now forced to endure them again but without even a voice. These days she was known as Relena Yuy. One of the Representatives greeted, "Mrs. Yuy. I'm certain the House will be willing to hear out a final case against this bill."

Relena turned to her when she thanked, "It is good that you maintain some form of optimism Zlata. I must warn you however. The worst outcome is very real now."

The two women made their way towards the entrance when Zlata asked, "You don't have any faith that our party will be willing to attempt blocking the bill?"

"We could assemble the entirety of the party and we will not prevent Kecker's plans be unopposed." Relena opened the doorway to her office when she continued, "The Parliament lost hope for peaceful negotiations with the Coalition years ago. Now they are only a formality before the President's actions are passed. Now we are truly nothing what we swore to achieve so long ago."

"There is regret to that outcome Relena. But you know your husband wouldn't want you to back down even in these odds. I wouldn't want you to back down either."

Relena smiled when she thanked, "Of course Zlata. I can only fight in my own battlefields. I know I'm nothing of what I once was. But I will not let that stop me from making a difference in this process."

"It's good of you to maintain those thoughts Relena. Just remember that the Pacifism Party will not be turned into a shadow of its ideals. Not as long as you are there to lead us." Relena gave a firm nod when she found her way to the entrance of the Parliament gathering.

[end]

The preparations of war had begun within the ESUN base of Warsaw, Poland when the base saw its men lining up to prepare for morning First Call. As early as always, the mobile suit pilots began to rush to stand at attention for the accountability formation. In the course of the 11 year war, the ESUN was capable of forming a sizable force to push back the Coalition. If the war was to continue for any longer, it would need another generation of mobile suit pilots ready to fight for the Earth Sphere cause. These new men and women were the best hope for their leaders.

As soon as most of the pilots had arrived at the point of standing to attention, one of the pilots pointed out something to another next to him. He pointed out, "Jutila. You forgot this." He handed him the insignia to his friend. Jutila recognized his insignia was missing on his left pocket and quickly began to fasten it to his uniform.

He thanked, "Oh boy. Thanks Yuy, the Major would have had me skinned." The last name was not anything of great coincidence. Keijo Jutila's friend was none other than Mercurio Peacecraft Yuy.

Mercurio nodded, "Not a problem. It might help if you keep it pinned on at all times."

Keijo shrugged in admission, "Guess so. I wouldn't want to make it worse by leaving it in the washers."

Mercurio reminded, "It's almost time. Just be ready when the Captain arrives."

Keijo stood to attention, "That much will be easy." The squad of pilots stood to attention to begin the daily accounting for the pilot training.

To the west of the Warsaw base, Donna Lindemann was on her way to Warsaw to join the counterattacks. The first Earth Sphere Gundam the Sandesgeist was carried by one of the company trucks, concealed with a huge sheet. It was followed by four Maganac II mobile suits also concealed and carried by following vehicles. She was left to ponder her position as pilot of this mighty mobile suit while the Maganac IIs were operated by her brothers as support. Regardless of her feelings she was prepared to participate in the Rising Himalayas operation. She was riding the truck that carried Sandesgeist as she observed the covered mobile suit from behind.

[Track 3]

Donna looked at the sky above as she leaned out the window with her thoughts of the past. The big operation was going to start soon while she remembered the men responsible for sending her here. She remembered her father's words when he explained, [i]"It's about time the Earth Sphere had gained the means of striking back against the enemy. Those fools in the Falson family will not live to see their dreams of Earth's conquest be made a reality."

The next to respond was her teacher Instructor W when he answered on his secure channel, "Perhaps it will. If this is the final choice we have then we must take it."

He did not show the same amount of enthusiasm as her father which led to her finding a moment where she could contact, "Instructor, are you not anticipating this operation?"

The Instructor gave a sigh before he answered, "I never wanted this conflict to come around full circle. It seems that we have been forced to repeat history in order to have a chance of seeing a united Earth preserved."

His depression was apparent to her when she promised, "Don't worry about it Instructor. Peace will follow once this operation is successful."

The Instructor wore a forced smile when he accepted, "I hope for everyone's sake it is. But please don't give the ultimate sacrifice out there Donna."

She parted with him after promising, "I'll make sure it's done. I hope to see you again Instructor."[/i]

"We will be arriving in Warsaw around 30 minutes." The driver told her as she moved herself back into her seat.

"Thanks." She replied.

[end]

Captain Dana Houston was awake before the call to the accountability formation was called. She was observing the field waiting for the next line of recruits to be sent for the great operation. She herself was one of them with Gundam Artemis being primed and ready for combat with another one being shipped here from Berlin. "How optimistic should I be about this operation? Should I just get ready for battle or see it as the beginning of the end?" She threw her report to her right when she answered herself, "Ending the war would be great and all but who's got the manpower to pull that off?"

One of the younger soldiers entered the command room reporting, "They have arrived Captain Houston." Dana keyed a few strokes on the nearest computer and had a view of the soldiers standing to attention outside.

Much in their favor Dana commented, "Well these don't look like too bad of a bunch. I've seen worse last minute formations this side of the East." She announced to no one in particular.

The same soldier handed a paper report, "We've determined the one that will be piloting the new Gundam model."

She looked at the name briefly and shrugged, "That much is a start. Is the Operation planned to begin?"

"After the arrival of Unit 1 and standard preparations are made."

"Good to hear. I want my unit prepared and ready to show these guys how to fight a battle."

"Understood Captain." The soldier rushed off to make the report to the base's commanding officer.

Major Alberto Capon had entered the training field as soon as the 0515 hour hit. All twenty four pilots had been standing at attention waiting for his orders. He turned to one of the soldiers from the command center reach him. The Major saluted as soon as the soldier did asking, "Have all men been accounted for?"

He was reported, "Yes sir. Everyone is present."

"And the Unit 2 candidate?"

"Yes sir."

"Today marks the beginning of the Operation. We can't afford any mistakes."

The assistant nodded and ran off to other duties, "Understood sir."

Alberto turned to face his men and announced, "We have received orders from the capital that Operation Rising Himalayas is officially under way. Those shipments that just came in, those are in fact the new mobile suits designed specifically for this operation. I also don't have to remind you of the consequences if such information is somehow ever relayed outside of this facility. With this in mind, I want all of you to remain acting as a single unit and not looking up to the pilot of Unit 2 as a superior. It's this equality that puts us above the Coalition and we need it more than ever. Can I expect that much from you pilots?"

Mercurio joined the others in a chorus of, "Sir, yes sir!"

The captain nodded in confirmation and announced, "PT begins now. Let's move!" By this it meant the daily exercise of running a safe distance away from the base and back for the next hour. The pilots were still uncertain of who was going to be piloting Unit 2, but that much was probably to be revealed once the first phase of daily training began.

[Track 4]

The various outfitting and modifications changed the former Leo units into an entirely different unit for the Falson Coalition. The Leo IIIs were fitted with side armor for better protection and propulsion jets that made for better maneuverability. A total of twenty four of them were making their way towards the Warsaw base with one in lead. The leading pilot made observations of the base noticing that there wasn't anything changing outside of pilots out for morning training.

The leading pilot was contacted by General Blare, "What is the current status of the shipment?"

The pilot observed the base a second time and reported, "Nothing appears to have changed sir. The enemy still hasn't recognized our movement."

The General gave him the order, "Prepare to move in. Pierce into their defenses and take out the others while they're flatfooted."

Agreeing to the order the captain agreed, "Roger that sir." He changed his camera to switch focus to his other units and announced, "Move forward and prepare all weapons for contact. Find that shipment and take it back intact."

At that order, the twenty four Leo III units began to make their way towards the Warsaw base with their weapons ready and kept their eyes open for the enemy. The first shot on either side would be the beginning of the ESUN's great conflict.

[end]

It was that damned feeling that always took over before a battle. Major Pavel Kolek knew his equipment was working at 100% and expecting a battle but still felt unease from the escort. When he oversaw the trucks from Berlin he took the opportunity to let some speech out of his system. "Major Kolek here, what took you lot so long, over?"

Donna saw the repaired Leo II ahead of the leading trucks when the convoy was nearing its way to Warsaw. Behind it a squad of Leos still working were following while setting up a last minute checkpoint. The trucks stopped when Donna responded to the radio, "Who said we were late? We brought in Gundam Unit 1 and Maganac IIs for the battle. We will begin unloading them."

The drivers of the other trucks and her brothers got off their transports and prepared to unload their mobile suits. Her brothers were identifiable by the keffiyeh they wore like scarves.

Pavel recognized the serious response from the young lady when he chuckled, "Hey, I was trying to be funny..." Pavel rolled his eyes and turned the Leo II towards the base when he signaled to the others, "I suggest we head to Warsaw ASAP, this shipment needs to get there as soon as possible." As the Leo II unit signaled for its fellow Leo units to follow the Major introduced, "Oh yeah, proper introductions. Major Pavel Kolek. Just here on mission to see this Operation get started."

Donna confirmed his greeting, "Good to meet you Major. I'm looking forward to working with you in Rising Himalayas. It will be good to meet the other pilots when we arrive."

The leading Leo II began to move forward when Pavel responded, "Of course. Just stick close and be ready for any enemy fire."

Due to the lack of updates on the ESUN's part, the only mobile suits available were old Leo models that were quickly becoming antiquated in comparison to the Coalition's power. Unfortunately it was all they had as one made its way across the frozen grounds of Warsaw nearby. The pilot reported to his superiors, "This is Delta 5, the coast is clear."

Captain Houston was on the other line and ordered, "Keep your eyes peeled Delta 5. We are picking up signs of activity."

The pilot agreed, "Roger that Command. I'll report anything that turns up." A few more steps to the east, the scout was checking the perimeter for the enemy. It was too late when the advancing Leo III mobile suit team fired on him with his back turned.

[Track 5]

A few beams fired first and he made an effort in a final report, "Command! Enemy contact! There's enemy contact on its wa-" Immediately he was destroyed by a few more shots and exploded. The Leo IIIs were making their advance in a wedge formation.

Dana heard what there was of the report before the pilot was killed. "Sounds like they've arrived on time. Hope these people are able to do more than just talk big with their own Gundam onboard." She adjusted a headset before announcing into the base intercom, "All personnel! We're under attack! Defense team move up to the contact point! All base pilots, man your battle stations now!" Within moments the base was scrambling for a final defense. The defending Leo mobile suits prepared for what stand they could with their old mobile suits against the new ones of the Coalition. The pilots in PT would have to hurry back to the base if they were to be the ones participating in the defense.

Alberto saw the fire begin to spread across the Warsaw base as soon as the Coalition Leo IIIs had begun their attack. Even though the pilots were in the middle of PT, they knew what their duty was in such a situation. He announced, "Pilots! Here comes the real thing! Get back to base now and fight tooth and nail if you have to!"

With all of their horsepower in their legs, the pilots began to make a run for the base. Mercurio was among the leading ones and noticing that some were falling behind despite the emergency. The ones in front encouraged, "Go!" "Move!" "Hurry!"

Mercurio saw the damage become greater the closer he came to the base. In a seemingly hopeless situation he had to wonder, "This can't be good. Do we still have a chance?"

The Coalition leader shot down the final Leo model for the Warsaw base. There were two losses on the Coalition, but the bases initial scouting party of eight had been decimated. The Captain heard one of the other pilots report, "The forward defense has been breached sir!"

The Captain ordered, "Keep moving forward, we need to make work of those hangars! Find the shipments!"

"Yes sir!" Was agreed from the nearby pilots once the order was given. The Coalition Captain's mobile suit made short work of the base's walls just by crushing it and began to open fire on the nearest hangar. There was only an old Leo model inside and was quickly destroyed.

[Track 6]

The pilots just made it to the base when the destruction had begun within. Alberto ordered, "Get to your Leos!" The pilots began to make their way to the nearest operational Leo before Alberto ordered, "Jutila! Yuy! Form up on me!"

Both Mercurio and Keijo stopped in front of their superior and Mercurio asked, "What can we do sir?"

Alberto instructed, "We need to get to the main hangar bay. We have to work together if we're going to get past the crossfire."

They both knew that there was some plan for trying to get to the main hangar instead of the nearest one and didn't have any time to argue about it either way. They both agreed, "Will do sir."

Alberto gestured, "Stay behind me and keep moving."

The three men made their way towards the largest hangar bay in the base and found themselves caught in the firefight between two ESUN Leos and one of the Leo IIIs.

Keijo asked, "How are we going to get through this one sir?"

Alberto evaluated, "We need a weapon. See what you can find." A harpoon is not capable of destroying a mobile suit in all practical manners. It is however the only way that any ground troops are able to have a chance of surviving a mobile suit on their opposing side. This was what Alberto used once Keijo pulled it out from the nearby hangar door. He quickly noted, "It should still be in tact sir!"

Alberto took the harpoon cannon and began to take aim at the enemy mobile suit's main eye camera. He had it in place at first before despite a nearby explosion Mercurio was able to say, "Adjust to the left! It's advancing forward!" As soon as the Captain saw this movement, he immediately changed the target to his left and the harpoon cannon was able to fire into the eye with success.

Not bothering to reel the spear back in, Alberto thanked, "Good call Yuy. Let's move!"

Dana had just made it outside when the chaos had begun to escalate. She turned to one of the nearby personnel and asked, "Majewski! Is the Artemis prepared for battle?!"

Gawel Majewski rushed to her side when he answered, "Yes Captain! It's still in the main hangar!"

Dana shrugged, "Well that's great. I hope you're ready for the fastest sprint you're ever going to endure!"

"I have… Uh right Captain!" Gawel immediately remembered the priority he was given when it came to allowing any of the pilots to the main hangar bay. He threw his clipboard to the ground and placed every ounce of strength into catching up with his superior.

The moment the two made their way across from Major Capon's location, Dana saw him fire a harpoon shot into the eye camera of the nearest Leo III. She commented, "Looks like the Major has his resources at least."

Gawel commented, "It should be safe for now." Just moments after the comment he was tugged by the hand across the path of the Leo III's footsteps. The enemy mobile suit had begun to fall down from defending Leo units the moment they were making their way across. With any luck, Alberto and his crew would have made it across without much worry as well.

Donna saw the smoke from the distance. It seemed that the battle between the Coalition and the ESUN started. She turned to face her brothers outside. "Get the Mobile Suits!" She ordered. "We need to join the battle quickly if we're going to win!"

Her brothers ran into their Maganac IIs. She removed the sheet that covered got cockpit of the Sandesgeist and got in.

As she entered, the interior cockpit started to light up. The main screen displayed "XXXG-01SG". The screen than changed to the main camera, currently blocked by the sheets placed over the head. A small screen appeared just below the main screen, showing the status of the mobile suit. It seemed that it was ready to go with all parts colored green on the display.

As soon as the mobile suit fell down Alberto, Mercurio, and Keijo ran to the main hangar with Gawel and Dana. Alberto slammed the control panel for the nearest door and it opened. He ordered, "In here!" Everyone followed in at the command.

Mercurio scrambled into the hangar along with Keijo and Gawel and saw the two covered shipments that had arrived earlier in the morning. "Are there mobile suits we can use?"

[Track 7]

Alberto shook his head, "Better than that."

As soon as Alberto pressed a button, the covers for both the Artemis and the Uriel Gundams were removed. Keijo and Gawel showed a sense of awe while Mercurio had a feeling of confirmation from the reveal. Keijo asked, "I see. You needed our help to get the Gundams up and running for you right Captain?"

Alberto answered, "I do need your help yes. But I won't be the one piloting. I did say that the Unit 2 candidate was selected today."

Keijo asked, "Who would that be sir?"

"Private Yuy."

Mercurio turned to attention asking, "Sir?"

Alberto explained, "We've tested everyone out equally. You're the one to pilot Unit 2."

Mercurio was uncertain about this fate. The fact that he was sent to pilot the Gundam out of everyone on this base was not something he anticipated to be handed. He could only inquire, "You're certain I'm the candidate sir?"

Alberto reminded, "That's correct. I'm afraid we don't have time to argue about whether or not you actually are qualified, I'm just giving the report."

Mercurio found himself forced to agree. He was the one selected for being the pilot of Unit 2. The attack was going to continue unless he did something to help stop it. He reluctantly agreed, "…Understood sir."

Alberto nodded instructing, "Good. Yuy, get in the cockpit and be ready to go out swinging. Jutila, key these command keys into the Uriel command computer." Alberto handed Keijo a folded piece of paper with some obviously important commands.

The two soldiers saluted, "Sir!" and ran off to complete their respective duties. Keijo was at the computer working on the commands while Mercurio made his way to the cockpit. Keijo told Mercurio, "If they took out my Leo, could you try and smash ten of them at least?"

Mercurio nodded, "I'll try. If I'm any good with a Gundam, I'll at least be able to do some damage."

Mercurio then rushed towards Unit 2 and on top of the chest plating that covered the pilot seat.

Alberto instructed, "Just man it like you do the Leos for now! And bring it back in one piece!"

Confirming the order Mercurio agreed, "Yes sir!" Mercurio entered the cockpit and began to key at the control panels to start Unit 2. Within a few moments, Uriel was running and began to lift itself up slowly. Mercurio was aware of the danger that would follow if he continued to rise, the debris from the roof would leave the hangar in a few shambles just by standing up.

Knowing this, Alberto shouted to Mercurio, "Don't worry about the roof! Just get it raised and have Captain Houston instruct you on the attack details!"

The Coalition Captain warned, "To your left! Fire on the enemy!" One of the Leo IIIs fired to its left with a rocket launcher and destroyed two of the old Leo models. By now the Earth Sphere Leos were almost all destroyed with very little resistance left in them.

The pilot of the Leo reported, "It's not a problem at all. They're dropping like flies sir."

Another pilot commented, "Yeah, it's pretty sad actually. These Earth Sphere types just didn't know when to be prepared."

The Captain only wondered to himself, "Only real wonder is that they managed to last all these years."

Within a few moments of that thought, the two Earth Sphere Gundams were making their way out of their containment and into the battlefield the base had become. One of the Coalition pilots reported, "Sir! There's something coming out of the main hangar bay!"

Another one was shaken, "It can't be…"

[Track 8]

Uriel slowly began to pick up speed while Keijo still managed to enter the commands into the computer. It was a few seconds before Uriel began to stand and made a hole in the roof of the hangar with the battlefield in plain view.

Dana was rushing over to her cockpit and issued an order to Gawel, "Make sure the safety locks are overridden Majewski! We have a new pilot who needs to take his own out for a fight!" Now that the Gundams were out in a full fledge battle, they had to be willing to pull out whatever restrains they had before. It was a choice between this or allowing the enemy to end Operation Rising Himalayas before it could even begin.

Gawel assured, "Got it Captain! All locks should be off by the time you stand up!"

When Dana began to wait for the roof to open, she saw that instead Unit 2 was tearing a hole above its height. She confirmed Alberto's desperation to herself, "Well you sure don't bother waiting." She entered a communication with Unit 2 and ordered, "Alright Yuy, listen up! We don't have any time to go over anything complicated with these things so don't try anything fancy."

The Captain at first commented, "The Earth types have their own Gundam units…" Snapping back to the mission at hand, the captain ordered, "All units open fire! Fight for the Coalition's existence! Destroy them now!"

As soon as Mercurio heard Dana give the command, he responded, "Understood Captain." Turning around to find a group of three Leo IIIs headed his way, the Uriel Gundam was prepared for the attack. Taking aim with the most immediate weapon on hand, shots were made from the Vulcan cannons to ward off against the Coalition enemies. Uriel controlled just like a Leo did, but it seemed to be more agile and responsive. Mercurio wondered how much it was affecting his ability to aim but couldn't take any chances wondering in the heat of battle. It fired upon one of the Leo IIIs for a direct hit causing the proper damage but obviously not enough. He had to reach for the weapons system but wasn't sure how to operate them. He was not given any weapons in his hands before rising like with the usual arming process. He contacted Dana, "Captain, I'm not sure about the weapons system. I haven't been familiarized with it."

Dana should have known the inherit problem of putting a new guy in charge of a Gundam model. These things were fresh off the assembly line so to speak and the Earth Sphere pilots hadn't been given the time or study to demonstrate how different these models were from the average mobile suit. Once they were determined however, they did have an edge of convenience for those who managed to master them. She briefly wondered if any of Mercurio's father was in him when she heard the issue but instructed, "The weapons panels are on your left Yuy. Engage the mobile suit to close combat and long range depending on how you see fit." This was all she could offer for now when she drew out Artemis' rifle and began to fire on some of the more far off targets. She warned him, "I suggest you try them out now unless your promise to Jutila was just a bluff!"

"Thanks Captain." Switching off the communications, Mercurio worked on the long range weapons portion of his Gundam to assist the Artemis. Finally getting the mobile suit prepared, Mercurio could only tell himself, "I hope this is the proper long range mode." In act of preparation for the assault, Uriel had a beam rifle from its back pop out and the right arm of the mobile suit reached up to allow the device to attach itself. Soon after it was just like aiming with any other rifle with a Leo for Mercurio but the functionality was far more than what he was used to. He continued to take aim at one of the Leo IIIs and believed to have it in his sights. Unfortunately the beam rifle was far less stable than the weapons older mobile suits used. The Leo III jumped up at the sight and made an advance for Uriel and Artemis. In just a second, Mercurio continued to fire with hopes of hitting the charging Leo III and finally managed to hit it in the cockpit area. Unfortunately the ammo for the rifle was almost empty from the many shots made earlier. Mercurio cursed, "Grr… Damn it. This aim is sensitive." He began to key again for the close range mode that Uriel had programmed into it. With any luck this portion of fighting wouldn't be much different in the same way the beam rifle was.

Dana continued to pick off the Leo IIIs as best she could while noting Uriel wasting its ammunition just to take down one. Dana could only remind herself, "Well damn, I should have known that these newbies aren't used to the current reaction time." Within just a few moments she saw the Uriel draw out its buster sword and prepared for close range combat. It would invoke a very speed that most mobile suit pilots weren't used to if this was the first time. In a desperate action, Dana ordered, "Yuy! Set your thrusters to 50%!"

There was one thing that Mercurio did not count on when it came to the buster sword mode. He was already rushing towards the nearest Leo III at such an unnatural speed that he thought he was about to crash right into it. As soon as he heard Dana's order, he quickly grasped for the nearest thruster and found himself thrown forward from the sudden brakes. As soon as the brakes were applied, he thrust up into the air to avoid the upcoming collision with the Leo III. Mercurio felt a sweep of relief from the action but knew that the enemy was only right below him now. "Here goes nothing!" The Uriel swept down to the ground with its sword in hand and sliced down the middle of the Leo III resulting in an explosion from its destruction.

As if on cue, another one appeared from the flames with a beam saber in hand. Uriel brought its own sword to contact with it and just in time managed to convert to the proper heat levels necessary to block the energy from its enemy. Uriel continued to slice away at its enemy and its blocks while Mercurio shouted, "Go down!"

The base was still being attacked but as soon as the two Gundams had arisen, the focus of the Coalition Leos had been changed. As soon as Uriel was locked in blades with one of the Leo IIIs, the captain ordered, "Henders! Blindside with maximum power hit!"

The pilot of the mobile suit confirmed, "Not a problem sir!" The duel continued with Henders doing everything possible to cut the Gundam down.

This plan went awry when another Leo III charged, "I'll get him for ya!"

"Don't! Pull back!" It was too late when it seemed like the Uriel managed to turn in time to cut it down and go back to its former opponent. "Rookies... All rear teams form for a retreat! We have to make the report!"

The attack was swift and sudden, but Mercurio saw the charging Leo III attempting to interrupt the battle. He spun around with a great force and was able to slice into the charging enemy before it could do any damage. Damage was done however when the Leo III he was facing had fired on the Uriel with its vulcan guns. The armor was damaged but not destroyed and Mercurio turned around to deliver another strike. The blade cut the Leo III in half and Mercurio was able to take notice of the retreating Leo IIIs. Before beginning another assault, he reported, "The enemy is retreating. Beginning pursuit." Regardless of what anyone would say, the Uriel continued to make its charge towards the retreating enemy.

The Leo II moved to the midst of the battle while Pavel prepared a beam saber to attack an unsuspecting Leo III. The beam saber marked his first kill while he observed the destruction from his camera. A second one was felled by two swift strikes and the Leo II moved to a better defensive position while giving what covering fire it could with the dual vulcans. Pavel quickly set up communications with the Gundams "Ok, folks, let's show them how good we are."

The Maganac team moved closer to the battle. The team saw the partly destroyed city and pieces of Leos that defended the area.

[Track 9]

"We're too late here..." Donna said sadly but she became calm to take leadership of the squad. "We need to establish communications with remaining ESUN forces. Flake, try to contact them!"

"Yes ma'am!" Flake answered. He immediately started looking for the communications channel in his Maganac II. It took him a minute to finally find the channel. "I found it. You're ready to speak with it."

"Right." She responded. "This is the Maganac Team. We are here as reinforcements. Point us to where we are needed the most."

While the fighting between the two Gundams and the remaining Coalition mobile suits raged on, Gawel was able to hear the hail from Maganac Team over the explosions. He made quick adjustments to the frequency and managed to report over the noise, "We read you Maganac Team! Patching you to our leading captain now!"

[Track 10]

The Artemis continued to make its shots at the escaping Leo IIIs while the pilot of Uriel was clearly now becoming used to the mechanics. By now the loses on both sides were heavy, but at least the Coalition forces would soon lose this battle along with what forces they brought here. In the middle of the fire, she heard Gawel contact, "Captain! Reinforcements with Unit 1 have arrived!"

Dana turned to the entrance to the city and found that the forces promised along with Unit 1 were indeed on their way. "Better late than never." Was the least Dana could comment. She quickly assessed the situation of the retreating enemy and reported, "Maganac Team! We have confirmation of the enemy making its escape across the western walls!" She wasn't sure how many Earth Sphere Leos were left standing but hoped that the Maganac Team would catch up to them before the enemy could report anything on the base's status.

In the middle of the contact, Dana heard Mercurio contact her about pursuing the retreating enemy. She tried to stop him in vain, "Yuy!" It was too late when Uriel went to pursue the Leo IIIs. Dana left him with, "Just be glad those things are all you have to deal with kid."

Having just reached the edge of the base, there were about three Leo IIIs left attempting the escape. The Uriel was closing in at fast speeds and had its buster sword at the ready.

One of the Leo III pilots reported, "Sir! The mobile suit is closing in on us!"

The Captain could only usher one final warning of, "Damn! That thing is too fast!"

At that comment, the Uriel sliced into the closest Leo III and made its next kill. The two that were left standing continued to fire on the Uriel in hopes of doing damage. Some might have been achieved, but it was for naught when the Uriel flashed forward and made another mighty sweep with its blade. The skills of Uriel were proven with this attack and one portion of the escaping enemy had been finished.

Mercurio contacted Dana, "Captain, are the remaining Coalition mobile suits still active?"

"They are. But we won't have to worry about them for long."

"Western Walls? Understood!" Lindemann answered to Captain Dana. The team started to make haste to the Western Walls. As they progressed, they eventually saw the Coalition Leo IIIs. It seemed like they are retreating. It was perfect for the surprise attack.

"Enemy sighted! Cover Fire!" She ordered to the Maganac IIs. The Maganacs started shooting at the Leo IIIs with the beam rifles. With the beans fired as cover fire, the Sandesgeist swooped towards them with the heat shotels held in both hands.

[end at 1:37]

At least on most sides of the city base of Warsaw, the battle was drawing to a close. The destruction of the Leo IIIs and old Leo models littered the streets and desecrated the progress and achievements made by civilization. Such is the inherit nature of any war with such brute force. Alberto found Keijo now finished with the updating of Uriel's software and asked, "Alright Jutila, can we confirm our current status after the attack?"

Keijo saluted, "Sure thing sir. It looks like we were evenly matched but lost 21 of our mobile suits. 16 lost in combat, 5 lost before being able to take off. We've managed to find eight surviving pilots though and the wounded are still being accounted for. The remaining three enemy mobile suits are still being handled by the Maganac Team."

Zachariah snapped to attention when he saluted to Alberto, "It looks like we pulled it off sir."

Alberto commented, "Just barely. Survivor outcome is up by 300% from the usual encounter though, that's one sign of progress."

Keijo added, "And it looks like Mercurio just proved how much of a pilot he is. Not bad for a first fight in a Gundam model."

Alberto concluded the meeting, "Good work on the defense today, we've still got a war on our hands. Someone get Houston and Yuy to meet us in the main base. Make sure Lindemann and any Maganac representatives are present as well. We have an important meeting to make."

Keijo confirmed the command, "Yes sir. Relaying the message now." Keijo found a nearby phone when he announced, "Attention all Maganac assist team. Major Capon is requesting your presence at the center hangar bay. Report ASAP."

As soon as Mercurio received the message, he knew he wasn't able to continue further with the battle. The Coalition lost this one and hopefully it would be the beginning of something far greater for the ESUN in the future. He confirmed the order, "Roger that Keijo. Returning to base now." With that command, the Uriel flew towards the remains of the hangar and was prepared to make its docking preparations.

Dana continued to observe the battlefield the base had become and did not find anything unusual outside of the arriving Maganac Team. The battle was one and the casualty rate was significantly lower than what it could have been if action hadn't been taken. She eventually heard Keijo's message requiring the pilots to meet up at the main base. She answered, "Confirmed. Returning to base." Artemis began to follow Uriel to the hangar they came out of and began to make docking. She observed, "Well this was to be expected from a surprise attack. Maybe these two are our best hope after all."

As soon as the last Coalition mobile suit was taken out, the report was made to General Blare. The operator pointed out, "Sir, we've lost signals on all Vysokaye Reserve Unit."

Blare in a blend of confusion and concern asked, "What? How were they wiped out?"

Another operator began to work on his computer, "We've tracked the attack from the unit's camera. There should be something in here…" As soon as the commands were given, the main computer screens showed various scenes of the battle from earlier. Outside of the weak Leo units making their stand there were three peculiar units that stood out from the rest.

As soon as Edward saw these three mobile suits he concluded within a second, "Hm… So the Earth Sphere has resorted to this have they?" He told his men, "I'll need to file a report on this. Do we have any further attack reserves for this particular city?"

One of the operating tacticians on the main computer reported, "Most of our main forces are still in Minsk. We still have some patrol units in Brest."

Edward shook his head in consideration of calling the Minsk forces to their call. "The enemy will likely have pulled out before the Minsk forces even get there." He thought to himself. He asked the status of the Brest patrol, "As much as the previous force sent?"

"Twice as much sir."

"Excellent. Send them out immediately. We might be able to stop them." He turned to make his way to his own quarters and begin filing the report. He observed to himself, "The President will be quite interested in this news."

[Track 11]

The survivors of Warsaw would have a moments peace of their current victory, but within a matter of hours, they were soon to face the vengeance of an even greater force. War continued to be merciless and close in on all points of a moments rest. All of Warsaw was going to burn this time.

Making the descent down to the hangar bay, Dana was able to observe the damage from the ground view. More than forty mobiles suits lay scattered across the ruins thanks to the mighty power of the Gundams. If it hadn't been for them, the Coalition would have been able to advance towards the city today.

Gawel greeted her in a salute, "You did really good out there Captain. How many do you think you got?"

Dana answered, "I counted about nine. Artemis works well with my fighting style."

Gawel reported, "Wow. I thought Mercurio would have been totally in the dust. He might have been able to get as many Leos as you did. He might catch up if he keeps progressing as a pilot."

Dana shrugged and began to walk off to the main base, "Sounds like a plan. I'll see if he's up for a bet like that."

With the remaining Leo IIIs destroyed, the battle of Warsaw was over. As the Maganac team arrived during the battle, there wasn't any losses within the team. They may not be lucky in the coming battles.

[end at 1:17]

"Nice work." Donna said to her brothers. "I have received orders to head to the ESUN base. We will move there immediately."

The team moved towards the base. They saw destroyed Leos and Leo IIIs scattered across the streets along the way. The sight of forty year-old Leos have partly proven her war-loving father's prediction of the lack of advanced weaponry in the ESUN side will bring heavy casualties. She wished her father can restrain himself but currently Instructor W is taking that role.

The base was in sight. There were also signs of battle at the base with remains of Leos scattered around. She also noticed the destroyed Leo IIIs, the first victim of the new generation of Gundams though the generation seemed to have fewer Gundams as far as she knew. She found what remains of a hangar that she and her brothers can use.

"I will be attending a briefing." She told her team. "You can get out of the mobile suits and have a stretch." The Sandesgeist began docking with the hangar. When the docking was complete, she opened the cockpit of the mobile suit. She stretched a bit before moving on to find the captain.

As Mercurio made his way towards the main base, he found that the surviving pilots were meeting up with him in curiosity of the meeting. The group collectively cheered with Jutila greeting, "Hey Yuy! Looks like you managed to make it out of this one!"

Mercurio agreed, "I guess so. Emergency training does seem to pay off."

Another one of the pilots pointed out, "Yeah? Doesn't seem to land everybody with a super powered mobile suit though. You've already taken down at least six Coalition Leos and that's six times more than what most of our guys manage to pull off in a lifetime."

Mercurio assured them, "It's more the fault of the old models than our men. If we get more mobile suits like those Gundams, we'll be taking back the earth before we know it."

Another pilot punched his arm in respect, "I like the way you think Yuy."

As soon as Mercurio saw Dana walking up to them with Gawel behind her, Mercurio and the others saluted, "Captain. Thank you for your assistance."

As soon as his assistant returned, Alberto asked, "Can we confirm our numbers now?"

He was reported, "We have found the survivors and wounded sir. Including Yuy, Houston, Jutila, and Majewski there's eleven of our pilots remaining. About 63% of the base personnel managed to survive the attack."

Sighing with an edge of disappointment but mostly relief, Alberto noted, "At least we'll have some kind of staff for the Operation. That's a whole lot more than nothing."

Another staff member rushed in with some papers announcing, "Sir, this isn't looking good."

"What is it?"

The staff member presented Alberto with photos of the advancing Coalition attack. The numbers were twice what they previously faced and Warsaw was now even less prepared. He elaborated, "We have reports of further enemy activity headed this way from Brest. The Coalition is reacting quickly to this. With these kind of numbers, I'd say they're getting ready to make a more aggressive push into our territory."

Shaking his head in disappointment, Alberto evaluated, "Well that's perfect. The enemy knows we've been softened up. Looks like we'll have to make a run for Ostrava if Rising Himalayas can take off the ground."

His assistant asked, "Is the meeting still planned sir?"

Alberto confirmed, "It is. We'll have to make it quick. President Kecker needs to instruct them on their objectives before this Operation can begin. Get our remaining personnel to prepare for evacuation. We'll need everything we can carry."

Gawel was just as excited about Mercurio's great rise in power from the recent battle. Dana was only pleased that he wasn't shocked from the experience or trying to find a way out of being forced to pilot Uriel in the future. She wasn't entirely sure if he would be right about the state of the Earth Sphere's pilots though. The Leo units however did need to be scrapped for something that stood a fighting chance and that much was a fact.

As soon as Mercurio gave the word of thanks to her, she lazily saluted and responded, "You've got a ways to go Yuy. Keep it up though and you'll be worth more than just a few grains." She turned to the rest of the pilots and ordered, "Let's get moving, Capon's waiting for us and we have an operation to execute!"

[Track 12]

As soon as everyone at Warsaw base was gathered, Captain Alberto Capon began, "Alright, you've all probably heard of our recent package by now. Operation Rising Himalayas is off to a shaky start, but we've at least got our three main pilots together. In order of unit: Donna Lindemann, Mercurio Yuy, and Captain Dana Houston. These three are our current Gundam pilots. Treat them as regular pilots and back them up as best you can. Now for the message at hand." He pulled out a device that displayed a hologram of President Franz Kecker. Alberto introduced, "We have a message relay from President Kecker. Beginning the transmission now."

Pressing a button, the hologram spoke, "Warsaw base. I'm afraid that from what reports the War Cabinet has received that the cause for Poland may soon be lost. The beginning of Operation Rising Himalayas may begin with another loss of our United Nations, but will soon be replaced with that of our own victories. A shipment of new mobile suit units, the Ursa unit, has been shipped to Ostrava to fit one squadron. It is the most we can offer now, but once mass produced we shall finally begin to offer the mighty push against the Coalition we have been missing throughout this war. Once the survivors have arrived, it shall be your responsibility to head for the Rome Spaceport. Your destination shall be to arrive at the terraformation center of Mars. Search for Colonel Rumfoord once you have arrived for further debriefing. The hope of the Earth Sphere hangs on the success of every mission soon to follow. I can only hope that the pilots of Gundam are strong enough to deliver us from the Coalition. My prayers and hopes go with you all."

As soon as the message was finished, several soldiers were left curious about the mission. Mercurio seeking confirmation, "We're headed for Mars. There's still a resistance up there?"

Alberto answered, "After all these years it's amazing there is. But I think being screwed over from the terraformation effort is enough to keep anger going for a few generations. Hopefully Rumfoord is more than just rank."

It was a time to begin a true resistance. First to Ostrava, then to Rome, then to the stars that Mercurio thought he would see years from now. What was the weightlessness of space like? What was the battlefield that many had forgotten? Would Mars be any more welcoming? These were the questions Mercurio never thought war would answer, but he was soon to find that it was these questions that would hinge on his success as well as the fate of the Earth Sphere.

[end]

[Track 4]

As soon as General Blare was finished working on the report of the last invasion attempt, he began to work on his contact with the President of the Coalition. Nathaniel Falson was a relatively young politician considering the average age, but carried the professional and observant manner of his late mother many were familiar with. The President greeted, "General Blare. You have something to report?"

Edward began to slip the photos into a scanner explaining, "Yes Mr. President. Warsaw will not be ours as soon as we thought. It will however soon be taken."

Curious about the hitch, Nathaniel asked, "And what is it that causes the delay?"

Edward explained, "Mr. President, it is something what we have doubted the Earth Sphere was capable of replicating." As soon as he answered, the photos of the Earth Sphere Gundam units had arrived before Nathaniel Falson's screen.

Nodding in understanding Nathaniel kept a solemn face when he answered, "Quite the poetic justice indeed. Where are they currently located?"

"All three are still reported to be in Warsaw Mr. President."

The President took several printed copies of the photos elaborating, "I shall require this for the address. We will make an example of the Earth Sphere United Nations. They are in a dire situation if they are resorting to this."

Edward agreed, "The effects of the Kecker administration are starting to take toll on their old policies. Just from the very return of Gundam, the people will have no choice but to rally at our side."

"Properly evaluated General. Soon the people will recognize who their true enemy is. Do not fail in this assault." Nathaniel shut his screen off with one final piece. The hologram shut off leaving Edward to his personal work.

"Of course Mr. President. For just this period." Edward turned to the front view of the Testudo among his alert operatives. "Keep me updated on the progress of our second invasion. We move as soon as they have fully progressed."

It was only a matter of time now. The second wave of Coalition Leo IIIs were on their way to Warsaw. The battle would be far more fierce and the stakes far riskier.

[end] 

When Donna overheard the meeting she turned to the Maganac Team. Having just defended the base they were currently making the necessary last minute adjustments in the hangars still standing. "So we're heading to Ostrava to defend the new mobile suits for the United Nations?" Flake asked while he fixed one of the Maganac joints.

Donna summarized. "Then after that is done, we will be in Rome to be sent to Mars."

Christian came up to her when she asked, "You sound like you're not totally convinced about the idea."

Donna looked up when she answered, "I would think the Earth Sphere requires our presence here."

Christian patted her shoulder when he promised, "Don't worry about it. We'll remain here if we have to. The Coalition may have its footing up here but they won't take the capital that easily."

Richard from a platform above agreed, "For damn sure. We'll make sure we're equal to what the Sandesgeist is capable of."

Donna nodded when she left, "Thanks guys. I have to go make some last minute changes now."

"Yeah see you in a bit." Flake agreed. "Hey Christoph, be sure to make those repairs sooner than later. We've got to get out of here before you're done."

"I'm working on it!" A voice said from beneath one of the Maganac holding trucks.

Donna found her way to the cockpit of the Sandesgeist. Inside she opened the communicator to contact Instructor W. "I heard about your work at Warsaw." Instructor W said to Donna. The instructor had light skin and blonde hair but he hid his eyes with sunglasses.

"Now it seems that we will have to move to Ostrava soon and eventually Rome." Donna updated him. "Then we will be sent to Mars to support the resistance there."

"I see." the Instructor replied. "In that case, I will prepare some parts for Sandesgeist then. You can claim them at Rome."

Donna brushed her arm before she confessed, "I don't think I can really agree with this sort of mission though."

"Why is that? I know it's your first space mission. But the training should be up to date with simulating that form of combat."

"I understand that. I'm not sure if I really support the idea of this operation though. I think Earth needs us more right now."

"I certainly can't argue with that evaluation. I'm afraid that all we have to go off of is the hope that High Command sees this resistance as part of a greater long term effort to assist against the Coalition." 

"How's father doing?" She asked. "I hope his hawkish attitude isn't causing trouble."

"He is doing fine." The Instructor assured her. "I did see him busy lately and he said that he is heading to Luxembourg for some reason he refused to tell me."

"Right. That was all the update from me." She finished the conversation and turned off the mobile suit again." 

She got out of the mobile suit. She remembered that she didn't see the other Gundams yet so she started to walk around the hangar to look for them while her brothers talked about individualizing their Maganac IIs to their liking.

Pavel had taken the liberty of observing meeting with the other pilots and Alberto's forces. He recognized the reason for their attention than he was after pulling out so much weight today. "If anyone takes these results to their head I'll have to step in." He reminded himself while casually lighting a cigarette. He announced to the others, "Well, it was nice working with you folks. I really hope we get another chance soon." He properly saluted all of the other pilots before heading towards the Leo II waiting in the hangar.

Alberto walked up to meet him side by side reminding him, "You'll be surprised how soon it will be. The Coalition is already going to be on us hoping they can catch us flatfooted."

Pavel took a final deep breath of his cigarette before he agreed, "Sadly I should know. And warnings are not really going to help us with that issue."

[Track 13]

Within the Capital building two hours had passed when the Parliament finished its decisions. As soon as the voting had been finished, the House Speaker announced the results, "The bill now passes with a 78% majority in the ESUN Parliament." At this proclamation, much of the parliament representatives applauded at the passing. At this achievement, Franz stood before his Parliament with a prepared speech.

He began, "My fellow leaders, let it be known on this day that we, the leaders of the Earth Sphere, have agreed to strip ourselves of the old principles of pacifism and forward into an age of our own preservation!" There was another applause with a few reluctant supporters in the rows.

Franz elaborated the plan of Operation Rising Himalayas, "Our fellow fighters have been imprisoned on Mars for more than ten years! No more shall we excuse ourselves by saying we have been constrained to the Earth, but we shall now offer a sincere helping hand! With the construction of the Gundams, we shall now begin a battle to save them once and for all! Not only will this be a noble act of the ESUN military, but the first step towards eradicating the Falson Coalition all to their foundations at 3 Juno!"

There was a final round of applause from the Parliament members before he concluded, "I assure you all now that with the beginning of Operation Rising Himalayas, the finest days of the Earth Sphere United Nations are right before us! Hear this now my fellow leaders of the free people of Earth! Today we fight a war for our preservation, soon we fight a war of progress! Our brothers on Mars, our fellow humans in space, they will all rally to our side as we reclaim the Earth in the name of unity! Before us is the greatest turning point in human history as we take our past experiences and forward ourselves under an era of unparalleled unity!" There seemed to be little opposition to this passing as the Parliament agreed to the action. The applause took hold over the majority of the House representatives at their most recent accomplishment.

The First Priority Speaker Malcolm Hunter announced, "The Parliament shall now hear from the leading Opposition Party. Speaker Relena Yuy, you have the floor."

Within the crowd stood the now aged Relena Yuy. Once a symbol of total pacifism under a united humanity, now the leader of an ideal that many had begun to believe was a dead ideal. She spoke, "This action is something that I regret to see the former symbol of peace enact. I have long believed that the worst course of preservation is becoming what we as a people despise. The return of soldiers, the return of Gundams, I feel that I must show some concern for what will become of the Earth's peace with the ultimate rebirth of a military and reliance on leaders. I believed that 30 years ago this system was built to preserve such a peace. The most I can offer now is my apologies for my failure regardless of where I have stood for the past years... Thank you Mr. President..."

[end]


	3. Chapter 3

Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

[Track 1]

[end 2:04]

Episode 2: The Crumbling Before the Walk

Franz overlooked the paper work from the earlier meeting when he heard Devine announce on his channel, "Lord Lindemann is here to see you sir."

[Track 3]

"Let him in." Franz responded as he singed another signature. He saw Lord Till Lindemann enter a few moments after and greeted, "Good afternoon Lord Lindemann."

The Lord made his way to the front of the President's desk introducing, "Mr. President. It is fortunate that we have seen the new battle plans brought forward. I take it the resolution was passed without issue?"

The President offered a seat in front of him when he confirmed, "It has passed Lord Lindemann. The Ursa unit will soon become our standard for the Earth Sphere military. As anticipated we did have opposition but our majority makes their voice of little consequence at this point and even they are soon to see reason."

The Lord accepted the seat when he added, "I can only hope that this will be enough. We will require miracles by now to see that the Coalition can be pushed back. And from what I understand not just against the frontlines."

The President looked over the transcript of the recent house meeting when he agreed, "Indeed. The Pacifism Party is persistent in its attempt to hear out the enemy. It is very unfortunate that Madame Yuy has placed herself in such a box."

Till was attempting to hold back a scowl when he elaborated on the situation, "It was one that she placed herself in and has completely shut the lid from reality. The fact that she is capable of conceiving these sort of thoughts is baffling. Had I not rallied our forces away from such ideologies early in the war she would have been the end of us all."

Franz didn't show any disapproval when he simply acknowledged, "There are those among us from the past who would hope that even without the permanent solution that there will still be a semblance of progress to be had."

"She is fortunate that I do not speak to her directly or else I would have choice words. She should learn her place as a spokesman of a past that will not again be revisited."

Franz nodded to the observation when he agreed, "As it may be."

Till collected his thoughts before he lost himself to another long disapproval of the Minority Leader's policies. He brought the next question, "I should like to know this much Mr. President. The completion of the Gundams has shown completion through prior test results. However is there a reason for starting Rising Himalayas on the Martian colony?"

Franz looked up from his desk when he confirmed, "There is a reason Lord Lindemann. It is currently classified but once we have seen the results of this first step… The effects will be quite a sight to behold."

Till didn't allow his curiosity to bubble out of the situation when he reminded his leader, "It is not my place to question you as leader of the Earth Sphere Mr. President. I shall only hold good faith that you hold the wisdom to this decision."

"Wise of you to do so Lord Lindemann. I shall expect the first squads of Ursa units to be shipped from Berlin within the next few days. If you have any further projects to deploy on the battlefield, then I suggest now is the time to unleash them."

"Gladly Mr. President. I have several final projects passing through the final testing stages. They shall require more time to complete but it will be time well worth investing."

"I have faith in your abilities Lord Lindemann. Your efforts will be among the most well recognized in our effort."

Before Till stood to leave he asked of the President, "I have nothing but respect for your judgement Mr. Kecker. However I would like to know. Who are the current pilots of the new Gundam units?"

Franz opened a file when he answered, "We have recognized your daughter Lady Donna taking the first unit as per your request. For our Wing Zero variants we have enlisted Private Mercurio Yuy for Unit 2 and Captain Dana Houston for Unit 3."

"Yuy…" The Lord chuckled at the notion when he took in the revelation and pointed out, "Now even Madame Yuy's own blood can't stand for her ideals I take it?"

Franz was ever as stoic on the matter when he agreed, "It was hard on her indeed. When he enlisted two years ago we have noticed a considerable amount of passion drained from the Minority Leader. This war has nearly gone for half a generation and has pressed the children of the past to endure a war we promised would never occur."

Till ran a hand across his face when he agreed, "Perhaps it shows there is hope for our children after all. Raise them on the ideals that pacifism only restrains violence temporarily and we will prevent such idealism from creating another disaster of this scale."

"And I understand that this is what the Lindemann estate has hoped to achieve in favor of supporting its home government?"

"For both this reason and the fact that you will not shy away from demonstrating what war is to the people. The fact that the colonies have resorted to using mobile dolls alongside pilots is something that will prevent them from tasting true victory or realizing the consequences of their actions."

"A worthwhile philosophy to live by. Sometimes perhaps prior generations do have a grasp of what is correct."

Lord Lindemann stood when he prepared to part, "In some few cases there may be. I promise that the Ursa units shall be completed when they arrive and we will hopefully be able to stand against the Coalition soon."

Franz looked down to his paperwork when he thanked, "Very good Lord Lindemann. Please keep us updated on the progress."

Till began to show himself out of the room when he parted, "Of course Mr. President. I only hope that you will see that this war brings us back to the basics of what makes humans what they are."

As Lord LIndemann made his way out of the office Franz offered a parting word, "It will be accomplished Till. It is only a matter of time."

[end]

Gawel observed the loading process from the highest base tower and saw at the same time the enemy radar was picking up the enemy. He contacted Dana on the nearest monitor, "Captain, it looks like the enemy is closing in on our location."

Dana checked to her left on the other screen when she responded, "Looks like Capon was right. If we even try to push them back this time, the weights gonna be on the shoulders of the Gundams. What's our status on the loading for the mobile suits?"

"We've got the Gundams and the other mobile suits loaded. Maganac Team should be ready to move as soon as we are. Securing our Intel from the enemy will require a system purge of about fifteen minutes."

Dana looked back into the screen ordering, "I'll give you five and then be ready to go." Without even a chance to debat the order Dana's screen shut off leaving Gawel to his order.

Gawel restrained a groan when he agreed, "Yes Captain. Well I should start on the most critical stuff first then." Gawel began to work as fast as possible on purging the critical battle data from the main computers. If the enemy was going to invade Warsaw, enemy intelligence was going to be the first thing they would want to eventually pierce into the main capital.

"Damn. Looks like we don't have much time left. Better get to the others." Zachariah made his way to the nearby hangers where the remaining Leos were stored.

"Well it's not like we needed more emphasis the new guy was privileged isn't it?"

Zachariah overheard the comment when he found the commenting pilot. He wasn't talking to anyone in particular but Zachariah reminded him, "Two year experience doesn't exactly put someone into new guy territory Roy."

Roy turned to face Zachariah to meet his face. "Yeah maybe. But you know how there are people who think they are destined for greatness just because of their lineage."

Zachariah found Donna preparing the Sandesgeist when he pointed her out among her brothers, "So you think that Lindemann girl is privileged then?"

Roy was briefly disrupted from his thoughts when he conceded, "I'll leave the jury out on that one. She has four older brothers from what I counted and she somehow managed to get the Gundam. How does that work exactly?"

Zachariah pointed to the flaw in the Roy's statement, "Being privileged for inheritance is one thing. By now that's a pretty petty thing."

Roy showed more of his cynical side when he asked, "Even if it is, who's to say they don't exactly have petty reasons to join this war?"

Keijo arrived behind them when he observed, "I'm guessing Mercurio didn't really give you guys the lowdown on what made him want to rush out here."

Roy shook his head when he agreed, "Guess he's not much of a bragger when it comes to these kind of things. Where's he at now?"

Keijo gestured to one of the Gundams, "Preparing the Uriel right now. From our previous briefing we'll be headed out soon so it'll have to be quick."

Zachariah gestured towards the central hangar when he agreed, "Sure thing." The two pilots made their way to the Uriel while Keijo made his way to the other base pilots. Keijo followed behind while checking around the base to notice its scrambling personnel. Zachariah and Roy arrived at the Gundam when Zachariah asked, "Hey Yuy, got a minute?"

Mercurio shut the pilot seat door when he turned to them answering, "Yeah it doesn't sound like the Coalition has arrived yet."

Roy brought his question to the forefront asking, "You really think you were the one picked to pilot this thing and the Major isn't getting cold feet at the idea of piloting something this powerful?"

Mercurio considered the question before he reluctantly agreed to answer, "He said that I was the one who qualified for the most to pilot this Gundam. Out of the two I think I understand why."

Zachariah remembered the two possibilities when he agreed, "'Cause this one has the big ass sword and the other has the big ass rifle right?"

Mercurio nodded when he "Yeah. That might have been what made me get this one. Can't really complain about anything though outside of the arm cannon taking some getting used to."

Roy gave his final question to the matter when he asked, "One thing I really want to know Yuy is if you really think you have the right to be there."

Zachariah smacked his shoulder when he reminded, "You're not the Major you know."

Mercurio didn't show any disdain for the question when he answered, "I was given this Gundam to pilot. My only objective now is to make sure it doesn't fall into enemy hands."

Roy shook his head when he commented, "Damn. He's got nothing. I should probably know by now he's just the good little soldier boy unlike the rest of us." He walked away from the site while Keijo and Zachariah were left to observe.

Keijo shook his head as the two parted, "Sounds like some of our guys still have the luxury to be jerks even in hours like these."

"Not so much jerks. They're just acting like most people would in a situation such as this. They seek relief from the stress of a situation such as this one." Mercurio reminded.

"I guess. But it's not like agreeing or disagreeing on this matter is going to make us any more prepared for what's ahead."

"It won't. We have a long journey ahead of us and if we're lucky it won't be after reaching Rome."

"Yeah. Unfortunately that's what we have waiting for us."

Zachriah walked with Roy as he told his fellow pilots, "He's only meeting the requirement of being committed to the mission. Just follow his example and we'll be alright."

"Yeah sure." Roy turned to ask, "So Ludwika, refeshing chance to finally use some medical skills out there?"

Ludwika turned to answer, "You think casualties are something to brag about on either side Gilliam? If you don't know who to respect I might have another to work on."

Zachariah gave a light agreement warning, "Someday those attempts at lightening the mood are going to get you in serious trouble Roy."

"And just what are we supposed to do when things get worse?"

"It's his funeral Zach. I'll make sure the obituary reads, "Death by Oral Exertion"." Ludwika said through gritted teeth.

Roy offered a quip asking, "Why not? It's got to be better than Death by Medical Malpractice."

"Pilots. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

The three snapped to attention before Major Capon when they saluted, "No sir."

"No one is able to feel the stress of this situation more than you people. It's your duty however to manage that stress and turn it towards the enemy. Spend more time making that the case and we might be closer to winning this war. If the Gundam pilots can understand this notion then you all have the same capacity." Alberto saluted when he dismissed, "Complete your duties before preparations to move out."

"Yes sir." The three accepted when the Major left.

"Seriously you see what I'm talking about? Him comparing the Gundam pilots to us?" Roy was the first to point out.

"I think we've had enough Roy. We've got an evacuation to be ready for." Zachariah said ending the conversation.

Roy crossed his arms in defeat from the argument as he cursed, "Just a bunch of sorry gits is what we are..."

Donna heard the argument between the three pass underneath the scaffolding holding the mechanics of the Sandesgeist. "Everybody is quite on edge right now."

"We've got no idea when the Coalition is going to get here and we know full well they're here to make sure the Gundams don't do any real damage to their mission." Christoph reminded as he hoped down from the Sandesgeist's vulcan panel.

Flake was still focused on his blueprints when he added, "Especially if it means preventing us from having a chance to defend the capital. Month or two tops and they'll have the prize in sight."

Donna saw the stress pressed on her fellow pilots. After a brief consideration she asked, "Do you think I should press for a chance to remain behind? I think I would be able to prevent them from reaching us."

Christian shook his head when he reminded, "You heard the President. He needs the Gundams out on Mars to help our guys trapped over there."

Richard set his tools down when he agreed, "If he's asking for all of them then this has to be something important. Right now your biggest concern is building a bond of trust with Captain Houston and Private Yuy over there."

Donna brushed her arm lightly when she asked, "I guess I will have to at some point wont I?"

"It's not going to be so bad. You and Yuy already have the common ground of being nobility sent to the frontlines. There's got to be something else there." Christian assured.

"One of the key requirements of our unit is to build a mutual trust. And they will be the only people I will get to meet for a while." Donna said as she observed the Gundams across from her.

Christoph shook his head when he turned to his brothers, "Still like little Donna there. Treating any new meeting like it's some kind of diplomatic mission to prepare for."

"If she's lucky she'll at least pick up some new social skills after this." Flake added.

Dana made her way to the Central Hangar Bay when she ordered to every pilot near the trucks, "Let's hit the dirt pilots! The Coalition isn't going to show any mercy this time!"

Roy was rushing towards one of the trucks when he questioned, "Well damn, not even a last stand? Can't we just get the Gundams to fight the war for us?" Ludwika did her best not to give a stink eye in that moment as she stood at attention before the Captain.

Dana turned to him when she ordered, "If you don't want them to hog all the glory, you better get your ass ready for Ostrava! And I do mean sooner than ASAP!"

The pilots next to him didn't bother questioning orders this time but with the familiar chorus of, "Yes sir!" The loading process began. The evacuation of Warsaw base would be the first step to making a way to Rome and the only people to be left behind were the Coalition forces and whatever unfortunate soldier didn't bother listening to protocol.

Dana turned to face a few remaining soldiers when she asked, "Has Major Capon begun finishing the loading procedures?"

"He has sir. He's speaking with the local leadership on the current situation."

"Major Capon. I must ask if you are truly willing to follow with this. Can you not stand a final defense against the Coalition before leaving? We will not be able to handle ourselves against the invading forces without your assistance."

Alberto faced the image of the city mayor when he forced himself to answer, "I recognize the dilemma we have placed the people of Warsaw in Mr. Mayor. However we have been instructed to move forward with Rising Himalayas as soon as possible. If we remain here any longer we will not be able to move forward with this part of the operation." He answered with regret.

"I will hope that it is enough to assist us in the long run then. Please be certain to provide assistance to the Earth Sphere upon returning." The mayor requested.

"We only ask that you endure the occupation for a time. We will return with nothing but the intention to allow our United Earth to endure." Alberto promised before hanging up. He took a look around the communications room before he made his way out of the base and towards the gathering of base pilots waiting for the final order.

"Time to report our status. It seems everyone is prepared for evac." Dana picked up a nearby phone when she entered the channel to Major Capon's office. As soon as she saw the mobile suits were ready for evacuation, Dana reported to Alberto, "We're moving out now Major. The forces have been fully loaded."

Her superior thanked, "Good work. The enemy is going to be within our sights pretty soon."

Dana offered a sense of regret commenting, "I guess the only concern we have now is if we can make it back to Earth in time before we risk losing the home front."

Alberto seemed to recognize this sentiment and could only agree with him when he said, "We'll just have to hope that once we get there the Mars forces will be able to supply us with the support we need." He announced to the personnel prepared for the evacuation, "Last call. We're moving out in five."

[Track 14]

The Testudo continued to march forth when Edward observed the activity on his screen. There didn't seem to be any sign of the Gundam units the first attack force came across but the devastation was still evident. The General looked over the battle map when he confirmed to himself, "It would seem they are anticipating a chance to escape before we take the city. We will have to stop them before they are too out of range."

One of the operators announced the status of the enemy, "We're closing in on the enemy base sir. We have them in our sights."

Edward looked up from the map when he ordered, "Perfect. I want the leader of Brest Forces to lead the attack. Send in our defensive squadron and we'll have the forces necessary to engage the enemy."

One of the operatives overheard the order when he contacted, "Captain Belyakova. Are you within range?"

A feminine voice answered on the other line confirming, "Affirmative sir. We don't have any enemy presence yet. We shall continue to await your orders when the enemy begins to move."

Edward was the next to order, "Our squadron will enage with yours and we shall prepare to cut off their escape. They must be caught by surprise Captain. Do not permit them a chance to escape. The success of our mission here on Earth depends on it."

"They will not escape sir. We will prevent the Earth Sphere from going through with this mission." The channel broke to leave Edward to observe the potential battlefield.

Edwards strategist observed the field when he asked, "I am to believe that we have chosen to act on our secondary strategy by effectively attacking their forces to clear a path?"

[end]

[Track 4]

Edward reviewed the strategy discussed earlier, "We shall. Our mobile suit forces will attack the base but still have a timeframe to catch up with the Gundams before they are out of our range. It will be up to the competence of our men to see the Gundams are destroyed before they have a chance to progress any further from this location."

Edward's strategist observed the advance towards the city on the map before them, "Good to see this is one situation we won't have to use the cannon. Our forces will need to feel like they put a dent in the enemy somehow."

Edward agreed with the strategy when he reminded, "Using the cannon would only be a waste of ammunition and resources. We must ready for our arrival in Berlin before we can see this creation of ours used to its potential."

"This war is about to come to an end at one slow step after another."

"That is certainly one way of anticipating the end. Either way we shall see that this war ends to pave the way to something truly glorious."

[end]

The head engineer of the Testudo oversaw the stored Leo III units while the final preparations were made to forward the invasion. He saw one of the pilots nearby when he commented, "Looks like the Testudo is going to be ready for taking another city."

The pilot looked up from the hangar bay when he agreed, "Saves us some trouble for sure. We'll be headed for Berlin before long."

The head engineer was curious about the lack of comment on the pilot's part when he pointed out, "I take it you were planning on getting more than just a few battles from the advance into Berlin?"

"Not really. I could care less either way if I'm needed at this point."

He remembered the pilot's situation when he agreed, "Ah, you still got that family to return to."

"They'll need my support but I can finally help them enter a normal life one day."

"That's the thing that really confuses me. You said you're a Tsubarov and you're just here on the frontlines hoping to earn the next check rather than demanding it from another lowly soldier."

The Tsubarov pilot agreed when he shrugged, "What can I say? My granduncle never thought his brother would do much and from what you might have seen none of us were able to."

"Well you've had something to drive you this far. I say if you have the guts to keep going then you'll be able to return home with a clear conscience and at least something to keep living for."

The conversation was cut short when an intercom voice announced in the hangar bay, "All Testudo pilots report to the main hangar. Prepare to escort Brest forces to the enemy city."

The engineer waved him off when he parted, "Looks like you'll have to get ready for action after all. Be seeing you Oleg."

Oleg stood up when he prepared his suit, "Yeah. Later."

[Track 7]

Oleg was within the cockpit of his Leo III when he waited for the order to move out. It was a few moments before he heard the Captain announce, "We're heading out to meet with the Brest forces. Stay close and prepare to meet up with the enemy if they have prepared anything."

"We read you sir."

"Stick close and meet against any enemy resistance."

"Squadron Captain we are picking up your signal. We are prepared to begin the operation."

The Brest Captain Aglaii Belyakova observed the Testudo squadron moving in towards her positions when she ordered, "Roger that Testudo Squadron. Move in on the base and stick close. If we're lucky we should be able to intimidate the enemy from numbers alone." Aglaii shut of fher channel for the moment as she promised, "They're right to celebrate against one squadron but they won't survive against this many."

[end 1:10]

The remaining five minutes had passed the three Gundams and the remainder of the Warsaw base was making its evacuation from the invading Coalition. The only worry now was whether or not any enemy forces would be able to catch up with them.

Zachariah looked over his radar before contacting, "We've got the Gundams prepared for the travel. Let's get ready for escort guys."

"'Bout right. Their royal highnesses are going to reach Rome nice and pretty before too long."

Ludwika reminded them of a nearby truck, "The remaining pilots are still down there. They won't be able to offer any assistance until we get to Ostrava."

"When we get there we better have something that can make them worth more than lining up for enemy target practice."

Zachariah didn't respond to anyone on the channel when he hoped to himself, "If these units work like the higher ups promise then we might have some kind of chance."

[Track 12]

The Leo II took its place among the remaining Leo mobile suits. Pavel was contacted on the other line when he heard Alberto ask, "You are certain it's your prefered position to be that far up in the lines Kolek?"

Pavel answered without concern, "Maybe it isn't if I'm trying to survive for much longer. But the Gundams are going to be enduring the most fighting. I have to remain up there and offer the best firing support we can give."

Alberto permitted himself to be friendly when he requested, "Anything you say pal. Just make sure you return in one piece."

He contacted the other mobile suits,"Ok, listen up here, if there's gonna be a fight we'll be severely outnumbered - that's my estimate of the situation. I know I'm not the CO of this operation, but atleast some of you know that I'm good at what I do. I suggest we avoid heroics and try to keep our flanks and rear as secure as possible." Pavel paused for a moment when he tried to come up with words other than stating the obvious. "Seems like the obvious choice is the only one if they're going to have any shot." He commented to himself before re-establishing contact with the other mobile suits. "I'm not going to claim that this evacuation is going to be easy. But I want to see that we are all soldiers in the face of this issue and don't let the possibility of failure cause you to run towards the enemy. I suggest we head out now. The sooner we have arrive in Rome the better." Pavel rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. He tried to stand in the face of adversity but it seemed that he couldn't help but notice how they were probably going to face the worst regardless of their hopes.

Donna got inside her Gundam. When she turned her comms on, she heard Major Kolek's speech. "Roger that." She replied.

The Maganacs followed the Gundams and the Leo II. Under orders from Donna, they are part of the squad as well.

"Man we still have pieces of history among us." Said Cristoph. "Is it really the highest of the elite we have right now?"

"Yeah." Richard responded. "Jump into a warfront this late and it's the best we have to go with."

"Can't say it won't be an improvement over the current situation but there had to be a way to prepare for this better." Cristoph enthused.

Donna interrupted the conversation. "The Earth Sphere is doing what it can to prepare." She said to her brother. "Focus on the mission."

[end 2:18]

"Report support unit. Current observation for our status?"

"All clear Maganac 1. Not picking up anything yet."

[Track 15]

Flake checked the radar in his machine. Suddenly there were dots of enemies closing in.

"Enemies closing in!" He reported. "On our guards!"

"Captain Houston we are picking up signs of enemy activity heading our way!"

"Do not engage the enemy. Our current mission is to make our way out of here."

"How far are they from here?"

"Not very. They're probably going to pick us up considering our luck."

"Would not be surprising. Houston, have all Gundam pilots prepared for emergency engagement."

"Yes sir. Issuing orders now."

The siege of Warsaw was met with no real resistance once the Coalition forces had arrived. The only form of any fighting the Coalition received was from unhappy civilians who were frightened by the presence of Leo IIIs in their city. Forces that would be easily put down once the Coalition military had sent its ground forces.

[end 0:56]

[Track 16]

The Coalition Leo III mobile suits approached the city of Warsaw and found the civilian population making last minute escapes from the city. One of the pilots was disappointed when he asked, "This is what we have to look forward to? How did the last few guys have an issue with this place?" As he prepared his Leo's rifle.

"Best bet is they didn't. We should have been able to take this city earlier if those Gundams General Blare warned us about are as built as we think they are." The Captain warned.

One of the pilots kept his mobile suit's rifle ready when he voiced his concern, "Well damn. The stories of those Gundams bringing around destruction are about to be revisited?"

"Only if we let them. Our objective is going to be making sure they don't use any of them or have them leave Earth. Report to the General on our current hold on the city." The Captain ordered against the concerns.

Oleg was among the worried when he cut off his channel for a brief period, "Damn. And we thought this wasn't supposed to happen again."

[end 1:00]

"Yes sir. Reporting now." One of the nearby pilots adjusted the channel to report, "General Blare sir. We have met with minimal enemy resistance but the city is ours for the time being."

General Blare's voice across the systems, "Keep watch over any activity. They will attempt to distract us if they have prepared properly."

"Affirmitive sir. It won't be long." The pilot agreed while observing the buildings.

Captain Aglaii Belyakova received a transmission from the General, "Scout ahead and ensure the way is clear for the Testudo. Follow proper porceedures if the enemy is nearby."

"Yes sir." The Captain changed her frequency to order, "Tsubarov. Take the two nearest units and scout ahead to the West area of the base. Ensure that we have a clear path to make way towards our next target city."

Oleg supressed a sound of impatience when he answered, "Yes sir. I'll report any activity I find ahead."

[Track 17]

Attempting to understand what made the siege so easy, the Captain of the Brest forces kept her camera fixed on portions of the city near the abandoned base. One of the nearby scouts had just arrived from the lines of the city and reported, "I see them sir. It looks like they decided to pack and leave before we got here."

The Captain of the forces deduced, "I guess we could have expected that much. Looks like we'll have to divide our forces if we're going to take them."

"How shall we proceed sir?"

Captain Belyakova overlooked the path the Earth Sphere mobile suits were taking when she ordered, "Second squad form up on me and prepare to flank them."

"Confirmed sir." One of the Leo III mobile suits followed with its rifle gun at the ready.

The Captain changed her frequency to meet with the Testudo and reported, "General. We believe we have confirmed the location of the enemy convoy. We will require all available squads to ensure these Gundams are taken out."

The General answered her, "You have the forces available Captain. Attack them when they least expect it and you will stop them. For this mission you shall have command over all squadrons and I expect to see results."

"With all due respect sir, I'm worried that our attack may just be a bit of skin off their nose. How do we secure the city if we're just down to the Testudo's emergency forces?" The Captain brought out this question and only afterwards felt any sense of being out of line.

Edward didn't show any sign of displeasure when he answered, "We don't. We are here to reach the Earth Sphere capital. Not take territory Captain. When the capital falls we will have the entire planet at the most opportune moment for the colonies to stake their claims."

Belyakova sighed before she agreed, "That is one way of accomplishing this mission. We'll just have to hope the rest of the way there is this easy I suppose."

"It will be Captain. I have been behind this mission since the beginning and it is time the Earth Sphere felt the full consequences of permitting this war."

Belyakova prepared her Leo III's thrusters when she ended the call, "The purpose of the Coalition sir. Moving out." She switched off her channel with the General as she ordered the other Leo squadrons, "Attention all squads. General Blare has issued me command for this mission. Secondary Brest squadron prepare to advance. Primary squadron move in and assist." She made contact with the Captain of the Testudo squadron, "Testudo Squad form up on me. Stay outside the engagement zone while our guys handle the convoy up close. We'll provide long range support while they get up close and personal."

As soon as the Captain had issued the order, sixteen of the mobile suits that had been sent to take Warsaw were now on their way towards the escaping convoy. Belyakova's unit led the mobile suits towards the best possible spot to blindside the Earth Sphere forces.

"Shouldn't we have the rest of our units out here Captain? Those Gundams are going to be enough of a target as it is."

"We have to make due on what we have right now private. I don't want to lose everyone in case our mission turns out to be a total failure."

"Doesn't sound like something the General is going to approve."

"The General will have to understand that there are some victories we just can't achieve right away."

She pointed out to a nearby unit, "They're right down there. They should be in range."

One of the Leo III mobile suits prepared a rocket launcher when he reminded, "It's possible they might have seen us by now sir."

The Captain pressured him to hurry when she ordered, "That's why we need to be quick. Fire on the nearest portion of the convoy and advance."

"Roger."

[end 2:40]

At that order, the pilot of the nearest Leo III had fired a rocket launcher towards the convoy. It was guaranteed to hit one of the trucks, it would only be a few more before the convoy was finished.

[Track 5]

As soon as the rocket had hit one of the trucks at the end of the convoy, Dana knew who it was that would seek such instant destruction of military property. "Shit! Well that sure didn't take long!"

Alberto turned to her when he cleared, "You have full clearance Captain! Order the Gundams to move out now!"

She turned on a communication grid ordering, "All hands keep advancing on the road! Move forward as fast as you can! We'll push them back for as long as possible!" Turning to a nearby screen, she ordered to the other two Gundam pilots, "Donna! Mercurio! Get the Gundams ready! Don't worry about the truck integrity, we need to close in on the enemy now!" Within moments of giving the order, she rushed out of the truck's back door across the truck bed towards the Artemis. It wasn't long before Dana thrust herself up to the pilot seat area of the Gundam ready to again demonstrate her abilities as a pilot again to the Coalition.

Roy saw the damage that was being done outside when he cursed, "Aw damn! The enemy is trying to make its way towards us!"

Ludwika prepared her mobile suit's rifle when she asked, "What do we do Zach? Should we move out to their assistance?"

Zachariah observed the situation and saw the Gundams prepare to move out. "We can't do much with these Leos. Stay back and we'll be able to provide some covering fire."

"Sounds right. No heroics today." Roy commented as he began to fire on the enemy.

Zachariah commented on the suggestion when he answered, "None ever."

Mercurio heard the order from Captain Houston as he rushed across the truck, "It's time to enter battle. Any last minute changes are going to have to wait." He rushed to the Uriel and saw Keijo working on some minor repairs.

Before Mercurio got into the cockpit, Keijo warned, "The blaster is still empty! We'll have to reload once we enter Ostrava!"

Mercurio assured him, "Won't be a problem!" He rushed into the pilot seat while Keijo jumped off the holdings and onto the back door of the truck carrying Uriel.

The Artemis stood with its rifle at the ready while the other end of the truck carrying it was crushed under its weight.

Sandesgeist got up from its resting place on the truck carrying it. Donna found the heat shotels from the adjoining truck before contacting, "Emergency engagement. I shall require my primary weapons."

The driver was on the other line answering, "Feel free to take them little lady. Survival is top priority now."

[end 1:02]

[Track 8]

Belyakova saw the Gundams preparing to move out. "They had their big guns prepared in the right position. Move out and give the suppressing fire."

One of the pilots prepared the rocket launcher when he announced, "I've got targets in sight sir." The rocket flew towards the convoy but it only managed to hit the crossfire of a Leo unit that managed to shoot it down. "Damn. Those Leo units are getting in the way."

The Captain began to fire her mobile suit's rifle when she ordered, "Don't find some excuse for it we need them taken out!"

The pilot next to her saw the Gundams rise without warning as he pointed out, "Aw shit they're both headed this way!"

The leading officer on the other side of the flank announced to his units, "Fire everything! Don 't let them advance!"

Aglaii led the charge as the two squads moved in to close contact with their enemy. As soon as she was certain her squad was in range she ordered, "Set down here! Provide covering fire for our squads!" The Leo IIIs planted themselves to the ground and began to fire their beam rifles in succession. "Take them down! For our survival and the Coalition's!" Aglaii ordered.

It was too late as one of the pilots noticed, "Captain. The enemy Gundams are getting up!"

Aglaii was quick to respond to the report, "Maintain your position! We're not any more helpful over there!"

"We'd at least provide them some kind of support!"

The pressure continued to build on Aglaii as she gave a stern order, "Keeping the enemy distracted is key to cutting them down! Maintain strategy!"

Oleg continued to fire from afar with the Testudo squadron but cursed to himself, "Damn.. Our guys will just get creamed at this rate if they don't have some stroke of luck."

In just moments after finding the first target, the Artemis fired with its rifle towards the enemy. The shot was powerful, but the distance allowed the enemy to have time to evade it. On impact, two of the Leo IIIs were destroyed. The remaining fourteen would only be up for grabs in comparison with the other two Gundams coming up.

Dana observed the Leo III units making their way in when she warned, "The enemy is reaching in close. Prepare for any close range combat." The Artemis fired at some of the further away enemy units when Dana reminded herself, "We let any of the debris get in the way we'll have a hard time getting to our destination."

The Sandesgeist picked up its heat shotels when Donna announced, "I am now about to engage against Coalition Leo IIIs." She reported. Just seconds after the warning the Sandesgeist charged towards two Leo IIIs. The heat shotels were combined with the shield to make the cross crusher.

Flake promised her, "Head in there Donna. We'll cover everything from behind and we won't let the enemy get the better of us."

[end 2:37]

[Track 17]

"Over there! Don't let them get any closer!"

With the combined weapon, she crushed a Leo III in half with the cockpit cut horizontally while the second enemy was stunned after being elbowed when the shotel was withdrawn to cut the first Leo III. The second Leo III attempted to draw it's beamsaber until it was stunned again by a punch from the Sandesgeist and eventually sliced in half like the other Leo III.

"There should be twelve left now." She observed. "The other Gundams or the Maganacs should be able to help make short work."

As soon as Uriel stood up, Mercurio saw twelve remaining Leo IIIs with Sandesgeist leading its attack on the enemy. Jumping forward with buster sword in hand, the blade began to resonate with heat and was sliced into the nearest Leo III. Turning to his right, the Uriel saw a Leo III that was attempting to fire a rocket in the way of Sandesgeist and was targeted in that second. Dashing forward, Uriel sliced the Leo III in half without it even being able to try pulling the trigger. "Ten left." The Uriel brought its sword into shield mode to block against the long range attacks. "Possibly more than we expected." With the far off targets in sight, Mercurio pulled the shield back on his arm and threw it into the distance.

"They're taking our guys out real easily captain! I don't know how much longer they'll hold!"

Aglaii held her nerves together when she ordered, "Maintain position! No one is to move in!"

Oleg continued to fire when he cursed the situation, "Ah shit that's not going to help!"

As the shots continued there was a circular object from a distance away. Aglaii made a desperate warning, "Private! Move back and avoid the attack!"

"Damn it! Not much to breathing space!"

"Watch the line of fire!"

"Captain, what the hellll?!" Oleg was caught off guard when he recognized what was happening. Aglaii's Leo III ran into Olegs as they both fell to the ground beneath the incoming shield.

Oleg looked up from his lap when he caught his breath. "Huff... huff... Thanks Captain."

Aglaii contacted him, "Later. We have an enemy to supress."

Oleg's Leo unit took out a rifle when he agreed, "Understood sir." Before either of the Leo units could get back up Oleg warned, "Down Captain!"

"What?!" Before Aglaii could discover what happened she saw the shield of the Uriel Gundam coming back like a boomerang. Oleg's Leo unit unfortunately didn't duck its rifle in time and found the barrel snapped clean off.

"How the hell does that happen?" Oleg wondered to himself.

"The enemy just keeps coming up with all sorts of ways to one up us." Aglaii answered to herself. She repoened her channel to Oleg before ordering, "Drop the rifle Private. We have to maintain our numbers."

"Acknowledged Captain." Oleg groaned in defeat.

The leading Leo II was still out of enemy fire when its pilot checked the surroundings. "Well how do you like that? It seems like I'm too slow to be considered worthy of this mobile suit doesn't it?" Pavel asked himself. "You hold up there guys. I'm not going to be totally useless for this encounter!" Pavel rolled his knuckles when he quickly moved the Leo II to the fray. Two of the enemy Leo's hesitated at the sight of the slightly older mobile suit. It provided a moment of opportunity when their armaments and mobility were lost as the Leo II used a beam saber to completely disable nearby foes. One of the Leo III's managed to get a glancing hit before it lost its legs. The Major prepared to use his Leo unit's rifle before he allowed himself a brief reward, "Seven remaining by my estimate." He stated to the com and made a quick spin to stab through a Leo. Pavel turned to his nearby panels when he noticed one of the blinking red lights next to his left hand. "Damn. If I keep this up I'll be out of power again... Oh well, it's better than staying out here and letting the enemy get any further." He activated the Leo II's thrusters and slammed shield first to one of the remaining enemies.

As the Coalition mobile suits continued to do nothing but take loses, the status was reported, "Sir! Those things are too powerful!"

Aglaii attempted to contain her anger when she cursed their luck, "Half of our numbers lost and no casualties on the enemy?" She did notice that one of the opposing mobile suits was rushing towards them. Taking the chance to surround this one, the Captain ordered, "Move up on the Leo II! We'll take at least one down!"

One of the eager pilots confirmed, "Confirmed sir!" As the Leo II made its way towards its next target, the remaining forces surrounded it in half of a circle with only a chance to retreat. It would have been too late to do so though when the leading commander of the forces drew a saber from its Leo III and warned, "You're mine!" The swing downward was mighty precise. Anyone capable of surviving it would have required nothing short of a miracle in this situation.

"Oh shit, this again..." Kolek knew he couldn't dodge the attack - nor could he retreat in his situation. Admittedly hesitation was not an option either, so he hastily activated all of the thrusters on the Leo II, lifted the shield slightly and charged at the enemy commander. As the saber cut the shield and damaged the left side of the Leo II, Pavel made a quick stab with his beam saber - if he'd go down now he'd at least take down their leader as well. "You don't know who I am, do you?" The Major muttered to himself and went for wide horizontal slice - with luck he'd get at least one or two of the bastards with him.

[end]

[Track 18]

The battle was growing even fiercer as Mercurio made his attack but just in time managed to catch the danger Major Kolek was in. "I won't allow any more sacrifices that demand so much!" Mercurio announced as the Uriel prepared its jets to launch forward. The Uriel jumped forward into the fray with its main target on lock. "Hold on Major!" With a mighty entry, a swipe of his sword managed to swipe into the pilot area of the Leo III prepared to strike down the friendly Leo II. As soon as the explosion occurred, the other remaining Leo IIIs turned their attention to the Uriel and prepared to fire on the intruding Gundam.

"Damn! What now?!" As soon as Mercurio found the emergency lights near his buster sword controls, the Uriel's blade made its first transformation into a rounded shield. With all of the force placed into the shots, the shield was still able to stand and was protecting Uriel from damage. With this new protection he contacted the Major, "Sir! I've got you covered!"

Pavel let out a heavy sigh when he commented, "That was too close for comfort..." The Major let out a little sigh and continued the horizontal slice - cutting one of the Leo's like it was made of paper. Pavel noticed the Leo II's energy levels were getting lower on his computer's warning signals. "Damn. My beam saber is going too far into the overdrive setting. At least it served its purpose when necessary." He quickly reduced the blade's levels in to normal and unleashed few rapid bursts from the dual vulcans while backing away slighlty. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Be sure to continue with that sort of effort." Pavel smiled faintly as he answered to the other pilots message.

"What good would it be on morale if I fell? What would the propaganda folks do in that situation?" He shook his head a bit and waited for the enemy to make the next move. The left arm of the Leo II was out of comission - not that it mattered that much, but having no shield to use was a damnably bad thing in a situation like that.

Still firing at the enemy when she had the chance, Dana found herself nearing empty ammunition when the final Leo IIIs were making their stand. Their speed and persistence to avoid made her curse, "Rrrr… This isn't going anywhere." In a brief moment she found an opening to take out as many of the Leo IIIs as possible. Several of them were lined up and ready to be taken down after being forced against their impossible odds. She noticed that one was ready to attempt attacking Uriel and warned, "Mercurio! Parry the one on your left!" Regardless of what Mercurio did, she fired the buster rifle into the targeted Leo III and waited to see the damage that would be done. In the best case scenario, it would be able to destroy most of what remained of the Coalition forces pursuing them. She could only hope that they were quick enough to avoid taking any damage from the explosions effect.

The attack wasn't going well for the Coalition squadrons as they were slowly but steadily picked off by the powerful mobile suits. As soon as the Artemis fired its mighty blast, there were only three Leo IIIs left. One of the pilots cursed, "Damn it! We can't hold them off any longer!"

Another one in disbelief could only ask, "The ESUN was seriously able to build something as powerful as these?!"

The leading Lieutenant couldn't answer either one of them as he attempted to make a desperate call, "Brest Captain! We can't hold out here any longer! Requesting assi-" With Dana's final shot, the remaining enemy Leo IIIs were finally destroyed.

[end 2:06]

The destruction was quick and decisive while Belyakova observed her men butchered one by one. Helplessness filled her veins while she made an effort to maintain her soldier's attitude. She ordered the remaining squadron, "We can't engage them any further. Fall back and retreat." There were only a few more shots from the beam rifles of the Leo IIIs as they made their retreat from the convoy. It was the second victory for the Gundams that day.

The Uriel had its sword in shield mode as it absorbed every blast that came close to them. There was a brief silence before its pilot noticed there was no longer any shots headed its way. "Most fortunate the shield can bear this much punishment." Mercurio observed. He contacted the rest of the convoy, "They've ceased fire. We should be clear to move."

The Sandesgeist stepped forward within the safe range to spot any further enemy activity. Dana observed the activity on her radar when she contacted, "Picking up anything Lindemann?"

"Radar isn't picking up any activity sir." As soon as the sweep was finished Donna reported to the Gundams following her, "It looks like they've all been destroyed. I think we can finally rest now."

General Blare saw what the results of attacking Gundams even unprepared would result in. In one day twenty four Leo IIIs had been destroyed. This would not pose very good news for the war effort in the short term. He could only evaluate to himself, "It would appear the Gundam models are as powerful as we feared."

One of the operators asked, "Should we send in another team sir?"

The General shook his head, "No. Discover their target destination. We won't throw any more of our resources at them until we can pinpoint their destination. Wait for their next stop and we'll see if we can send in another strike."

"Understood sir." The operator noticed a hail on his system when he reproted, "Sir we have a signal from Captain Belyakova."

The General signaled to him, "Patch her through."

Aglaii's voice came through on the monitor requesting, "Testudo Command come in. This is Mission Commander. Come in."

Edward stepped forward when he requested, "We read you Captain. Status report?"

"I regret that we were unable to engage the enemy sir. Both Brest squadrons have been destroyed."

"The reports have been as accurate as we believed. Fortunate to see you are alive with some left standing Captain. Not to question your efficiency but it would seem the Gundams are a significant challenge as it is even for our Leo units."

"I regret that you may be correct General. We may require more numbers if we are to have a chance against them."

"If we can correctly estimate their next destination Captain, we will have such numbers soon. For now you will follow your new orders. You are to fall behind enemy tracking and find their destination. Report back as soon as you have confirmation. And return alive. The Testudo shall require its squadron to defend itself very soon."

"Yes sir. We shall move out now."

Aglaii contacted what remained of the squad, "Attention squad. We have new orders from General Blare. We are to scout ahead and find out where the Warsaw convoy is going to be headed. Stay formed up on me and do not attempt to move in to attack unless I say so."

Oleg questioned the decision, "So we just follow them huh? At least tell me we should be heading closer into friendly territory."

"Good guess Tsubarov. The further south they go the closer they get to meeting with some of our front. We can expect a lot of help if things get desperate."

Another pilot was less enthusiastic answering, "Things are desperate enough as is. What we need is the chance to see those Gundams collapse under their weight."

Aglaii hoped to gain some confidence when she answered, "If the General is right then the enemy should be going against larger numbers than ours when the convoy reaches its destination."

Another one of the pilots agreed to the plan, "I like the sound of this. Any idea where they're headed sir?"

Aglaii considered the direction they were headed before she answered, "I'm not one of the military strategists. But the General definately has something planned." She adjusted her channel to all nearby units, "Everyone maintain radio silence. We can't alert the enemy of our presence unless ordered to."

"Understood Captain." Oleg cut off his channel when he prepared his Leo unit to move with the others. He didn't need to open his comms system to promise himself, "Keep moving Gundams. We'll get you soon enough."

[Track 4]

Aboard the Testudo one of the operators reported, "Sir. Testudo squadron is moving out."

"Maintain observation of activity." A holographic map displayed itself in front of General Blare as they observed the movement of the remaining Coalition squad. "We shall continue our advance through Warsaw where we shall wait for the remaining squadrons and the general war effort to meet with us as planned." With that order, the operators of Testudo were keeping an eye on the remaining Coalition forces as they followed the Gundam convoy to Ostrava. It was all calm as the Testudo continued to march across the frozen grounds of Poland.

As Edward stood at attention to observe the fields and the map, his strategist reminded him, "Regardless of where they arrive sir, they will be arriving at their next battlesite. Unfortunately an uneventful trip from their lost base will give the enemy pilots a chance to regain their vigor for battle."

Edward nodded his head before agreeing, "This is not a a luxury that either side should permit to give... Unfortunately the best way to catch an enemy off guard is to place a false sense of security."

Edward's strategist stood next to him when he agreed, "Sufficient. We shall see if such a strategy manages to pay off."

[end]

[Track12]

Pieces of destroyed Leo IIIs were scattered everywhere. Donna saw only the Gundams and the older Leo models remaining in the field. It looked like a slaughterhouse of the enemy. "Things are probably going to get worse the further we go unfortunately."

The other Gundams and Major Kolek's Leo II seemed to take an amount of damage but they were at least still standing. "With the trucks in their condition it seems everyone will have to keep their mobile suits active for the rest of the trip." Donna thought to herself. She contacted the Maganac units, "The enemy is finished. All units form up on the convoy."

The trucks stopped to allow the Maganac and the Sandesgeist to rest. Sandesgeist was loaded in first with the Maganacs guarding it until they were able to load onto the truck. The pilots the mobile suits however remained in their respective cockpits. Flake felt his unit slide down when he commented, "Damn. I don't know how much more I've got in me now."

Alberto sat in the front seat of Dana's truck when he observed the walking Leo II among them. He switched the comms channel of the truck to congratulate, "Sounds like you've managed to survive again Kolek. That old thing is going to fall apart on you one of these days. Just pray that your next mobile suit will hold up."

Pavel brushed off Alberto's comment when he assured him, "We've got three in older models don't we? I think I've got the chance to survive until we return to Ostrava."

When the other units made their way towards the convoy, Gawel reported to his Captain, "Thank you for the assistance Captain. The enemy is no longer on our radar. I'm afraid we can't help you with repairs though. That sudden rise totaled the back end of the trucks."

Dana accepted this report with a shrug and told the other units without their own truck intact, "Sounds like we'll have to walk the rest of the way. Everyone keep an eye out for the enemy if the Coalition tries to camp us again."

Gawel assured, "We'll try to keep you informed Captain."

Zachariah switched his channel to ask, "How do you like that Roy? Looks like the privileged kid got to prove himself again."

"Eh. I guess for now we'll have to let it go. No casualties, no reason to complain I guess."

Ludwika interrupted the conversation when she reminded, "We've still got the remainder of our pilots to protect guys. Just keep your eyes on them until we reach Ostrava."

"Yeah, hopefully they'll be more than luggage by the time we get there." Roy finished.

The Maganac team participated at the opposite side of Sandesgeist. All four members were battered from the combat. Flake was observed the ruins when he asked among his brothers, "Are we finished? If there are more after us, I will go crazy."

"They're all dead. We won't have to deal with them for now it looks like." Christoph confirmed.

While the other brothers showed visible weariness in their voices there was one who announced, "The Lindemann family was heavily involved with OZ." Richard stated. "It's in our blood to fight and we aren't going to back down from any challenge."

"But soldiers need to rest for efficiency." Flake added. "We're nothing without the energy to fight."

Richard nodded at the reminder when he added, "True enough. Let's just hope the Coalition has the same idea."

Mercurio saw the damaged state of the convoy after the battle and could only be thankful that it wasn't destroyed by the fighting. It would have been the only other outcome if they had not been ready to defend against the enemy. They would not likely be able to survive another attack though if their ammunition and energy were exhausted. Mercurio head Dana's command on the matter and confirmed, "Understood Captain." Mercurio shut off his comms channel for the moment when he asked no one in particular, "Out of one and into another right? I guess I should know that's what this mission will entail." The rest of the way to Ostrava, Uriel was set on autopilot to keep up with the convoy giving its pilot the much needed time to consume a much needed short breakfast from his supplies.


	4. Chapter 4

Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

[Track 1]

[end 2:04]

Episode 3: The Struggle for Ostrava

Ostrava, Czech Territory

Four and a half hours had passed since the Gundams and its convoy made its way from Warsaw. The Czech city was now in sight and as quiet as the route the convoy had taken. Finally the Warsaw mobile suits were able to make it to their target location in Ostrava.

The leading pilot of the leading Leo II greeted to Alberto in his truck, "We're here Capon. Welcome to Ostrava."

Alberto looked out towards the facility outside the city. "That's one part of our operation done. Now I want to see the rest of the way be a smoother walk than this."

"What? Is the pressure starting to build on you?"

Alberto took a look at Pavel's Leo II unit when he told him, "Come on. I know that you're not any better off than I am."

"Of course. It's not like I don't have any fight left in me though." "Well it's time for us to get formal pretty soon. I'll see you and the others down there."

"You head on down there Pavel."

Alberto switched his intercom channel to the following mobile suits ordering, "Attention all units. Report to the grounds of Ostrava base and salute Major Kolek on his grounds."

Dana heard the command confirming, "Roger that Major. We're heading out now." She switched her channel to the others ordering, "Alright guys let's give the men their welcome they've been waiting for."

"Read you Captain." Mercurio reported.

"Order received Captain." Donna added.

Zachariah had landed feet first on the ground while he stretched his arms having left the pilot seat of his Leo unit. "Welcome to Ostrava guys and gals. Our pitstop until we reach Rome."

Ludwika sat on a nearby bench next to him agreeing, "Finally we got started on some refueling. Sitting in one of those things for four hours alone is enough of a pain. This long haul is going to be a serious bitch."

"How's it supposed to be a pain? You have the big guns in case any of the enemy decides to show up." Zachariah looked up and noticed the pilot was no one familiar to him. Behind him there were four other adamant Earth Sphere pilots who didn't vocally add to the conversation.

Roy appeared from behind when he added, "Oh so we're the ones who do the heavy lifting now? Just consider that your brief off duty time soldier."

Gawel showed up in front of the escorted pilots when he waved a report announcing, "And you guys get to sit nice and pretty in the truck until we got here. Good news boys and girls, you're going to be pulling your weight again pretty soon now that the new units are here."

One of the pilots voiced his discontent with the idea, "Shit. I still don't get why we have to be out there holding the hands of the Gundam pilots. They're the ones with the actual guns that are capable of putting a dent in the enemy for Christ's sake. What are we even supposed to do for them?"

"Some of them are even older than us, they might as well just be sent out on solo missions if they actually have any competance in a mobile suit." Another one added.

Zachariah stood up when he reminded, "I take it you don't have an idea of what the mission is do you? We're escorting the pilots to remind them of the mission. We have to ensure that the Earth Sphere is fully informed of what the "

"A lot of good that will do us when they decide to go rogue..."

"I'll let the Coalition know about that. Until then do you feel like following up on what we're here to do?"

Roy bumped an elbow to Zachariah asking, "And you're asking why I have a hard time believing this operation will hold together?"

"Pilots! Attention!" With that order from Dana, the mobile suit pilots stood and lined up in salute to the two highest ranking military officials on the base. Across from them the two dozen pilots of the Ostrava base were in the same salute as them but next to the offline Leo II.

Upon arrival the leading official, Major Pavel Kolek dropped from his Leo II and made his way over to the Warsaw convoy. Pavel stretched his hand out and greeted Alberto, "Greetings Warsaw forces. It is a relief that you managed to survive the attack. We will need the Gundams to move forward with the operation."

Alberto thanked his fellow officer, "Thank you Kolek. As you might remember we're here to receive the Ursa units for our pilots."

"Of course. The Lindemann Corp sent them in yesterday. Give them the lowdown on these things."

"Of course sir. What's arrived today are the new standard in Earth Sphere mobile suit infantry. The Ursa unit. They are suited for space combat and will provide a much more efficient and stronger blow to the Coalition than the Leos have."

"I suppose the only concern now is if they will be capable of giving our men a fighting chance. We've already lost too many good men today alone."

"We've scrapped many Leo IIIs and salvaged their tech to make these units possible, and what's more is that these are the only units we currently have. We won't be able to build another squad for another week. I know how war makes some demands impossible, but I must ask your pilots do everything possible to not let these be destroyed or even worse fall into enemy hands."

Alberto thanked his fellow Major, "I shall ensure that my men do their best." He turned to the non-Gundam pilots and ordered, "Pilots! Your Ursa units are inside the next hangar! Get accustomed to them quickly, we need to make our move to Rome in the next hour tops!"

The pilots rushed off to the hangar with, "Yes sir!"

Alberto contacted the hangar containing the Gundams, "All Gundam personnel, reload and repair until you are ordered to meet with the convoy!"

Mercurio in the meantime was working on the beam rifle calibrations for Uriel and hoped, "I'll just have to make sure the rifle works better. I can't waste ammo out there like last time again."

Kolek calmnly listened to the orders he and other pilots recieved. By his estimate the Leo II would need more than just a bit of paintjob fixing. He piloted the mobile suit in to a hangar and made his way out of the cockpit to examine the damages. The Czech Major spat on the floor and muttered many negative words while taking a closer look of the damages that his unit had taken. "I been through too much to let this beauty die out on me now. I'm just going to need enough time to fix the thrusters a bit." After a while the Major had procured a team of mechanics to repair the damages and made his way out from the hangar.

A few sparks were jumping out when Mercurio attempted to fix the beam rifle's aiming capabilities. "Everything seem to be okay with it Keijo?"  
"Yeah there doesn't seem to be too much wrong with it." Keijo turned to the lowering ammunition clip when he instructed, "Alright let's get the ammunition reloaded guys, just bring it in here."  
"I'll certainly have to get better with this weapon if I'm going to be any good with long range."  
"I would say leave it to the Captain but I know your probably need to feel some kind of worth in just about everything."  
"It's pretty much more a case of self defense than anything. I'll just keep using what the Uriel was really designed for."

With a little smile on his lips Pavel made a little trip around the hangar and exchanged few words here and there with some of the men and women at work with their mobile suits. His prescence seemed to cause only a little fuss - after all preparing for the coming battles took priority over gushing about the fellow who the propaganda folks had lifted on a pedastal. After a short while he found his way to Mercurio. "You wouldn't happen to be the fellow who saved my bacon back there, would you?"

As Mercurio heard the Major's words he stood and turned around to meet him Major Pavel Kolek in a salute. From what he asked, he was indeed the pilot of the Leo II from earlier in the convoy. Mercurio answered, "I believe so sir. I'm just doing what any fellow pilot should do"

Pavel lifted his hand in to a formal salute. "Didn't really catch your name back there, kid."

"Private Mercurio Yuy with First Mobile Suit Division of Warsaw sir."

Pavel let his hand down when he continued, "Pavel Kolek as I hope you might now by now. It's only been a few times Alberto ever managed to support me. Keep up at this rate and I'll be sure you get promotions sooner than you could hope for."

Keijo was entered the conversation when he added, "We don't have any solo missions to head out on yet but I take it those will be pretty soon."

Pavel looked up to notice Keijo guiding the ammunition into the Uriel's arm cannon. "If I have any then Private Yuy will be the first to hear about them. Until then I just want to hear that I'll get the same amount of support as I got today."

"I think the most you can ask is that the Coalition doesn't hear anything about that sir. You can't get weak knees on them." Mercurio reminded.

Pavel chuckled when he agreed, "Ha. Good point. I didn't get here for nothing afterall did I?"

The Sandesgeist was piloted to the hangar as Donna looked over her brothers adjusting the Gundam for repairs. "How is the Sandesgeist holding up?"

Christoph oversaw the status of the Sandesgeist's integrity when he reported, "Not much we can do with this piece of work. Instructor W's the only one who has the parts and blueprints to do any real improvements."

Christian jumped down when he added, "Here is the good news, only the vulcans need to be reloaded."

Donna checked over the Sandesgeist's list capabilities when she added, "I'm guessing I'll need better ranged weaponry if I'm going to improve the Sandesgeist right now."

"Donna you've got a modern version of the Sandrock. Do you really think it's weak enough to need that much of a tune up?"

"New generation of mobile suits are going to be a new standard very soon, the Sandesgeist will need to keep up if it can keep a winning edge."

Richard made his way in as he promised his sister, "Donna, you let us handle the Sandesgeist and its parts. You just worry about building a better relationship with your brothers in arms out there."

Donna hesitated as she looked over the Uriel and Artemis Gundams being worked when she thought to herself, "That is important isn't it?"

Meanwhile, Flake went through some of the scrap parts collected from Warsaw. "Nice. Look like commander type Leo IIIs parts. Maybe these will do some good." In contrast to the Gundam, the Maganac IIs were more conventional and easier to repair and refit. Like it's predecessor, the Maganac II was customised for each pilot. Flake had his Maganac II improved by adding the Leo III's commander parts into his machine to improve it's radar and to scout more efficiently. Christoph's voice came through on his channel asking, "Things going okay up there Flake?"

Flake took a brief look at his radar screen when he answered, "Yeah. Not much to report right now. I just hope it stays this way. Two battles in one day is already proving to be a pain."

Despite the sense of security the Earth Sphere mobile suits had been brought into, the movement had only given the Coalition a new position to strike. Captain Aglaii Belyakova's squad followed behind her while she contacted, "General, we've found the enemy's location. This one looks pretty decently equipped though."

Edward Blare's voice answered on the other line, "We are reading your location in Ostrava Captain. Very good work on tracking them without incident."

"Further orders General?"

"Return to the Testudo. We will have the proper forces necessary once we begin our work here."  
"Understood General. We will rendezvous with your position." Aglaii switched her channel to her squad ordering, "Squad. Prepare to move out. We have another attack force prepared to move in."  
"We don't even get another chance against them. Damn I hate tracking duty."

Aglaii struck down the curse, "Leave the complaints to the soldiers who are going to move in soon. We've done our duty."

Oleg's voice was heard next when he promised, "We'll have more likely glory to take when we reach Berlin anyway."

"That's the attitude we have to maintain. Now move out." At that order Aglaii and her squadron moved out of the area and towards the direction of the Testudo.

Katowice, Poland  
[Track 19]  
In the time it took for the Earth Sphere's Warsaw forces to reach Ostrava, Poland was now a true war zone. Lieutenant Colonel Lorens Tor observed the old Leo models fall apart like flies at his forces might. With how onesided the conflict was he could have took a casual walk through the battlefield without any concern. As it was however he was more content to observe from his Scutum unit and observe the conflict from afar while he waited for the battle to end.

His casual observation was interrupted when he heard one of the operators announce, "Sir, Defense Squad Captain is here to report."

"I shall meet with him." Lorens stepped from his command chair to make his way into the nearby hallway. Before him the defense captain stood in salute.

Lorens saluted to the defense captain, "Captain. Do we have any word on the resistance out here?"  
"Not a great deal Colonel. The only resistance we have found is in the city of Wroclaw. The best the Earth Sphere had out there were just a couple of Leo II unit squadrons."

Lorens lay his arm down when he looked out one of the near windows to comment, "Humiliating. The most the Earth Sphere was ever able to do was steal squadrons of our Leo II models back in the Division War. All the while we used that period to make ourselves stronger and more united."

"With all due respect sir, how does a civil war make us stronger?"

"The unity Nathaniel Falson brought us was unparalleled Captain. You may not have witnessed it during Hermine Falson's period but being allied against an enemy so soon to be crushed was reason enough for the old generals to grow lax in our effort to defeat the enemy. The desire to remind the Coalition of the unity it needed was one that was only brought by two men. Nathaniel Falson himself... And our superior officer."

"I guess General Blare has been friendly to the President ever since his rise to power. And together they were able to end the Division War to bring the Coalition back together?"

"That is how it worked Captain. With their leadership this union will not break again. Not until the Colonies have taken their claim over this Earth."

"Yes sir. We have the units necessary and the men and women who are dedicated to such a cause."  
Their conversation was interrupted when a transmission came from one of the Scutum operators announcing, "Colonel. We have a transmission from General Blare."

"Bring him through." At Lorens's request he made his way back to the main station of the Scutum unit.

[Track 20]  
Before him stood a hologram of General Edward Blare asking, "Lieutenant Colonel. How fares the invasion? I understand that you will have the southern area of Poland cleared by the time the Coalition is prepared to advance again?"

"Easily General. I am only anticipating the chance to meet the enemy and bring the fight to Berlin. For the time being however at the rate our sweep continues we will have Poland fully occupied very soon."

"Just as the President wishes. However I must request of your men to enact a new mission to deviate from Poland." Edward gestured his hand to show a map of the Poland and Czech border explaining,"South of your location is a nearby base that we have discovered to be housing the evacuees from Warsaw. I do not exagerate when I say their capture or destruction is key to our victory in this war, send your entire force to Ostrava and prepare for absolutely optimal resistance."

Lorens briefly considered the weight of General Blare's warnings before he agreed, "If the resistance has built such capable defenses, I will be certain my men are capable of accomplishing this objective."

"Carry out the mission. Return with results." The hologram faded away with that final note.  
Lorens turned to one of the operators, "Change our main objective. We are now to head out to Ostrava and engage the enemy. Prepare to engage as an absolute optimal threat."

The defense captain who overheard the conversation asked, "Damn. So the enemy has built a force strong enough to warrant the entire force out here to move out?"

Lorens turned to the Captain answering, "We are only to follow the General's orders. If the intelligence he has is true then we must be on our gaurd. Return to your squad and prepare to move out with them."

"Yes sir." The Captain saluted before leaving.

There was probably not going to be any test greater than what the Ostrava forces were about to witness. With 72 Leo III units came the accompaniment of two Scutum units, smaller deviations of the dreaded Testudo mobile armor. The Coaltion had learned its lesson with trying to take the Warsaw base evacuees lightly, and this time there would not be any room for the Gundams to take the battle easy.  
[end]

As the base continued to observe the activity within its radar range, there was one report that very few pilots were probably hoping for. When it happened, the alarm sounded for the base personnel to make their way to the central meeting room. In the middle of Mercurio's discussion with Pavel, the alarm had sounded and that was the clear sign for all men to report to their superiors for a battle plan. He saluted Pavel one last time, "Excuse me sir. The alarm is sounding"

[Track 10]

"No worries, we can talk after the battle." Pavel stated politely and quickly followed after Mercurio in the opposite direction. He rushed into the room of main operations where he saw the personnel hard at work to determine the threat. "Report."

"Major Kolek. We have a status report on the advancing enemy... And I don't think they're going to go light on us either."

"Well shit." Pavel realized as he overlooked the pictures taken. "Get me Major Capon. He's going to need to hear this."

Alberto entered the room when one of the operators greeted, "Major Capon, Major Kolek has an emergency to report."

"Do we have a visual on an enemy headed this way?

Pavel pointed to a screen telling Alberto, "Alberto, I hope you're the battle hungry type. It looks like our forces are about to take another blunt attack."

"How serious is this threat?"

"A grand total of 72 mobile suits WITH their new Scutum units."

Alberto ran a hand across his head when he observed, "That certainly didn't take long. It looks like the Coalition has gotten a hang of what we have on our hands. And running is certainly not an option."

"Let them take this base and they'll have a first step into Rome and the Operation is finished." Pavel agreed.

"We've got pilots. They should know what they signed up for."

"That might be. But are they able to fight with the strength of several hundred mobile suits like the Gundam project has promised?"

"They've brought us this far. It's about time to see if they can get us any further."

"If that's what we have to look forward to then I'll just have to get our men ready." Pavel turned to order one of the operators, "Order all squadrons on full alert. We need to have the defenses up now." He gave Alberto a small smile and a quick salute, "Time for me to lead on the frontlines. Ostrava base is going to need all the support it can get out there."

Alberto saluted back, "Good luck Pavel. I'll be sure to support you where possible."

[end]

[Track 12 start 1:15]

Without further exchange of words the Major made his way to the hangar and found his Leo II in a much better condition than he had left it in. He quickly climbed to the cockpit and checked the systems before making his way out from the hangar. The Leo II took a position in the forefront of the defenders and contacted the other mobile suits in immediate vicinity. "No time for speeches here, so let's just do our duty to the fullest." Kolek readied the Leo II's vulcan and began aiming for targets. "Standard thing to prepare for... Giving them a fight worthy of telling our grandchildren about."

The pilots of Warsaw were all gathered as soon as they heard the alarm calling the base pilots to attention. Alberto set up a map of the area showing the location of their base along with the enemy's ground. He explained the situation to the squad members, "Here's the situation everyone, the enemy is here with more Leo III units than we have encountered so far."

Dana took the news attack like it was just another annoying customer at the market. _Never a dull moment with this regiment it looks like._ "I take it's because of the news of us having the three big hopes of the Earth Sphere running around right now?"

"Exactly Captain. That's why it's imperative that every one of us bring our fair share to the defense and it will be time to push the Gundam units to their limits. Due to our situation we will be facing some odds that will require all of our cooperation and efforts to hold them back."

Pavel elaborated on the power of the enemy by explaining, "Following the Coalition squadrons are two Scutum mobile armor units. If either of these units get within range of our base, this base will be a crater in just a matter of shots. The attack reports from Uzhhorod are not even close to being overblown."

"According to those same reports though these things aren't exactly the best when it comes to close range right?" Dana asked.

"Exactly Captain. That is why our strategy depends on two of us succeeding in moving to the frontlines." Alberto nodded in the direction of two Gundam pilots, "Lindemann, Yuy, both of you shall be sent over the Leo III lines and intercept the mobile armor. Do everything possible to take them down before they can start firing. Dana, you stay with the others and take your best shots at the Scutums without hitting the others."

Pavel ordered, "Everyone else, your mission is to defend this base from long range. Do everything you can to either push back or destroy the enemy. We are not going to chance any advances unless the enemy squadrons get within range. Is that much clear?"

Most of the pilots within the room agreed to the order, "Yes sir!"

"Captain Houston, you will lead the defense and carry out the mission."

"I'll do everything to go above and beyond sir." Dana turned to the eleven pilots she now commanded, "Alright infantry, let's form up at the northern base perimeter! I don't want any shots wasted!"

The pilots assigned to the Ursa units agreed, "Will do Captain!"

She added to the command, "And don't make any excuses on getting used to the Ursa units either; you've had your time to adjust them! Go! Move pilots!"

Combined total, there were 8 Ursa units for the Warsaw regiment with 24 Leo units from Ostrava and 3 remaining from Warsaw along with the number of Maganac Team units. The numbers might have been against the Earth Sphere base, but the power of their mobile suits was what they required in order to make their defense possible.

Roy made his way to the cockpit of his Ursa when he cursed, "The hell we did have time to adjust to these things. We can only guess how much punishment these things will take."

Ludwika reminded him, "That's why the goal isn't to take any punishment. We destroy the enemy before they even get a chance to fire on the blunt of our forces."

Zachariah appeared when he tried to motivate the pilots, "Sound plan alright. Let's just get out there before the Captain is done chewing up Majewski won't we?"

Gawel was shutting the cockpit lid one of the remaining Leo units when he heard Dana encourage , "Hope you get to have some fun out there Majewski. This will probably be one of the last battles the original Leo units will get to ride in."

Gawel strapped himself in when he thanked, "Yeah... I feel so honored I should carry that kind of weight."

Keijo responded from his channel, "Look at it this way. You aren't going to be the only one to have that kind of honor."

"Just don't expect me to head out there and be the first on the line will ya?"

"You will be if the Captain orders it. You don't want to find out what's worse do you?"

"Not really..."

[end 3:08]

[Track 17]  
The Scutum units marched forward with their Leo III units in front while the base made their primary defenses. Now was the great chance of the Gundam units to show their true power. What they would truly mean to the Earth Sphere.

Within moments of preparation, there were now eight black mobile suits marching out of the hangars with three of the left over Leo units that survived Warsaw. Every bit of effort counted and they at least weren't alone with Ostrava forces still using the same technology. It was a first step that either side could have pity for in this war, but only the victorious would be able to decide who deserved the respect.

The Sandesgeist was at the forefront of the base line with the four Maganac IIs behind it. "Everyone prepare to form up on the Sandesgeist!" Donna ordered to her brothers.

Christoph observed her yonger sister's behavior as he rushed to his Maganac II, "Battles seem to be doing her some good. Just put her out here in this sort of situation and she acts like a commander for a change."

Flake held his nerves together when he told himself, "Come on... We're Lindemanns... We're brothers... We can pull this off..."

Donna was once again in the cockpit of the Sandesgeist and prepared her systems to engage in the third battle for that day. She found Christoph on the other line as she relayed, "Maganac team, focus on the Leo IIIs while I take down the mobile armour!"

"Roger that Sandesgeist. We're forming up on you and prepared to begin the attack." The four Maganac II units followed behind the Sandrock successor as they waited for the order to advance.

"If our luck has been holding so far then we shouldn't have much to worry about..." Donna said to herself.

Another voice introduced itself to Donna's channel when Captain Houston ordered, "Lindemann. Yuy will be right ahead of your location. Prepare to move out on the order."

"I have been waiting sir."

Just as the Sandesgeist announced its preparation the Uriel stepped up with its hand prepared to draw its buster sword. Mercurio's voice announced, "This is Uriel. Prepared to move out Captain."

Dana gave a final command, "Copy that Uriel. Wait for the signal and prepare to advance with the Maganac team and Sandesgeist."

Alberto observed the prepared frontlines from his Ursa's camera when he heard Pavel ask, "It's about time for the Gundams to begin their strike don't you think Capon?"

"Have the Scutum units made their way in range?"

"They're going to be as close as they'll ever be. Just waiting for you to move your next piece now."

"Very well then. Just remember your place at the defenses Major." Alberto changed his channel to Dana's Artemis when he ordered, "Captain, forward the advance team. Back them up whenever you can."

"Yes sir." Dana changed her channel to Donna and Mercurio's ordering, "Advance team! Enemy is in range! Advance now!"  
[end]

"Advancing sir!" Came Mercurio's voice.

"Advancing to the enemy!" Donna said afterwards. With that announcement the Uriel and Sandesgeist flew forward from the base's defense lines.

[Track 6]

Christoph signaled to the rest of the Maganac team, "Now's our time! Don't let them hog all the fun guys!" At that order the team of Maganac II units moved forward advancing behind the Sandesgeist. The snowy battlefield was trailed by the mobile suits as the team of Leo and Ursa units lay behind in wait.

"We can anticpate they will be left on the defensive. They will not have the numbers to attempt meeting us head on. Once we have arrived in range we need only prepare the Scutum units to fire on the base."

One of the lower operators announced on the status of the advance, "Our squadrons are all on standby for the defensive sir."

Lorens observed the line of Leo III units in front of the Scutum units when he ordered, "Keep them behind the lines. We won't let them risk their lives unless necessary."

One of the operators pressed for an alert warning, "Colonel! The enemy is making it's first advance!"

Six signals began to appear on the map in front of Lorens when he was checked to confirm the report. "Not even a full squadron... This was not something to antcipate. Advance forward squadrons! Engage the enemy and don't let them near us!"

One of the leading operators relayed the order, "Forward squadrons advance! Attack the enemy with full force!"

The Sandesgeist attempted to run directly to the Scutum. A team Leo IIIs fired barrages at the Gundam to prevent it from going close to the target. The Sandesgeist is forced to take cover to avoid the shots. Donna spoke to the Maganac channel.

"These Leo IIIs are stopping me to get to the mobile armor!" She warned to her brothers. "Provide support! I need to break through!"

"Roger that!" Came Christoph's voice. "Provide cover fire!" With the order, the Maganac IIs began focusing fire on the Leo IIIs. The attack from another direction confused the Coalition mobile suits, allowing Sandesgeist to proceed. The Gundam used the heat shotel to cut down the enemies taking fire from the Maganacs.

As soon as the Maganac Team began its surprise attack into the ranks of the Leo IIIs, the first Scutum mobile armor began to deviate its course from following the other.

The mobile suits had reached the northern portion of the Ostrava base and they saw the Coalition mobile suit forces marching in the distance. The Artemis stood leading the other mobile suits and kept an eye on the other side. Dana spotted the Scutum marching towards the base lines but not without the Leo IIIs keeping them safe. She tried to keep the Scutum within her aiming sights and spoke to herself, "They'll need to come further in distance if I'm going to be able to fire. Come on Yuy, Lindemann, don't let us down…"

It was probably the one weakness of the Artemis, it needed to be within the correct range in order to hit the target. Firing even in a safe range would be risky. Still she needed to keep the concern of the base in mind…

Within the Scutum mobile armor units there was only a fourth of the number of crew the giant creation the Testudo bore but were able to give a sizable blow on the battlefield when they placed their shots correctly. Lorens heard on of his operators report, "Colonel! We have enemy fire coming from the side!"

Colonel checked the status outside just to see what he was up against. "So this is what the force was necessary for." He refocused his mind on the battle at hand ordering, "Switch the main cannon to artillery bullet! All turrets provide support for our units!"

One of the operators repeated the order to the deck below, "All missile batteries focus fire on the advancing enemy!"

Lorens checked back to the map when he demanded an update, "What is our current status with the range of the enemy base?"

Another operator reported, "We are approximately 8 miles away from our target Commander. We shall be in firing range within the next 20 minutes."

"Keep providing support. It will take more than just a bit of shrapnel these weak units can muster to even scratch this sort of armor."

"Affirmative sir!"

As soon as the orders were given, the Scutum began to head to the attacks' source and fired a volley of missiles in the direction of the Maganac Team while at the same time firing its main cannon towards the defense line for the Ostrava base. The only thing there was now to underestimate for them was the power of the Gundam that would dare to challenge it.

The attack had begun. As was planned, Donna was taking the Sandesgeist with Maganac Team towards the Scutum at the western side. He was being sent with Uriel to take the other one and possibly get some firing support from Dana. It was at least better than going in completely unarmed, but the challenge was greater than what any normal mobile suit could hope to face.

"Yuy are you clear to begin the attack?"

Mercurio registered Dana's request with a second's delay before he answered, "Negative Captain. Enemy Leo units are in my way."

"Clear through the enemy. Don't let them slow you down."

"Advancing now Captain." As Mercurio focused his sight towards the incoming enemy fire, the Uriel launched into the air with a mighty jump and towards the ranks of Leo IIIs that were in its way. "This will just be like the other times..." Mercurio tried to remind himself. The Uriel was more powerful than any Leo model that had yet been created and the armor was there to assist him as well.

Soon he was within range of being able to reach the targeted Scutum unit but there were still a number of Leo III units prepared to meet up with him. As soon as he began to make his way to the ground, Uriel drew its buster sword and began to make a mighty spin into the ranks. With that swipe, many Leo III units had been destroyed, likely doubling the kill rate that Mercurio had already achieved. There was no time for concern with the number though, he had to reach the Scutum.

[end]

[Track 21 start 1:05]

Finding the first possible opening, Uriel dashed towards the Scutums' legs and began to make a swipe. Uriel's buster sword was charged with the heat and might of its best possible swing but the blow was only enough to begin making some amount of damage to its nearest leg. It was harrowing to see how little effect the blade had on this armor. It would take far more than what he had to bring down the moving armor.

He had to be quick about it though, when the Scutum began to target Uriel with its cannons and began to fire a volley of missiles. Uriel formed a round shield to protect itself and endured the blows that it made contact with. "Damn… How is this going to work now?"

"Incoming missiles!" shouted Christoph.

The missiles surrounded the team with black smoke with nothing on sight. The Sandesgeist couldn't be seen at the moment but there was a greater concern for how many Maganac IIs survived the barrage.

"That was close... All units report." Christoph commanded. The smoke slowly began to fade as the warzone became visible.

"Alright here." Richard answered. "Just my shield's dented now."

"Thanks for the warning." Christian replied. "My armguard took damage."

As their visions became clear, they noticed a heavily damaged mobile suit. The mobile suit was designed like the rest of the team but it had additional scouting gear.

"Is that Flake?" Christoph asked the rest of the team. "He should be alive right?"

Christian moved in to the damaged Maganac II before requesting, "Hold off the enemy I'll try to get him out of here."

Christoph and Richard fired on the incoming Leo III units while regretting their situation, "Unfortunate we'll have to let Donna do the heavy work here but we've got a team to hold together."

Donna reached the leg of the Scutum. She got the heat shotel ready to bring the mobile armour down. The Sandesgeist swung it down at the leg with great speed. Despite the strength of Sandesgeist's swing, the shotel was only able to cut until half of the armour covering the leg. The shotels are useless.

"The armor is too strong for the shotel." Donna realised. "Only the beam saber will be able to cut this."

There wasn't any time left for Dana to attempt aiming at the advancing Scutum units. The Coalition had begun to make its advance towards the base walls. The Leo IIIs had primed their cannons for optimal firing with targets in sight. Hoping that speed would be enough to stop them, Dana ordered, "All units! Fire on the forward ranks!" The units on both sides had begun to fire on their targets.

Leo units on the Earth Sphere side had begun to fall with the expected rate, but the miracle of the Ursa units was that none of them had fallen in the crossfire. Dana ordered, "All Ursa units! Move up!" She was determined to see that Artemis and the other Ursa units would be enough to place a very sizable dent into the Coalition invasion. The push was far more than anything the Earth Sphere forces had ever hoped to accomplish as Leo IIIs had begun to struggle to maintain the ground they made. The Artemis Gundam then utilized its buster rifle to full effect and made a shot towards a chunk of the forces.

The pile up on both sides was going quickly, but the Scutum units only managed to get closer and closer. At least one of them would be in range by now. As Dana prepared her buster rifle for another powerful blast to the Scutum that she and Mercurio was assigned to attack she ordered, "Form up! I've got a clear shot at them!"

"Come on! The Captain needs us!"

"Roger sir!" Came the confirmations of her men. The Earth Sphere mobile suits were now beginning to make their impact on the war known. This shot would be one of the two required to make a success. With the shot prepared and primed, the shot fired in a mighty roar with its target well within reach.

As Dana fired towards the Scutum, the first step to victory Mercurio needed was given. The power of the buster rifle was enough to burn through the Scutum's armor despite being quite far away. Preparing its beam saber and scanning its target further, Mercurio saw the exposed engine.

With the beam saber in hand Mercurio prepared Uriel and dashed forward, "Here it goes. HA!" The Uriel made a dash towards the Scutum's underside and slid on the ground with its saber pointed up. The final blow was given when with great speed Uriel sliced at the exposed weakness of the mobile armor.

Dashing far enough in time, the mighty explosion from the mobile armor happened. There was a giant fire with the power of many mobile suits combined while Uriel was slightly charred from the explosion. The damage wasn't great and Mercurio determined he would have to do all he could to help Donna with her target now that he was finished. He kept his buster sword in a shield knowing that it would probably be the only useful function it could offer at this point.

Keijo was observing the explosion from his Ursa unit and could confirm that the target had been destroyed. He reported to the standing units, "He did it! The first target has been destroyed!"

Major Capon ordered, "Good work making this happen! Move to the other one! Unit 1 and the others are going to need our help!"

One of the mobile suit pilots reported, "We've still got mobile suits holding us up sir!"

Another added, "I think we might have taken too many losses to offer a lot of assistance."

Alberto reissued the order reminding, "Move forward! We have to give the Gundam units all the support we have!"

Alberto went through his plan again, "Keep the Ursa units at the rear! All Leo units move forward and fire on your targets!"

One of the Ostrava pilots could only comment to himself, "Well shit… I didn't know the cannon fodder regiment was still part of military action."

Major Kolek ordered, "Stow that thought! We've got a defense to finish!"

He kept his Leo II out of reach from the enemy and pelletted them with vulcan fire while still looking for a good opportunity to initiate melee combat. The Major found a target for his beam saber and quickly took one of the enemy pilots out of the fight with a swift dash and swipe combination. Diomedes examined the field calmly and lit a cigarette while contacting the other suits in his vicinity again "I'm going to need some support for a charge, any volunteers?" The Major actually sounded slightly amused as he searched for a new target.

"Colonel! Scutum unit two has been destroyed!"

"It has?" Seeking confirmation, Lorens checked his monitor displays and found that the heap of rubble was indeed the remains of one of their own units. "Damn! Do we have anything that can take down those Gundams?"

Another of the operators warned, "Sir, the Earth Sphere is attempting to advance!"

Lorens gripped his chair when he ordered, "Move back! Fire on the targets!" Lorens focused his gaze on the targets before him when he promised, "The least we can accomplish is ensuring the Gundams have nowhere to turn for support!"

At that order, the Scutum began to move back with not attention to those who attempted to stop it. With a greater distance made, the Scutum unit fired upon the Earth Sphere mobile suits with its main cannon. "We have the target in range Colonel. If our shots are accurate, it should be able to take out the advancing Ostrava forces."

"Fire!"

At Pavel's offer to charge at the enemy, one of the squad captains ordered, "Everyone form up on Major Capon! Fire on your nearest target!" There was certainly collective concern among the pilots being ordered into the fray, but they were only able to follow with the order. The Leo units followed the red mobile suit and prepared to face the Leo III units in the way of the Scutum.

As some of the crossfire became more intense, Kolek ordered, "Keep going! We need to keep pushing the Coalition forces back!" In that moment, the Scutum unit before them had begun to open fire on the Ostrava units with its main cannon and volley of missiles.

One of the pilots pointed out, "Major! They're firing!"

"What?!" Registering the fact that there was fire shots aimed right at them, Kolek retracted his order, "Fall back! Move back and avoid the blast!"

As the Scutum blasts rocked the base with their shots Pavel did everything to consider the situation before him. "God damn... When the hell did they get in range? How the hell did they get in range?!" Another cigarette found it's way between Pavel's lips as he moved to cause as much havoc to the enemy forces as possible. Pavel performed a side dash to avoid the blast and he was now actually on the left flank of the enemy. He Major contacted the remaining defenders of Ostrava "Just hold on for a little longer, the Gundam's are gonna make a short work of those things. I on the other hand..." Pavel shut off his channel when he recognized the incoming Leo II units. He grit his teeth in a grin when he told himself, "I'm going to take these guys down for good." He put the Leo II on overdrive and sliced through two nearest enemy mobile suits. The Leo II took a few hits on its shoulder armor but continued to press on with the attack. The beam saber made short work of the third assailant. "Come on! We are not backing down! Not at this point!" The Leo II unit continued to slice away at the nearest units while its beam saber struggled to remain lit. "Go down damn you!" Right in midswing however the beam saber flickered and began to lose its energy. "How?! No damn it!" Pavel made his Leo II unit throw its beam saber to the side while grasping for its beam rifle. It was part of a futile final effort though when Pavel saw another shot from the faraway Scutum unit on its way. "No... It can't... End here!"

The Leo units made a desperate turn to avoid the shockwave and power, but for most of them it was too late to find any defense. At the impact of the shots, the charging Leo units could be found scattered across the battlefield leaving way for the enemy to make their way across.

Observing the damage done from the recent barrage, one of the Warsaw communicators tried to contact the Ostrava leader, "Major Kolek! What's your status?! Major! Major!" Regretting to see that the signal for Pavel Kolek's mobile suit had been destroyed, the communicator announced to the remaining forces, "Ostrava Leader is out. Repeat, Ostrava Leader is out." It would be a question of how the remaining few forces remaining to defend the base would hold out. Alberto and the others began to feel a strong sense of concern for their current situation. The last Scutum unit needed to be destroyed if they were going to survive.

Mercurio found the Scutum unit beginning to change its focus on the Sandesgeist Gundam and the Maganac Team and quickly began to hack away at the turrets with his beam saber. With each strike the turrents began to fall one by one and left an opening for the next attack. Mercurio warned, "Donna! We have to destroy the Scutum unit and then form up at the base! The defense isn't going to last much longer!"

The Sandesgeist drew it's beamsaber from it's backpack. If the shotels cannot be used, there is always the beamsaber. The Gundam lunges it's weapon at the leg of the Scutum. It was finally able to cut through the armour and the leg, causing the Scutum to collapse rendering it immobilised. To make sure the Scutum will not be a threat, she slashed through the torso, shutting it down.

"Roger!" Donna replied to Mercurio's instruction to form up at the base. She relayed the order to her brothers. "Maganac team, regroup at the base!"

The Maganac IIs and the Gundam moved away from the wrecked Scutum. They made their move towards Ostrava. Donna observed the destruction the Scutum caused at the city and felt glad that it won't happen anymore.

She made her next order to her brothers. "Take defensive positions!" She ordered. "We can't let another Warsaw happen!"

Dana was still firing from a distance but managed to take out a good number of Leo III units. They were at least enough to make up for the ones that Ostrava had lost. The final collapse that everyone had been waiting for had finally come when the other Scutum unit had fallen. Dana reported, "All units! The Scutum units have been taken down!"

"Alright!"

"Takes care of that!" one of the pilots had cheered.

Dana reminded them, "We've still got a defense to manage people! Units 1 and 2 are going to regroup! Don't let Ostrava fall!" As the defense continued to make an advance at the invading enemy, she began to take aim at the enemy Scutum that had fallen down. It obviously didn't have a chance at escaping at this point but showing mercy was a devastating flaw in any enemy who dared to do so.

Within the downed wreckage of the mobile armor Lorens oversaw the crew scrambling from the recent fall. "Colonel! We have to get out of here!"

Lorens saw the Earth Sphere mobile units in front of him when he responded, "I do not need to be reminded! Evacuate the Scutum now! Report back to General Blare on the situation!"

"War's a bitch on this end ain't it?" Dana asked before she fired her buster rifle at the remaining Scutum unit. Now it was only a matter of endurance with both sides suffering heavy losses of different kinds.

[end]

A very long battle had dragged on for the forces, but the Coalition forces were finally destroyed. There were no longer any opposing forces and the Earth Sphere had gained something of a rest. The battlefield that had been left before them was greater than any that was made before with many tons of mangled, burnt and inactive metal materials reduced to scrap. All of it made up the final resting place for around a hundred dead soldiers.

[Track 22]

There were four surviving Ostrava Leo pilots as the forces regrouped at the base and the highest ranking one was meeting with Major Alberto Capon. Alberto was greeted with, "Thank you Major Capon. Without your assistance the base would have definitely fallen to the enemy."

Alberto nodded with a sigh of regret noting, "It probably will if the defenses aren't replenished. The Earth Sphere will have to hold up for another week before we have the forces necessary to push back a united attack."

He was still assured, "Don't worry about that. We'll hold down the fort while you're all on Mars. It's the only thing Major Kolek would have wanted to see accomplished after this defense."

Alberto turned around to see the forces he still had. It was everything he was fighting for and everything he was hoping to see achieve what the pervious years of the ESUN could not. He confirmed, "Yes. I suppose this is where we part ways then."

"The sooner the better. Please make Rising Himalayas a success."

They parted ways with Alberto offering, "Good luck soldier."

The status of the Ostrava forces had been made clear and with their forces as they were, no one could be left behind. They still had Maganac Team, the Gundam units, the eight Ursa units and two remaining Leo units. It was only national identity that kept them from being a group of rag-tags.

Alberto announced, "Alright men, we've lost a lot today. Ostrava did everything possible to give us a safe route to Rome. Thanks to our combined efforts, we're now in the home stretch to our current destination. It's estimated to be a 12 hour trip, so get as much rest as you can and hope this is the last surprise attack we have to deal with for a while."

Mercurio agreed to the order along with the rest of the forces and had loaded their mobile suits onto the extra cargo trucks the Ostrava base was able to part ways with. Three battles in one day was hard on a human body regardless of the warrior involved, and the most anyone had right now was the comfort of a cockpit or a passenger seat.

Mercurio sat in the passenger seat of the truck carrying Unit 2 and began to stretch a bit. Keijo was driving and prepared to inform him if there was any contact or anyone wishing to speak with him. In the meantime he was only thankful to have some downtime from fighting after everything he went through today. His only hope now was for a quiet 12 hour trip.

[end]

The Battle of Ostrava was finally over. Despite the victory, it was pyrrhic for the Maganac team as Flake was shot down. Donna walked to the medic to see Flake's status.

Ludwika finished work on her patient as she stepped out of the emergency truck. As she moved on when she saw Donna walk her way. "Miss Lindemann."

"How is Flake?" She asked him without showing emotion.

"It was fortunate for him to have survived the Scutum at point-blank." Ludwika said to her. "Most damage he did was breaking his right arm and leg."

Donna tried not to show concern. "When will he be able to fight again?"

"He will have to withdraw from the frontlines for about two months for his bones to heal." Ludwika evaluated. "Here's some good news, he gets a one way vacation trip to a hospital to Quebec. Pretty far away but he will be safe from battles and have access to all the supplies he'll need for treatment."

Donna looked down when she tried to change the subject, "That's unfortunate. The Maganac II team won't be able to function as well without him."

"They're going to have to recognize their limits pretty quick. I know you guys are a proud OZ bloodline, but Flake Lindemann isn't indestructible like Heero Yuy."

"Thank you... Do you think the Unit 2 pilot would be able to take that man's place?"

Ludwika hesitated for a few seconds before she answered, "He's gotten us out of these three sorties hasn't he? Gilliam's the one you should ask if you want a more cynical opinion. I'd rather just take what I can have..." She looked over the recent battlefield when she added, "I will admit I could ask for more. Losing as many men as we lost today alone is bad enough."

"You... are correct. But I guess I'll have to offer what I can to the frontlines. Especially in this upcoming mission." Donna said as she walked back to her truck. Ludwika was right. They are mere human beings fighting a war.

When she got back to her seat in the truck, she silently mourned her failure. She allowed her brother to be at this state. She knew she failed as a leader of the team because of that. Fortunately for her, she was able to hide her tears with her keffiyeh. Instructor W will be at Rome to supply her with new equipment and it should be something she will look forward to.

As soon as the final Leo III unit was destroyed, the results were reported to General Blare, "General. The results for the battle have arrived."

"And what is our status?"

"… No survivors sir…"

"Not even the Scutum units made it out of this one?"

"I'm afraid not."

Edward slammed a fist into a nearby plating, "Cursed... incompetent... Over 100 mobile suits lost in one day..." He regained his composure when he looked up to see his reproter had returned to his station already. Only Bertram remained when he ponited out, "So they are more powerful than we anticipated. Can we not catch up to these units at this point?"

Bertram overlooked the war map of the European continent when he evaluated, "Our current forces are mostly focused in Poland and scanning for potential points in Italy. It is likely that their next destination is a city within said state."

"This will be a problem. If the Gundam units are not destroyed as soon as possible, we may lose this war regardless of our numbers. Can our forces in Slovenia be mobilized for action?"

"I believe so sir."

"Start it now. We might have enough time to cut them off if their destination lies far to the south."

"It shall be carried out sir. I believe Agent Zelma will also be of key assistance once she has made contact with our forces."

"If she is as effective as she was said to be in the North American campaigns then we may yet have a chance. Call for her at once."

"Yes General." Bertram found his way to a communications panel when he ordered, "Relay this command to the forces in Nova Gorica. We will engage the enemy with a full surprise attack." The order was given. Depending on how soon the forces were sent out, they might be able to cross paths with the Warsaw soldiers. But there was always a chance that something might have stopped them from meeting.

Falson Coalition Capital Building

3 Juno

"Mr. President. We are ready to begin the transmission."

"Thank you Mr. Lehrer." Nathaniel Falson said standing from his desk. "You have heard news from the frontlines on Earth I take it?"

"Of course. The invasion is still on schedule. However ti seems that the advance to the capital may be held back for an undetermined period."

"I'm afraid so. You have read the speech beforehand. This will be a definitive part of ending the conflict. Without this particular issue dealt with I'm afraid that the conflict will continue for much longer than we wish."

"If this had happened sooner Lady Hermine may have been able to rally the Coalition under the ideals of coexistence like she envisioned."

Nathaniel turned to the vice president when he answered back, "Not a day goes by where I wish my mother had to die Lucas. But the Earth Sphere bears its true fangs now. If my enemy so wishes to fall wresting life from my veins then I shall see they do not have the satisfaction of seeing my blood."

[Track 23]

As Nathaniel entered the room before him and Marcus the two men stood before a live audience of reporters. Nathaniel maintained his cool expression that came with his years as President. He knew his speech was being fed live to viewers across the Earth and those living in outer space. He could not afford to let either side see a sign of weakness about him.

Having received this knowledge of the Gundam units, it was the first step he needed to bring all of humanity under his way of thinking. Everyone would unite under him with this speech delivered.

"Great citizens and soldiers of the Coalition! What you see before you now is the true face of the Earth Sphere United Nations and what our perseverance has uncovered! What you see before you is the inevitable turn that the people of Earth will take! We have before us three powerful pieces of technology built with the intention of enslaving the people of space! We now see the return of the Earth Sphere Alliance that has long wished to see the people of space tied down to their will!

"We are now met with the greatest threat that the history of our human race has ever created. There is no longer any reason to hope that the Earth Sphere will desire a peaceful ending to this war. For 11 long years, we have only sought to bring equal rights to the people with our struggle. My father has seen into the lies and flaws that the empty promise of pacifism has brought to humanity. The absence of power is only replaced with more power! When its people become soft and weak, those in power shall accomplish anything to see that their figurative thrones are allowed to forever reign!

"This empty promise has brought out the true nature of the Earth Sphere and shows that they desire nothing more than a return to a militaristic force that enslaves rather than beneficially unites.

"Citizens of the Coalition! We are more unified than ever before! We are a single people! We have been enlightened in space and we shall now see that the people of Earth will awaken to the progress we have made! This is the dream I dare our enemies to attack! The spirit and great vision of Ewan Falson! The visionary of our race and beginning of our march to the stars!"

Upon this final proclamation, the small audience applauded while many across the Coalition's territories in the space colonies, moons and occupied planets cheered and showed their rallying support for their leader. The unity among the Falson Coalition was strong and the determination was there to coincide with their efforts. Days would pass and the war would continue to rage on.

[end]


	5. Chapter 5

Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

[Track 1]

[end 2:04]

Episode 4: And Thus the First Peaks Rise

Brussels

ESUN Capital Building

[Track 2]

President Franz Kecker was in a meeting with holograms of several key Earth Sphere generals in the war room taking note of the speech being broadcasted from 3 Juno. The Falson Coalition had now learned of the return of Gundams. It was inevitable to report, but how quick it was done was causing some concern. When the speech ended Franz saw General Klaus Ulbricht analyze, "It seems that the Coalition has discovered the existence of our Gundam technology."

Franz agreed to the observation, "It was quite soon I must admit. We will have to tread lightly until the return from Mars."

The Italian General Mauro Carmine was the first to ask, "Will we be capable of holding back the Coalition until then? Our mobile suits have taken heavy losses and the enemy will continue to push further into our territories."

The French General Alphonse de Lombard held up a holographic map explaining, "They are also being stretched thin. Their ranks are advancing but they are very close to our strongest defenses. Unfortunately it may be an issue of having the proper numbers to even chance an offensive."

Klaus recognized the situation when he reminded, "Then we shall have to rally the people behind us. We can still push back the Coalition if the circumstances favor us. Ideally if we can flank their advancing ranks when possible we should be able to strike several decisive blows. Unfortunately we won't have unlimited resources to continue holding this line."

"Which leaves us with little other choice than to hold the strongest defense we can muster. If the Lindemann Estate can still provide mobile suit numbers then we may be capable of holding our ground until the Gundams return." Franz changed the map to show a pathway between Earth and Mars when he added, "The round trip from here to Mars and back will take 70 days. If we are optimistic, this portion of the Operation could take another month."

Alphonse thought briefly when he estimated, "Then we must wait three months before we can see the Gundams return. The forces on Mars had best be worth the rescue."

The President assured, "They will be gentlemen. We can have the entire world behind us, but even our new Urrsa models will be suffice to only push back the Coalition for a time."

Mauro left his final message to the meeting, "Then you have your plan laid out before you Mr. President. We need only hope that it is enough to bring us to a successful defense."

The President gave a final promise, "I can assure you this much gentlemen. This war is within its final moments. We shall see the Coalition fall soon enough."

[end]

Outside the city of Nova Gorica the Tallgeese Authority saw the Coalition mobile suits following it. Its pilot observing the rising Leo III units from their hangar bays and moving into position. Her observation was broken when she heard her channel open to a signal.

"So I take it you're the Agent Zelma General Blare has ordered us to follow."

"That is correct. And I am to trust that you will follow my instruction?"

"Of course. We just follow the General's orders on where to head out. Have to admit regardless of what you've got it's not usual to see him trust his men under someone he doesn't already command."

"I have served the General before Major. If you seek to have confirmation on his trust in me you can ask him yourself." Zelma shut off the channel when the final words between them were exchanged. The five squadrons of Coalition Leo III units made their way out of the base with the Tallgeese in lead.

One of the Captains nearby opened another channel with her asking, "Just have to figure this out. Where exactly does that mobile suit even come from? And is it really even a practical thing to be piloting this day in age?"

"It is a piece from an era supposed to have ended. If the era of conflict continues to persist then it shall continue to live its only purpose."

The channel was switched off while the Captain was left to shake his head, "Some of these people are nuts. All we even get to hear about this chick comes from the General." Switching to another channel the Captain found his superior officer the Major asking, "So where exactly are we headed anyway sir?"

"According to Ms. Zelma we're going to be headed to Cormons. The enemy doesn't have any presence there but we should be able to cut off the convoy from Warsaw if Strategist Stephens was right about where they were headed."

"We will be in enemy territory as it is. There will always be a chance that we have to deal with them."

"Heh. Sure, what's the worst they're going to do anyway? Spinosissimus units are overkill in this area and the Leo units are just going to be easy pickings."

As the two men talked Zelma overheard the conversation when her Tallgeese Authority continued to advance ahead of the Leo IIIs. "Signs of an overwhelming victory always undermine those least prepared to take it."

[Track 12]

"Sigh..." Alberto took out a photo of his old brigade when he remembered the past. Within it younger versions of him and Pavel were in salute with Kazan base in the background. "Well Pavel... We knew it was only going to be a matter of time. Who knows how much of it was borrowed." He placed the photo back into his pocket when he tried to remind himself of the mission at hand. "I'll have a funeral for him soon enough. But these Coalition aggressors are going to pay for every human life they continue to take."

For Dana, the final blows struck in the battle brought a bit of relief. Even with her experience, it was true that three battles in a row would be hard on anyone. She walked into the driver's seat of her truck to twist her neck and checked the others among her ranks seeing that there was the same amount of fatigue going on that made everyone thankful for the 12 hours. "Looks like this trip is about to be kind of quiet right now. Even without interruptions, we still have the long trip to Mars... And the Earth Sphere still has a war to fight on this front." Hoping to find something to break the silence, she turned to Alberto, "Hey there Capon. You think you could tell us about who we're getting off Mars? Some of the lower ranks might be wondering what they're traveling all this way for."

Alberto heard Dana answering, "Trust me, if this was my operation Mars would only be a stepping stone to 3 Juno. The only info we have right now is that we have allies on Mars who need our help and they have tech that can help us win this war. It better be something powerful or this mission will be a pretty big waste to say the least."

Dana hesitated before confirming, "Got it Major. We've got soldiers who will follow orders. It's just a question of how what good we're going to get out of this mission now."

"I trust they will be loyal to the cause Captain. All we should hope for now its that we return with more than we might lose." Alberto shut off his channel when he added, "There will be at least three among us who will continue this mission with a chance of surviving."

[end 1:50]

The Sandesgeist was held on a new truck with the other Maganac II units. Donna was able to have some extra room to move around while her remaining brothers oversaw the status of their mobile suits. "You holding up okay Donna?" Christoph asked.

Donna rubbed her right arm slightly as she answered, "Yeah. I guess I still regret what happened to Flake is all."

"He hasn't given up on living just yet. Months from now he'll be good as new and ready to slash some more Coalition fodder."

Richard entered the conversation, "Flake was the one who couldn't handle three battles in a single day wasn't he? It's not like he's going to miss anything."

Christian added, "He will soon enough. Just look forward to him rushing up to the opportunity."

Donna ended the debate of their injured brother asking, "Does anyone have a list of the other pilots with us?"

Christoph brought up a list on a nearby computer when he answered, "Yeah we've got one here. Just knowing their names isn't going to be enough though. We won't be able to follow you up to Mars so you'll have to make a new family with your company up there."

"I guess so. There is a difference between just knowing names and actually knowing people isn't there?"

Donna looked over the list of names of the convoy she found one in particular that caught her interest. She remembered hearing the name Yuy on the communication channel during Ostrava. **I wonder if he has any relation to the Gundam pilot Heero Yuy.** She wondered

As the new pilots of the Ursa squadron huddled to the back area of their loading truck Roy gave a speech to them, "Okay guys, looks like we've been able to leave Ostrava only near ruins but we should be able to stand a chance when we're out there in space flying at break neck speed."

Ludwika continued to gaze out the truck window when she asked, "I take it you've gotten over the people piloting the Gundams then?"

"I don't even see a reason to care at this point. If we keep up this number of battles a day we won't be able to complain about anything."

As if to answer to this sort of observation one of the Ursa pilots spoke from behind him, "You really should try and stow any of those kind of thoughts Roy. The other recruits are starting to feel uneasy about this sort of wisecracking."

Roy looked accusingly at the pilot when he asked, "It's not my fault they don't have another way of handling mobile suit battles day in and day out. Case in point how about you? How many sorties have you been in?"

"After today, five."

"And how many close buddies did you lose when you were out there those past few times?"

"I've lost one of my high school pals out there but what is your point? We all know what we signed up for out here."

"Sure what we've signed up for. We're not supposed to feel anything because we all know that we're just going to get cranked into the grinder at some point. But what do you think those Gundam pilots out there are going to be sacrificing?"

Keijo interrupted the argument between the two, "Roy you better shut your hole before the Major decides to peep in on this kind of talk. You think the Gundam pilots don't have anything to lose out there? We aren't just here to tag along for some kind of ride."

Roy threw his arms up in defeat at the situation, "Shit. Looks like Majewski is the only one who seems to get what I'm talking about."

"He probably is and it's going to stay that way too. Tell you what they decide to pull a fast one on us and start killing everything that doesn't look right to them you'll have an argument."

"In other words when it's too late."

Zachariah tried to put an end to the argument between the two when he said, "Just stay focused for what's coming out there. If we have to fend against the enemy again we need to at least have some people ready for standby."

Ludwika concluded the conversation as she turned away from the window, "Exactly. You ladies are starting to make me feel like we have a more hopeless cause than we should have."

Roy slouched back on his area of the wall when he asked himself, "Just how hopeless of a situation does a soldier have to be in before the hopes to survive outweigh the desire to carry on?"

[Track 17]

A squad of Leo II units had taken position within the city of Cormons while one was standing ahead of its leader's unit. The pilot within the leading unit was checking his radar when he announced, "That's them. The enemy is headed this way sir."

The Captain heard this report and ordered, "Maintain radio chatter to a minimum. We need to stick to the plan to take them by surprise. Whatever you do, do not turn on anything other than primary functions for your mobile suit."

"Starting radio silence sir." One of the pilots confirmed.

The Captain had several of his systems shut down when he commented to himself, "This is going to be the real challenge now. Firing on the enemy without targeting systems or a comms system. It's time for the test of our lives if we can pull this off."

One of the pilots observed the strategy as he kept his rifle at the ready. "So that part of the info was right. Now we need to find out for sure how reliable this ally of our is supposed to be."

He heard one of the pilots contact him, "Damn. Using a city for cover? I take it we're pretty much functioning as the world's loudest warning siren for an evacuation at this point."

"Even if we are then we better make sure the Coalition doesn't plan on killing without mercy today."

The Earth Sphere Captain interrupted their conversation when he ordered, "Enemy is entering range. Maintain your radio silence."

"Yes sir." Both agreed.

Outside the city of Cormons, the countryside was silent as the Coalition mobile suits made their advance. One of the leading Coalition Captains observed the near destination asking, "This is where we are supposed to meet with the enemy?"

The Major oversaw the radar on his screen when he answered, "It has been estimated they will be arriving at this point."

"I don't get it. If we can guess they're headed to Rome then why would they be headed this way?"

"The enemy's intention is to find a way they believe they will not meet with any Coalition forces." Zelma said as she interrupted the conversation.

The Major considered the strategy before he accepted, "I see. We'll see if your judgment works in your favor Agent."

"Behind enemy lines, anticipating an enemy's most daring plan is often the most sensible action."

The Major changed his channel to one of the nearby squads asking, "Forward squad, do you have visual of the enemy?"

One of the Coalition squads of Leo III units made their way towards the sleepy city when its Captain reported, "Negative. They don't seem to have arrived yet." Nearing one of the smaller buildings he checked his radar and cameras asking himself, "Where the hell are they?" Just before his Leo III unit could move in any further A Leo II unit popped from around a corner and fired its rifle on the Captain. The Leo III brought up its shield as it braced the shots. "Contact! Enemy contact!"

"They were waiting for us!" The Major switched his channel to Zelma's Tallgeese, "Alright Agent I hope you have that mobile suit for more than just show. Now get ready to move in and prove how much you're worth."

"I'll begin scanning for the best range. I'll have them all taken down in one shot." The Tallegeese Authority took to the air and began to search through the battlefield. The five Coalition squadrons were engaged with only a few varying Leo units the Earth Sphere had. "No signs of Coalition or Earth Sphere observers... Minimal civilian sightings... All conditions are met."

The Major led his squadron down when his Leo III open fired on the nearby city ordering, "Keep moving in! They only have lesser models, they can't do much damage!"

[end]

[Track 5]

"Unfortunate that it must end here." With that parting word, Agent Zelma turned the Tallgeese's rifle to the Coalition squadrons. Before any of the Coalition leaders had a chance to look back towards the mobile suit the massive beam of energy found its way to the ground and blazed a path across each of the Leo III units.

"What?! Agent! What are you doing?!"

"The contract was not long lasting Major." The Major fired a few desperate shots from his Leo's main rifle but found them to be in vain as he to was engulfed in the Tallgeese's moving beam.

The Earth Sphere Leo II units stood in observation at the destruction. One of the pilots pointed out, "Captain. The enemy looks like it's been wiped out."

The Earth Sphere Captain was shaken to his senses when he agreed, "That woman's transmission was telling us the truth. Seems like she even went as far as to help us out of this mess." He changed his communication's channel to an open frequency when he thanked, "I don't know who you are but you've really helped us out here."

"It is best that you don't report anything to anyone. Unfortunately there is only one way I can be certain." The Tallgeese Authority prepared its rifle again but this time it was not at full power. It fired towards the nearest Leo II unit and an explosion occurred right outside the city borders.

"Enemy contact! That thing isn't our ally!" One of the Earth Sphere pilots warned. It was too late however when the Tallgeese thrust forward with its beam rod in hand and slashed at the nearest one.

The Captain was quick to order to his men, "Fall back! We've got to get to what cover we can!"

"Of course." Zelma said as she observed the Leo II units making their way into the city. The Tallgeese withdrew its rifle and began to descend to the ground when Zelma added, "It's worth trying but you will not be able to evade me."

One of the Leo II pilots was in a state of bewilderment when he pointed out, "It's not trying to fire on the city."

"Whatever the reason is we have to take this opportunity when we can! We have to use this to our advantage!" The Earth Sphere Captain ordered.

"Got it Captain, following your orders!"

The Earth Sphere Captain observed the Tallgeese making contact with the ground before it had its heat rod prepared to slash. The Captain rushed for a strategy when he ordered, "Break off and prepare to engage the enemy at the next blindside! Don't let it get any closer than necessary!"

The Leo II units made their way back but the effort was too late when the Tallgeese dashed forward with its heat rod in hand. "Ah oh shit!" One of the pilots was able to exclaim before he found his mobile suit and another next to his sliced in half.

Zelma watched the signals on her screen when she found the Leo II units dash away from the area. "Four remaining."

"It only has one visible weapon on its left arm. If we flank it from both sides we should have a decent shot."

"It can't get us from here... Just wait for it to pass..." The Tallgeese came in between the two units when the signal was given, "Now!" Just as the two units moved in for the attack the Tallgeese took out its heat rod and beam saber in right hand. The beam rifles were sliced all the way to the cockpits as the Leo II units tried to mount the attack.

"The... The Hell?!" Were the last words of one pilot.

"This isn't supposed to happen!" The last one proclaimed. With that attack another two Leo II units were taken down.

Zelma moved away from the debris when the Leo II units fell down to check the final status of the Earth Sphere squad. "Now to find the last two."

The two remaining Leo II units managed to make their way to the outer edge of the city when the attack failed. "Captain, she's this close to wiping us out!"

The Captain tried to maintain his calm as he forced himself, "Hold it together! We have to get out of here before she - AHH!" He checked to his left to see his remaining squad member was shot down by a beam of energy from behind. He checked his rear monitor to realize the Tallgeese preparing its final attack. "Damn it... It's headed this way!"

Before it could slice its final opponent the Earth Sphere Captain managed to lift his Leo's shield in contact with the heat rod. He struggled to push the Tallgeese back when he managed to muster, "I... I can't get it... Just what are you even fighting for?!"

"I am fighting for the cause that is most just." With that final word the Tallgeese Authority broke through the Leo II's shield and sliced across the pilot seat area. Zelma moved the Tallgeese away from the imminent explosion as the final Leo II went down. The final Earth Sphere mobile suit was destroyed along with the Coalition mobile suits following Zelma.

She took no time to enjoy the destruction she had caused when she observed the battlefield. "A surprise attack should be sufficient reason for failure. Perhaps now he'll be safe."

[end]

12 hours had passed since the defense of Ostrava and the convoy had arrived at Rome's space port. Alberto was the first to step out of his Ursa unit he commanded, "Alright let's let them out. It's time we got these things loaded."

Several cranes began to unload the mobile suits onto carrying vehicles to the nearby shuttles. Dana was next to order to her following convoy, "Rise and shine pilots! We've arrived and we're going to follow protocol as usual!"

Gawel stretched from his resting and spoke, "Rrrr... Didn't think it'd be nice to hear that for once."

One of the Ursa pilots pointed out, "It's what happens when you sit in the back seat."

As soon as the announcement was given, the remaining pilots from Warsaw stood at attention to hear Dana's report. She explained, "Alright here's the deal. Me and the Major have to meet with mission command on when we launch and how to carry out the operation. Can I count on all of you to stay alert and prepare for launch?"

She hoped her hearing was still okay when everyone answered, "Yes sir!"

Nodding she explained, "I know that for most of you this will be your first time in space. Trust me when I say that this will not be an easy trip. You'll be stuck in one of those cans for more than a month and you won't be able to feel gravity like you're used to once we get to our destination. So make any last minute calls or give any prayers you have before we're out. It's going to be a while before we return to the frontlines, but I can only hope that this portion of the operation makes all of us come out stronger. Dismissed."

With the dismissal given to prepare for the launch to Mars, the soldiers began their last rituals before they had to endure a month of zero gravity and other environments not meant for the human body to endure.

Donna left the cockpit of the Sandesgeist as she observed the Earth Sphere squadrons making their stop while the Gundams were unloaded. "Finally I can touch the ground again." She said while doing some small stretches to relieve some stress acclaimed from the long journey.

"Donna?" Asked a familiar voice.

Donna looked behind her. She saw a blonde-haired man in a lab-coat hiding his eyes with jet black sunglasses.

"Instructor W?" She asked him.

"Hey." He replied easily. "I came here with the enhancements for your trip to Mars." He pointed to a truck in the middle of unloading a machine gun and a backpack near the Sandesgeist. "I realized that you need a reliable machine gun now that you won't be with your brothers for a while. Also for low gravity on Mars and Space, this backpack will increase your mobility."

Donna observed the equipment as it made its way to the nearest shuttle hangar.

"Thank you Instructor. They are just what I need considering all of the conditions." She thanked.

The Instructor was glad to see that he put a smile on her face. "I need to meet with the General here regarding the status of the war." He said to her. "I might be back to talk more."

The Instructor waved goodbye to his pilot. If the Gundams are our final option then I can only hope this will help the Sandesgeist restore peace. He made his way to the headquarters in Rome.

Mercurio saw the other mobile suit pilots prepare to leave the area when he considered Dana's reminder. "I guess it is time for me to prepare..." He knew that it was the last chance he would have at this point. Mercurio headed to the nearest phone and called a number.

[Track 24]

Heero Yuy was indeed still alive but thirty years had eroded his piloting skills greatly. The fact that they were all gone in his period and supposed to be gone forever was something that even made him, the perfect soldier, rather lax. At this point in the war, his only purpose for the time being was to continue maintaining the ESUN Security personnel while seeing his wife was still in safety.

The only thing he couldn't save her from was what the ESUN had reduced her to. She was once the voice of peace and reason for everyone and now seemed to be the waning echo of a great ideal. Heero had learned that there was one thing that couldn't be faced with soldiering tactics, and that was addressing matters of the human heart. The only thing that he could do now was stand with Relena like he did before. Without their only son at their side though, it would become more difficult to convince any security to her.

He was still in his office finishing up on paperwork when his phone rang. "Hm…" It was a deviation from the usual silence at this point but was ready to answer it regardless. "Hello?"

"Dad. It's me."

"Mercurio. It's good to hear from you."

"Thanks. I didn't know if I should have called mom at all, but I have to let somebody know that I won't be within conventional contact for a while."

"Then I take it you're going somewhere?"

"Pretty far away yeah. I'm sure you know that protocol dictates I can't disclose any information right now."

"I'll tell your mother. Stay prepared for your mission and we will see you again."

"You're sure I'll make it out alive?"

"You will only fail if you doubt yourself… I only hope to see you again sooner than later."

"Thanks dad. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Perhaps there were some things that could not be weathered away with age, and Mercurio's father still had a stoic attitude even in a war that shouldn't have happened. It was something Mercurio had learned to adopt himself but was moderated by his mother whenever possible. "That is what helped me decide to become a soldier. This war is happening and he can't be what he used to be." Mercurio said to himself.

[end 1:30]

Dana Houston and Alberto Capon were meeting with the Italian General Mauro Carmine in the planning headquarters.

Dana stood next to Alberto when he saluted with her, "General Carmine. It's good to see you here sir."

He saluted them, "Greetings. I have read your report on your rather extensive struggle just to get here. The results have been promising even with our losses, but it will have to be translated into something greater in later months."

"We can only hope so. Stalemates aren't going to get us anywhere at this point in the war." Dana agreed.

Alberto thanked, "We are grateful to hear your confidence General. We only need to know the details on what to do about the shuttle launch."

The General agreed, "Yes Capon. In order to maintain with Rising Himalaya's consistency plans, we have prepared a special accommodation for the Gundam pilots."

As soon as she was finished speaking, Dana saw another person enter who seemed to be scheduled. At his introduction she saluted to Instructor W. He walked to the room where the meeting between Houston, Capon and Carmine is being held. "Instructor W." He introduced himself. "I apologize for my late arrival."

As soon as Instructor W entered the meeting room Carmine greeted, "Greetings Instructor. I understand the modifications for Sandesgeist have arrived."

"Yes General. Once they have been installed they will enable the Sandesgeist to fight equally along side the Uriel and Artemis in outer space."

"Very fortunate this addition to the Gundam could be made at the last minute. Until they have reached Luna however it does not seem they will have the Gundams up to full battle potential."

"That is one thing that worries me. But the politics on Luna are probably another matter we cannot resolve from this room."

"Not even the President has been able to address these matters Instructor. Right now we can only hope that these men and women will be successful in their mission in the first place."

As soon as the conversation came to that point Dana was the first to ask the General, "Sir... You're sure that this is a good idea? I know the Gundams are our best hope for victory and everything, but if our forces are divided like that, our main forces won't be able to defend themselves quite as well... Just for a bit of clarification on the protocol sir." She quickly added in order to not be considered questioning orders.

Mauro explained to Dana, "For this trip it will probably be difficult. But it is something that we must do in order to prevent the pilots from separating one another. It was one of the great flaws of Operation Meteor. Allowing five young soldiers to execute their respective operations while having their own freedom allowed for personal conflict and ambitions to get in the way of their mission. It is our hope Captain that you will be able to form a sense of unity with one another."

Alberto continued the matter asking, "I understand that you wish for the Gundam pilots to have a stronger bond than those from Meteor sir. Do you believe that the pilots of Unit 1 and Unit 2 will be capable of adjusting to such a plan without knowing it is currently in place?"

Mauro assured him, "Command has evaluated the compatibility of the selected pilots and determined from their psych profiles that they are not likely to antagonize one another."

The concept felt rather underhanded to Alberto but could only confirm the evaluation, "I suppose so."

Instructor W added his input when he told him, "I also believe the Gundam pilots will be capable. The pilots were carefully selected with the success of Operation Rising Himalayas in mind. They were trained for this like their predecessors from Operation Meteor."

Mauro did his best to assure everyone of the situation, "Trust be everyone. Most of these things are really out of my range of work. It's up to the Executive Branch to decide how the pilots are selected and what their operations will be. As for me and my fellow Generals on Earth, this is probably going to be the defining moment of General Ulbricht's career when he prepares to defend against the Testudo of all things."

Alberto was silent for a second before he remembered, "The Testudo... If there was anything the Gundams were built for it was that thing that's on its way to the capital. Major Kolek would have really like to see that day arrive."

"General Ulbricht has assured me of his capability to defend Berlin against this incoming invasion. We have the new standard in mobile suit technology and hopefully soon the numbers necessary to make this defense possible. Just focus on the mission for now Alberto. It wish the one thing that we must see the enemy does not have a chance in foiling."

"I shall see it done General. I'll report the news to the other pilots."

"Thank you Major. Everyone. Dismissed."

Dana agreed to the general's command and confirmed, "I guess that will be alright. There's worse people to be cooped up with for a month or two. I'll make sure that their training regimen preps them for zero gravity battles." As soon as the meeting was finished, she saluted to the leading General and made her way to the hangar reserved for her alongside the other two men.

Dana went over the plan in her mind as she left the office. "I hope that this plan will be as effective as the General was suggests."

Instructor W seemed to know what she was talking about when he promised, "The separation of the five Gundam pilots during Operation Meteor caused a great deal of confusion and lack of focus during the actual execution. If anything, perhaps maintaining them for an extended time in the same space won't permit the same outcome."

"In the meantime I understand that you will bring your best effort to assist in the Berlin defensive Instructor?" Alberto asked.

The Instructor was reluctant before he agreed, "It will be the least I can do."

"Whatever you have to offer it will require every last effort we can manage before that day comes. If you have anything that can stand against its firepower then we will have some chance of lasting against it."

"So those stories of your battle against the Coalition's Offense Descent were accurate?"

Alberto nodded when he remembered the old days in his mind, "They were. If it wasn't for me and Pavel the Testudo would have landed somewhere far closer to the Earth Sphere capital and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. Unfortunately I think all it has done now is buy us time and not a whole lot of lives saved." He took a deep breath before he silently recalled another aspect of his time on the frontlines, "Those stories on the Russian fronts. Those craters did not come from outer space projectiles. And if we don't stop the Coalition now they'll have a lot more to leave."

Instructor W lingered his thoughts for a period as he processed the situation of the Testudo causing such havoc on the world. "Entire cities gone. This sort of weaponry was supposed to have been ended. But it seems the human capacity to entertain the idea of such devastation has not been wrung out."

"No one could entertain the idea better Instructor. Unfortunately we are both opposing sides with a different idea of how to prevent such atrocities and then it all just ends up getting lost in one giant cycle." Dana agreed. She broke the looming depression over the conversation when she parted, "War stories are great to share you guys but I think I better make sure my Artemis is ready for space combat."

Alberto accepted the decision when he saluted, "Of course Captain. Don't let yourself be delayed on our behalf."

"I wish you luck on your mission Captain." Instructor W added.

As soon as she reached the hangar, Dana ordered the men in her squad, "Alright people! We don't have time to enjoy the sights! We need to be ready to leave on the hour! Load the mobile suits and get your last minute preparations ready! Move it! Now!" As she saw the equipment being loaded for the trip into space, Dana noticed that Donna and Mercurio weren't to be seen in the area. "Hope Yuy and Lindemann aren't planning to dally for too long or risk being left behind." Dana thought to herself out loud.

Keijo was next to her when he added, "Don't worry. I've seen Yuy in the area.

[Track 2]

Donna walked away from the truck that the equipment was unloaded from. She saw Mercurio from a crowd of nearby soldiers. "I guess I should listen to Christoph's advice."

"Hi there." She said to him to a friendly voice. "I'm Donna, the pilot for the Sandesgeist."

In that moment, Mercurio had met face to face with Donna Lindemann for the first time. For the most part knowing her only by the one order he gave at the battle for Ostrava, she was the last pilot he had yet to actually know personally.

He greeted her, "Hi, I'm Mercurio the pilot of Unit 2."

While the Earth Sphere forces were still able to make their launch begin, a battlefield across the Italian waters in Croatia had been waging. An old mobile suit had been showing its age among the other models, but it had the power necessary to reduce its enemies to ashes. The Coalition was not able to consider any further invasion of Italy with this unknown force before them.

The pilot inside knew that this part of the mission would soon be finished. Once the ships had begun their trip to Mars, then the mission could enter its next phase. And this time it would not be beneficial for the Earth Sphere forces…

Donna offered her hand for a handshake. "I saw your piloting skills against the Leo IIIs at Ostrava. Thanks for helping me take out the Scutum."

Mercurio accepted Donna's hand in greeting and offered, "It's no problem at all. I would hope that most in the same situation would aid their allies."

She walked towards the base with Mercurio. "It's good that I am finally able to talk to another Gundam pilot. I also heard that your surname is Yuy."

The two were walking towards the base and she revealed her interest in his last name. There was only one other time when anyone wanted to confirm his lineage and that was when Captain Capon tried to intimidate him about the responsibilities of being a soldier in the Earth Sphere military. Was it fate for him to be a Gundam pilot like his father? He answered with the same commitment he did then. "Yes, I am Mercurio Yuy. I only hope to be of assistance to anyone who fights with me."

"That must be an honorable title to have. The responsibility must be a great challenge to uphold as well."

"I don't know about a responsibility. The most that I have to handle is the fact that I've been given a Gundam to pilot."

"At the very least if you were seen worthy to pilot the Uriel it was for a good reason."

"Of all the things we do have I guess we'll both have to get better at long range combat."

"This is probably a difficult subject but... How did the House Minority Leader handle seeing you enter the war effort?"

"Not well." Mercurio sat down when eh began to explain, "Right after I graduated High School I brought my enlistment papers to my folks and she only had two words to tell me."

"Absolutely not!" Relena said as she slammed her hand on the table carrying the papers in front of Mercurio. "Too many have been lost in this war alone and I will not have my own children risking their lives for it!"

"I can imagine that she would have said that." Donna agreed. "My father quite literally had the opposite reaction. In fact he actually pressed me to do so."

"Your mother wasn't quite as vocal about it was she?"

"... My mother died when I was very young."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to assume."

"Your intention was well meaning. That is what counts." Donna kept herself composed when she decided, "It is one thing we do have in common at least. We both have a family legacy to follow and uphold."

"Was your family involved in a prior war?"

"The Eve Wars. My father was actually a soldier for OZ. The fighting spirit never seemed to leave him though but the most he has ever done now is invest in mobile suit projects." Donna briefly considered what she knew about her mother before adding, "Perhaps if my mother were still alive she would have something to say about my enlistment. Father still would have made his voice more the authority on the matter though."

[end 1:30]

[Track 24]

"That's not really how my father did it. But he was able to convince my mother."

"I know you want him to live to grow up. I know you want him to live a life without conflict. But the chance for him to live in that world ended when he was just a boy."

"Heero... You're talking about sending your own boy to war! You're letting Mercurio out on the frontlines to risk his life! How can you even be considering this to be acceptable?!"

"Relena. Mercurio is at the age where he will determine where his life will take him going forward. It is time for him to live on his own emotions. He will continue on with this path regardless of who allows him."

"That's not even the point... I don't want him out there risking his life! I can't let anyone else take this sort of responsibility..."

"But it's what he wants. Relena, if Mercurio is going to live in a peaceful world there has to be someone who will permit that world to exist... That is why he wants to fight. That is what we wants all of us to have."

There was a long silence between the two when Heero said those words. Relena looked down at the ground beneath her before she lifted her gaze to answer, "I never wanted this..." Relena took the pen from Heero's hand. "... But you are right."

"How did you have to convince your father to such an argument?"

"I didn't. It might be a father's intuition or it might be just him. But he was able to see right through what I wanted. And he could recognize that there was only one way that it would ever work."

"I guess that's why my father respects him. He always says that Relena has been too grounded in her old ideologies but that only a man as grounded in reality like Heero Yuy could make her see what everyone else sees now."

"That's probably the worst thing has happened over the recent years. But it's also my greatest drive. I want her to still see this united Earth she fought so hard to create. I want her dream of a peaceful tomorrow to be a reality."

"With the Gundams at our side I'm sure we'll be able to accomplish that very goal."

"The Gundams won't be our only resource. We'll have to rely on each other to ensure our victories on the frontlines."

"And I look forward to working with you further Mercurio."

[end]

As the loading was nearly complete for the launch, Dana explained to the pilots currently waiting for the final moment, "I know this will be a new experience for all of you, but make sure that you follow the training schedule and you'll be adapted to zero g physics in no time. It only took me a week to get used to it, and I expect all of you to use those extra three weeks to get better than me."

One of the pilots asked, "So you're saying you've actually been in space Captain?"

Dana knew that it was time to explain her experience, "I sure have. The Earth Sphere's first push into space was up on Luna."

Another asked, "Is it difficult to fight in zero g?"

Dana explained, "The mobile suits will be as agile as ever, but it's even more hectic up there if you don't keep a 360 degree focus. And trying to fight with a space suit in those conditions? You might as well get settled on the pale horse if you can't cheat your enemy."

Gawel shook his head in a mix of concern and anguish asking, "Well this is making the trip feel more exciting. Is it even like that on Mars?"

Dana confirmed this worry, "It sure is. It'll take several decades for Mars to even be as breathable Hong Kong. We might have been there sooner if it wasn't for the war."

Another pilot noted, "Must be how everybody on Mars is feeling."

Dana jumped on the observation, "That's the interest I'm hoping for people! We've got good people up there waiting for us. Are you prepared to show them what you can offer?"

The familiar chorus of "Yes sir!" was her answer.

"Good work. Take your position in Shuttle 2. I'll see you guys in a month then. Dismissed."

As soon as they dispersed, Dana could see that the shuttles were almost finished loading while Donna and Mercurio were right on time to be returning. The four of them would all be set to get to know one another pretty soon. Only she knew about the plan, and perhaps it would be more effective on the young if they didn't know their occupation with one another was pre-determined.

Donna looked at the nearly loaded shuttles as she walked to the shuttle she is supposed to be in. Gundam Sandesgeist has been loaded and the new equipment was just now being loaded in. She is also aware that the shuttle can carry more than one mobile suits and that made her wonder what the other mobile suits being loaded are.

She also saw Captain Dana near the shuttles. She was talking to other pilots that are going to Mars along with them. "They will be fitted with Ursa units won't they?"

"Those units are supposed to be the new standard for the Earth Sphere military pretty soon. I would guess so. First thing I heard from Dana when it came to space combat was keeping an eye on all corners."

"That is what my father said in his advice to me as well." I guess I'll have to get used to fighting in space as soon as I can though. Donna thought to herself. Due to the colonies being under the Falson Coalition, she was not able to train for combat space efficiently. The Gundam will be drowning in space or Mars as soon as it leaves the shuttle. That will contribute enormously for the ESUN.

[Track 25]

The sight of the Instructor leaving caught her.

"Oh, hey Donna." Instructor W greeted her. "I will be leaving now."

The Instructor also examined Mercurio. It seemed that fighting for peace is a family business for the Yuys now.

"You must be Mercurio." He said to him.

Mercurio saluted, "Yes sir."

"I'm Instructor W, a friend of your father."

On his second statement, Mercurio was left curious. He knew his father somehow. Based on his appearance Mercurio had his assumption on who he was but was unsure about addressing his name in public. He greeted, "It's good to meet you sir. I have only heard my father mention you a few times but he does speak of you fondly."

Instructor W nodded at Mercurio. "I'm glad to hear from him." He looked at the shuttles that was ready to leave. "Good luck at Mars and I know you will succeed."

The Instructor turned back to Donna. "I will also continue to keep an eye on Lord Lindemann. Because of Berlin potentially becoming the next battlefield, I will try to convince him to leave for safety. I'm sure your brothers will be able to help me change his stubborn mind."

As Instructor W left, Mercurio parted with, "Thank you sir. I'll do my best."

The Instructor, now satisfied with meeting the other Gundam pilots got in his black car. He drove off, leaving the future of the Earth Sphere to the new generation of Gundam pilots.

[end 1:15]

As Dana saw the loading finish for the launch, she saw Mercurio and Donna appear on the base grounds. The launch was going to happen soon and it was a good thing they made it on time. From what she knew neither had any zero g training and it would be up to her to guide them on a lot of basics.

She then noticed the familiar Instructor W introducing himself to Mercurio while he was showing a sign of gratitude to meet the instructor. She commented, "Good idea kid. The past always comes back to help us as much as it comes back to bite us." As soon as she thought this, she ordered, "Suit up people! Mission control is waiting for our launch!"

The eight Ursa units that had been retrieved in Ostrava were now being loaded into Shuttle 2 to launch alongside the shuttle with the Gundams being loaded on Shuttle 1.

At the shuttle, Donna found her locker. The locker had a jet black pilot suit with red markings complete with the helmet with the crest of the Lindemann Family etched on the side and a strange box. She chose to focus on getting the pilot suit on her before the launch first and investigate the box later. She took off her keffiyeh first before wearing the pilot suit. After making sure the pilot suit was completely sealed, she chose to wear her keffiyeh around her neck like she always does without the pilot suit. After that, she walked to the cockpit of the shuttle, taking her seat and fastening the seat belt.

There was much riding on his performance when it came to this mission. The three Gundam units and the remainder of Warsaw's regiment was necessary to make the extraction from Mars possible and they were possibly all that would be able to put up a real fight. The pressure was great, but Mercurio saw how everyone was staying as collected as possible on the scenario. He was trained and disciplined to act the same way, he had his orders and he needed to carry them out as he knew he would have to.

It took a few minutes for Mercurio to prepare his pilot suit as he followed the instructions. As the Earth Sphere suit was fitted over him, he only needed to add his helmet once entering the shuttle. As he exited the locker room he met with Major Capon who saluted, "Excellent work Yuy. Report to Shuttle 1 and get ready."

Mercurio saluted back, "On it sir."

[Track 26]

Upon entering the shuttle, Mercurio found that there wasn't anyone else on except for Donna and with Dana to soon follow. It seemed like the plan had been made for them to be stuck on this shuttle together for the duration of the journey. He made adjustments to his helmet and strapped into his seat. He heard a report from the control tower, "This is control tower. We are prepping for launch in t-minus ten minutes. Make sure all accommodations are prepared for countdown."

Mercurio answered, "Roger Control Tower. We have all necessary preparations for launch. Waiting for your signal."

"Very good. Keep strapped in and we will begin shortly."

The other two Gundam pilots had themselves strapped in and were ready for their ascent into space. Out of all of them, Donna was the one with a custom suit, acceptable considering her family was the one funding the first Gundam. She heard Mercurio give a status report on the preparations for launch. She could tell that for their first time this would be a first time experience unlike anything they would ever see. She had her straps ready and the countdown was still going down before blastoff. She pointed out to Mercurio, "Be sure to strap in your secondary straps Yuy. Trust me when I say that the future trips are all going to be way easier to take in once you get through this one. Just save that adrenaline for once we make planet landing."

At the control tower, the preparations had been made for the shuttles to make their launch. The final commands were being issued before the great hope for the Earth Sphere was sent away.

"All preparations of have been made sir."

"The mobile suits are loaded. Inertia cancellers prepared. Landing lineup with Mars has been confirmed."

"Set the ignition."

"Launching in 3… 2… 1… We have liftoff!"

With that command, the two shuttles had made their primary ignitions and with that command had begun to make their ascension into the atmosphere and towards the great depths of space.

The ships from the outside seemed to be going through an easy period, but for Mercurio the sudden build up in speed was immense. He felt as though he was being pushed down by a great pressure that couldn't be found on Earth. Being launched at over 40,000 miles an hour was something he never experienced but hopefully Dana was right about getting used to it. He kept his eyes shut for most of the ascent and ended up grinding his teeth by reaction.

It all ended fairly quickly once the shuttle finally left the atmosphere and entered the endless vacuum of space. Not only did Mercurio no longer feel any pressure, but didn't feel any bodily constraints whatsoever. The lack of gravity in space was the first and very obvious distinction humans had to adapt to when making their mighty venture. He heard one final message from mission control, "Good luck out there pilots. We'll be waiting for your return."

Mercurio answered the parting, "Affirmative. We are maintaining course. We promise to return safely."

Mercurio wasn't able to notice the rising smoke outside the city of Cormons as his shuttle took off. There was however a young woman with blonde white hair watching the launch knowing that the Earth Sphere had sent its forces into space. She stood on the shoulder of her mobile suit and wished, "Good luck Mercurio."

[end]

Taking the controls in her cockpit, she received a transmission, "Agent Zelma, are you on your way to the coordinates sent to you?"

She answered to her superior, "Yes sir. I was held up by an Earth Sphere brigade. I regret we were not able to engage the enemy Gundams this time. They were able to stage a surprise attack outside the city of Cormons and wipe out the advancing squads. I have eliminated them myself however."

The voice on the other line paused before answering, "At least you are deteriorating the enemy's forces. I have your next mission prepared however. And you will see that it is completed before we begin the next offensive."

Zelma looked over the information on her computer screen when she read where to go next. The pilot took hold of her controls and confirmed, "Understood sir." Her next target would be taken. It would be a matter of time before conflict began again on the Earth as it had been before.

[Track 12]

L5 - Battleship Foundation of Fortitude

Flagship of Coalition Admiral Demetrios Kontoyannis

Tano made his way to Admiral Kontoyannis's office. "This news is critical. I don't care what the secrets are but I will find out what they are." He was getting frustrated with the non-sense of revealing nothing to him. He just wants to get the things done and leave. He gave a quiet knock at the Admiral's door in front of him.

"Come in." Came the Admiral's voice.

Tano opened the door slowly. Demetrios was sitting on his chair, smoking his cigarette as he observed a stack of papers in front of hi him. He looked up to see Tano in the door way and gestured to the chair in front of him. Tano nodded when he obeyed the command.

"I take it you are anxious to see what the mission will be when we begin Lieutenant?"

"Yes Admiral. There has been some news brewing from the frontlines but I need to know what we are up against."

The Admiral took out a page from his stack when he emphasized, "It is an urgent matter and I have not intention of overstating its importance Lieutenant. This move of the Earth Sphere may be able to turn the tide of the war against us."

"Excuse me, with respect." Tano interrupted. "I have not been told what this is about. I would like to know now."

"Of course. There are two Earth Sphere United Nations shuttles launched from Rome." The Admiral explained. "The problem is that one of the shuttles contains what we consider a demon from the past: Gundams."

Tano paused for a minute. "Gundams." He remembered the story of how the Colonies sent the Gundams to Earth years ago to free them from OZ's oppression. Now the ESUN has made second-generation Gundams for this war. "They truly believe their cause is equally as comparable as it was for the colonies years ago?" He asked himself.

"Your mission in the next hour will be to destroy the shuttles." The Admiral continued after ignoring the question. "Much to our fortune they are projected to pass through L5. Follow your superior officers and do everything to destroy them. Wherever they are headed we cannot afford to give any room for the Earth Sphere to continue this conflict any longer than it has."

Tano didn't show any signs of backing down from the mission when he accepted, "Yes sir. I will prepare my team to intercept the shuttle."

The general nodded. "Good. Prepare to move out in the next hour. The future of the Coalition will be in your hands."

Tano left the room know enlightened with the content of all the urgency earlier. He will bring those Gundams down. He walked to the direction of the hangar to prepare for the attack.

He found his fellow pilots lying in wait with their Sagittarius units on standby. "Everyone. We have a mission from command. We are going to prevent the enemy from advancing through this area. Our priority is going to be destroying those enemy shuttles before they have a chance to pass through."

"Acting like a leader already Kiprotich?" Many superior officers may induce a sense of inferiority in lower soldiers but standing in front of his Captain Rufus Schafer, Tano was not shaken in the slightest.

Tano turned to his superior when he answered, "Of course I am. It's the only way my men will be willing to take the mission seriously."

"Good of you to do so but don't let all of the heat get to your head Lieutenant. Losing focus of the mission at hand will prevent you from having a serious shot out there."

"I do not need to be reminded of how to handle the mission sir."

"I'm sure you don't. And that kind of attitude is not going to make you handle this mission any more or less efficiently."

Tano stomped . "You don't see how unacceptable for the ESUN to steal the Colony's old symbol of rebellion?! The Falson Coalition IS THE REBELLION!"

Stomping right near his face Rufus ordered, "It's great that you have a sense of pride for your cause Kiprotich! Now How about instead of standing there and debating about how serious this is we prepare to head out?"

Tano paused for a few seconds before he saluted, "Yes sir." He then walked away towards his own Sagittarius unit.

One of the pilots nudged Rufus when Tano walked towards his Sagittarius unit, "I still don't think he's planning to consider your orders in a serious way sir."

"Of course he won't. Once he even catches wind of a mission he doesn't think of anything else. When he wants to make sure the Coalition wins he mows down everything in his path. Can't say it's too bad of a trait for him to have as he's been able to go this far in bringing the L5 cluster under our control."

"Is he even going to have anything else after this is all over though?"

"Maybe he won't. But that's what seems to make him the soldier that he is. He doesn't have anything to lose and he really only wants one thing out of life."

The conversation was ended when one of the pilots brought up a monitor reporting, "Captain, we have word from Command. The shuttle is soon to reach within range."

Rufus sprung to his feet when he ordered, "Everyone to their stations! It's time for us to get ready!"

Tano was already inside his Sagittarius unit when he prepared for the launch ordering, "Prepare to fall behind me! I will be among the first to fire!"

Rufus made his way to his own cockpit when he told himself, "As long as he's focused on our cause he shouldn't be that much of a hindrance."

[end 3:00]


	6. Chapter 6

Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

[Track 1]

[end 2:04]

Episode 5: Through Ruins and Deceit

As soon as the Earth Sphere shuttles had exited the atmosphere and into the further depths of space, Dana unlatched her straps and lifted into the zero gravity. Dana checked the systems on her panel when she observed, "Inertia Cancellers are still in effect. All that's left now is to pray." She fell behind Donna and Mercurio telling them, "Well that's it for the lift off! Welcome to your first trip in space! As you might remember, we're not going to be stargazing for the duration of the trip. Trust me it gets boring even after just a few hours." She handed both of them a thumb drive key and instructed, "There's a training simulator built into the back portion of the shuttle. We're going to be using it for 12 hours every day and I want to see flying colors by the time we reach Mars. Let's get started!"

Mercurio and Donna both agreed, "Yes sir."

Days passed as the two Earth Sphere shuttles continued their voyage, another 12 hours of training had been completed and the three Gundam pilots were able to get some rest in. Dana recognized their position when they found colonies passing by and pointed out, "There's the L5 Colony Cluster. We've launched at the right time to enter it. Keep your eyes peeled; the Coalition might have its patrol out there."

"So now we have to make sure that we don't come across any Coalition forces who might have a chance at taking us out. I hope it's not going to be impossible to miss them."

"I would hope so. If they are capable of hitting a moving shuttle out our current speed then we might have something to worry about." Donna agreed.

The crew was doing its best to make sure that there wasn't going to be any attack. She knew that there would be some force out there ready for a fight and Dana was prepared as ever even if it was a problem for the shuttle somehow.

[Track 4]

When the shuttles in Rome had made their ascent, the Testudo fortress had been making its advancement across the Polish territory and searching for any resistance. General Blare had known that it was a slow day but the loss of over a hundred Leo III units in a short amount of time was something to cause concern for the Coalition. There was only one hope that they would be capable of being able to subvert the Earth Sphere's efforts.

One of the Testudo operators handed a report to General Blare explaining, "We have confirmed that the Earth Sphere is not making any advancements."

Edward observed the battle plans and asked, "Very good. We can now begin the infiltration behind enemy lines. We can confirm that Berlin is the location for the Gundam production?"

"We are only able to speculate for now sir. We are sending in Agent Zelma to infiltrate the mobile suit factory to determine if it is."

"Very well. Prepare our troops and await for her report."

"Yes sir."

Edward gave a final push of confidence encouraging, "After this victory, the Earth Sphere capital will only be one step away from being taken. Soon this war will end and the rebellion shall be complete."

It was only a matter of time now. When their agent Zelma was ready to give the signal for her mission, the offensive would begin its next major offensive.

[end]

Lindemann Estate, Berlin

Lord Till Lindemann sipped his afternoon tea, looking at his watch. "Today It has been a few days since the Gundams departed for Mars."

"We have word on the state of the war my lord. Warsaw was a pyrrhic victory for the Falson Coalition, but from what General Ulbricht has managed to discover Berlin will be the next main push towards reaching the capital."

"Berlin's position is significant for the ESUN. Our factories have only begun to produce the new Ursa units."

"Do you still believe it would be wise to go against Instructor W's insistance on evacuating to California?"

"Yes. I have far greater ambitions than watching this conflict from afar." He finished his tea and made his way to the mansion basement.

Till entered his basement of the estate to observe his more secret projects. "Gundam Sandesgeist. This is where you were created and Instructor W continued to provide the information required for future development."

He looked at a nearby picture when he remembered one of the key people of his life. Not one of his children but one who was no longer among the living. "Griselda... You still provide what I need to continue on."

The factory's secrets were protected by the Lindemann family for years with various mobile suits developed. Before him was the Mobile Suit currently being built in secret.

"I trust that the adjustments from the Instructor have been followed to the letter?"

"Yes sir. We have followed every step on the blueprints to complete this achievement of the Lindemann Estate. It is fortunate to see that we had the funding to make this Gundam a possibility."

Till nodded when he agreed, "My connections through Luxembourg were fortunate to acquire this design. As we continue to modernize this unit we shall see the Coalition will have at least one unit of opposition to be reckoned with."

"True. The first three Gundams have left for Mars. This mobile suit will at least be capable of providing us the support we will require. I believe my only concern is if it will be enough to ensure the Coalition is pushed back at all."

"This United Earth will not fall under my involvement. If doing so costs me everything I have then I shall ensure that it is a paid demand."

At the main factory of Berlin, there was an unexpected visit from an important individual who did not make her presence very public. She wore the Earth Sphere Inspector General uniform while wearing a beret that kept all of her hair hidden. Upon entry she met with one of the guards who instructed, "Greetings Miss. Please show your identification to the screen on your left."

Nodding at the request she thanked, "Of course. Thank you."

She took out a card and had it swiped to reveal the name of Inspector General Theodora Xhenemont. The guard thanked, "Thank you for your cooperation Inspector General. Please contact any personnel if you have any questions." She left without another word an made her way in. She now had the first portion of her mission finished and all that was left was to find the enemy's most valuable plans.

"Now to find it..." Zelma thought to herself. She wondered about where to begin and began to take out several observation tools out of sight. She had a pair of small binoculars and noticed that the main estate of the factory owners was not too far from here. _Already in and I have discovered more about this place than most Coalition intel has able to confirm._

She spied out the nearest windows until she saw one very important figure of the Earth Sphere making his way towards the basement stairs. "Lord Lindemann... Pray that you don't get in my way." She had her weapons ready in case of the worst but was more concerned at the moment of seeing if the military secrets were anywhere to be found either here or if they were in the estate itself. Only such high thinkers would be able to consider new generations of Gundam units in the first place and be capable of ensuring it was in the most secure of areas.

Dana was always curious about how Mercurio would feel going into space having never gone into space before. His father was known to be a native from the colonies but since the end of the previous war he had settled down for acceptable reasons. He did seem to be handling things pretty well though. Mercurio was diligent in his training and kept a great focus with any order given. This much did seem to pass on from his father and but didn't seem to have much of the stoic and inverted nature. As she continued watching the status of the colonies with Mercurio she asked, "So tell me kids, have you gotten used to the zero g yet?"

Mercurio answered, "Yes Captain. If the simulations are showing anything, I'll be able to fight in this environment pretty soon." He continued to think to himself on his place in space noting, "I guess this is what I expected it to be like. My dad did tell me we'd travel into space when I was old enough. This war sure shot that plan down though."

Donna was preparing one of her water packets when she answered, "It's taken me a few days but I think I'm finally able to come to do well in this sort of environment."

"Just remember what I showed you. We don't want another drowning to happen." Dana reminded her.

"Of course Captain..." Donna said remembering her first experience in the current atmosphere. Her efforts at drinking without gravity was a challenge for her with liquids floating around and forming into spheres.

Dana brought up the results for their simulation training on her main computer to show the statistics. Dana turned back to Donna evaluating, "Been checking your progress, the beam machine gun is an effective thing to use in long range. Just be sure not to be totally reliant on those things."

Donna recognized her suprior's comment but didn't want to admit she found using the shotels in space difficult. "Of course Captain. I'm still going to make using the shotels effectively in space my biggest priority when I keep training."

Mercurio agreed with the problem she was facing when he added, "That could be a bit of a problem in general for physical weaponry. It's difficult enough to move around in space so it puts a lot of strain on the mobile suit frame."

"Exactly." Dana confirmed. "That's why you have to time your swing at the right time and make sure they count. In fact that's the benefit of having a beam sword out there but if you don't have one then you'll have to be the most expert shot you can get to be."

[Track 14]

Falson Mobile Suits began making their way to the shuttle. The majority were comprised of Leo IIIs equipped with additional vernier for space. Tano was on the Sagittarius, a new Falson model for long-range combat.

"Okay. We will split our teams. One team will lure the Mobile Suits out to the ruins of the Long Colony, where we will have the advantage. While the first team engage with the ESUN, the second team will take the change to destroy the shuttle. Move out!"

Rufus was the first to contact Tano, "Save some orders for me already Lieutenant. I'm here to make sure we manage to carry that out."

"Yes sir..."

Rufus's Leo III unit took lead point from the squad of mobile suits. "Whatever you do make those shots count. I don't need to remind you how this is not going to be something to screw up."

"Trying to hit something moving at 40k miles an hour. Probably the most hardcore skeet shooting we can ever ask for."

Tano observed the debris of the colony moving when he promised, "Whatever the shuttle's flight pattern is the debris should be enough to get them if our shots don't."

"Just focus on trying to hit the unit Kiprotich. Out of everyone here you'll have the greatest chance. Be sure to remind us why we thought you were a good idea in the first place. Do you want to give orders or do you want to actually get results for this mission?"

"I will need silence to meet with the target sir. Just don't try to distract me."

The trip was definitely not boring with Captain Dana Houston keeping him and Donna busy and by now he was beginning to pick up some better aim with the beam rifle.

"If they were lucky they wouldn't have to fight while the shuttle was in motion considering that a shuttle moving at 11 miles a second would lose its mobile suits in less than a minute"

"I don't know if our mobile suits even have enough fuel to make that sort of pursuit.

"Add to that the enemy won't have have this sort of issue. Only real bene fit we have is that once we speed past them they'll have a hard time catching up."

"We should just keep that in mind and we'll at least be able to reach Mars."

Dana entered the conversation between the two when she turned to Mercurio, "Anything you've got on your end Yuy?"

Mercurio checked his radar screen when he reported, "I'm not picking up any signals in the nearest sectors. I guess the Coalition is going easy out here... Wait a minute. Captain, there's enemy activity detected in the Long Colony quadrant. We'll be making contact within 6 minutes."

Looking Mercurio's screen, Dana could only comment, "No kidding. A Coalition battleship just lying there in wait and probably a squad already deployed." Heading to the pilot seat at the first sign of the upcoming ambush, Dana ordered the other two pilots, "Donna! You and Yuy report to your Gundams! I'll try and steers us as clear from the Coalition as possible! And whatever you do, don't forget to attach your lifelines! We can't deviate from our current course without losing sight of the Mars landing point!"

"I'm on it Captain."

[Track 10]

This much was a very crucial point, if the Gundams were lost from the perimeter of the shuttle or even worse destroyed it would be a futile effort for the Earth Sphere in the end. While Donna and Mercurio prepared their suits and prepared to enter the vacuum of space, Dana opened the hangar doors of the shuttle to allow the Gundams to enter into combat.

Thick metallic ropes were wrapped around the waists of the Gundams for the lifelines. "Hopefully these should be enough to hold their own in the midst of enemy fire."

"They are supposed to be powerful enough to keep the Gundams within a safe area of the shuttle aren't they?"

"Assuming the shuttle doesn't take damage or... Or if either of us allows it to detriment us."

"Was that what you faced in the simulation? Did you accidentally damage your own lifeline?"

"Yeah... It was a simulation. I just hope the real thing gives enough pressure to not let it happen."

"Just focus on trying to stay with the shuttle. Keep focused and then you'll be able to pull through."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Donna. You just be sure to do your best out there."

"I don't expect anything less from you either. Now get ready for launch." _He... might not be such a bad person to relate to..._ Donna shook herself from her line of thought as she prepared for the launch. "Now is not the time to concern myself over relatability." She spoke aloud to herself.

As Dana concentrated her focus on the path ahead she observed the shuttle making its way towards the wreckage of the Long colony. "We've got a few miles in between the Coalition squads and the wreckage. Any further to either side and we're going to get creamed by either one of them."

Rufus watched the shuttle making its way through the colony wreckage as he ordered, "Here we go boys. Open fire!" The Leo III machine guns fired their shots but missed the shuttle.

"They're still headed into the colony sir."

"That's the type of plan I'm talking about." seeing as the shuttle moved towards the ruins. These were not going to be Earth Leo IIIs the imitation Gundam pilots were facing.

"Sir! The shuttle is moving towards the Long Colony!" A soldier in a Leo III reported.

Tano smiled. "Good." He responded. He remained hidden inside the colony with other Sagittarius units. The shuttle was yet to pass they firing point but they are heading that way. "That's a good boy." He thought as he waited. "Just one hit and I'll singlehandedly end the war with their defeat."

"Gundam Sandesgeist! Heading out!" Donna announced to Dana. The hangar door was already open as Mercurio was the first to head out. The cable was also attached to Donna's Gundam as it is a literal lifeline that divides the mission between success and failure.

As soon as he left the shuttle, she was attacked from above by the Leo IIIs. They constantly moved and surrounded her like vultures. She fired back with her beam machine gun but they evaded the shots. "I don't think I can get any closer. The enemy is out of my range."

Dana responded to the report on Donna's channel, "Stay where you are Lindemann all three of us need to get out of this in one piece."

[end 1:30]

The Testudo fortress continued to make its slow walk across Poland and was soon to march towards the critical Earth Sphere state of Germany. The conflict would be far greater than what was previously expected with this being one of the Earth Sphere's last stands.

General Blare continued to observe the gathering Coalition forces as they organized for a future attack. He was reported by one of his operators, "Sir, we are closing in on the border. The enemy is most likely prepared for our arrival however."

The General evaluated, "Yes if our sources are correct the Earth Sphere will have the new mobile suits ready for combat. After all this time they will begin to put up a fight."

"We shall do everything possible to find the ideal pushes into enemy territory."

Edward began to consider the defenses of the German country and proposed, "It will probably be best to envelope them into a single territory and then subject their ranks to the power of our mobile armor."

Another operator warned, "We would have power on our side, but there would be a concern if the Gundams were here on Earth."

"Agent Zelma has informed us that the Gundams have begun a mission to Mars. We may find a weakness in the Earth Sphere defenses before they return."

The first operator agreed, "Understood. When shall we make our first move?"

"We must wait for Agent Zelma to contact us before we can attack. Once we have the enemy weaknesses we shall have a distinct advantage."

Bertram was the first to inquire, "Can we trust Agent Zelma general? Her lack of military experience over the past eleven years makes some wonder if she can offer anything."

Edward assured him, "She has shown me what she was capable of before. Her military experience is not to be of any concern because her operations are not intended for public view. We will have the results we are looking for." They only needed to see their agent-for-hire make the next move necessary to bring the Earth Sphere to its knees. Soon victory would be in their grasp after all these years. Blare could almost taste it.

[Track 5]

"Understood Captain." Mercurio confirmed the order. He floated to the other side of the shuttle as quick as he could and prepared his helmet to handle the conditions of outside. He and Donna entered the airlock and in an instant were able to head to the hangar holding their Gundam units. Mercurio jumped up to Uriel and found that the zero g was still a force to deal with even after the training. He almost jumped to high to miss Uriel's cockpit but managed to grab onto a corner in time.

Forcing himself in, he ran through a systems check and announced, "Unit 2 prepared for launch!" The hangar doors above opened and Uriel made a jump up with the lifeline attached. The shuttle was moving at a very fast speed but the tug on his line reminded Mercurio that he would stay attached. Mercurio reminded himself, "It's like the simulation. I just can't move too far away... And I can't stay too close either." Arming Uriel's beam rifle to the arm, Mercurio kept an eye out for the incoming enemy. Soon there would be a battle and the two forces had he had to give every ounce of effort into his accuracy

The Uriel grasped to the hull of the shuttle as the speed from outside added to the pressure from the vacuum of space. Mercurio found several of the enemy hiding among the debris of the colony as they swarmed around their particular shuttle. Not wanting to waste any ammo, Mercurio too careful aim and tried to encourage himself, "Come on… I'll get you…" Several Leo IIIs were doing everything they could to destroy the shuttle but the shots were dodged by Dana's piloting. The situation probably wasn't as hopeless but the tension did not die down.

After serval more attempts at firing, Mercurio shot down one of the nearest Leo IIIs and into the cockpit area. It was an effective kill and Mercurio allowed a slight relief, "Finally. Maybe I'm not totally lost."

In that moment, he found something else happening. There was a mobile suit that didn't look like any of the other Leo IIIs. He hadn't seen this particular model before and warned, "Donna! There's a unit out there that seems to be the leader!" He continued to fire on the enemy but wasn't able to hit any of the furthest ones.

It wasn't until some of the enemies started to come in close range that Mercurio felt relieved he was able to use a buster sword instead. Slicing through as many Leo IIIs as possible, the shuttle only took some minor damage but was still intact to make it through the battle.

The Sagittarius dodged the shots from the Uriel. "You can't shoot, what you can't see properly." Tano remarked. He began adjusting the sniper rifle for accuracy against the Gundams. He chose to aim at the Sandesgeist, seeing it as the weakest in space.

Donna responded to Mercurio. "Thanks for the tip! I will be careful!" She began to move more often with the Sandesgeist, seeing that snipers need to be a stopping target to sim effectively. With her machine gun, she was able to shot down a Leo III with multiple shots at the cockpit. The machine gun is the only weapon she can use for now with the enemies focused on long range combat.

Dana could only comment on the fighting outside, "Shit! Well this plan has already got its first issue!" She was flying on manual being the best way to maneuver away from the attacking Coalition mobile suits. There were several explosions occurring outside and slightly brought her off course. Dana continued to deal with the stress and adjust the shuttle's calibration to stay with the target course. Dana would rather be out fighting against the mobile suits in Artemis, but as far as Dana could tell autopilot would have been immediately shot down.

After realigning the shuttle's path she ordered, "Unit 2! Focus on defense and don't let any shots even scratch this can!" She switched another channel warning, "Unit 1! Two are sweeping in from behind!" There was a great deal to keep up with and could tell that she needed some help keeping the shuttle from being destroyed. She contacted the other shuttle a distance away asking, "Capon! Can you find us a path around the colony?!"

In Shuttle 1, the crew saw the skirmish taking place outside the remains of the Long colony. Being a distance away from the Gundam shuttle they were able to have some assurance that they wouldn't be shot down unless the Gundams couldn't handle the defense. One of the pilots pointed out, "Captain! Shuttle 2 is in trouble!"

Alberto observed, "I can tell from here. Just our luck it turns out."

Another one of the pilots pointed out, "We've got a message from Captain Houston sir!"

Listening to the emergency hail from Captain Houston, Alberto answered, "We read you Captain! We'll try to provide some covering fire!" He turned to the two nearest pilots and ordered, "Gilliam! Jutila! Take out those Ursas and latch to the right side of the shuttle! Provide covering fire for Shuttle 2!"

They both saluted before heading to the hangar bay, "Yes sir!"

Alberto turned back to his communication panel when he answered Dana's question, "We cannot afford to lose sight of the landing point Captain! You will have to make as many manuevers through the colony debris as possible to avoid losing sight of your objective." Alberto hesitated before he advised, "If it takes any of those nauseating manuevers your first trip to Mars took then they will have to be used."

Dana did not sound dissapointed on the other line when she agreed, "Roger that sir. I'll see if I have any of those left in me."

"Time to see if I can get those priveledged kids some debt on my account. Hope the Coalition has some decent pilots out there."

Before entering his cockpit Keijo told Roy, "I know you're not saying that hoping for a challenge Roy. Just get over trying to prove yourself and try to actually assist your fellow pilots out there."

Just as Keijo shut his cockpit Roy gave a mock salute agreeing, "Sir yes sir."

As soon as the two Ursa units were released onto the side of the shuttle, the two units did everything they could to provide some covering fire. Keijo cursed, "Come on... I'll get this one..."

Roy asked, "Hey Jutila! Can you at least give me some help aiming at those things?"

"Wish I could! Those enemy units are moving too fast!"

"They're too used to this environment. Do we even have a chance at this point?"

"Ah shit! Looks like that one out there is going to have a decent shot!"

[end]

[Track 15]

The Leo IIIs continued their assault on the gundam shuttle. They ignored the other shuttle as their main aim was the Gundams. Rufus continued to fire on the shuttle but found the Uriel's shield still providing to be a challenge in even being able to attempt some damage. As soon as he saw the shuttles making their way towards the key point within the colony ruins he ordered, "Kiprotich! The enemy is nearing your position! Make that shot count!"

Tano did not even respond as his Sagittarius pointed it's sniper rifle at Uriel. Tano carefully adjusted the scope of the rifle to aim for the cockpit. "Goodbye, imposter Gundams." He whispered as he was prepared to make the shot.

Donna swung the heat shotel at the approaching Leo IIIs, bisecting them through the cockpit. She blocked shots from other Leo IIIs with her shield and fired back at them. "I think we've got the enemy forced to improvise now Captain. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold them off though."

"We're almost out of here Lindemann. Keep with the defense. We have a schedule to meet up with."

"Copy that Captain." As soon as he received the order Mercurio saw two Leo IIIs charging at the shuttle. "They're headed this way!" He had to act quickly as he managed to find a piece of debris that was nearing the shuttle's path. Hitting it right in time as it passed, Uriel knocked the nearby gas canister with the blunt of the sword. It was meant to provide cover but it immediately exploded in a ball of fire once the bullet from the Sagitarrius made its shot. The explosion wasn't too large thankfully although the shuttle might have been slightly singed at the act. There were at least two fewer Leo IIIs following them. Mercurio asked, "Captain, the enemy is still in pursuit! We can't find the long range units!"

The attempts were far from finished before one of the leading Leo III untis made their way through the explosion and behind the shuttle. "Just you watch guys. This is the sort of thing I've been honored for!" Rufus's voice announced as it took aim towards the shuttle carrying the Gundams.

Tano watched from a distance as his superior tried to take aim before he saw the several shots headed towards him. He saw the Uriel Gundam prepare its beam rifle and saw what it was preparing for. "Captain! The enemy has you in its sight!"

Rufus's Leo unit continued to fire on its target when he responded, "This is the sort of thing you get yourself into Lieutenant! When we're in the most demanding situation that is when we act most impracticaly!" His unit continued to fire but it was only a few seconds before the fire from the distance away found its way into the cockpit of his mobile suit. Tano could only watch now as Rufus's final shots were fired before the mobile suit exploded.

The Uriel took up its buster sword in shield mode and blocked the shots that were headed his way. Mercurio checked behind his shield when he noticed an explosion from a distance away. "If that was one of the enemy units at least that one won't be a problem."

Dana could only curse at the effectiveness of the crew on Shuttle 1. "Damn it. That covering fire isn't doing anything for us. Shuttle 1 is too far away!" The moment she noticed this, another explosion occurred and lights went up showing that there was damage of the left side of the shuttle. It was bearable but an inch would end up going a long way at this rate. She warned, "Yuy! Try not to get any further damage on that side if you can help it!" They were almost out of the ruins but there was one big obstacle for them ahead. The debris was thicker than ever and there were two chunks of the colony about the collide into one another.

"How are we supposed to get through that?!"

"Captain can you still turn?"

Dana observed the colliding debris and could see there was at least one opening that would be just big enough to fit through but would require she be able to dodge the debris in her path. She gave a quick warning, "Both of you hang on! Just know that you won't be able to make any shots for a while!"

"Wait, what?!" Donna asked before feeling the roll take effect. She was taken offguard with the increase of g-force. She felt like she was being spun around like a top. She tried hard not to vomit.

"What sooooo..." Before Mercurio could finish his question he found himself in the greatest thrust of g-force that he had ever experienced. The shuttle was taking an aileron roll and was spinning through the debris that would prevent them from any further damage. It seemed impractical but was actually working with the desired results.

Mercurio endured the feeling as though he was being tossed through a clothes washer and spinning into nothing. Dana was right when she said shooting would be ineffective at this point. Right now Mercurio couldn't focus his sights on the nearest target and just squeezed his eyes shut in hopes of losing some nauseum.

His mobile suit thankfully couldn't get the same reaction and was only hanging on to the shuttle for dear life. At least with the navigation the shuttle would be able to make its way through the wreckage.

The shuttle continued to speed through the wreckage in its roll as it avoided what debris threatened to damage the shuttle any further. It was only a short distance few feet for the shuttle to make it out of the ruins alive. Dana kept the shuttle leaning on its left while she perservered in her thoughts, _Come on girl... Show me that I can do this trick several times over..._.

[end]

[Track 12]

The shot of the Sagittarius missed thanks to the resourcefulness of the Gundam he targeted. Tano was shocked with what the Gundam was able to do before meeting its timely demise. He could only watch with a sense of defeat as the shuttle managed to fly its way to safety through the crushing colony debris and out of range. With the Gundams stronger than he anticipated, he changed the sniper rifle's ammunition to a flare. He fired it so the Leo IIIs can see it. The flare signalled to withdraw.

"Sir? We are withdrawing?" One of the pilots asked.

Tano responded. "You saw the Gundams. We are under-equipped to take them down. Your friends were shot and sliced with ease if you have not paid attention. We will return to the main ship and report."

The Leo IIIs began exiting the ruins of the colony to return to the battlecruiser. Sagittarius prepared to leave as well. It revealed itself to the Gundams as it left. Its face-plate camera was hidden by a targeting mask. On its back it carried a backpack that was connected to the sniper rifle it used to prevent overheating. To help keep it mobile, it has verniers all-over its grey body.

It was a great relief for the crew of Shuttle 1 when they saw their brother shuttle making it through without being destroyed. Capon ordered, "Gilliam. Jutila. Return to the bridge. You did all you could and it might have provided the assistance our pilots needed."

The two Ursa units made their way to the hangar door of the shuttle while Roy spat at the command, "Yeah. That sure sounds right. We save their asses and the higher ups aren't even able to tell if we did."

Soon the spinning stopped and Mercurio gathered himself back to attention. He noticed that the enemy wasn't pursuing any further and seemed to be headed somewhere else. He reported, "Captain... I think... the enemy... won't pursue."

Before she can attempt to, she saw the retreating enemies. "The leader... he was out there... huck..." Donna held back the unsanitary action when she remembered what her superior brought her through. "I'm heading back to the shuttle now." She said on the channel while holding back what her body was about to release. She sat in her cockpit with the first intention of jumping out to find somewhere to vomit without making a huge, unpleasant smelling blob in front of everyone else upon landing.

[end 0:45]

Brussles, Earth Sphere Capital

The House of Representatives were meeting again under the request of President Franz Kecker who began his speech, "My fellow Earth Sphere Representatives! For eleven long years, we have fought against the Coalition to preserve our way of life! We have only been fortunate that our unity and the enemy's lack of a single motion have allowed us to stand for so long against them!

"Three decades ago, it was understandable that embrace pacifism to allow the progress of human peace. It was hoped that this action along with the devastating wars that followed would prevent humanity from ever wishing to see conflict again. We have seen the consequences of such policies. It has made us weak and easy prey to the jaws of human ambition. It has taken a once united world and divided it once again as the fronts for another war.

"It is my hope that this is now the beginning of a new era for the Earth Sphere United Nations. The day that we move forward from these policies and remind humanity why it is we are the greatest hope of unity! Fellow Representatives. I present to you the new step forward in mobile suit power. The first model of our official mobile suit army. The official ESMS-002 Ursa unit!" At this proclamation, a picture of the first Ursa units being produced from the Earth Sphere factories. It was the new symbol of power for the united people of Earth. The House stood in applause at their new hope with the exception of a small minority of pacifist politicians who saw the last pieces of their hard work fade into history.

After the applause died down, Franz continued with his speech, "You have seen the beginning of our new military. Tomorrow we shall see the Earth Sphere mobile forces begin their first assault. We shall have the first 500 units manufactured and the Coalition will fall by our hands!" There was another round of applause that the House gave as the President continued.

As always the First Priority Speaker Malcolm Hunter announced at the end of the speech, "The Parliament shall now hear from the leading Opposition Party. Speaker Relena Yuy, you have the floor." Relena Yuy didn't have any intention of debating the President's position at this point, but she was now being expected to speak on this subject.

She spoke to the House, "Representatives of the Earth Sphere. I feared this to be the worst outcome of our future. Now that we have stepped on this path, it shall be lifetimes before we can ever hope to deviate from this course. It may be a motion for the good of humanity, it may be the return to where we were thirty years ago. All I can offer now is my humblest hopes that this will prevent further casualties and possibly wars. I only ask the House of Representatives to remember where the Earth government was many years ago. I ask you to not repeat the exact mistakes that were made by the previous Earth leaders."

[Track 2]

Later that night, Relena returned to her apartment building she was staying in. Being forced to participate within every possible Earth Sphere meeting she had to be near the capital building. She could only feel a sense of relief after finally leaving the meeting but regret from another failure of a political movement. She heard the most pleasant voice that day, "Relena."

She looked up and welcomed, "Heero. I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm happy to… I have to explain something to you."

"It's not an assassination attempt is it?"

"No. It's about Mercurio."

Relena was bracing herself with the worst when it came to what their son was up to. She couldn't fall back on her daughters expecting them to replace him. No one could replace any child. Still she knew Mercurio was a soldier and there was a chance something terrible would happen. She prompted him, "… Please tell me."

"He has taken a mission to Mars and won't be here for another few months." It was another piece of news that seemed to fall on Relena as though it were another stone thrown upon a gravel pile. Heero asked her, "You're not upset?"

Relena walked to the nearest window when she answered, "How can I be? It was his decision. He's a soldier. He has everything that made you who you are."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and reminded, "You know you can't hide your regrets."

"I know. I've been against it from the beginning. I've been against this war since the beginning and all I can do is sit by and allow the new President to take down everything I've ever wished to see achieved."

"And you still continue on. You're stronger than you know Relena." Heero said as he turned her to face him.

Relena looked up to his gaze when she asked, "You believe that I can still be the peace make I was all those years ago?"

Heero hugged her lightly, "I think you will be. You've done it before and everyone remembers what you have been able to achieve. Nothing will be able to change that and you will be able to make a difference again."

Relena took this moment of comfort for all it was worth as she returned the embrace and explained, "It's moments like these that remind me why I married you."

"Don't underestimate your strength Relena. You're more than you might think you are now."

[end]

Zelma searched for the nearest computer in the room as the production of Ursa units began to pick up. She plugged in a thumb drive that opened the main layout of the production plant. Overlooking the shipping schedule for previous mobile suits, she managed to find what she was sent to find.

"There you are. Quite unfortunate for you Lord Lindemann." She needed only to make the extraction from here and then could report to the Coalition front for the true attack.

Zelma returned the equipment to her coat and wasn't stopped by any security. She managed to slip past anyone's suspicion and back to the entrance. She was greeted, "Have you already finished the inspection miss?"

Zelma answered, "One of my secretaries has left some critical detail papers for my inspection. I shall return momentarily." It was a perfect way to excuse herself without sounding too quick to leave.

"Understood Madame."

As Zelma left the main factory, she was now on her way to the Lindemann Estate that was carrying the hidden object of the Coalition's mission. Still disguised as the Inspector General, she was prepared for whatever came next in the mission. Sounding the doorbell, she awaited the first welcoming to find her target.

Till continued to watch the adjustments made when he received a beep on his phone. "Ach. Who is that?" He checked to see it signalling the front door bell being rung. He turned to the others in the basement as he ordered, "Continue operations. I will take care of this."

He left the basement as he locked his project away with a swipe of his card. He made his way to the entrance and was followed by another man, who was muscular in build, bald and taller. He opened the front door to find the General Inspector at the steps.

Zelma was the first to speak as she introduced, "Lord Lindemann?"

"You must be the General Inspector?" Till was the first to introduce. "Lord Till Lindemann."

Zelma introduced herself to the estate noble, "Greetings my lord. I have come wishing to inquire several matters on the unit production. From what I have found there appears to be high demand among officials requesting an update on current development." Not even those of nobility could deny the inquiry of the highest political pressure. It was either see that Lord Lindemann agree with this idea or get right down to business.

Lord Lindemann raised an eyebrow at the request. "I assure that the Mobile Suit production has progressed as with current demand." He insisted. "The ESUN has asked for financial support in this project. We will talk further about this inside." He guided Zelma into the estate. Gardeners were working their work of making the garden presentable as they walked by. The house, built in Gothic architecture stood in the middle of the land. He opened the door with maids greeting them with a simple bow. He continued to take the inspector to the living room and signalled a maid to prepare some tea. He sat on one of the chairs in the room and gestured her to sit on the opposite chair.

"We may continue the talk now." He said to her. "Like I said, the Mobile Suit is legal. It has been approved by President Kecker."

Lord Lindemann had some fair taste in his estate she could grant him this much at least. Luckily this granted her entrance to the mansion and was able to sit across from Lord Lindemann and fingered through a report from the ESUN headquarters. She responded to the question explaining, "Quite true my lord. The ESUN is looking forward to your further support." Turning over another sheet she pointed out, "There is some interest however if you are currently working on your own personal project though. If it has been observed prior we may require another evaluation."

[Track 3]

The word on his pet project got Till's attention. "Hm... It seems the President knows this will be a public announcement at some point anyway." He thought to himself. He looked back up to the Inspector when he continued, "Very well then, I am able to provide some footage of the testings that have been done so far." He produced a video casette labelled with the sign of the water-carrier. He passed it on to his bodyguard who inserted it to a video player. A projector was also brought to the room and connected with the video player. While the preparation was made, a maid came into the room with a kettle of tea with finely decorated cups.

The video showed a blue Mobile Suit. The face looked similar to the Gundams but the face-plate was painted red and blue. The Mobile Suit first demonstrated its mobility, speeding past an unknown countryside. The next footage showed it in a combat situation. The Mobile Suit began using heat rods similar to the ones used by the Epyon and Tallgeese III, slicing through a Taurus. It then used a Dober Gun to destroy another Taurus. The final attack it used had it fly in the air. The binders on the shoulders began glowing and the surrounding enemy Mobile Suits stopped moving. This Mobile Suit was his masterpiece.

Lord Lindemann turned back to the inspector. "Magnificent isn't it?"

"Quite an accomplishment my lord." As the video played before her. Zelma was now able to confirm just what the project was that Lord Lindemann was shipping to his mansion was providing. She instead answered, "It should be quite sufficient in quelling the concerns of the House members who have invested."

He asked her. "Also, as much as this may be off subject I should like to know. When did President Kecker issue for this inspection?"

When she was asked a second question she answered, "He sent me the assignment for this inspection yesterday at nine p.m. Do you require some confirmation from him?"

"No thank you. I am fully willing to accept the word of anyone who Franz trusts."

The projector and the video player were packed away by the servants as the video ended. The cassette was removed while Till's servant returned it to its case. "It did take quite a number resources for the construction of the Wasserman to be possible." Lord Lindemann said. He subtly changed his tone of voice. "I believe the inspection is not complete without observing the actual Mobile Suit in question?" He asked her. He gestured at a door in the room. "After you." He said to her.

At the offer to see the mobile suit in action, Zelma agreed, "That would be excellent my lord. My superiors shall appreciate the data." She followed the two men to the room and was offered in before them. She was still on her guard to make sure that she was ready for whatever Lord Lindemann had to offer. This was either going to save her a lot of trouble trying to find the enemy mobile suit or it would be the first step into an interrogation of some sort. She remained composed however and remembered everything that she was taught for her training.

As Zelma entered the room she found her first clue to what Lord Lindemann was planning. The room was empty and did not even have furniture set up or anything of particular value in sight. There was a speaker in the ceiling As soon as Zelma was inside the room, Till slammed the door behind her and activated the keypad to locked her inside the room. "Send in the others." He ordered his personal bodyguard. "Have her unconscious and brought to the ESUN for questioning."

"Of course my lord." He used his earpiece to announce, "We have a subject compromised on the premise. Apprehend her now."

[end]

[Track 13]

The walls within the empty room rotated as they revealed waiting men with pistols in hand. The leading bodyguard within the room stepped forward to confront Zelma, "Miss Inspector, the President would have contacted Lord Lindemann personally in regards to such an inspection. I shall see to it however that your superiors do not have anything to learn from this day. Miss Inspector Theodora Xhenemont, who are you? Are the superiors you mentioned the Falsons? You and I both know that you won't be able to get out of here unharmed."

Zelma stood still when she prepared for her answer. Her cover was officially out in the open and the Lord of the residence knew it full well. She was not stirred from her objective however when she answered, "Unfortunately you are correct. Now I must finish with this charade." She pinched her thumb and finger together and activated a gas capsule that was filled with a thick mist. Several guards coughed at the blinded the sudden appearanceo f the mist while they tried to get their guns to the ready. Zelma shut her eyes hard and dashed towards the door while using a key on the door lock. Once outside the door she shot the keypad locking the guards inside. Right after rubbing her eyes from the materials of the gas, she was now able to return to the mission at hand.

Till did not even hesitate to make his way to the basement he was presiding in earlier. "Cursed Coalition spies. I will have to take Aquarius somewhere closer to Brussels if I want to be safe now." He hastily walked down the stairs to the garage and nearly tripped as he made an effort to hurry from Zelma's potential pursuit.

Listening to the footsteps that were not inside the room she left, Zelma heard her target noble rushing towards another door in a quick hurry. Keeping a safe distance away from him she managed to find Lindemann making his way into his hidden basement. After a fair descent down the steps there was the object of Zelma's mission. He was now rushing towards the Aquarius and Zelma took out her pistol. With precise aim she shot twice in the back of Till Lindemann's knees.

"AHH!"

As soon as Till fell over she found a keycard on the floor that fell out of his hand. She picked up the card and thanked, "Thank you Lord Lindemann." She threw a cellphone to him giving a chance to call an ambulance.

Quickly observing the controls and launched Aquarius out of the basement doors. It would just be a short journey before she could find the enemy Gundam outside the German borders. She reported to the Coalition officials, "Reporting general. I have the enemy mobile suit. Returning to base."

Lord Lindemann groaned out of a desperate rage as he grabbed the phone. He did not take time to question Agent Zelma's action when he phoned the Berlin garrison. "A SPY STOLE MY GUNDAM! STOP HER! BRING ME AN AMBULANCE ALSO! I'M BLEEDING FROM MY KNEES!" He ordered on the phone.

"Right away Lord Lindemann! Sending them now!"

Till continued to hold what blood he could in his knees as he observed the opened hangar door. He gave out a final "DAMN YOU FILTHY WHORE OF A SPY! I WILL ENSURE THAT THIS HUMILIATION DOES NOT GO UNREPAID!"

A squadron of ten Taurus were being launched from Frankfurt. "We have our mission men. Prepare to Intercept the stolen Gundam and keep it from falling into Coalition hands."

"Do we capture it or just flat out destroy it sir?"

"Doesn't really matter at this point. It's better if that thing is destroyed than letting it be used against us. But if anyone can actually take that thing in tact, I'll make sure you're on the roster for a promotion."

"Just the kind of motivation I need. Ready to move out sir!"

"All laser gun units stay at the front. Be ready to fire on first contact."

Half of the squadron were armed with beam cannons with the others with laser guns. As the Second Generation Gundams are made with Neo-Gundanium alloy, it became necessary to use laser guns if they are to do proper damage. The Mobile Suits were launched from the base's airfield and were heading straight towards the stolen Gundam.

"We found the Gundam! Attack!" Ordered the sergeant.

The mission was nearing its completion when Zelma manged to take the mobile suit across the German borders and closer in range to the Testudo. "The Earth Sphere is right behind me in pursuit. The arrival will have to wait." Thankfully the Gundam she had taken was equipped with a pair of heat rods and she was willing to put up a fight against them. She checked her radar again to confirm the presence of Coalition units observing, "No support units in range. I suppose I shall have to handle this myself."

It was a bit of an unfair fight though with the Taurus mobile suits being the only things the Earth Sphere had to offer as a challenge. The older mobile suits had the weaponry that could put a dent on them but were easily short of the skill. As soon as the squad came within range the Aquarius fired its two heat rods towards two of the Taurus mobile suits. The first two were destroyed and the battle was only to begin from here.

As General Blare continued to observe the border, he heard the hail from Agent Zelma. The Testudo and several mobile armor were making their way closer to Germany's border and battle would be a matter of time now.

"Status report on Earth Sphere patrol."

"None have been confirmed sir. Wait sir, we have confirmation on headed our way." Edward looked to the map panel when he observed the signals headed towards him. Success in Germany was a matter of time but this one particular accomplishment was soon to be theirs.

Edward saw two explosions out the window confirming Zelma was indeed returning with what was promised. Edward wasted no time to order, "All units, the enemy mobile suit has been taken. Provide covering fire and allow our agent for retrieval." The Testudo along with several Scutum units were giving their supporting fire as the main cannon fire made its attack.

Zelma's communication came through again when her voice confirmed, "General Blare. I have the enemy mobile suit. Requesting docking."

He answered Zelma's report ordering, "We read you Agent. Head towards the Testudo and receive the pilot." He turned to his operatives when he asked, "Has the pilot candidate been selected?"

"He is currently awaiting your approval in the hangar bay sir."

"Keep an eye on the field and permit Agent Zelma to find entry to the hangar."

"Yes sir."

As Oleg continued to wait for the new mobile suit he would be assigned to arrive in the hangar he saw a nearby camera light a hologram projector where Edward's image appeared. Oleg saluted, "General. I await your command."

Edward remembered the profile on the man before him when greeted in a salute, "Tsubarov. This is your chance to achieve great things for our cause. This will be an instrumental response to the Gundam pilots we must concern ourselves with. The fact the Earth forces wish to use our former symbol of hope against us will not be an action we shall see go unnoticed."

Oleg obediently assured, "I have always sought to see this day happen sir. I will not fail the Coalition in its cause."

Edward reminded him, "Captain Belyakova has spoken well of you, I hope to see results."

"And I will see to it she does not regret those words sir." The hologram of Edward faded to leave Oleg to continue waiting for his chance to shine. He turned to the entry area of the Testudo hangar bay when he told no one in particular, "Come on Agent... I just need that Gundam..."

[end]

[Track 3]

3 Juno

As the President of the Earth Sphere United Nations presented the beginning of a new military, President Nathaniel Falson and several Coalition generals were watching with keen interest. Overlooking the speech that Franz Kecker was giving, Nathaniel was able to confirm, "It has begun."

One of the generals asked, "It has Mr. President?"

The President explained, "Yes. The ESUN has now become what we have needed to it be. Now that the Earth Sphere military has been established, all citizens of Earth shall see what we are fighting to break from."

The Vice President Lucas was more skeptical asking, "Then we shall assume that the Earth Sphere will use its newfound military might to repeat what the Alliance did?"

Nathaniel answered, "Not immediately. Once the first operations begin, all of humanity shall see what their choice is."

Another general elaborated, "Their ultimate decision shall be between either an old enemy with a new name or our soon to be dated forces. If we don't rebuild our forces into something capable of standing against those new units, our cause will be lost."

Nathaniel reminded them, "The Earth Sphere will have the technology capable of overwhelming us. We shall have the support of the people."

Another one of the generals could only ask in concern, "But how? We need a definite battle plan for such ambition."

The President offered one final word on the matter, "We do. I have what we require for such a manipulation. When General Blare has made his way to the capital we will have the Earth Sphere government cornered where we need them."

"Edward has certainly proven himself capable. Would it be wise to see him entrusted with such a responsibility however?

"I have no reason to distrust him. He has proven himself to be every bit as loyal as any other official in our organization. Him using the Testudo to reach the Earth Sphere capital wil provide nothing short of our total victory."

It wasn't until later that Nathaniel Falson was alone and away from the other Coalition members that he was able to make contact with Edward. The voice on the other line was kept secret only to be heard within Nathaniel's earpiece. He began, "I have received the report. The Earth Sphere is now preparing for a new offensive and the forces have been rebuilt. I trust Berlin will not be a stumbling block before reaching the enemy capital."

Edward evaluated, "Of course not Nathan. Once this offensive has begun the Coalition will strike the decisive victory it has been seeking since this war began. The progress of humanity's true unification shall begin."

Hoping to see another piece of assurance, Nathaniel asked, "I trust you are still loyal to see the will of my father achieved?"

"I shall personally see the ambition of Ewan Falson realized Nathan. It is only a matter of time."

"Thank you. This struggle for humanity shall be worth the sacrifices we have made."

"It may be a sacrifice. But you have shown the proper dedication to make it worth fighting for. Gundams or not I will see they do not return to an Earth that will stand with them."

[end]

[Track 12]

The Sandesgeist landed inside the hangar of the shuttle. Even the small g-force started to take a negative effect on her. As soon as the cockpit's hatch opened. She made her way to the rest room.

As soon as the roll was finished, Mercurio was able to notice the enemy making their way away from the ruins. He heard Donna was planning to return to the shuttle and agreed, "Unit 2 following suit." The two Gundams entered the hangar bay and the chamber pressurized to meet with human conditions. He felt really nauseated after the effects of the g-force and it was probably one thing that all the training couldn't prepare him for. He was sweating and still felt as though his stomach was preforming a backflip that seemed to prevent him from releasing his stomach's contents. He entered the cockpit hatch and asked in between burps, "Uh… Captain, is the… enemy close by?"

Dana turned to notice that the two younger pilots had entered the shuttle's pilot section while Donna was obviously too sick to speak properly just now. Dana answered Mercurio, "We're getting further away from the enemy but they aren't in pursuit. Nice work Yuy. Most cadets don't hold out for that long. Sorry about the roll from earlier but it got us out of that colliding wreckage. Get some rest and get ready to keep watch, we'll have to keep going if we want to get to Mars safely." Dana continued to navigate the shuttle and could only hope that the remains of the colony behind would prevent the enemy from catching up with them.

Mercurio saluted to his superior, "Roger that Captain…" Mercurio sat in the left hand seat behind Dana and checked out the window next to him while also checking the radar for any further enemy activity. He couldn't see any other Leo III units or the unit that stood out from them only guessing that the attack wasn't going to chase after them. He steadied his breath a bit hoping that he would be able to regain his composure for the next round of training Dana had for him or for the enemy attack that would possibly happen.

"Everyone prepare to head back to the main ship. The Admiral will require an update on the status of the Gundams."

"We hear you Lieutenant." Tano made sure his channel was switched off when he cursed his loss, "Damn it Captain. That sort of manuever was more risky than you should have known."

Tano reviewed the motions Rufus went through in his final moments before he reminded himself, "Whatever he thought he could accomplish it is worth nothing now. The destruction of those impostor Gundams is the first thing we have to see accomplished."

[end 2:22]


	7. Chapter 7

Mobile Suit Gundam WING: ECLIPSE

-  
Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.  
[Track 1]  
[end 2:04]

Episode 6: Resolves Crumble

A loud unpleasant noise came from the bathroom when the shuttle continued its voyage. Donna came out of the bathroom, wiping her face while still showing weakness from the g-force she experienced.  
Mercurio turned to inform his superior, "Pardon me Captain. I believe the rest period of our trip has started."  
Dana turned to meet her when she confirmed, "It has. Head down to the resting quarters and I'll let you know when the next training period starts."  
Donna avoided showing visible resentment at the agreement as she saluted, "Yes sir." Donna did not have to told twice as she left the presence of the two other pilots. Maybe I'll be in a better mood after I'm done resting. She thought to herself.  
As Donna left Mercurio held back a belch thanking, "I should probably be more grateful for you getting us out of there. I guess I wasn't prepared for a motion like that."  
Dana shook her head at Mercuiro's apology and told him, "Don't worry about it Yuy. Trust me, I went through the same thing. You and Lindemann are just now getting your space wings, I wouldn't expect anyone to have done better."  
"I guess that is true." Mercurio agreed without protest. A civilian forged into a soldier over a two year period wasn't the same as someone who was meant to be a fighter for his entire life. "I guess both me and Lindemann are only going to live up to the right expectations on the way back. If we're lucky we won't have to be the same way heading back to Earth."  
The question of Mercurio holding something back this whole time or if it was just expectations of heredity made its way through Dana's mind as she considered Mercurio's response. Instead of asking Dana brushed off the question waving, "Get some rest. I'll wake you if the enemy makes another attack." She leaned back in her pilot seat as the shuttle continued to maintain its course and speed hoping to get some herself.  
Mercurio stood up from his post and saluted, "Understood Captain. I'll be ready."  
As Donna entered the resting quarters she realised that she didn't open the package the Instructor left on the shuttle yet as she placed her helmet inside her locker. "This is something that can wait." Donna said to herself. She walked back to her sleeping bunk and plumped herself down. "If we can avoid having another ambush for the rest of the journey I probably wont have to show that kind of weakness again." She said before letting her thoughts drift to sleep. She was in an uneasy sleep at first with only a few noises to break the silence. It wasn't until she heard Mercurio speak that her sleep was interrupted.  
Mercurio headed to his bunk and shifted a bit to get into a sleeping position. The battle was still on his mind. "At least I've been able to push my way through these last few battles. Being able to make a difference is what I should be concerned about though."  
Donna could hear Mercurio above her when she listened to his personal evaluation. This was his first space battle but these were also the first few battles he had in this war. He did have a powerful Gundam at his side and it was possibly going to be enough to decimate the Coalition. As strong as he may be he does not have the confidence in himself to stand with absolute certainty.  
As he considered his competence Mercurio's thoughts reminded him of a key issue. Differing views of how peace is intended to be achieved is what ultimately leads to divisions. But those who seek to exploit it through underhanded means is what leads to devestation. And when devestation is embraced, it breeds those who can live off of nothing but that period of human suffering. Mercurio went over the weight of his mother's words when he told himself, "Even then... I have a war to fight. This conflict has to be the first thing on my mind." He pushed what final thoughts were in his mind away when he made an effort to get some sleep.  
Right beneath him Donna heard what words Mercurio said to himself. As a few silent moments came to pass she didn't comment on Mercurio's observations and instead chose to fall asleep for the period.

Tano made his way to Admiral Kontoyannis's Office just when he left his Saggitarius unit. As he made his way through the hallways of the Coalition battleship his thoughts continued to linger on the Gundams he faced. "They are the strongest opponents I have faced yet. Dodging a shot is one accomplishment, but we will see how those skills fare when we meet again. And then it will be a true battle. Both of us on even footing." He arrived at the door before signaling his arrival with the Admiral's doorbell.  
The Admiral was in the other room when he offered, "Enter."  
Tano entered to find the Demetrios sitting and noting his arrival. Tano saluted, "Admiral. I have arrived with the mission report."  
"We have been briefed on the casualties. Do you have anything to add to it Lieutenant?"  
"Yes sir. These units are more powerful than anticipated. The Earth Sphere truly put what remaining resrources they had into making this new generation of Gundams. I feel that we will require as many units as possible if we can have a chance of damaging them."  
"So it may be the case." Demetrios brought up his star chart when he explained, "We shall now chart a course to follow the Gundams to their destination. With their current trajectory and course correction in place we have been able to confirm they are heading for Mars. We will be moving out of this debris soon and we will have the opportunity to pursue them. You are to remain on standby for our arrival before we begin our pursuit."  
"Yes Sir!" Tano said as he gave a final salute.  
As he walked out of the Admiral's office he saw one of his fellow pilots waiting for him. "Did the Admiral hear what you have to say about this previous mission?"  
Tano continued down the hallway when he answered, "The Coalition's fate is in my hands. If we are going to win this war I have to see the Gundams are destroyed."  
"Sounds like you still have one thing on your mind. I'll just let the other squadrons know not to get in your way when you're tearing the enemy apart."  
"It will be to their benefit to do so. They will be able to spare their lives while I see the Gundams fall at my feet."  
The pilot entered another room when he sighed at the display Tano put up. "Damn that kid thinks way too high of himself."

[Track 9]  
The remainder of the Taurus squadron continued to advance through the German countryside despite the destruction of two units from behind. "Sergeant! Unit 3 and 7 have been destroyed!" shouted a soldier.  
"All units, avoid close contact!" Ordered the sergeant. "Damn it all. Why did they have to bring back a weapon like that thing?" He said this as he remembered how the Epyon in the Eve Wars used it's heat rods in an earily similar fashion.  
Things became more frantic as he prepared for another attack but saw the Scutum units not far from their location. As if the mobile armor units just found the incoming Taurus squadron their main cannons began to fire on their location. The sergeant brought up his shield when he tried to avoid the blast. "Sir! We're about to be pinned down on heavy fire!" The sergeant warned to his superior.  
The Taurus captain saw the artillery fire from behind him. The Scutum units forced him to retreat to the an area out of their range while he frantically formed a plan. "Avoid all contact with the enemy artillery!" He ordered. "Focus on the Gundam! Fire the laser guns with precision! Make every shot count!"  
The sergeant heard the order and prepared his Taurus's laser cannon while moving away from the Scutum blasts. "No problem for us." He took aim at the Aquarius unit as it continued towards the Testudo while he shouted, "Get back here and show us what you can do!"  
The Aquarius Gundam dashed underneath the Testudo mobile armor the moment where Zelma heard a transmission. "Good to see you back Agent. Get to the lift and load that baby in."  
"Entering now." She looked behind her to see the supporting fire come from the Scutum units alongside the Testudo. The Taurus squadron would not only have a hard time reaching her but it would give Tsubarov time to jump into the pilot seat. She headed underneath the powerful mobile armor and grasped the nearest lift that took the Aquarius into the interior.  
Zelma opened the Aquarius's cockpit and saw the waiting personanel in the hangar. She jumped out of the pilot seat to greet one of the soldiers, "The enemy mobile suit is now in our hands. You may commence the attack whenever you wish."  
Oleg saw the Aquarius below was prepared for him and met with the Agent near the cockpit seat. He waved to Zelma, "I'll return alive! Be sure to warn the other Scutum units that I'll be in their line of fire!" Jumping down and into the blue mobile suit below, he now had control over the Aquarius. "This is going to be new alright. Most I've got I have heat rods."  
[end]  
McNeil heard this when he warned, "About the most we can get for a first observation. Just remember to put your close combat skills to the limit out there Oleg."  
"Heh, no problem. Just speed past the targets and be ready to slice them in half with these things." He shut the cockpit shut when he announced to the crew, "Prepared for launch! Time for me to head out!"  
McNeil turned to the crewman ordering, "You heard him! Release the holding latches!" With that order the blue Gundam unit fell down to the ground it came from beneath the Testudo.  
[Track 10]  
The firing from the Scutum units began to die down once the Aquarius launced forward in a dash across the battlefield. Oleg checked the nearby units to find the Taurus units in position. "Right there. I've got you all in my sights." It was the first warning he gave when his heat rods began to slice away at the Taurus units.  
As Oleg continued to attack with the Aquarius, he saw severl areas what made his new mobile suit operate. He was worried about the mobile suit possibly might backfire but found it moving quite well. Unfortunately the enemy had begun to make its retreat when the wrath of the Aquarius managed to make itself known. He made a public announcement to the enemy, "Get over here! This is my time to reign supreme!"  
Two of the few remaining Tauruses have tried to dodge the heat rod but they were too slow. The Gundam seemed to be unstoppable.

"Captain! Captain!" The sergeant tried to get a hold of his superior but found his signal gone from the communication channels. He turned to his few remaining fellow pilots to order, "Get out of here now! Your flight recorder will need to survive if we can have a chance of killing that monster!" The second remaining Taurus transformed into it's flight made and made it's escape from the battle.  
"What about you sergeant?"  
"Get the load out and be ready to move." The sergeant's Taurus dropped it's over-heated laser gun and drew out a beam saber. The sergeant prepared to charge at the stolen Gundam when he promised himself, "I'll buy you some time."  
"You think you have a way out?" The Sagittarius wait before Oleg made a swipe through the nearest Taurus and clean through the charging one. He checked the remainder of the battlefield and saw one final unit trying to avoid its fate. The Aquarius made a run towards the position of the Taurus until it was only a few feet away. The Taurus continued to fly forward but the Aquarius made a leap into the air with its heat rods making an upwards slice. The contact with the weapon took out the Taurus's engines and caused it to lose altitude.  
The charging Taurus plunged to the forest below after it was defeated by the Aquarius. "No! Not down here! AHHHH!" The pilot inside tried to make an escape but found it was too late as his mobile suit fell to the ground in an explosion.  
The heat rods retracted as the final Taurus exploded from the Aquarius' final kill. Oleg wiped his forehead and reported, "Mission successful General. The enemy won't be reporting back now."  
Edward praised, "Excellent. Return to Testudo and prepare for the advance."  
"Yes sir."  
Edward observed the power of the Aquarius and concluded, "Now we shall be fully prepared for the advance to Berlin. The Earth Sphere will be incapable of reacting appropriately from what we have in store for them." There was nothing that could stop the advance at this rate. It seemed as though the Coalition was soon to begin a major blow to ending the Earth Sphere's resistance.

[Track 19]  
General Blare observed the results of the new weapon and saw that the Coalition had gained a powerful resource to turn against the Earth enemies. He commented, "Very fortuitous. The enemy will have a great deal to make up for now."  
Zelma agreed with her superior, "It is quite an achievement indeed sir. It is especially fortunate that Mr. Tsubarov was capable of taking up the Aquarius so well."  
"Quite. Captain Belyakova did give him the highest reccomendation of her squad. A man who is every bit as concerned for seeing the Coalition advance as he is in hoping to create a better tomorrow for us all. A demonstration that background does not affect what a soldier is on the battlefield."  
Zelma noted the evaluation when she reminded, "Now we have a further agreement to work on don't we?"  
General Blare turned to Zelma with a key in hand, "Ah yes. One moment." He made his way towards a nearby cabinet and pulled out a sealed case with Zelma's reward for the mission. Edward handed her the case explaining, "The first portion of your payment. We shall provide you the second half when the siege has ended." Zelma was not a cheap agent although previous experience had confirmed to General Blare that the higher ups in the Coalition considered her price to be worth purchasing. Perhaps her demand allowed her to afford maintaining the old mobile suit she had. He inquired further, "I recognize you are a freelance pilot for our cause Agent. However I must ask if you intend to continue following under our command?"  
Zelma understood the requirements General Blare reminded and answered, "Of course sir." The Coalition still needed her services and were going to continue asking for them with her track record. "I shall continue to see the siege is completed when we are ready. Your only concern should be how soon the Earth Sphere forces will mobilize in response." She noted to one of the escaping Taurus units, "It may be more difficult than you hope as well. They shall know about our arrival."  
As soon as Zelma gave her promise to the mission, Edward agreed, "I shall hold you to your word." Very soon he would enter Berlin and the Earth Sphere would be just one trip away. He then took notice of Zelma's observation of the retreating enemy. It would be a huge favor for the Earth Sphere if data was brought back on the combat capabilities of Aquarius.  
[end]

Berlin  
Instructor W rushed to the Lindemann Estate. He heard explosive cursing from the ambulance, presumably from the incapacitated Lord Lindemann.  
"I was too late." He lamented. He turned to the city where he saw the civilian populace gathering into city blocks and making their way to the nearest truck.  
"Continue to evacuate. All civilian residents please follow your nearest Earth Sphere regiment." The Instructor looked up to notice there was one familiar face when he noticed Christoph among the crowd.  
The Instructor found his way to the Lindemann brother when he gave his greeting. "Christoph. It is fortunate to see you and the remainder of the squad are here to assist."  
Christoph looked down from his perch and noticed his old superior. "Ah hello Instructor. You did manage to miss a pretty big infiltration from the enemy though. Dad's sure going to be pissed when he leaves Luxembourg."  
"I only wish I could have helped prevent it somehow. Will the civlian populace will be able to evacuate before the Coalition arrives?"  
Christoph looked over a few sheets on his clipboard answering, "Much of the southern lands of Europe are still free from the Coalition's advance. Although even if they weren't it's still a better alternative than being caught up in line with the Testudo."  
"Perhaps it is. I only hope now that you and your brothers will be able to assist in the defense of Berlin despite this threat. This part of the war will be most critical in defending the capital."  
"Don't worry professor. We've been waiting for this sort of day. We've done three battles in a day escorting the Gundams I think we'll be able to handle a grand scale battle like this."  
"I only hope that your enthusiasm will match with your capabilities in battle Christoph. Good luck out there."  
"I'll make sure you approve of what I can do out there Instructor."  
"I'll assist in the evacuation. The factory materials are going to have to be relocated to ensure the enemy doesn't have anything to gain from a potential success."  
"Assuming the Coalition manages to make its way in here. If only we could have an idea of what sort of casualties we're goign to have soon."

[Track 13]  
The advance of the Testudo and the Scutum units continued their way into the German territory while Edward observed the gathering forces before him. He saw Bertam standing beside him as he observed from his main chair. "I trust the formation is in place Bertram?"  
Betram gestured to the battlemap showing the Scutums and squadrons forming near the city. "Of course General. There is no question that the invasion of Berlin will be in our favor."  
"Our only concern now will be if the Coalition's Ursa mobile suits can prepare in time to offer a capable resistance."  
"Wars are won on superior strategies of course. As we continue our advance through the territory we will offer little room for the enemy to run."  
"The only area they will have will be in the west. Much to our fortune they can do nothing but run in that direction should they decide the battle is lost. In which case we will only be able to move forward with our way into Brussels."  
"The choices have been limited. All of this assuming the worst can be made possible."  
"Exactly. Once we have arrived we are within range the Testudo will demonstrate its might before the Earth Sphere one final time. And then this war will be well on its way towards and ending... But of course only to the end of this period in the war."  
"If there is to be another era of war that will pass after this one it will be unfortunate. But I shall stand with you in seeing the peace of humanity is maintained."  
The two men were interrupted when one of the operators warned, "General we have reports from Templin. Enemy reinforcements are headed our way."  
Bertram smiled lightly as he told his superior, "It's as I warned your Edward."  
Edward acknowledged the observation, "And it's such a situation like this in which I am more than pleased to take your word Bertram." Edward looked up to order the Testudo operators, "Order the secondary Northern Scutum squadrons to meet with the enemy. Do not let them come to the assistance of the Berlin forces."  
[end]

McNeil found Zelma nearby when he asked, "So how do you like it now Agent? The war is about to end the Earth Sphere isn't going to have much to defend itself with."  
Zelma continued to study her acquired notes when she reminded, "Even if we take the capital sometime soon we still have a pressing concern of the Gundams."  
McNeil leaned back when he was reminded of this warning. "Ah yes. Those things. Even if we take back the capital they could accomplish. It took five Gundams time to finally unite as one fighting force to defeat the enemies on Earth, but if your reports are right about the pilot recruits that sort of thing could happen in a fairly short timeframe."  
"I believe you might have a report to field on the Aquarius McNeil."  
McNeil looked at a nearby clock when he was reminded of his responsibility. "Oh right. I guess I'll have to ask about Gundams some other time." He scooped up a folder before asking, "Gotta admit, being able to master the controls for this thing within a few moments let alone being able to use the heat rods decently is no easy feat isn't it?"  
"And he is only a private without any special training?"  
McNeil flipped through his report before answering, "Not as far as I know. If my report is accurate though I ought to have some explanation why that's the case. I'll see you in a bit Agent." He left with a quick salute as he made his way to the Testudo bridge.  
As soon as the Aquarius completed its loading proceedure into the Testudo Zelma made her way to the pilot's entry platform. If met in time she would be able to find the pilot that was selected.  
Oleg checked the nearest systems to ensure the Aquarius completed its loading proceedure. He took out a picture from his breast pocket when he took a moment to observer his family. "Trust me everyone. With this thing I've got now, I'm headed in far places now." He folded the picture back when he remembered, "If this war goes on long enough for there to be a spotlight." He opened the cockpit lid and made his way out to the loading platform.  
In just a few moments after exiting the Aquarius, he found the agent working for the Coalition who retrieved his new mobile suit wondering about his performance.  
As soon as she met with Oleg she introduced, "Greetings. I see that the Aquarius has been able to match with your abilities Private? You have done rather well for a first time with an enemy mobile suit."  
He answered, "Thank you. I have worked on old mobile suits before and the Earth Sphere hasn't deviated much from the old models. The heat rods are sort of a new thing though I admit."  
McNeil's voice managed to carry into the conversation, "I'd say I taught him everything he knows but that would be a bit too braggish on my part."  
This war was clearly as personal for Oleg as it was for just about any other former member of the Romefellers. He saw the cause as just and the wanted to reap new greatness from the victory. Still she was able to leave him with a final thought asking, "I see that you have honest hopes for a peaceful world. However consider something. Do you believe that the Earth Sphere is fighting for a cause just as worthwhile? The colonies once had to defend themselves as well." She turned to leave with this much for Oleg to wonder. He would have to consider something about his cause or ensure that his loyalty would not be shaken by these thoughts.  
It was a great reminder to know that the colonies were the ones fighting for freedom before. Oleg didn't dwell on the subject when he answered, "Wasn't too long before the President showed the Earth Sphere now being no better than the old Alliance that sought to bring them down. We're still better than the Earth people. We'll never betray our own."  
"I guess it's kind of curious why the Earth people consider their cause to be right and why the Falson Coalition was worth fighting against. They want to overlook injustices of their leaders just for the sake of keeping this planet united." Oleg heard as McNeil entered the conversation.  
Oleg didn't continue with his thoughts when he saw turned to see McNeil arrive with some reports in hand. "You just be sure to do your job McNeil. I'll have to contact Captain Belyakova about my new position." Oleg turned back to Zelma before parting, "See you out there in the field Agent."  
"Of course Private. There we will meet."

[Track 3]  
Within the main quarterss of Berlin's base, Klaus Ulbricht stood next to his Lieutenant General Marcel Neustadt as they observed every last minute preparation for the defense. The planning was interrupted when one of the operators announced, "General, we have a transmission from our allies in Britain."  
Klaus turned to the center table when he ordered, "Patch them through." At that command he saw a hologram of the representing man who would hopefully save the Berlin front. "Baron Andrew Stuart. I see that you have prepared to meet with our demand for reinforcements? We were under the impression that they would arrive as soon as they have fully prepared for battle."  
"I have General. Two full military deployments have been prepared for the assistance to make their way to Berlin. When the deployment of Griffon units have arrived we shall have the perfect opportunity to push back the invasion. I should only hope now that we will have the opportunity for an offensive to push back these defecting bastards?"  
"Under the assumption we press the Coalition back at this location Lord Baron. The Testudo is not something to be underestimated."  
"Of course. But it will only be a matter of how many lives we need offer before we see it destroyed. It will be the only way we can see the final costs of this war pass."  
Klaus hesitated as he weighed the words on his his mind. He looked back up to Andrew's eye level when he thanked, "Your assistance is much appreciated Lord Baron. If it need be that we press forward furthering this conflict then let it be so that we achieve the peace we sought so long ago."  
"And it will bring us the finest results General. I shall contact the Admiral now. In optimal conditions they shall arrive in time for the defense." The hologram faded and the table went back to its neutral state.  
"I must evaluate the forces on our fronts as they are now. Remain on duty." The personel within the room continued their duties while Klaus began to make his way to the nearest hallway. Marcel followed behind when he heard Klaus curse, "Damned OZ types."  
Marcel walked up to him asking, "Is something wrong General? Stuart is another one of the former OZ participants alongisde Lord Lindemann."  
Klaus kept his gaze forward while maintaining his patience with Marcel. "That he is. His kind and the others that were able to retain their position after the organization's destruction are the only ones who had the resources necessary to make our war effort possible. And in this conflict they still see men and women of war as resources for their war tactics."  
"I trust however that we will not let such differences be what keeps us from uniting against our most current enemy however."  
Klaus turned to thank, "That I will agree with Marcel. Our most immediate concern shall be with the enemy for now." He turned to the nearest window to add, "Men such as us are afterall loyal soldiers who must act on their orders. Even within that foul organization there was that level of dedication to loyalty."  
"I should only hope that these men of war remain as fellow men who stand with us after this conflict be done."  
"I'm certain they will."  
[end]

[Track 17]  
The Earth Sphere's next line of defense was arriving when six British air carriers crossed the skies with their presence. The Argentavis model was formidable in shape and size housing another of the Earth Sphere's advancement in mobile suit technology. Admiral Hayden Chadwick sat ahead of the fleet while observing the skies for enemy activity. His concentration was broken when he heard one of his operators announce, "First Priority transmission is coming from the main lines Admiral."  
"Permit the signal through." The Admiral gestured. He stood in salute when he saw the holograhpic image of his superior before him. "Admiral Chadwick reporting Lord Baron."  
Andrew saluted back to his Admiral when he asked, "Are you prepared to arrive as scheduled Admiral?"  
"Yes sir. We have not encountered any enemy activity. At our current course we will be able to arrive in time to assist the Berlin forces."  
"Continue course Admiral. General Ulbricht will not say so himself but the situation is growing to be more than what he hopes to endure. Do not fail this mission." The hologram faded and Hayden was left to his duty.  
Hayden turned to his left requesting, "What is the status report on our route?"  
One of the operators brought up a map answering, "Templin area will soon be in range sir."  
"Excellent. We shall only be a few points away from Berlin at this rate. Maintain our current course and prepare to engage on order."  
An alarm turned on and flooded the command room when Hayden returned to his focus. One of the operators from the command bridge announced, "We have reports from our scouts ahead Admiral! The enemy has been located outside the city perimeter!"  
Admiral Chadwick checked his radar to find the enemy information updated with the new report. He saw the area in front of him being cluttered with a few Scutum units. Even worse they had their main cannons prepared upwards to engage airborne enemies. It became clear when the first shots were fired and made contact with the nearest Argentavis. "They were prepared for this sort of offensive." Hayden broke his observation when he gave the command, "Order all ships to man their battlestations! Prepare to engage the enemy!"  
[end 2:17]  
One of the announcers relayed the command through the ship announcing, "Attention all squadrons. Prepare for assault. Attention all squadrons. Prepare for assault."  
[Track 5]  
Within the hangar of the Griffon mobile suits one of the squadron captains quickly strapped in his helmet commenting, "The Coalition's out there? Damn it took sooner than it should have."  
Another pilot warned, "It's never too soon when they're this rallied to claim victory. Just make sure you remind them what good air superiority is out there."  
Before there was anymore conversation the announcer in the hangar ordered, "All Griffon squadrons prepare to move out. We have clearance to launch." With that command the four squadrons of Griffon mobile suits exited the hangars and flew down towards the Scutum units. The Griffon units were bulky in plane mode but managed to dodge the ground shots from the Coalition Leo units. The Griffon planes fired back with the vulcan cannons with a precise accuracy that brought several explosions aroudn the Scutum units. The inital picture of the Griffon units overpowering the Leo IIIs however was broken as the Scutum mobile armor units used the side cannons to retaliate.  
One of the Griffon Captains saw two of his squadmates destroyed when he warned, "We're getting in close. Prepare to engage those things head on!"  
Hayden waited for the reports to continue before he heard, "Six Scutum units are located below Admiral. We should have the numbers prepared for this offensive."  
The ship strategist observed the number of enemy units when he warned, "They had more reinforcements than anticipated. Admiral we may have to go all out once we're down there."  
Hadyen took the challenge when he ordered, "Our goal shouldn't be to meet them head on. We must see that we maintain air superiority and assist our troops down there. See to it that all forward Argentavis engage the enemy."  
Hayden's strategist relayed the order to the fleet, "Forward ships engage the enemy Scutums. Permit our Griffon units to engage the enemy with minimal resistance."  
The command was given and the Griffon mobile suits exited their hangars in flight mode. "All offense squadrons are launching. The enemy is soon to engage Admiral." One of the operators informed Hayden.  
"The first command has been given." Hayden turned to the weapons personnel as he ordered, "Prepare the forward cannons for fire. Focus fire on the Scutum units." The Argentavis ships fired down on the ground as the Scutum units moved to avoid damage. Amid the chaos there was one shot that made its way to Hayden's ship.  
"They're getting some key shots on us sir! They've managed to improve their accuracy!"  
Hayden grit his teeth when he maintained kept his focus on the surprise reinforcements before his men. "Contact Berlin immediately! We'll have to let them know why we'll be late to this party!" The command was too late when there was a sudden rocking of the ship from another blast. "Damage report!"  
"Admiral, our primary communications have been shot!"  
"Damn it all... Berlin is not going to be receiving encouraging words at this rate..." Hayden saw several explosions along the ground while Griffon units in land mode engaged the enemy Leo IIIs. At the moment he didn't allow his mind to be concerned with the casualties but only with being able to press through the opposition. "Continue to battle! We can't let these ones form up with the enemy main forces!"  
[end]

A little more than an hour passed when McNeil made his way to the bridge of the Tetsudo. He held the papers regarding the analysis of the Aquarius.  
"Chief Mechanic McNeil here. We have completed the analysis of the stolen Gundam." He reported to the General.  
Edward sat back when he commanded, "Excellent. Proceed."  
McNeil searched through his papers when he evaluated, "The Gundam's model number is LD-02MS Gundam Aquarius Wasserman. The only fixed weapon as we know is the heat rod similar to the models used by the Tallgeese Authority. It can carry any conventional weapon but it is not compatible with most beam weapons due to it's power output being focused on other features."  
He turned another page when he pointed to the most glaring flaw in the Aquarius's structure.  
"Even with all of these bells and whistles as far as making serious damage though, the Gundam is incredibly dangerous to pilot in its current state. The main reactor is not shielded enough to handle a lot of punishment from enemy fire. It's pretty clear to me at least the manufacturer did not take pilot safety into consideration."  
Edward waved away the concern when he pressed, "Does it at least have a secondary weapon that can assist itself in combat?"  
McNeil turned back to the first page of the Aquarius report when he answered, "It sure does sir, we have found out the Aquarius can emit a powerful virus that can shut down nearby Mobile Suits. Another feature we found is an AI system made to aid a poorly skilled soldier to fight effectively. It is similar to the Mobile Dolls but it is made to supplement the pilot, not replace."  
The evaluation caught a great deal of General Blare's interest as he considered every strength and weaknesss the Aquarius had. It may have been a test model, but the clear ambition Till Lindemann had behind the mobile suit was something that provided a superb tool. Still there was a key problem, the fact that the reactor wasn't shielded all that well. If it was destroyed, the gain would be very short lived. He looked over his copy of the blueprints ordering McNeil, "See if the reactor can be further shielded or if the damage limited. Tell Private Tsubarov to access the AI program and familiarize himself with it to his advantage."  
"Count on me to solve that General." McNeil answered to the General. He gave a salute before he walked out of the birdge.  
The Chief Engineer walked into the hangar of the Mobile Armor. He saw Oleg and the freelancer conversing. "Heh, wanted to get another hit out of your system there boy? Tell you what Oleg you just enjoy having a chat with a fair lady for a change." He rolled out his blueprints when he told himself, "Right now I have other things that are more pressing."

"I'll still be forming up with your squadron Captain. Just be ready to order me when you find an impossible situation."  
Aglaii nodded, "I will only ask of you to perform things that are best to your ability Private. If we are lucky we will not have to throw ourselves to the war for much longer."  
"We'll have to see how things play out won't we? Me and the Agent will both be out there on the field in case you need us. Good luck out there."  
"We'll have every bit we need on our side. Same to you Private." The communications between Oleg and Aglaii ended when he shut off the channel and turned to observe the work done to the Aquarius.  
Zelma greeted, "You were in a career of working with old Earth Sphere mobile suits. Is that what you credit your abilities as a pilot to?"  
Oleg turned to notice the sudden "Probably helped quite a bit. Gotta say after I saw McNeil handling those Coalition mobile suits back in the day I didn't really have much too many other questions."  
"I see. So he did bring you to the Testudo all those years ago."  
"He sure did. Not like I had much of a choice though."  
"You had no desire to join this war much like many who were swept in."  
"I'm that easy to read huh?"  
His modesty did come off as honest and he was giving what results he could at the moment. She decided to ask the question most on her mind about him, "I should like to know this then. What do you fight with the Coalition for? Do you believe you will be capable of correcting the mistakes made by the past?" The surname of Tsubarov was not widely spread but she did believe his profile was true in his descendance. If he was from this particular family, it did make Zelma wonder just what made him want to carry on with the fight that the Tsubarov name lost in the previous war  
Oleg paused for a second before he answered, "I do believe so. But I never came here with the intention of changing history. The Earth Sphere had the policies to let my family enter such hardships and it was their strategies that only brought them down further. I'm fighting now to see that they can have a better future and one free from the Earth Sphere's lies."  
He looked out a nearby window when he finished, "You know that the Coalition is ready to begin the invasion. We don't know how powerful those Ursa units might be, but we might expect to see something powerful from these guys. But it won't be powerful enough to stop us in our tracks."  
Confirming Oleg's claim she asked,"So you believe Nathaniel Falson's claims. The pacifist policies of the Earth Sphere was a cover to let them become the new Earth Alliance?" It was the claim the Falson Coalition had for its declaration of war eleven years ago. The Earth Sphere forces were responsible for striking down the first uprising of Ewan Falson's call for work oppurtunities until it exploded into something far more than it needed to be. Now the two remaining members of his family were here on Earth to see it was finished. She asked him further, "Do you believe it is the work of a long term desire of power or of new politicians desiring it?"  
It was something Oleg had to consider greatly to say the least. The Falson Coalition did manage to arrive when the Earth Sphere seemed to be continuing its policies of enforcing pacifism. Even then it took them all this time to finally begin manufacturing a mobile suit force that was actually able to put up a fight. "I believe it was inevitable to happen. I only hope that history doesn't continue to go full circle. Even then, I only want to fight for my family. They have endured too much for having so little to do with either war."

[Track 12]  
The Lindemann Brothers of the Maganac II squad made their way to lead the defense of Berlin. By that time, their father and the Instructor already fled from Berlin with the Ursa factories dismantled. Their Maganac IIs were heavily customised to their personal taste now from spare parts from fallen Leo IIIs. Christoph watched the nearby Ursas brought out into the field with a number of them being a clear rush job from their lack of paint.  
"Aren't we getting reinforcements from the British Isles?" Christian asked.  
Richard's Maganac II had an antenna on it's head to increase the output of it's radar. He used the enhanced radar system only to find there were still no friendly signals showing up from the north. "If we are I can't see them showing up yet. I wonder what's taking them so long." Richard asked as his concerns became vocal.  
Cristoph thought for a minute. "They may have forgotten something... Or an even worse event may have transpired at this point."  
Richard worked his Maganac II to load its ammunition when he offered, "Look at it this way. It leaves more for us to handle when the enemy heads our way."  
Christian began a conversation with Richard when he pointed out, "Based on the idea that we end up facing them. We have to sit here looking pretty for the defense squadrons and pray that the advance teams manage to disable the Testudo cannon. If that team goes south then it seems like ours will be headed west to Brussels."  
"We wait for the enemy to arrive within targeting range and then we make our way out of here. If only this battle wasn't so built on one big gambit we have on the advancing squadrons."  
"Real question is how many more of these battles are going to be just like this one. We might not even be like Flake and get out easy from this one."  
Christoph tried to end the concerns when he told them, "Right now we're not doing anything to help morale by speculating our capabilities as soldiers guys. If we can't stop the Coalition here then we've pretty much lost this war."  
"Whatever you say." Christian said as he shut off his channel with the other two Maganac IIs. "We'll have to see how much of a hopeless situation this was in hindsight I guess." He said to himself. The extra armor added to his mobile suit only did a little to ease his concern. It only continued to remind him of the injuries Flake had to endure when he was caught in the Scutum fire. Very soon he might have to find out if it was possible to endure the damage done by the Coalition's mobile armor.  
[end]

Oleg found McNeil looking over a rough rendition of the recently captured Gundam with a computer in hand. He saluted, "Hey there McNeil. How have the adjustments been going on our new weapon?"  
McNeil stopped typing to salute back, "Nothing too major Oleg. The General would like you to get used to the controls of the Mobile Suit. I think I should let you know about what this thing can do before you use it."  
"Alright, does the Aquarius have anything else under the hood?"  
"This Gundam is compatible with our weapons and a few of our beam weapons. Better yet there's is a feature where an AI of the Mobile Suit guides you in fighting effectively."  
"So Lindemann has some kind of variation of the mobile doll unit. Sounds like something that would fit into his previous philosophies of course."  
"It certainly was. There is also a special virus that can disable Mobile Suits as well." He eventually came to the warning regarding the Gundam. "The reactor for this Mobile Suit is dangerously unshielded. I am beginning to think of ideas to make the shielding stronger and less dangerous when it is destroyed. Until it can be implemented, please bear that in mind."  
Now Oleg had a perfect distraction from the previous thoughts. He was now given the strengths and weaknesses of the Aquarius which would prove useful to utilize in the future. The virus and the assisting A.I. would make him ever better on the battlefield but there was one thing that stood out to him. So the core was unshielded that it could have killed him in his first try. "Well, sounds like beginners luck for certain. Complete the shielding ASAP. This thing won't be any useful in a scrap heap." He headed up to the main computer screen of the Aquarius and began to search through the functions it was able to offer. There were mostly standard things to catch up on but it would be possible to learn before the invasion tomorrow.  
"Will do sir!" McNeil replied. He gave a salute and went to his computer to draft up rough ideas on patching up the flaw. He knew had to get it done before the Battle of Berlin but if he can't make it in time, he can create a temporary solution before a more efficient solution can be thought of.  
The report on the status of the Aquarius was something interesting to listen to but managed to reveal something very key about its battle capabilities. A virus system capable of distorting the enemy mobile suits was something Lord Lindemann obviously had in mind for conquering his enemies. Unfortunately there wasn't anything Zelma could do to determine the capabilities since Oleg was on the computer system so enthusiastically. Even trying to get the mobile suit isolated for a moment would raise suspicion among the crew of the Testudo. At least it would at this hour anyway.

Zelma continued to search through her mission profile on the screen for the Tallgeese Authority and searched through her current status. The first step in performing a mission to gain some trust with the Coalition was accomplished. "I must now participate in the invasion… Was there anything you left behind Lord Lindemann?" She wondered to herself affirming the objective for her next mission. "You are fortunate I was forced to leave quickly this time. I will find your further secrets soon."

[Track 14]  
As soon as the day passed, the great push for the Earth Sphere city had begun. One dozen Scutum units were moving forward in a pincer movement to surround the city. The only escape would be to head west towards the city of Brussels with the main Coalition force movement from the east. General Blare was observing the battlefield to soon be created hoping to have an idea of what the outcome could be. He knew that they had superior forces but it would all be a matter of whether or not the new enemy units would be capable of putting up a decent defense.  
In the middle of his thoughts one of the operators reported, "We are nearing our target sir. Berlin is nearing within our range."  
Another one announced, "All Scutum units are moving into position. They shall be ready to move in at the first order."  
Edward held onto the grips of his chair when he prepared himself from the sheer amount of excitement. With the Scutum units nearby and the mobile suit squadrons at his side, the rush of invinicibility became difficult to contain. "Whatever the outcome of today shall be we shall only see how one-sided our victory shall be." He promised himself. He reached for his nearest panel to give out the first order, "Have all mobile suit squadrons on standby. Have the Aquarius and Tallgeese Authority take lead. Prime the main cannon and prepare to fire."  
The operator nearest to him announced, "Yes sir. All pilots man your mobile suits! Follow Aquarius and Tallgeese Authority lead!"  
As soon as the order was given, the mobile suits were launching towards the battlefield. The leading manufacturer of the Ursa units was soon to be under attack and it would require a great effort to push them back.  
Oleg was up at this hour hoping to continue utilizing the A.I. system but knew that it was soon time to begin the offense. He had his pilot suit ready and rushed towards the cockpit of his newly acquired mobile suit.  
He considered to himself, "This is still the correct battle. It will just be this and a few more battles before the Earth follows the Falson vision without question." This sort of statement made him wonder, "If the Earth Sphere UN did desire peace in the first place, are they truly liars? Or is there some great manipulation happening?" The thoughts that Agent Zelma had given him yesterday was something to consider seeing that the war probably could have been avoided if she was right.  
He was however just a soldier though and all he could do was continue the fight that he was given. What did some unknown turncoat know about the inner workings and politics of what both sides were fighting for anyway? He had a mission and it was time for him to carry it out. He entered the Aquarius unit and announced to the main operatives, "Oleg Tsubarov. Unit Aquarius. Prepared for launch."  
At that announcement, the Aquarius unit launched in the air and with the Leo III units following suit. He was not yet promoted to a position of authority but the Aquarius did give him the feeling of higher power and being in front only did more to give him this feeling. There were only 72 Leo III units at this main push of the force and soon the other Leo IIIs would meet with one another as the pincer movement continued in with one squad of eight for each Scutum unit. Even without knowledge of the Earth Sphere's numbers, the Coalition forces had every right to feel their numbers would crush their enemy.

General Klaus Ulbrict read the reports of the coming invasion while a citrcle of leading military officials gathered with him. "What is the report on the Gundam? Can we anticipate when the Coalition will utilize this creation?"  
"Intel has confirmed the Aquarius will most likely participate General, unfortunately it will be more than just a jest of humiliation if our reports are correct."  
Klaus hesistated before he brought up, "Then we should have some chance of defending ourselves against this unit if we have reports on its functions."  
"Yes sir. Lord Till Lindemann has recently forwarded information of his personal project. Fortunately as he designed the Gundam, we have the necessary information in order to best combat against it."  
"That much is fortunate. Can we account for our current numbers?"  
Marcel brought up an image of the Berlin battlemap when he answered, "15 squads of Ursas as requested from order of the Lindemann indsutrial complex. Our remaining number is of four Leo squadrons and one Taurus squadron."  
"We will have the numbers to hold against their primary squadrons from the Testudo. But we will have to account for the incoming Scutum units. Has information been accounted for?"  
One of the gathered personnel answered, "Yes General. One dozen Scutum units will be moving towards us from both the north and south side of the city. The bare minimum we have come to expect is one squadron for each."  
The numbers were quick to add in Klaus's head when he recognized, "This additional advance alone will more than double their numbers."  
"This will make the situation difficult. It seems they hope to entrap us here even if they are incapable of destroying the city somehow."  
"Assuming they intend to attack Berlin in a traditional siege. The presence of these Scutum squadrons alone shows they have thought through a possible alternative strategy. Even if we do attempt to disable to Testudo however we will face an issue of manpower. If we advance too many of our forces to the Testudo then we will be left defenseless and if we remain here they will have us within targeting range."  
"We should have some relief from the situation sir. Reinforcements from Britain are scheduled to arrive and we can be assured they will arrive from the north side. Our hold on the northern side of the city will require be at its most critical."  
"Assuming they will arrive from there to our aid, that will provide us some relief as we maintain the defense."  
"It should provide us the room we need to focus more of our forces to the south side of the city while the advancing forces from the north will have a more difficult time making contact."  
"It will provide room against the Testudo but what do we do in our advance?"  
"The enemy has prepared for a possible breach. However there is one area we can hope to exploit and make this defense possible." Klaus pointed to a nearby area of the Berlin battlefield explaining, "If we use the northern defense squadrons to move towards the enemy they will be forced to send their mobile suit forces. As their intention will most likely be to remain outside the Testudo blast range we will have to meet with them at the estimated point where they will be permitted to move. Once they have established their defenses we will then send our squadrons to move in and engage. It shall then be up to our remaining squadrsons to disable the main cannon.  
"This strategy will rely heavily on the ability of our men to damage the Coalition's most powerful weapon sir."  
Klaus planted his final stance on the plan when he answered, "The progress of the defense in this war has been reliant on near impossible odds. Any war, no, any conflict that presses one side to improbable odds are the ones that must be met with not only the finest but the utmost faith that the challenged can see the impossible done." "The Testudo can be damaged. If we can achieve that much then we will be able to see this mission possible."  
Marcel saluted, "We will follow your command General. Perhaps it is in the greatest hour of great strife where we have only the hopes of our men to see the greatest moments achieved." The other personnel stood in salute as they awaited his command.  
As Klaus made his way to the nearest communications center Marcel heard one of the assisting personnel ask, "The General truly believes this strategy can be achieved?"  
Marcel shook his head when he answered, "Perhaps he doesn't. Either way for a man who does not wish to throw away lives, he does not seem reluctant to embrace the idea himself."  
"Of course. Any leader of war must be willing to do so. It is a truth that few men are ever able to accept. Even those who do will question if their humanity will remain in tact." Marcel was unsure who said those words but they carried enough weight to prevent him from questioning his superior's motives.  
[Track 7]  
Klaus saw the display of men and women preparing for battle on his monitor. When he had their full attention he began his speech. "Gentlemen. My fellow soldiers who stand for the United Earth Sphere. I need not remind you that we are the final line of defense between the Coalition and their taking of the Earth Sphere capital. This defense is one that we must uphold even if it costs us every life we can afford. I do not want to give every life that we have today but I want to see that what we do give will be enough to permit the unity of tomorrow.  
"I ask you today brave soldiers of the Earth Sphere United Nations. Stand steadfast and defiant against those who would see us return to a world that embraces a feudal hierarchy. Stand in the name of human unity and say to your fathers that we will not let the sacrifices they made in generations past be worth nothing. Let today be the first in a long line of days where remind ourselves there is only one unity! Where there is one force that sees humanity hold its greatest accomplishment above all who wish to undo progress!" The speech of Klaus Ulbricht ended while the soldiers around the base stood in salute before their superiors.  
The end of their General's speech had come and left only one final thought within the standing military. "The time for words ends and so comes the time for action to prevail above them."

The five squadrons of Ursa mobile suits made their way across the field towards the advancing Coalition units. One of the leading Captains warned, "We're about to meet them at the coordinates. They should be within range soon."  
"All squadrons stay on standby. Prepare to move out when we have an opening."

"General. We have readings of enemy mobile suits headed our way. Current estimations will soon find them beyond the Testudo blast zone radius if they continue this way." Edward observed the battlemap projecting these advancements while he received the news.  
"So they have chosen an offensive. They seem to have recognized their situation for certain." Edward stood to order, "Send out forward squadrons to engage the enemy. Engage in a linear formation and cut off all opportunity for them to advance. Do not let them approach the Testudo."  
"If we can correctly guess their next moves General we shall probably see them attempt to manuever around the squadrons to reach us." Bertram asked.  
"That is assuming any of them are capable of breaching our formation." Edward added to his order, "Once we are within range of the city their attempts will no longer be an issue to us."  
[end]

Aglaii and her squadron moved out with the Testudo right behind them when she contacted, "Tsubarov. You got the message on the order from the General. Prepare to move out with us."  
"I'm prepared for anything Captain. They'll just have to be ready to make peace now."  
"Just make sure you don't forget who your squad is. We need results out there, not heroes."  
"Point in the direction and I'm there." Oleg changed his channel to Zelma's asking, "So Agent how long do you expect this skirmish to last?"  
"Not for long. Just focus on the enemy and prepare to attack when possible." Before she could hear any response Oleg had to offer Zelma's channel shut off from contact.  
Oleg made his way to the Aquarius when he asked, "Few words huh? Probably not needed at this point."

[Track 6]  
The squadrons of Ursa units charged forward with the Testudo target in front of them. When the squads of Leo III units began to move forward the battle had begun with its first contact. "Sir! Enemy Mobile Suits are approaching!" One of the pilots warned.  
The Major he contacted searched the battlefield with his radar to find the formation the Leo III units were enforcing. "Hope your faith in us is more than just pep talk General." He changed his frequency to order his units behind him, "Order all units to engage! We have to get our guys through!" With that order the Ursa units brought out their beam rifles and fired on the enemy. The first casualties were made before a white mobile suit charged its way through the explosions.

"General! Our linear formation has been breached by the enemy and they are attempting to advance!"  
Edward observed the first engagement of the battlefield when he saw his line of units broken by the first shots. He was quick to contact the Tallgeese Authority to order, "Agent! Approach the coordinates of the breach! Do not let the enemy find a way through!"  
Now was the beginning of the battle. The Coalition was positioned to begin the invasion as the two sides closed in and Zelma was called to assist the young Tsubarov pilot. "Shouldn't have to be this excited but seeing this thing in action is going to be my ticket out of this war."  
This gave Zelma the chance she needed as she checked the final systems update in her Tallgeese unit. "Program Capture unit prepared. Now just use that system Tsubarov. This program will provide everything I need."  
As soon as Oleg saw his systems were up to date he watched the Testudo bay doors below open. He shut the cockpit of his Gundam when announced to the crew above, "Oleg Tsubarov. Go Aquarius!" At that command the Aquarius unit dropped to the ground and primed its jets for a dash towards the battle.  
Entering the pilot seat of the Tallgeese Authority and preparing the main systems she announced, "Zelma. All systems go." At that signal the Tallgeese Authority launched behind the Aquarius and prepared for battle.  
She contacted Oleg, "There is no more ideal testing field than here. Be careful not to be overwhelmed."  
"Got it Agent. I got to make contact with my squad. I'll see you back at the Testudo." As the conversation came to a quick conclusion the Tallgeese Authority and Aquarius flew in opposite directions towards the advancing Earth Sphere squadrons.

"Sir! There's an enemy unit moving faster than the others!"  
One of the Earth Sphere Captains checked his monitor when he saw the Aquarius making its way towards their location. "It's a Gundam! Priority is to avoid that Gundam!"  
One of the pilots fired his rifle while he observed the situation around him. "An entire military and two big guns. Here we go hoping for some serious miracles."  
[end 3:35]


	8. Chapter 8

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.  
Episode 7: Glory of Protectors

Donna felt better than she was hours ago. She was able to see straight and there was no urge to vomit. Space is probably the worst place to forcefully expulse whatever that was in your stomach. She made her way to the lockers to finall open the box in her locker. She keyed in the combination of the locker and saw the spare pilot suit and the box after opening the unlocked door. She took the box out and moved back to the living quarters. She undid the buckles on a side of the box and opened it. The box had a violin, complete with a cleaning kit and the bow. She didn't feel like playing the violin yet as she still had to talk to Captain Dana about the mission. She made her way to the cockpit of the shuttle  
It was a matter of time before the other two pilots were up and walking again. Dana still kept an eye on the radar seeing if the enemy was anywhere waiting for the perfect attack. Thankfully they both seemed to be a fair distance away from the crossfire now and it might take a while for the next enemy to arrive. Hopefully if there was another attack Major Capon and the others would be able to put in a bit more help than last time.  
The current path was still quite calm as the shuttle continued its course but Dana eventually heard the door open from behind. Turning around she saw it was Donna, Mercurio was probably still asleep which wasn't too bad during the sleeping schedule. She offered Donna a light salute and greeted, "Morning Lindemann. You doing alright?"  
Donna saw her captain. "Yes ma'am." She replied to the answer. "I feel better now. I came here to ask about our campaign on Mars. I would like to know about our enemies and what I can do to prepare myself."  
"Right, well what we do know is that since the enemy cut off communications with Mars, we've been unable to really determine just what type of mobile suits the Coalition is using. We are going to be assuming the worst case scenario though and guess they've developed some form of Leo unit capable of low-gravity combat." Dana plugged a usb drive to the nearest hard drive and began to search through previous journal files regarding the mission on Luna several years back. She showed one of the older models that the Coalition was using which from both appearance and known history was an attempt at mass producing a model based on the GU01A model from the EVE wars known as the Gundam Geminass. Dana pointed out, "We're not sure how the enemy got their hands on this model, but the Coalition was just about ready to send these down to Earth. As far as we can tell these might be finalized by now or replaced with a better model." She closed the file and explained, "Even if their mobile suits aren't that powerful they will have a really effective shield, the colonial cities. Those things were not built with conflict in mind and will break really easily with just one hit. That won't only piss off the colonists really bad but it will kill off a lot of potential supporters. My advice, do what you can to lure them away from the cities first and then go crazy with the action."  
"I see." Donna replied. If the Captain doesn't know, then the fight will be difficult. The advice of keeping the battles away from the city is something she will still take. "Permission to ask a personal question as well maam?" She asked her.  
The information was regrettably little considering the minimal effectiveness and resources to even try making an outer space campaign. Thankfully Donna didn't look too worried about the idea and was taking the advice honestly. Then there was the personal question she wanted. Any other time on Earth would have been requiring a much more rigid scheduling but out here in space there was not much else to do. Deciding there probably wasn't much to worry about, Dana agreed, "Sure Lindemann."  
"I was wondering how you joined the Earth Sphere United Nation's military." Donna asked to her superior. "I would like to know your experience in previous battles as well." She wondered if the Captain joined through family connections. She knows that Mercurio is the son of one of the Gundam pilots, she herself is from a family that used to provide soldiers for OZ and she wasn't sure about her Captain.  
Sitting back and remembering the old days from her past, Dana began, "Well that's a pretty easy thing to get into. My dad used to be a mobile suit mechanic during the Eve Wars. You might guess that after their elimination that he wasn't very pleased. I was about 17 when the Coalition first started attacking and he took me everywhere to work on old mobile suits to get them in working condition again. After that it was pretty much experience and interest that made me decide to get into the military. Wasn't sure how good I was, but that's why I'm up here it turns out.  
"For battle experience, my first combat mission was at the Retreat of Penza. Just some advice, keep potential shrapnel in dodging range and you might still have a face people will find attractive." She pointed to the scar along her left cheek. "I also managed to get my space wings a few years ago when the attack on Luna happened. Some of the best pilots in the mobile suit division were on that mission. Even some of my superiors taught the best maneuvering techniques." She remembered further from that mission, "Pretty pyrrhic victory. Especially losing some of the best superiors we had for this war."

The Griffon units swept down to the ground while the Scutum units and Leo IIIs fired back from the forests of Templin. Every shot that hit one of the Argentavis damaged the shields but did not destroy any of their integrity. The battle continued this way until one of the carriers lost its shields and took a direct hit from one of the Scutum units.  
The Griffon units swept down in their bulky aircraft mode before touching down to the ground. On contact the Griffon unit entered its bipedal mode with a beam rifle in hand. One of them stood atop the base of a Scutum unit while avoiding the incoming fire. With the other Leo III units preoccupied the Griffon took aim at the main cannon of the Scutum cannon and fired. The explosion brushed the lone mobile suit off the mobile armor while the opposing forces gathered themselves to continue the battle.  
The Griffon unit that achieved its mission against the Scutum unit leapt into the air as it transformed to its aircraft mode. The pilot inside answered a hail from his computer when his superior ordered, "Head to these coordinates. We have to press on the nearest enemy."  
The pilot checked his surroundings on the field below when he saw where to head next. "I've got the target location in sight Captain. We keep this up and we'll have them down in no time."  
"That's the issue. We needed these targets shot down yesterday. Now move in and take those shots."  
"Roger that Captain." The pilot prepared the missiles to fire from under his Griffon's wings when he warned the Coalition mobile suits, "You're the ones who chose to defect!" The missiles flew to the ground to destroy more Leo III mobile suits where more explosions rocked the field.  
Hayden continued to observe the battle before him. The explosions on the ground gave him hope but the destruction in the air served as a stark reminder of the lives being sacrificed for today's battle. "What is our current status against the Scutum units?"  
The Vice Admiral stood next to him as he reported, "Our collective forces have lost three squadrons Admiral. Good news is that half of the enemy has been destroyed. There are now three Scutum units remaining."  
"This accursed defense will render us down to a cloth on the severe wound Berlin will be seen as." Hayden cursed to himself. He returned to the battle commanding, "Just give me the damage reports on the carriers following us."  
One of the shields operators checked the carrier's status reporting, "Our forward carriers have sustained critical damaged Admiral. The advance may be an issue if we continue to Berlin."  
Hayden grasped his chair handle as the warning was given. "We cannot afford any further casualties of this scale. We must press through now if we are to assist at Berlin."  
"Understood Admiral." The Vice Admiral turned to the battle map as he ordered, "All units press the attack. Form up on the Illustrious and ensure the defense is optimal."  
Several squads of Griffon mobile suits swpet around the Argentavis carriers as one of the Squadron Captains confiremed, "We read you Illustrious. Those Scutum units won't get another shot." He changed his channel to announce to his squadron, "All units focus fire on the Scutum main cannons. Don't let the Scutum units shoot down any of our carriers."  
"So we're supposed to continue taking on these Coalition morons the same way we've been doing it?" One of the Griffon pilots asked.  
"No. We're supposed to do it better. Take them all down and don't let another casualty be acceptable." The Captain ordered.  
The whole city was drowned with alarms. Pilots ran to their Mobile Suits, emerging from the bases. The soldiers unlucky not to have a Mobile Suit manned the anti-MS artillery. Berlin's fate as a battleground had come.  
The defense was going along as planned from the Earth Sphere's plans to fend off against the Coalition. This was going to be a desperate stand but it would at least be something to prevent the Coalition from pushing any further towards the capital. One of the particular Ursa squadrons had their formation ready and had a differing mission planned from the defense against the main pushing force. From one of the northern edges of the forest the Earth Sphere squadrons made their advancement the 15th squadron was using trees to serve as cover from the line of Coalition mobile suits.  
The Captain of the 15th Squadron, Captain Derek Degregorio, contacted what remained of his squadron, "I'm sure our mission is clear by now people. We have to move towards the enemy and approach the Testudo from beneath. After that we'll have to scale that mobile armor ourselves and take out the main cannon. Bernett you'll be taking lead and we'll find out how much damage we can deal on that monstrosity. When the Major builds up the ideal breach in the defenses we have to move in and make as quick of a strike on the main cannon."  
"Affirmative Captain." Hyrum adjusted his channel to his fellow squadmates reminding, "Out of all the mobile armor units, the Testudo is the one that's using beam weaponry as a main cannon. We can avoid getting hit by that cannon but as soon as it gets within range of the city we're finished. It's our job to carry out General Ulbricht's order. Stay in position and wait for the signal to move forward."  
One of the Majors among the mobile suit forces saw the line of Coalition mobile suits thinning from several explosions as his fellow Ursa units continued to take out one Leo III after another. "There's our chance right there. 15th squad! You're clear to move in! Take that thing out!"  
Derek accepted the order, "Copy that Major. We're heading into the breach now." He changed his frequency to contact his fellow units asking, "Bernett,is everyone in position? We have to move out and take out that cannon!"  
The pilot known as Hyrum Bernett checked the status of his squadmates when he reported, "All units are currently standing by sir! Prepare to move out!"  
The two great weapons of the Coalition sped through opposing sides of the battlefront while the Earth Sphere made breaks through the enemy squadron lineup. The situation only became more desperate when the destruction on both sides escalated. Derek saw the incoming enemy Gundams when he ordered, "Steer clear of that Tallgeese and let our guys take care of it! Form up on me and we'll be in there soon enough!"  
"Steer clear of it? Sir our other units are gonna get creamed by that thing if we don't assist!"  
"The Testudo will have us all creamed if we don't move in Finnegan! Now stick to your orders!"  
Hyrum contacted his fellow pilot when he reminded, "The Captain isn't planning to have a debate today Campbell. We have to worry about saving the city first anyway."  
Campbell prepared his beam rifle preparing to fire at the nearest enemy unit cursing, "Easy enough to say at least."

The Testudo continued to make its progress towards the battlefield and its weapons became more prepared with every step. Bertam oversaw the processing battlemap when he promised, "All units are moving forward sir. Contact with Berlin main forces is imminent."  
Edward observed the battle with heavy interest when he emphasized, "Press forward. Prepare to fire once we are within range. Victory is well within our grasp." Edward continued to wait for the final moment when he would have the chance to use the feared cannon. He restrained his enthusiasm as he envisioned the cannon wiping out the city of Berlin with one blow. "Nothing shall prevent me from these final few steps towards total conquest."  
As Oleg steered the opposite direction of the Tallgeese Authority while the enemy became more apparent close up. He reminded the following Leo IIIs, "We are now making contact with the enemy! All units stay behind for long range combat!"  
Confirming their role, one of the Captains ordered, "All units take your position."  
"Already acting like a superior officer. Hope that Gundam's not getting to far to his head." Aglaii told herself. She took aim at one of the opposing Ursa squadrons and continued to fire on her enemy targets. Her shots didn't land any hits however when she moved her Leo III away from the crossfire towards one of the nearby squadrons.  
"Captain are you hit?" Aglaii noticed her channel was open and one of the nearby pilots made contact.  
"Negative. Don't worry about my mobile suit. We're here to advance the Testudo not be pushed back." Aglaii took aim against the Earth Sphere mobile suits. As she fired she saw several Ursa units explode but the main force was still advancing.  
The battle between the mobile suit forces continued to intensify as the 15th Ursa squadron made its way to the Testudo.  
"Captain! We have a squad of the enemy breaching our formation!"  
"They want to take on the Testudo themselves." "There's an enemy squadron headed towards the Testudo."  
"Let them in. The Testudo is capable of handling itself and we need to keep moving forward."  
soon as the order was given, the Leo IIIs armed their main rifles and began to fire towards the advancing Ursa units while the Aquarius and Tallgeese Authority began the assault at close range. The long range attacks made on both sides continued to build on the casualties for both sides.  
Just when the Testudo had become visible for the 15th squadron Hyrum reported, "Sir! We have enemy contact!"  
Derek ordered his fellow pilots, "This is it. All units, form up and follow your mission. Whatever you do, don't go anywhere near the enemy flank. Our mission is at the Testudo and nothing else. Got it?"  
The pilots sounded agreement to their superior, "Yes sir." At that order, eight Ursa units made their way across the current battlefield between the two forces while manuvering away from potential pursuers. The Coalition forces were in the meantime bringing other Leo IIIs to fill the breach in the formation.  
The 15th squadron of Ursa units began to take shots from the enemy as they continued their way to the Testudo. One of the Ursa pilots warned, "Sir, the enemy has us in sight!"  
Derek checked the distance between them and the Testudo when he pressed his men, "Fire! Keep moving! We need to reach those coordinates!" Two Ursa units turned to face behind the recently fixed breach to provide covering fire while move back to keep up with their squadron. The Leo III units behind the 15th squadron exploded after being fired on from the Ursa beam rifles.  
One of the Ursa pilots defending the squadron saw the results reporting, "We should be clear for now sir. We just need to reach the enemy's location now."  
Derek's unit led the way when he ordered, "We're in for the real thing now people. Get ready to scale that thing."  
Klaus observed the progress of the battle on his main camera as Leo III units and Ursa units were simealtaneously destroyed in the crossfire. Klaus turned to his Lieutenant General requesting, "What is the progress on the Testudo offensive?"  
Marcel observed the holographic battle map with what appeared to be a hypnotized gaze as he watched projections of both sides disappear. He broke his concentration when he answered, "The Testudo is getting close within firing range General. But the 15th Ursa squadron has made its way through the enemy defense."  
Klaus observed the progress of the Testudo on his camera when he evaluated, "It's up to them now to take out that cannon. We can all recognize what is at stake now."  
"General we have confirmation of two Mobile Suits breaking through our offense!" One of the operators annoucned.  
Klaus turned to the battle map when he tried to understand what was headed his way. "Is it the Aquarius?"  
"Yes sir, the second is unconfirmed but it is believed to be another Gundam-type!"  
"Get confirmation! I want it confirmed to see what action we need to take!" Klaus looked down on his counter when he tried to comprehend the situation. "What are they trying to accomplish? They shouldn't have any other target beyond this point..."

The Ursas and Leo IIIs continued to exchange fire when the battle erupted further. Because the firefight was held in long range, the Earth Sphere pilots saw how the Ursas demonstrated their superiority in dealing damage against the Leo III units. Close-combat could only be seen by a few units that had made their way across the battlefield.  
The Aquarius and Tallgeese Authority in the meantime were the two mobile suits who tore their way through the line of Ursa units. Its heat rods whipped through the air while making a close dodge with each energy beam that tried to hit him. The power of the Ursa units was something to be admired for all the Earth Sphere was able to achieve, but Oleg couldn't help not feeling threatened in the battle at hand. Just when another squadron of Ursa units was destroyed Oleg primed his engines for a charge warning, "Here goes the testing. Try to keep up Zelma!" Regardless of where the Tallgeese Authority went Oleg remained prepared for any the next charge.

The Aquarius found some Ursa units firing their beam rifles within striking distance. Oleg adjusted the A.I. systems on his computer when he prepared for the testing. After the command was complete Oleg saw several signals flash across his radar screen while his visual hud brought up several mil dot reticles appear. The reticles each had a number beneath them and a directional arrow. As soon as Oleg heard an alarm go off from his mobile suit he recognized one of the reticles was violently flashing.  
He swung the left arm of his Aquarius while the Ursa unit that threatened him was split up the middle in half. In the next second he found another reticle flashing and made a swipe with his right armto take out another Ursa. An oncoming shot came from a distance but missed the Aquarius while Oleg followed the reticles on his hud to find the next optimal target.  
When Oleg continued to follow the strikes the Aquarius made the motions seem like an easy acrobatic action. Amazed at the power he had Oleg proclaimed, "Yes. You did good Lindemann! This is a mobile suit!" With that, the numbers of Ursa units began to dwindle quite quickly  
Zelma's Tallgeese unit followed the Aquarius with a prepared heat rod for the upcoming Ursa units. The Ursa units had demonstrated their long range capabilities but were incapable of holding against the power of the mobile suit. The shots fired in the driection of the Tallgeese were few and left Zelma to her dodging capabilities. She charged in alongside Aquarius and fired her beam cannon towards the closest grouping of Ursa units.  
Zelma turned to recognize the more of the Ursa units gathering to her location and was instantly reminded fo the greatest flaw in the armor of the Aquarius. "Tsubarov. We are moving into several incoming squadrons."  
"Good observation. I guess I'll have to see if this Gundam's other main feature will break us out of this bind." Right next to the AI commands Oleg reached for the virus authorization swtich. As the switch flipped his visual hud displayed the group of Ursa units in front of him to be dispersed among the Ursa units in front of him.  
As soon as the virus was transmitted out of the Aquarius it traveled to the Earth Sphere Ursa units to take immediate effect. The Ursa units stood completely still.  
Within one of the Ursa units an Earth Sphere pilot was rushing with his controls trying to make his mobile suit move. "Damn it! What the hell is wrong with this thing?!" He switched his communications panel several times while trying to hail, "Captain? Are you there? Is anyone there?!" Unfortunately he did not hear anyone. His attempts were cut short when his final attempt at contacting anyone was cut short.  
One of the squadron Captains saw the destruction that was taking place before him. "Damn it! Come on and switch to primary systems! Can they actually be that unprepared?!" As Derek switched his Ursa unit to primary systems he found his unit moving very slow to reaction. "Come on that's something! Get out of here!" Derek continued to struggle with his mobile suit's systems but found his attempts to survive were too late. His Ursa unit was only able to lift its beam rifle before the Tallgeese Authority swept up to him and made a swipe with its heat rod.  
The Aquarius tore through four Ursa units with two inward slices of its heat rods. Oleg changed his channel to ask his nearest ally, "You still holding out Zelma?"  
Zelma continued to watch her energy readings to notice the virus wasn't directed to her systems. "I'm still operational. Continue your attack." She motioned her Tallgeese to jump beyond the squadron before continuing her attack and found the moment she was waiting to exploit.  
The two mobile suits moved alongside one another when they moved in to destroy the Ursa units with their heat rods. Zelma checked the systems on her capture unit and found the viral dispersal was still coming from Oleg's Aquarius. She saw the blue mobile suit still swiping away at the nearest Ursa units leaving her to concentrate on observing its movements in the battle.

Zelma checked her transmitters picking up a signal for the viral dispersement. She adjusted her capture unit to prepare for taking the virus and found a progress bar on her hud showing how much of the virus her capture unit had taken. "Just a little longer..." She said while dodging several shots from nearby Ursa units. The Earth Sphere mobile suits were being destroyed as Oleg kept swiping away at the nearest Ursa units.  
Once the Aquarius swiped its heat rods towards the nearest Ursa units two more explosions occured. A few more seconds passed and Zelma saw her progress bar hit 100%. "There." At that moment she launched into the air and towards the heart of the city of Berlin.  
Oleg saw the destroyed squadrons of Ursa units at his feet when he prided himself, "Not even their new units can handle this Gundam." It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened to the Tallgeese however when he saw the battlefield area cleared. "Agent Zelma? Where are you?"  
"Tallgeese Authority, please pull back. We need you at the front lines." One of the Testudo operatives tried to hail her back. With the Tallgeese's communications shut off though it only continued to rush forward towards whatever goal its pilot had in mind. "Tallgeese Authority do you copy? Repeat we need you at the front lines."  
Bertram was left curious about Zelma's decision. "This was unforseen. Agent Zelma is headed herself into the enemy city."  
"If she wishes to sacrifice herself it is none of my concern! We will continue with the advance and fire when prepared!" Edward said interrupting any thoughts Bertram might have added.  
"If she is unable to escape the destruction then it will simply be less for us to pay latter." Bertram agreed. He turned ot the operatives ordering, "Maintain our present course. Our orders to fire still stand."

The 15th Ursa squadron's slip through the Coalition defense line continued to progress with only a few indirect shots fired from the battlefield behind them. As the mobile suits progressed towards the Coalition mobile armor was within sight. Derek reminded them, "Keep moving! Don't let the enemy slow you down!"  
Hyrum checked his systems to ensure the coast was clear before he reported, "Sir! We've lost track of the enemy! We should be clear to begin the attack!"  
Derek ordered, "Keep weapons ready! We're almost at the target!" Still dwarfed by the mighty fortress but not intimidated the 15th Ursa squadron was now within firing range of the Testudo.  
Despite the progress of the Earth Sphere's breach the battle outside of Berlin continued to rage on. Edward only continued to observe the progress from afar while the Testudo continued its advance towards being in range with Berlin. His concentration was broken when one of the operators warned, "Sir, there's a squad of Earth Sphere Ursas headed our way."  
The General checked one of the monitors when he realized the situation. "So they want to face us here. Prepare the defense cannons. We shall remind them how futile their cause is."  
At that order the Testudo's defense cannons descended from their slots to turn and aim at the advancing Earth Sphere units.  
The splinter Ursa squadron was finally reaching contact with the Testudo. One of the pilots observed the mobile armor reporting, "We're nearing the target sir!"  
Derek ordered, "Good work. Find the nearest clear zone! We have to take out that main cannon!" At that order the Testudo side canons began to fire and one of the Ursa units was taken out.  
Just moments after they began to fire the 15th squadron began to scramble away from the energy shots.  
The General asked as though there was nothing going on outside, "What is the current status of our forces?"  
Bertam looked over the results on the Testudo battle map when he reported, "The enemy has taken loses sir. Our main forces have likely taken the same number though and our forces are finding an issue in advancing to the Testudo's destination."  
Blare persisted when he ordered, "Press onward. We are too close within range to fail now."

Hyrum was prepared to move in before he realized, "Sir! The enemy defenses are keeping us from advancing!"  
Derek checked his surroundings when he ordered, "Damn! Fall back! Avoid the fire!"  
As the Ursa units scrambled to avoid the fire one of the pilots fired his beam rifle towards the Testudo without any clear target on its broadside. Seeing the shots absorbed he was quick to warn, "The shields are too powerful! I can't get a shot!" Right after the warning two Ursa units tried to fire at the legs and lower belly of the Testudo.  
"Damn he's right! We're not putting a dent on it!" Campbell cursed as he kept moving away from the Testudo's defense fire.  
Derek took hold of the situation, "Keep your sights on the cannons! We have to get on top of the armor once they're taken out!"  
The remaining Ursa pilots agreed, "Roger that sir!" The Ursa units ran for one of the nearby craters where they managed to find cover behind some piles of loose dirt that burst out of the ground. The team of Ursa units fired on the Testudo's side with the defense cannons in sight.  
Derek observed the crossfire while he attacked ordering, "Fire! The Testudo is still getting closer to firing range!"  
Edward looked over the Ursa units in their determined attempts to break against the Testudo shields. "These Earth Sphere types are as persistant as ever. They believe their new model is enough to even attempt dealing real damage."  
Bertram looked over the battle map's progress towards Berlin when he reported, "Their hopes have been placed quite squarley on the performance of their new units. They have intentionally brought their forces between ours and the Testudo. Unfortunately they are too close to be within firing range of our main cannon."  
"So this is their strategy. Buy enough time for one squadron to slip through and then do everything to prevent reinforcements from assisting us. Unfortunate that no one was capable of estimating how desperate the Earth Sphere would be in its final hour of war."  
"Desperation or confidence, neither force will serve them for long." Bertram dismissed. He brought his attention to the advancing Testudo when he reminded, "We are still continuing our advance sir. We'll be prepared to fire once we are in range."  
General Blare began to give an order, "I expect to see the -" An explosion occured on the left side and shook General Blare briefly. "Damage report!"  
One of the operators reported, "They've taken out two of our side cannons sir!"  
Edward grit his teeth in frustation at the tactic, "I expect better performance than this! Take them out! Send one of our lead mobile suits here for back up!"  
Bertram tried to calm the situation when he told Edward, "If all proceeds as we anticipate General we should arrive within firing range in a matter of minutes."  
Edward showed little content when he responded, "When the enemy base is ashes that will be the only time I will permit anyone to feel a sense of accomplishment."  
The Testudo cannons continued to fire on the attacking Ursa units while the main armor itself continued its walk towards the firing point. Hyrum manuevered his unit to continue ducking and firing against the desperate hope of hitting a target. "Sir! I have a feeling the enemy will be sending in reinforcements at this rate!"  
Derek's Ursa unit ducked from the fire of another cannon shot when he ordered, "That's why we need to get this mission done sooner than now!  
One of the pilots entered the transmission when he asked, "Shit! We don't even have an escape plan for this going to hell?!"  
Derek turned his focus to the pilot asking when he reminded, "I would have hoped you'd know that when we were sent on this mission! It's literally do or die out here now get back to firing on the enemy!"  
"General. We have a confirmation from the rear advancing teams on the other Gundam Class mobile suit. It is confirmed to be a Tallgeese unit of unidentified modification."  
Klaus turned to the battle map when he asked, "A Tallgeese unit? Where is it now?"  
Marcel watched the defenses of the city when he evaluated, "It has detached from the enemy advance into the Testudo's potential blast zone within the city. If it continues this way, the Lindemann Team will be the first to intercept."  
Klaus gazed down at the battle map when he wondered to himself, "What is it trying to achieve? There is only one worst case scenario right now..." He lifted his gaze to the others when he ordered, "Order them to shoot it down! We cannot have any enemy forces interfering with our main operations!"  
At the edge of the city of Berlin the Ursa units had dug a trench prepared for the arrival of possible enemy units. Richard Lindemann observed the forces gathered along the city when he asked, "How much closer is the enemy about to get here?"  
He heard one of the Ursa Captains report, "It won't be long before they arrive. If that advanced team doesn't do something about the Testudo then these defenses aren't going to worth much."  
Richard shut off his channel when he cursed to himself, "Well shit... Real assuring. Just what I wanted to hear."  
Christoph waited alongside his team of brothers when he heard a transmission from the main Berlin base. "Attention Lindemann detatchment team. We have spotted a key enemy target infiltrating the city defenses. You are to engage the infiltrator and attack with the intention to destroy it."  
"Copy that command." He switched his channel to the nearby . "We got orders to move along!" Christoph informed.  
"Where are we heading?" Richard asked.  
"We need to intercept an enemy. Follow me to these coordinates." Christoph answered. "Lindemann team, move out!" The Maganac IIs climed out of the trenches and further into the city.  
The Tallgeese Authority had made a flight over the city defenses when it continued towards its pilot's target location. The fighting had not made its way to the defense trenches but Zelma recognized the limitation she had in this combat zone. "All combat in here will have to be close quarters. I can't risk destroying the objective." Right when the Tallgeese Authority had made its descent to the ground Zelma found herself being intercepted by the Maganac II mobile suits. She was quick to prepare her heat rod for the first attack as the Maganacs came from behind. "It is your choice now." She warned with the heat rods prepared for the attack at the first Maganac to close in on her.  
Christoph watched the Tallgeese Authority make its descent to the ground while it prepared its heat rod for a possible attack. "Doesn't look like it can see us. We might be able to catch it off guard."  
"Let's just get this finished. No one breaches the defenses with us on the line!" Christian's Maganac II's visor shined as it made a charge at the Tallgeese Authority with a beam saber. The output of the beam saber was placed to maximum as Christian prepared to destroy the enemy in one swipe. "I'm going in! Cover me with the machineguns!" He told his brothers without any other warning.  
"Damn it Christian!" Richard muttered. "He's obsessed with fighting for Flake!"  
"We have to move in on him. Cover fire!" Ordered Christoph.  
The two Maganac IIs fired their beam machineguns at the Tallgeese in an effort to provide cover fire. All that was left for them was to see if the Tallgeese could make a manuever out of its situation.  
The battlefield that had taken place near Templin was finally finished as a few explosions on the ground erupted. The Vice Admiral observed the battlefield before he reproted, "Admiral, we are reading reports that the enemy Scutum units and their squadrons have been destroyed."  
Hayden remained in his chair when he asked, "Finally. What is our casualty report?"  
"We have lost five squadrons. The Saxon Shield's 2nd Squadron is the squadron surviving with the least number of units."  
"This is more than we should have taken. Order the most damaged carrier that isn't ours to retreat to the home base and replenish the squads with which ones the carriers have lost."  
"Yes Admiral." Turning his attention to the communications panel the Vice Admiral ordered, "Attention Saxon Shield. You have orders from Admiral Chadwick to return to homebase. Send what squadron members you have to the other carriers."  
"Orders received. Good luck out there Admiral." The order was received and the damaged Argentavis turned away from the smoldering field.  
"We will certainly need it for the acutal battle at hand." The Vice Admiral accepted.  
Hayden watched as a few cleanup strikes were made on the battleground where soem Leo IIIs attempting to escape were destroyed. "Have our squadrons return to their respective carriers and prepare to engage the enemy again. Once we have arrived at the northern front in Berlin we are going to have to risk more lives if we are going to push back the Coalition."  
As the splinter 15th squad continued its assault on the Testudo, the Ursas had begun to suffer more losses the closer they got. Hyrum and his squad mates huddled together to avoid the bombardment but found the damage becoming more inevitable. Progress had been made on the cannons but the two remaining on the right side were all that was left between them and the main cannon.  
Derek ordered, 'Keep firing! We can't give up at this rate!"  
One of the squad members reported, "We've already lost half the squad sir! I don't know if we can take any more!"  
The four remaining Ursa units continued to shield against the Testudo's cannon fire until the desired results were met. Derek reminded his remaining members, "Don't get shot! Don't let this turn into a suicide mission!"  
It took another deal of time to happen, but Hyrum and another one of his squad members managed to take out their target. He reported to his Captain, "Cannons are out sir!"  
"Good shooting! Move in and take out that main cannon!"  
Bernett took out the explosive material to prepare to attack, "Arming the explosives now."  
Oleg continued to slice his way through the Ursa units while each one exploded from contact with the Aquarius heat rods. From his perspective the battle seemed to be decidedly one sided. With the power of Aquarius' viral systems and Oleg's piloting the Coalition's forces were closer to breaking free of the loose grip the Ursa mobile suits had established. Before Oleg could continue pressing forward he heard a request from his channel. "Tsubarov! Rendezvous with the Testudo! We are in need of support! Repeat, return to the Testudo!"  
Before Oleg could respond he heard another voice on the line add, "Where are you private?! We need you here to take care of the infiltrating squad! We have already been dealt severe damage as it is!"  
Oleg dismissed what objection he had when he heard the General's voice on the line. "Roger that command." The Aquarius attempted to break through the line of Earth Sphere Ursas before he found more of them lining up prepared to fire on him. Oleg's heat rods made their way through two of the nearest mobile suits but was caught off guard when another two Ursa units in front fired on him. "Ugh! Damn! It's going to be a bit of a struggle to get there sir! The enemy is still trying to prevent me from getting through!"  
Edward's voice did not have any sentiment when he commanded, "Damn the enemy! Do not let another one get in your way! Demonstrate your abilities as a mobile suit pilot!"  
Oleg braced himself from whatever impact was headed his way and motioned the Aquarius to defend against incoming shots. Finding one open spot in the Earth Sphere line Oleg primed his Gundam's thrusters prepared to move forward. Without having to worry about the enemy behind him Oleg made his way to the Testudo.  
It took Oleg a short while to reach the Testudo mobile armor before he found the Ursa units making their way to the Testudo's blind side. The mobile armor itself was still standing with the exception of the destroyed cannons on its right side. He prepared his Gundam for another dash prepared to defend the mobile armor from any further damage. He announced his presence, "Aquarius providing cover!" with his heat rod at the ready and first target in sight.  
The 15th squadron was prepared to scale the Testudo before they saw the blue Gundam headed their way. Campbell was the first to see the incoming Coalition support quick to warn, "Sir! There's another enemy mobile suit headed our way!"  
"As expected." Zelma turned her Tallgeese to see one of the Maganacs advance with its beam saber going in for the kill. This was just one of the easier defense maneuvers she had to learn. The Tallgeese Authority took one swipe at the Maganac's beam sword arm succeeded by a swipe at the legs. In just seconds after the strikes were made, the Tallgeese Authority launched forward with its heat rods and destroyed the machine guns. In just another swipe of the heat rods the Tallgeese was prepared to deal a death blow towards the two covering Maganac suits.  
The Aquarius was quick to charge forward and prepared for another leap to the topside of the Testudo. The Ursa units had finished scaling the mobile armor before one of the remaining Ursa pilots recognized the Gundam making its way to their location.  
The remaining Ursa unit observing the flank saw the blue Gundam nearby when he warned, "They've sent their backup Captain!"  
Derek kept his gaze forward while Hyrum's Ursa unit walked alongside him. He remained dedicated to the mission when he ordered, "Move! We need those explosives ready now!"  
"On it sir!" The pilot confirmed. Now clear of fire, the Ursa units made their advance towards the Testudo main cannon while making sure Hyrum kept the explosives safe.  
Another Ursa pilot cursed, "You can't be serious!"  
Hyrum asked, "Captain! Do you need assistance?"  
Derek turned mobile suit around when he ordered, "Don't mind me! Carry out the mission! I'll stop him from getting through!" Preparing his beam saber, the Captain was prepared to make a final if likely futile final stand against the Gundam. This was the first and foremost priority of their mission, it could not fail for the sake of their battle.  
As the Aquarius made its way upt to the Testudo Oleg heard a transmission from one of the operators. "Attention Aquarius! We need the the remaining enemy units destroyed! They are attempting to neutralize our main cannon!"  
The Aquarius readied its heat rods for tow powerful slices with the heat rods. Oleg recognized the order before dashing forward, "I read you clear Testudo! This won't even be a problem!"  
General Blare demanded from his operators, "What is our distance? Is the Tallgeese Authority still in the city?"  
One of them answered, "We are only a short distance away from the target city sir. The cannon is prepared to fire on command."  
Another one observed, "Our scanners are still picking up Agent Zelma deep within the enemy city. There appears to be another fight going on in there."  
General Blare gave an order, "Give her the final warning. If she does not escape now she will be caught within the blast radius."  
"Yes General." The operator changed his frequency to Zelma's channel warning, "Attention Tallgeese Authority. Testudo is firing in three minutes. You are requested to leave the enemy area immediately."  
"We can't say we didn't give a final warning now can we?" Bertram asked.  
Edward stayed focused on the progress of the Testudo when he agreed, "If it is her desire to die out there then it will not be denied."  
The Aquarius made its charge while the defending Ursa unit was forced to take up the defense. The defending unit raised its shield and managed to press against the mobile suit's heat rods for a brief period before the Ursa's shield began to melt away from the extreme heat. As it fell apart in pieces, Derek charged forward from the Aquarius' left side and made a swipe at with his beam saber. Contacting one of the Ursa units behind him Derek ordered, "Finnegan! Pull back and assist Bernett with the explosives!"  
Campbell asked, "Will do sir! What about you?"  
Derek continued to focus defending with his beam saber answering, "I'll buy us enough time for to pull this off! Berlin is the first priority above everything!" Campbell could only pull back and hope that his squad Captain would be able to make it out alive.  
One of the remaining pilots continued to fire on the Aquarius buying Derek some dodging time while he asked, "Bernett! Do you have the explosives ready?"  
Hyrum took out the assembly bomb when he confirmed, "I've got it! Priming the charges now!"  
The Aquarius continued to throw its heat rods in the direction of Derek's Ursa unit. Oleg pulled back when he congratulated, "Not bad. You're one of the better ones out here. That's what this is for!"  
At that warning the Aquarius unleashed its viral signal scrambling Derek's Ursa unit. Derek saw his systems go haywire when he cursed, "Damn it! Not now! Not like this!" While he continued to shut off what systems he had Derek saw the Aquarius headed for him. His time was not long for this battlefield.  
As Derek struggled to move his Ursa unit he found his remaining assisiting pilot dash to his side with a beam rifle in hand. "Don't go in! You don't have a chance!" Derek forgot that his communications were offline when he tried to give the warning and the chance was lost. His fellow Ursa pilot had rammed into the Aquarius bringing its heat rods off their target. The Aquarius and Ursa unit were brought down to the Testudo ceiling while the Aquarius wrapped its heat rods across its charger. Derek tried to steel himself from the loss that was made in that minute as one of his few remaining squadmates sacrificed himself.  
Derek turned around noticed that there was one key thing about the survivors though, the explosives were still in hand and prepared to be used. Hyrum and Campbell were still rushing towards the main cannon of the Testudo but he was the only thing that stood in between them and the Coalition's victory.  
One of the Testudo operatives warned, "Aquarius! The enemy is still present! Prevent all enemy units from reaching their target!"  
Oleg confirmed, "I'm on it already!" The Aquarius lept from the recently destroyed enemy mobile suit and over the Ursa unit standing in its way. When Oleg's jump was complete he was within striking distance of the Ursa units near the Testudo cannon.  
With a mighty swipe, the Aquarius made a slice across the arm of the Ursa unit holding the explosives.  
"Christian!" shouted Richard as the Maganac was immobilised by the Tallgeese Authority. Before he could react, his and Cristoph's machine guns were destroyed by the same Mobile Suit. Richard now knew that they are truly in trouble.  
"Piece of junk cut my arm and legs off!" Christian grumbled.  
"Grab Christian's suit and get the hell out of here!" Christoph ordered. "We'll have to make a retreat!" The remaining Maganacs discarded their unusable machinegun and grabbed Christian's damaged suit.  
The three Maganac II units made their escape to the front defense lines of the Berlin defenses while observing the Tallgeese unit. With luck on their side the mobile suit did not turn ot pursue or fire on them. Christoph turned to watch his brother Richard assist with Christian's mobile suit while he managed his mobile suit to hande Christian's suit.  
Christoph changed his channel to contact, "Christian. Are you still in there?"  
"Yeah. Still alive." The Lindemann brother contacted through the static. "We made one stupid mistake underestimating an antique didn't we?"  
"General Ulbricht sure won't be happy about this." Richard lamented.  
Campbell could only watch the Aquarius take out the other Ursa unit before making a dash past his Captain and towards the main cannon. In audible terror Campbell contacted his remaining fellow pilot, "Bernett! Quick!"  
Hyrum confirmed the situation, "I"m on it!" He was prepared to place the explosives on the Testudo's cannon, but the slice from the Aquarius' heat rod came up and tore the arm off. It flew off towards its target and exploded with Bernett very close to the explosion range. He cried out, "AHHH!" The three mobile suits were pushed back from the force of the explosives and thrust down to the ground beneath the Testudo while the Aquarius couldn't be seen at the moment. As soon as the smoke began to clear, the damage could be seen from both sides.  
"AH!" The explosion forced Oleg into the ground and the Aquarius was planted face up looking at the damage done. The main cannon wasn't fully destroyed, but enough of the barrel had been damaged to cause problems for firing procedures. He quickly used the A.I. system to see the other two remaining Ursa units preparing to make their escape when he warned, "You'll pay for that. No one gets away that easy!"

Campbell contacted his friend, "Bernett! Are you still there?!"  
Hyrum's Ursa unit stood up when he answered, "I'm here Finnegan. Looks like the damage was done."  
Derek's mobile suit showed up next to the other two Ursa units. Hyrum heard his personal walkie talkie activated, "Private Bernett. Come in. Can you read me?"  
"Yes sir. Did you unit get damaged?"  
"Worse than that. I've gto a virus in here that's knocked out my comms system. I'll need you to relay my report to the advancing team. We've completed the operation and we're getting out of here. Keep an eye out for the Aquarius though. There's no way it's been destroyed."  
"Yes sir. Moving out now." The three Ursa units made their escape from the Testudo while keeping eyes open for the Aquarius.

Edward pushed himself up from the ground when he ordered, "Damage Report!"  
The operative in the control room warned, "The main cannon has been severely damaged sir! If we fire it now, we'll end up damaging the inner systems!"  
Edward let out an agrivated groan from his grit teeth when he attempted to control his anger. Fortunately the Coalition forces were still poised for their advance as he could see on his battle map. "Retreat for now. Commence with the pincer movement the Scutum units have been prepared for!"  
As the three remaining Ursa units began to make their retreat from the Testudo mobile armor, there was still one threat they had to escape and it was far more mobile than the walking target.  
Derek followed behind the two Ursa units but realized a threat behind him coming too late. He could only pick up the incoming blue mobile suit from his monitor through the static and wasn't able to dodge in time. The Aquarius dashed in with its heat rods swinging from the left and destroyed the Ursa before its pilot had a chance to escape.  
Campbell stopped his Ursa unit to ask, "Captain! What happened?" He saw the explosion of the Ursa unit behind him and saw his superior officer go up in smoke. "Oh shit... Bernett this is..." Before Campbell could warn any further he saw the blue Gundam brush aside the flames and prepare for another attack.  
As the Aquarius launched its heat rods Campbell warned, "Bernett! Behind you!"  
Hyrum turned around and saw the upcoming heat rods coming towards him and used what was left of his sliced arm to block the damage. "Ah shit!" he exclaimed as it made short work of what was left of his mobile suit and made several rocket jumps back in hopes of making an escape.  
Campbell fired at the enemy assuring, "Hold on!" He began to fire his beam rifle at the Aquarius with every intent of stopping the target. All he needed was a damaging shot of some kind. Anything to harm the enemy would be enough if it meant that they would be able to survive for another day.  
As the Ursa units made their attack on the Aquarius unit, Oleg continued to dodge the shots and close in on the two targets. There was just one moment of weakness however and that was enough to catch him off guard. As the distant Ursa unit kept firing its rifle a stray shot found its way very close to the Aquarius's core. The damage caused the warning systems to light up in the cockpit. "AH! Shit!" Oleg saw the danger of the situation with this damage. "This isn't over! Testudo base! I have to pull back!" He made this warning as the Aquarius jumped back from the confrontation with the two Ursa units and towards the mobile armor that carried the mobile suit forces. The damage was great but it wouldn't be enough to take him out of commission.

Marcel listened to the progress report from the frontlines when he announced, "We have transmissions coming from the front General. The 15th Squadron's mission was successful and the Testudo is showing visible damage."  
Though much of the spirits in the room seemed to be lifted Klaus stood stoic as he observed the battle map. "Fortunate that we have seen today be ours but how many have we lost?"  
One of the operators observed the casualties of the squadrons when he answered, "From our signals we can confirm that we have lost eight squadrons, some reports are listing the Aquarius as the primary attacker. Enemy casualties are still uncertain but we are still hoping for favorable results."  
Klaus stared intently at the map when he warned, "Holding back the enemy will take far too much than we have at this rate. Do we have any remaining forces to our defense?"  
Marcel watched the retreating Earth Sphere forces when he answered, "We are using what men we already have General. The Advance Forces will soon return to assist against the main defense. Hopefully we will at least be able to buy enough time to reorganize and amass better numbers if there is another offensive."  
One of the operators at the radar terminals interrupted the conversation reporting, "General, we are reporting the arrival of the British Air Fleet!"  
As the observation of Berlin's battle continued, the Earth Sphere forces were given a glimpse of hope as the Argentavis ships intercepted the northern Scutum units. Three of the carriers showed visible damage from a previous battle. The sight of the airborne Girffon units taking flight was never a more assuring moment of encouragement.  
One of the signals from the British fleet brought a hologram of a man next to the battle map greeting, "Commander Johnathan Higgins of the Albion reporting General. Admiral Chadwick regrets making your forces hold the line for this long but we are finally here to assist."  
Klaus looked up when he accepted, "Your timing is more welcome than you could imagine Admiral. All we can ask for now is the chance to push back the Coalition from the offense."  
"We have one front where it will be possible General. These Scutum units will be made short work of before you can assume the job is done."  
"Ensure the northern front is taken back. The enemy shall be pushed back if we continue these efforts."  
"The Admiral will see to it that you have those resources soon General. See you at the rendezvous."  
"Make us proud out there Commander."  
Aboard the Illustrious Hayden requested to his nearest operator, "How have the repairs on the Illustrious gone?"  
"We have reinstalled communications Admiral. Orders can now be issued to the fleet."  
The Admiral was quick to turn on his communications channel when he announced, "The main offense is soon to begin. All carriers acknowledge your status."  
"Bulwark has full squadrons and firepower for the second attack."  
"Excalibur has taken minimal damage. We are prepared to assist in the advance."  
"Rhiannon reporting Admiral. All systems are optimal."  
"Albion is damaged but prepared to engage."  
Hayden was quick to follow with an order, "Excalibur and Albion. Form behind the main three carriers and follow up on the advance. Send out all squadrons and prepare to crush the enemy's hold on this front."  
Right after his order a Squadron Leader announced to the Illustrious, "This is first squadron. We see the enemy."  
Another squad leader followed, "We are prepared to engage sir. We'll make short work of them soon enough."  
The third squad leader of the Illustrious added, "It's about time we give our pals the support. We'll show Berline they don't have everything to lose."  
Hayden brought an order through all of the channels, "All ships take aim at those Scutum units and take them down. All Griffon units prepare for combat! Engage now!" The order was given. The first defense of Berlin was complete and now the new battle had begun.  
As the damaged Aquarius made its attempts to warn the Testudo base one of the operators reported, "General! We are receiving a hail from the Aquarius! It needs to return for repairs!"  
Edward collected himself when he answered the request, "Take him in. We can't lose the Aquarius." He broadened his battle map when he requested, "What is the status of our hold on Berlin?"  
Bertram looked over the map's status when he answered, "Reinforcements are arriving from the North General. The Earth Sphere was not outnumbered as we had hoped."  
General Blare groaned, "So they did have reinforcements. And possibly more capable than we would havel iked them to be.  
"But if they insist on continuing to throw lives in the face of their hopeless cause then we shall grant their request." "Attention all Scutum units! Take offensive measures and take down the carriers! Reinforcements will be sent, hold the line for as long as you can!"  
"We confirm your order General. We will not fall here."

Defeated but not demoralized Oleg observed his ascent into the Testudo's loading bay. "You still holding up there Aquarius?"  
Oleg heard Aglaii on the other line when he answered, "Yeah Captain. It's just a relief to see you made it out there."  
"A relief huh? You starting to doubt my abilities private?"  
"Those Ursa units are more powerful than we hoped them to be. You see how many men we lost out there?"  
"And this was only a defense for the Testudo. If the enemy receives any further reinforcements they'll be able to start pushing us back."  
"And this war will continued on a lot longer because of that."  
"That's why we have to push forward with this war as best as we can. Too many have already lost more than they deserved to lose because of this slaughter."  
Oleg paused when he heard Aglaii remind him of their cause. There was a weight in her voice that caused him to say to himself, "I guess some had it worse than others." He responded to her, "Agreed. If I could I'd head into Brussles right now and hold the Parliament at gunpoint. Unfortunately I don't seem to have that sort of power right now."  
"Together we will be able to make that possible Oleg. Today just reminds us how hard this road is going to be." Aglaii said before she shut off her channel.  
Oleg stepped out of the Aquarius when he promised himself, "We'll have to see if we are strong enough Captain. If it were up to me I wouldn't even use this kind of force to end this war."  
Bertram overlooked the battle statistics when he evaluated, "Seven of our squadrons have been destroyed General. We will be able to maintain a defense for the Testudo but we will not be able to continue with the intial advance as planned."  
The report was not assuring at all. Edward saw the war machine of the Coalition being unstoppable until this point. Now with the combined efforts of the new mobile suit units things had become much more complicated. The General requested, "Will the British squadrons provide any obstacle for our advance?"  
Bertram looked over the status of the squadrons as he reported, "The Scutum units in the northern part of the city are absorbing a great deal of damage sir, but they are currently establishing their defense. The southern units are currently firing on the city trying to get through the buildings."  
Continuing the order, General Blare demanded, "Press the attack. We have them right where we want them. They shall soon be overwhelmed by our forces."

The Scutum units at the southern part of the city were continuing to advance when one of the operators reported, "We're to continue the forward assault sir."  
"Continue on then. We're going to do the work for the Testudo and get to our guys on the other side. We must protect those Scutum units!"  
"Understood sir. All cannons adjust to airborne targeting. Try to hit those air carriers."  
Within moments the cannons were firing at the British carriers. It was everything that the Coalition had to hope for their defense of destroying the airborne defenses. The buildings were causing an issue in blocking their line of fire, but it was a better choice than letting their fellow soldiers become nothing more than cannon fodder.  
Bertram watched the activity of Berlin when he evaluated, "The enemy has fallen back for now General. If our forces can keep them entrapped in this city then we should have the time necessary to finish repair the Testudo."  
Edward sat back in his chair when he agreed, "Send a transmission to our factory forces in Moscow. Ensure that all emergency repairs procedures for the Testudo are made." He looked up to the ceiling as he mused to himself, "This war continues. And all it serves to accomplish is to set back the date of our final triumph."


	9. Chapter 9

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.  
Episode 8: A Stalemate is Sealed

Donna left her seat in the cockpit area when she found Mercurio laying on his back in his bunk. She introduced herself when she announced, "Mercurio. You're almost up for watch duty."  
Mercurio shifted from his bed when he accepted, "Can't be so bad. We just have to be concerned about seeing Mars now don't we?"  
"That is what the Captain told me."  
"Not too bad of a commanding officer isn't she?" By now he was shifting his space suit to ensure everything was in order when he stood up.  
Donna shifted her leaning position slightly when she agreed, "She seems to have her focus on the mission. It does feel like she's done this before."  
"Hope so. But she barely ever does bring up her past when she's this determined. That's what Major Capon told us at least."  
Donna recognized this behavior of her superior and was already curious. "Does she ever tell any of her fellow pilots about her previous battles in the war?"  
"Time to time. Not enough to give a full story though."  
"From what she said it was how she managed to pull off that roll that saved us at the colony."  
"I probably should have known what she could do, the higher ups have told us about her piloting maneuvers being among the most daring in the pilot roster."  
Donna looked over her shoulder when she warned, "Perhaps I should read some official reports. The Captain is probably going to wonder what's been taking you."  
Mercurio stood up when he promised, "I'll tell her it's taking me a bit longer to get up there. Did she tell you any experiences of her battles though?"  
Donna thought for a moment before she answered, "I'm not sure how much everyone knows but she did go into detail with me. She said that she thought it was right to trust me. She said that it was important that I hear what she had to go through more than anyone else."  
"It might be possible newer recruits have to hear her advice more than anyone else." Mercurio agreed.  
Donna continued with the story, "She started with the retreat at Penza. She was actually a pilot serving under Alberto Capon when he was Captain a few years back. They both worked with Pavel Kolek as well to defend the spaceport in Moscow. She said that everything you could learn about Moscow's fall has been archived. Her real story began when she was thrust into the pilot seat of a shuttle though."  
"Sounds like she was put on the ground running if that's the case. If she were asked to pilot a shuttle so soon then she was probably asked to follow her own maneuvers to avoid any Coalition contact."  
"She did say so. She actually spent several years up in space when she was fighting the Coalition during the Division Period. It was only last year when she returned to Earth."  
"When the Testudo landed in Siberia." Mercurio realized.  
Donna confirmed his observation when she added, "The Testudo was her mission. But now it looks like she's been instructed into space one more time."  
Before Mercurio could ask any questions about the decision he heard Dana up in front ask, "You feeling okay out there Yuy?"  
"Uh yeah Captain. Just a second." He turned to Donna briefly telling her, "You probably remind her of someone important from earlier in her enlistment. If that's the case then I'd recommend trying to be a good support for her."  
"I'll try." Donna accepted. She watched him leave the bedroom when she turned to face her bed when she tried to understand her situation. "How can I hope to relate to her of all people?" She asked no one in particular.  
Mercurio made his way to the co-pilot seat when he greeted his superior, "Sorry Captain. Just took a little longer than I thought I would have."  
"Not a big deal. Just don't let this thing blow up into anything that might hurt my reputation." Dana said while watching her window.  
"What?" Mercurio asked turning to face the Captain.  
"You think I didn't know telling other people about my past missions would make other people curious?"  
Mercurio shifted in his seat a little when he agreed, "I was."  
"We'll just leave it there for now. We've got to make sure the enemy is still out of our range before the next training period begins."  
"I'll make an effort to do that Captain... Did you request taking this mission to Mars at all sir?"  
Dana continued to observe the stars outside her window when she answered, "Some people do say my place on the battlefield is out here. If it is then I at least prefer being recognized for what I'm able to accomplish."  
Mercurio nodded when he returned to his duty confirming, "I understand sir."  
"Remember to keep an eye out for the enemy Private." Dana looked down when she said softly, "And try not to worry about Earth right now..."

Berlin, Germany  
The Tallgeese maneuvered through the city towards the main base with the Maganac units in full retreat. Once the white mobile suit arrived in front of its target location it kneeled on its right knee while one of its hands opened in front of its chest. The cockpit opened and Zelma jumped down on the hand with a scanner activated. She searched the area observing, "Now where is it? ... There." She jumped through one of the windows below and into the hallway.  
One of the base operators saw a signature breach on his monitor when he warned, "General! Enemy signature has reached our area!"  
Klaus stood up from his seat when he asked, "How? What is it doing here?"  
One of the operators pointed out to the infiltration when he reminded, "The mobile suit has positioned itself to allow its pilot onto our roof. We most likely have an enemy infiltration underway sir."  
Klaus clenched his hands when he ordered, "Alert our base guards to the higher levels! Don't let the enemy spy achieve whatever their mission is!"  
Finding the door that was triggering the signal, Zelma quickly opened it and managed to find the briefcase on a nearby table. She quickly grasped it and saw several Earth Sphere guards rushing to her location. She clutched the briefcase while firing on her opponents. After three shots Zelma jumped through the window she entered and into the palm of her mobile suit.  
Zelma made a sprint up the arm of her Tallgeese to reach the cockpit door. As soon as her door was open she threw the briefcase in and shut the door. One of the guards rushed to the window in time before he saw the Tallgeese beginning to stand on its feet. He rushed to his superior officer when he warned, "Contact the General now! He needs to warned!"  
Klaus checked his panel when he requested, "Status report!"  
The Guard Captain on the other line warned, "The enemy is escaping sir! She may have already achieved her objective!" Kluas didn't offer any response when he held himself back from slamming his fist.  
Marcel brought his superior back to his focus when he reminded, "We must call in support units General! We cannot let her destroy the base!"  
Klaus changed his panel's frequency when he ordered, "Lindemann team! Requesting your immediate support! Emergency procedures now!"

Christoph and Richard moved their Maganacs through the city while carrying Christian's heavily damaged mobile suit. Christoph saw the main base nearby but saw the white mobile suit that beat his team earlier when his team moved in closer. "What the hell is that thing doing here?"  
Before he could ask anyone he received a transmission from the main base when he was told, "Lindemann team! Your assistance is requested! The enemy pilot has infiltrated our base and is expected to destroy us!"  
Christoph cursed his luck at the report, "Damn! That thing is still going to give us a hard time!"  
Richard came from behind with a rifle in hand suggesting, "Doesn't see us now. Let's try and take it by surprise."  
Christoph's Maganac lay down Christian's remaining suit when he ordered, "Stay behind cover and prepare to fire if she gets close."  
"Let me have the crippling shot will you?"  
"Easy enough bro." Christoph promised Christian.  
Christoph readjusted his frequency to the main base when he promised, "Command stand by! We are moving in to engage the target!"  
The voice he heard earlier ordered, "Reinforcements will be headed our way soon Lindemann team! Keep the enemy occupied until then!"  
Christoph's Maganac reloaded its rifle when he told himself, "Best hope is we don't need any."  
Now that she had the object of her mission within her grasp, Zelma briefly considered her next course of action. "These sides will continue to have their war. Regardless of what Blare wants it is time for me to discover just what this is. Hopefully this will show how deep this war runs." Before she could prepare herself for takeoff Zelma endured a hit from the rifle fire from behind. Her scanners picked up an enemy signature from behind tracking the source of the fire. "Right after they are taken care of."  
Christoph and Richard continued to fire their rifles on the Tallgeese while it prepared to prime its leg thrusters. Christoph adjusted his aim when he commanded, "It's trying to get away! Go for its thrusters!"  
"Just try getting several more hits on that thing first!" Richard answered before firing. Both Maganac II units fired on the Tallgeese. The white mobile suit brought up its shield while stepping back a few feet from the attack.  
The Maganac units continued to fire when the Tallgeese lifted up into the air and withdrew its shield to prepare its heat rod. Zelma checked every angle the Tallgeese was prepared to dive in and found the first opportunity. The white mobile suit flew through the air left and right before it made a final dive to the ground prepared with a mighty sweep.  
As the Tallgeese continued its dive Christoph fired on the enemy unit demanding, "Come on and go down you piece of junk!" Despite what effort Christoph made with his shots he saw the Tallgeese continue avoiding him. Once the Tallgeese came within striking distance of his unit, Christoph forced his Maganac unit back close to the building Christian was hiding next to. Christoph managed to avoid the Tallgeese's swipe at his cockpit but saw his rifle barrel sliced off before it short circuited. "Damn!" Christoph threw the rifle to the ground when he prepared his Maganac unit for close combat. His Maganac unit's sword was drawn when he warned, "Let's see how you handle this up close!"  
Richard saw the sword taken out when he asked, "Christoph are you serious?!"  
"I'll break open some openings on that thing Rich! Be ready to fire when you can!" Christoph left no time for a response when he thrust his Maganac unit forward towards the Tallgeese.  
Zelma saw the Maganac II thrusting forward before it came within distance. "You fool! What are you trying to prove?" She threw her mobile suit's heat rod upwards to split the incoming Maganac down the middle. Before Zelma had the chance to defend herself, Christoph's Maganac II dodged in a roll to its left prepared for a strike. The blade made contact with the middle of the Tallgeese but did not cause the Tallgeese to be split. It only remained in place as though it were trying to cleave through a stone.  
"Its armor is strong enough to hold that much?" Christoph asked when he pulled his mobile suit's sword back from contact. The motion was slowed when the Tallgeese swung its heat rod to the left. "Oh shit!" Christoph flung his mobile suit to the ground in the middle of the swipe only to see the heat rod as the last thing he saw in that encounter. The heat rod made its way across the Maganac's hands and head as it fell down.  
The Tallgeese prepared its heat rods for a finishing motion when its arms lifted into the air for a mighty downward thrust. The final blow was interrupted when the Tallgeese was thrown off balance from rifle fire on its right side. "Christoph! Get out of there!" Richard said as his mobile suit stood its ground for a potential attack.  
Zelma recovered her footing when she saw the damage systems on the Tallgeese Authority. She stepped back and saw the Maganac unit that fired on her targeting it.  
"I don't have time for this." Zelma said as she prepared her beam rifle for the final attack.  
"Oh damn." Richard said before the beam fired its way towards him. His Maganac II unit rolled out of the line of fire just before it could hit him as it tore a path through the building in its way and what mobile suits were caught in the line of fire. Before either of the Maganac units had a chance to stand up, the Tallgeese activated its thrusters lifting from the ground. The white mobile suit shifted its direction to the southern direction of the city before making its final flight from the area.  
Richard forced his Maganac from the ground when he groaned picking himself up. "What the hell man..."  
"Guess we don't get a chance today. Tell me, did we at least manage to deal some damage on that thing?" Richard checked his panel when he saw Christoph's signal came through clear.  
Richard checked the main Berlin base standing before him when he answered, "Maybe enough to leave with a few scratches. Looks like it decided the base wasn't worth its time at least." He changed his frequency to the main base asking, "Command, the enemy target is escaping from our range. Should we pursue?"  
One of the base operators responded on the other line, "Negative. Return to your previous position."  
"Affirmative. Two of our units needs some major repairs first. We'll have them dropped off real quick."  
"Understood. Drop them off at the nearest garage hangar but be quick about it. We need every hand we have out there."  
Richard changed his frequency to his brother when he asked, "You can still stand right Christoph?"  
Christoph's Maganac unit stood while the cockpit door opened when he answered into his channel, "Yeah. You should worry more about Christian. He's not going to be happy missing out on a crippling blow."  
"Sure. Let's just be glad we'll be able to go out there and be more useful the next time around."  
Christoph's Maganac turned to the base when he agreed, "Good idea. Let's not keep our maintenance guys waiting."  
Klaus oversaw the battle map progressing when he requested, "Status on the advance forces?"  
Marcel checked the numbers for the squads when he reported, "The advance squads are making their return from the Testudo General. Enemy units have not attempted any pursuit."  
"Fortunate for us they seem to be as fatigued as our forces have been. We can only assume now that they will attempt to regroup."  
One of the operators nearby reported, "General! We're under attack from the north and southern sides! The southern Scutum units are trying to fire on us from the other side of the city!"  
Klaus oversaw the men in the city waiting for their orders. "Now begins our true battle for this city. Prepare to rally our forces to the defense."  
Marcel agreed to the preparation when he reported, "All reserve units are on standby General. We will advance on your order."  
Klaus arranged the frequency on the battle map when he established contact with the British Admiral on the other line. "Admiral Chadwick. Continue to hold the northern sector of the city. We will push back the enemy in the south and send what reinforcements we can."  
Haydn's hologram nodded accepting, "We've got the plan General. We'll hold them down for as long as we can."

As the struggle between the Berlin forces and the Testudo's squadrons continued, the Scutum units and Leo IIIs in the north fired on the British reinforcements. The Argentavis ships fired their artillery cannons to the ground while the Scutum units used every shield available to endure the shots.  
One of the Scutum units on the ground adjusted its main cannon to the direction of the Bulwark when one of the operators confirmed, "We've got their engines in target sir!"  
"This is one fortunate advantage we have. The weak areas of the ships will be easy to target." The commander observed. "Fire all cannons! Use all ammunition if necessary!"  
Cannon fire took to the air as it collided with the hull of the British airships. Explosions in the sky ruptured the flight pattern of several Griffin units while some fell to the ground. The Bulwark was still in tact but the damage had become more visible as it continued to fire its artillery cannons to the ground Coalition forces.  
The Griffin bombings signaled the start of the allied forces of German and British mobile suits pressing their attacks on the Scutum units. Most of the Griffin units stayed in their fighter plane mode while firing their vulcan fire and missiles at the Coalition units below.  
The damage was visible but the Scutum units were still able to move away from the line of fire the Argentavis ships had established. One of the Griffin squadron leaders reported, "The shields are still holding them in tact sir! It's going to take more firepower than what we've been using to take those beasts down!"  
The squadron captain ordered, "Keep firing! We need to deal any dent we can for our main ships to take them down sooner!"  
Several Griffin units changed into their bipedal mode to engage combat alongside friendly Ursa units to destroy the Leo IIIs. Three Griffin units landed atop one of the moving mobile armor units before taking aim at the main gun and firing. The blast resulted in an explosion rocking the Griffin units off the armor but the Scutum unit continued to fire on the ground targets with its lower cannons.  
Hayden observed the damage from below as he was reminded of his earlier battle of Templin. He maintained a stoic observation as explosions on both sides erupted. "Status report on the Scutum units."  
His Vice Admiral observed the signatures of the remaining military reporting, "The mobile armor shields are taking a great deal of punishment Admiral. Our forces will require supporting fire."  
Hayden stood from his seat when he emphasized his order, "We had best begin then. Find the nearest clearing and begin fire! Destroy them before they can trigger a final shot! Continue fire until those armor units can't stand!"  
One of the weapons operators accepted the order when he repeated, "Concentrating fire on the nearest mobile armor. Attention 14th squadron, move out of firing range."  
The Captain of the 14th squadron of Griffin units heard the order when he told his men, "All units back away from the Scutum! We're getting some major support fire pretty soon!"  
As soon as the order was given the artillery fire and beam cannons from the Argentavis ship above began to land down on the Scutum unit. The shields were pressed to continue working but begun to flicker from the strain of the fire.  
One of the Griffin pilots watched the destruction in front of him when he observed, "The main ships have begun to fire Captain!"  
The Captain moved forward with his unit when he ordered, "The carriers are doing everything they can to take these things down! Keep pressing the attack!" At that order the six Griffin units moved towards the Scutum with rifles in hand. The lower cannons from beneath continued to offer minimal defense but the squadron was not deterred from its goal.  
The Griffin units moved in a final attack when they concentrated their fire at the main engine hull of the Scutum unit. Several more shots were fired towards their target before the mobile armor began to explode from the inside. The Griffin units backed away from the destruction when the Scutum unit fell off its legs and sent a wave of fire across the field.  
The Captain reported to his superiors aboard the Illustrious, "Main target has been destroyed! We are ready for our next target!"  
"Excellent work Captain. Proceed to your next coordinates. Support all friendly units in pressing the enemy away from the area."  
"Affirimitive sir!" The Captain changed to an open frequency when he ordered, "That's one down! Everyone focus your fire on the remaining five!"  
One of his men watched the crossfire occurring across the skies when he asked, "Sir, we'll need the support fire from those carriers! Are they still providing?"  
The Captain emphasized his order when he commanded, "They certainly are! Don't let them get shot down! Move out to the coordinates on the nearest Scutum and go for the main cannon first!"  
"Yes sir!" His men agreed in unison.

A view of the northern side was from a distance only gave view to a few explosions that barely shook the nearby units. Within the trenches however the Earth Sphere Ursa units popped up from the ground to fire on either nearby Leo III units or defend against Scutum artillery fire. In the distance of another battlefield the British Griffin units continued their attack when another Scutum unit was destroyed.  
Major Clemens Lichtenfels was just one among the many Earth Sphere mobile suits who continued to fire on the enemy attempting to advance while the remaining Ursa squadrons fired on every artillery shot made from a distance. After being pulled from the frontlines against the Coalition during the 15th squadron's infiltration, he had only a small idea of what his fellow pilot leaders were feeling. The feeling only intensified when he found himself cursing the current state of the defense. "How much longer do we need to keep sitting here with our asses in the air ready to take a Coalition beating now?"  
Clemens' thoughts were interrupted when he heard his comms channel patch through for his attention. The pilot on the other line reported, "Sir! We've just received a report from headquarters! The 15th squadron has just taken out the main cannon of the Testudo!"  
Clemens' mobile suit ducked into the trench when he asked, "Good work. We can at least have that much of a breather. Can we expect to see them return to duty right away?"  
"Only two of them came back sir. I don't think they'll be able to do much for support. We've also been receiving reports from the southern side of the city of the enemy continuing to advance."  
Clemens checked the progression of his radar when he said, "We have to focus on the northern side as it is. Regardless of how many have returned we need their numbers now to stop the enemy on both fronts. Have the remaining men report to me. We need as much support as we can get."  
While the battle continued to rage on near the city, Campbell and Hyrum reported to their the superior of their former Captain on the status of their mission.  
"Private Hyrum Bernett reporting sir!"  
"Private Campbell Finnegan reporting sir!"  
Two explosions erupted nearby while the Scutum units fired on the Earth city defenses but landed into the buildings. Clemens' mobile suit went up for a brief second to fire on a nearby Leo III unit before ducking back down asking, "Bernett! What is the status of the rest of the team?"  
"Sir. They were all destroyed sir... Only me and Finnegan made it out. Captain Degregorio was taken down in the attack."  
The Major spat at his luck when he asked, "Aw hell. Throwing anymore at that thing will be a waste of time. Were you even able to put a dent in its shields?"  
Campbell was next to report when he answered, "Negative sir. Their too strong for our weapons. We'd have to send an entire battalion of mobile suits to have a chance against it."  
"The reports are real then." The Major said realizing the sacrifices made. Several explosions sounded near Clemens' position when he asked, "Good work making it back. Will the Testudo be unable to deal any significant damage?"  
Hyrum explained, "We've managed to take out its right side cannons and destroy the main cannon sir. It shouldn't be able to do any damage on the city."  
Clemens went over the results in his head when he accepted, "You've both succeeded in disabling the Testudo for now. All we need is to make sure that we keep it from causing the real damage to the city. Right now we have to worry about those Scutum units while the Brits keep them occupied. Both of you, get out there and show everyone what you can do out there."  
"Right away sir!"  
It was a moment later when he heard someone report, "Sir! We have fire coming from the southern city!"  
Clemens reloaded his mobile suit's rifle when he ordered, "Those Scutum units again... Bernett! I'm sending you in with another team. You and Finnegan do everything to shoot down those artillery shots!"  
"Copy sir."  
Campbell and Hyrum's Ursa units moved down the trench for a chance to assist in the defense line. "Not like we can do anything over there right?" Campbell asked as he moved further down.  
Hyrum confirmed his fellow pilot's question when he answered, "Not even these units can pull that off. Let's just hold them off here." Before anymore could be said a simultaneous volley of fire came from the Scutum units in the distance.  
Campbell adjusted his rifle when he realized how fast the artillery shots were moving across the air. "And we're supposed to shoot those shots down?"  
"Just like what the instructions said Finnegan!" Hyrum's Ursa unit brought its rifle barrel to the air while preparing to fire. Hyrum's radar had the trajectory and path of the shot calculated above him while he prepared to aim. In a matter of seconds Hyrum's unit fired in the air towards the incoming group of shots to cause explosions in the air. As a group of shots continued forward Hyrum warned, "Finnegan! To your right!"  
Campbell adjusted his radar system in time to receive data on the incoming shots above him. Just when he had the systems prepared he began to haphazardly fire. "God damn it! Go down you piece of shit!" Hyrum's mobile suit offered assistance as it fired on some of the shots left of Campbell's line of sight. Campbell sighed in slight defeat when he asked, "It's gotta get easier from here right?"  
Hyrum agreed with the hope, "Only if our guys on the frontline can take out those Scutum units."  
Before they could continue their duty, an Ursa unit ran towards them warning, "Breach! Breach!" Before he could continue a grenade made its way into the trench knocking the fellow Ursa unit down.  
Hryum didn't take time to worry about his fellow pilot as he climbed up the dirt in front of him. His unit looked up from the trench when he saw eight Leo III units headed their way towards his position. He brought himself down when he warned, "Finnegan! We've got an enemy squad headed our way!"  
Campbell's mobile suit was next to the fallen Ursa unit when he heard the news. He reloaded his unit's rifle when he himself cursed, "Oh great. I needed more shit on my table!" He changed his channel to the nearest unit, "Just stay down! We're gonna have some major fire on our location!"  
The two Ursa units popped up from the trench as they began firing. Despite their aim the Leo III units maneuvered around the shots and split into three divisions. Right after the formation was made the Leo III units fired their beam rifles towards the trench.  
Hyrum's unit ducked down as the fire went overhead before returning to its prior position and firing on the enemy. One of the Leo III units fell down on its face but the Coalition squadron continued to move forward. Campbell's unit was still out in the open and taken some damage to the front plating but was still firing on the enemy.  
As the two Ursa units continued to fire Hyrum heard through an open channel, "Attention Ursa units! Return to cover! We are beginning covering fire now!"  
"From here?!" Campbell asked in shock.  
Hyrum's unit took hold of Campbell's when he said, "Let's get back down! It's a Griffin sweep!" The two Ursa units ducked into the trench ground while Hyrum saw the Griffin units in plane mode moving close to the ground with flying missiles very close to them.  
Once the explosion subsided Campbell looked up to notice the squadron was completely destroyed. "Damn. That was close enough."  
"Looks like the Griffin units aren't just up there for show after all." Hyrum agreed.  
"You've got that much hope for the Brits I take it? At least they're better than nothing."  
Before they could speak any further another volley of artillery fire sounded from the distant Scutum units and Hyrum warned, "They're getting more shots in. Let's not let them have the satisfaction."

As the British forces sent in their Griffin units and their carriers fired on the Scutum units from above, the Illustrious was observing the battlefield while trying to regain some lost shields and easy repairs. Admiral Chadwick was reported from his Vice Admiral, "We're receiving word from the main command at Berlin headquarters sir. It looks like we managed to arrive in time for them to be thankful for us coming."  
Hayden nodded, "Good of Klaus to follow his standard of etiquette. The least we can do now is give him the elbow room he needs to solidify the defenses."  
His Vice Admiral stepped down to the battle map when he reported, "Understood. Our forces are taking out the remaining Scutum units as we speak. This side of the city should be safe from any further bombardment."  
Another one of the operators noted on the map, "There's still the southern side to consider though. What's going to happen there?"  
Hayden's hopes were dampened when he was reminded of the other side. There was still another side of the city to be concerned about and he had to break the enemy somehow. He only gave a brief thought when he answered, "We might not have the manpower or strength to handle any more of those things. Not until the forces on the northern front are freed from this siege. We may have to sit back and bite our lips in hopes we can bulk up the city defenses instead."

The Tallgeese Authority stood outside the boundaries of the city of Berlin as it gazed on the destruction from afar. Zelma stood on the right shoulder of her mobile suit where she could see the Coalition Scutum units enduring damage but the Earth Sphere mobile suits erupted at the time of their defeat. She remained stoic observing the destruction not allowing any concern for what she had abandoned.  
Climbing back into the Tallgeese cockpit Zelma adjusted her frequency to a channel reporting, "I have achieved my mission here. The Earth Sphere relied heavily on their defenses but could not protect this objective."  
A voice on the other line responded to the report, "How fares the status of the battle?"  
"The Coalition can make this their victory. Then they will march to Brussels and deliver their idea of justice." Zelma shook her head when she corrected herself, "No. I cannot call this justice. These men are of a leadership where personal ambition drive them to follow a man until he is no longer of worth. I should have warned Nathaniel about what this loose alliance will achieve."  
"Even if it is true ask yourself this. If you let the Coalition crumble here, what will become of those responsible? What will happen when they are free to live with what they had done?"  
"I made it my own mission to see the ones responsible for this war to be brought to justice."  
"Call it your mission if you must. What do you expect to achieve from it? Do you seek to be unbound from everyone you care for? Will you bear the weight of such a decision for as long as you live?"  
"Whatever you want me to say old man it might take more than just a few questions."  
"Ask these things about yourself before you are willing to claim what you see as the only solution." The voice on the other line said before shutting off. The silence left Zelma to contemplate over the embattled city while she kept watch over any mobile suits that may head her way.

The main base of Berlin was able to breath a collective sigh of relief when the first line of defense had held against the Coalition attacks. Marcel oversaw the battle map of the eastern sector of Berlin when he reported, "The Testudo is retreating sir. All remaining advance squadrons have regrouped to the defense lines."  
Klaus accepted the good news when he solemnly nodded, "Our numbers have at least been fortified. Regardless of how much longer this defense must continue we must see that the Coalition does not have the strength to push past our line."  
One of the radar operators observed the movement of British Argentavis carriers when he reported, "The reinforcements from Britain has arrived General. The northern sector of Berlin is soon to be secured."  
Klaus looked up when he told no one in particular, "Your assistance could not have been any more timely Admiral Chadwick. Regrettably this will still be one costly battle we can only hope to recover from."

As the battle for Berlin began to see its last few moments, President Kecker was looking over the documents detailing the projected plans for the Coalition's advancements through the front lines. He had to sign several bills to allow for more manufacturing if the plans were to be stopped.  
He was considering this scenario when his personal secretary Barra Devine entered greeting, "Mr. President, we have received the status report on our defense in Berlin. The Coalition is being pushed back but there are still a dozen Scutum units moving in a pincer movement into the city. Our losses have been minimal and the enemy units have not been able to stand against our firepower. The most recent update has not been given however and we expect that the battle may have turned one way for better or for worse."  
The President looked up from his papers and asked, "It is good to hear those reports. I must hear the rest of it. What is the status of the Aquarius?"  
"It is still in enemy hands Mr. President. We have been able to damage it however. We can only assume though that they may continue to find ways to improve on its armor."  
"It is true as rumored. Lord Lindemann does not have any concern for the pilot or for any human factors. I cannot deny his results however. See that the Aquarius is still the first target to be disabled and taken back."  
"Yes sir."  
"Has the second shipment from Berlin arrived?" Barra knew what Franz was referring to but took out a suitcase that was not engraved with the symbol indicating its importance.  
After setting the case on President Kecker's desk his assistant explained, "We have regrettable news on the second shipment Mr. President. We have been told from officials that it was stolen during the battle. We are being told that a Tallgeese unit was responsible, but the pilot is unknown."  
Pushing his glasses up in an attempt to hold back his disappointment Franz ordered, "I want this Tallgeese pilot taken. Whoever it is has an essential piece of technology for our forces."  
"Might I ask what it is?"  
"I am afraid you know that this sort of information is classified."  
"I understand. I shall report your commands sir."  
"Please do so Devine." Barra nodded as he took his leave to allow his President time to observe his package. Franz pulled the suitcase towards him and entered the code necessary to open it. It opened and inside was a data pad currently inactive and surrounded in the protective foam the case came with. The President commented to himself, "We are this much closer. We must obtain the other."

As the fighting continued against the Coalition invaders, the Leo III units were slowly being taken out with the more powerful Panther units demonstrating their dominance. The Scutum units were slowly being taken out as well from the carrier fire but the destruction on both sides was very visible.  
Campbell pointed out to his squad mate Hyrum, "It looks like the fighting has calmed down at least."  
Hyrum reminded him, "The Scutum units are still out there. We'll have to find a way to take those down."  
"Probably the only thing left."  
Among their chatter, Clemens pointed out, "It's going to be awhile. Those carriers have taken a lot of damage and some of them have been taken down. We'll get those carriers to the nearest repairs location. Hold off the Scutum fire until then. Let us worry about the remaining Coalition mobile suits."  
Hyrum agreed, "Understood sir. Alright everyone, keep your eyes open for the Scutum artillery fire. Shoot down every shot you can get."  
Campbell hoped, "Won't be a problem. Hope they can get those repairs done fast."  
"At this rate it's probably going to be while. The real worry is going to be the Testudo and how soon they can get their repairs done. Let's just hope it's a lot later than sooner."

The Testudo marched backwards while its Leo III units stood their ground for protection. chance to attack the enemy, General Blare ordered one of his operatives for a status update, "Report our casualties."  
One of the men near the battle map checked the mobile suit signatures when he reported, "We currently estimate that approximately 44% of our forces have been destroyed along with the northern division of Scutum units. The enemy may have taken slightly less, but their reinforcements have likely played a part in upsetting our forces from accomplishing their mission."  
Edward turned to the mapping operators when he ordered, "See that the Testudo remains within optimal range of the enemy forces. Once we have made our repairs we shall resume firing procedures as planned." He turned to the battle map when he added, "Order the Southern division to continue bombardment of the city and take out what they can."  
Edward stood near the entry door to the command center when he said, "This is regrettable. The President will not appreciate this news."  
"Perhaps it was anticipating Agent Zelma that contributed to our forces being unable to break the enemy today. We could only anticipate so much of Private Tsubarov to be achieved after all." Bertram said as he approached him.  
Edward opened the door when both he and Bertram walked down the hallway when Edward reminded, "And you know as well as I do that the good Agent has been a most valuable asset in the Division Period. If she were an official soldier under my command I would see to it she paid dearly for such deception."  
"Yet such scenario is always to be considered. The Coalition's past has been known to be set back by a saga of betrayals."  
Edward restrained himself from expressing his anger at the issue when he assessed the only way forward. "The unfortunate truth of it is there Bertram. I must ensure however that none of the others under my command will share the Agent's disobedience. My resolve cannot be weakened because of one woman who chose to follow her own orders."  
"As well the men should be reminded. They are supposed to be loyal to your cause after all General."  
"We can only press our efforts in making the best of our current situation. Continue to observe the main operations, I must see the Aquarius begin repairs."  
"I shall report every update General."  
Edward then walked down to the hangar bay to meet with the pilot of the Aquarius hoping that he could give some edge of good news. "Right now I must see if anything the Aquarius will be intact serviceable for the next attack."

"Evening McNeil. any luck with figuring out this mobile suit's fittings?"  
Chief Engineer McNeil was on a computer, completing the plans for the upgrade of the Aquarius to reinforce it's reactor. Once the Aquarius returned to the hanger he walked to Tsubarov with the news of the upgrade being prepared.  
"Hey there Tsubarov, I have managed to come up with the solution to the reactor problem of your Mobile Suit." "Pretty simple really. Just need to upgrade of the Aquarius to reinforce it's reactor. Just pray hard that Moscow will agree to send the right resources for a long term solution like this. I just sent a requisition form for the resources to commence the construction."  
"Perfect to hear. We'll need some good news after today. The enemy is able to take more punishment than we thought they could."  
"And my good Testudo here is going to need more than a few metal platings to patch up the damage. If we're lucky then Berlin will probably be thankful for the chance to call a ceasefire for a while."  
"If we're going to be asking for one then I think it's safe to say the guys over there will be as well."  
Before conversing any further McNeil pointed before saluting, "Tsubarov, you might want to be on your best behavior now."  
"For what?" As the Aquarius took its spot in the hangar bay, Oleg turned to notice Edward walking with interest on the blue mobile suit. Oleg saluted to his superior, "Sir. I apologize for my defeat General. I did everything I could to stop the enemy from damaging us."  
Edward returned the salute, "You've done everything you could to stop the enemy from destroying us. We could only assume that a mobile suit, even a Gundam, this early in its production could withstand a certain amount of damage. We'll have to make sure that the Aquarius has further armor enhancements as soon as possible. Any further damage and it won't even be usable."  
"Even if it were the case I would have preferred being able to defend the Testudo from taking as much damage as it did."  
"Allow me to inquire of a matter that may be in your control Private. Are you aware of Agent Zelma's intention for deserting us in the middle of the battle?"  
Oleg was briefly confused by the sudden question before he simply shook his head and said, "I can't say I have. Last I saw she was flying into the city. I assumed she was trying to head into the enemy base."  
Edward turned to the door he entered when he parted, "As much as I hoped for enlightenment regarding her action, that answer is fair. I must prepare to report to the President soon. Please remain on board and try to find better use for the Aquarius' strengths."  
Oleg saluted again as Edward left, "Yes sir."

"General, we have the open channel awaiting your orders."  
"See that the At the command of their General, the operators and pilots aboard the Testudo were given a briefing on their current situation and how it would be handled. "Attention all pilots. The breach in our formation allowed for the Earth Sphere to severely damage the Testudo. All Eastern squadrons are to report to the advance perimeter and solidify our position following standard occupation procedures. Rotate patrols and await any further orders."  
Bertram listened to Edward's announcement from the main room when he noticed Edward did not bother making the Tallgeese Authority pilot's absence. "We may be able to dismiss Agent Zelma's action but the men will require more than that if she is gone much longer."  
"Perhaps. But we cannot have her be our current concern. And I should hope that she is not mentioned unless it is with news of her return or capture."  
"I shall see to it the men are aware of this requirement."  
"General, we have a transmission from the President."  
"Allow the transmission through." A hologram of Nathaniel Falson appeared while Edward saluted to his appearance. "Mr. President. I only speak to you now on your request."  
Nathaniel greeted asking, "From such a lukewarm greeting I am to anticipate you did not achieve your mission General?"  
"Regrettable the truth may be you are correct sir. The enemy was able to destroy the Testudo's main cannon before we had the chance to fire. We have recently sent a request for Moscow to send necessary replacement parts to continue the advance."  
"A war is rarely ended in the course of one action. But I should hope to see this next advance will not be met with the same unfortunate setbacks."  
"The requirements for such measures have been met sir. General Blare has every intent of seeing we return the enemy's stubbornness with tenfold of our desire to defeat them."  
"You have prepared the battle plans for the next advance General?"  
"Yes Mr. President. If we are to remain in our current position then we must hold the enemy for as long as possible." Edward began by bringing up a holographic map of the battlefield explaining, "Gentlemen, I have the battle plan finalized for our defense. Our Scutum units in the southern area of Berlin continue to hold off against the enemy and our position is to remain here. Our key concern shall be to hold our ground here and prepare for an attack before the enemy has the resources to strike its own offense.  
"From our projections of the previous battle they may even outnumber our units already thanks to their reinforcements. We shall be calling in reserve units from the nearest cities and requesting assistance from the colonies as well. At estimate it will take a few days for all of them to gather under our ranks and prepare for the next assault. In the mean time we shall continue to defend what units we have and ensure that the Scutums will deal what damage possible.  
"If there is any sign of the enemy even thinking to mobilize and attack we must act ahead of them. The odds are very finely divided at this point, but every correct action we make will wear away at the enemy. They will only see the futility of their cause when it is too late and we have an open road to the capital."  
"This shall continue of course once we have prepared the Testudo to move on the offensive again. We have repairs and replacement parts being sent to our location. We will not make the same mistake twice against these units. And after their completion the Testudo will be properly armed to destroy the entire remaining Earth Sphere army in one shot." Bertram confirmed.  
Nathaniel's hologram nodded when he agreed, "In an optimal scenario. Berlin shall be the final point before we achieve total victory. We shall only hope to see that we do not need to make any more casualties than we need to. We await your progress on this next action General. I will be arriving on Earth in a matter of weeks now and I shall hope to see the invasion continue forward. Dismissed." The Coalition President's hologram dissipated leaving Edward to gaze at his command room.  
Bertram turned to Edward when he reminded, "We now have confirmation on what we must do General."  
Edward remained facing forward when he agreed, "And I will not require any orders on what to do next. The President only required our update and we must make good on seeing Berlin will not continue to be an obstacle."

The Leo III units across the Testudo's perimeter received their orders before beginning their patrol along the Berlin border. Aglaii observed the situation with her squadron as they waited for their turn to patrol. The Leo III units weren't moving but Aglaii had knew the pilots inside weren't attempting the same discipline. She opened a broadcast to her squadron assuring, "Don't let the tension get to anyone. We need to be prepared for the best the Earth Sphere military can throw at us."  
Aglaii heard one of her pilots ask, "Even after taking the beating they took out there?"  
Another pilot answered for her, "It's not like ours was any better."  
"Sure but if we move in now we'd be able to catch them off guard and end this now."  
Aglaii broke into the conversation when she told them, "That's enough conjecture kids. Victory's going to be a matter of time. We just have to wait a little longer."  
One of the pilots nodded accepting, "Easy to agree with I guess. Some of us need something cleared up Captain. Just what is Tsubarov's position going to be with that Gundam of his in charge?"  
Aglaii leaned back when she answered, "He's not in charge of anything and if General Blare gives him a promotion then we'll adjust our ranks according to his command."  
"We're close enough to this ending we might as well go with the final notes shouldn't we?"  
"Optimism of a war's end is the least we can hold out for. Let's just do everything we can to make it possible."  
"Order accepted sir."  
The channel was shut for the time being when Aglaii said to no one, "At least there won't be any concerns for my men over here. I just hope you have the same hopes as they do Oleg."

The operatives in the main base war room scrambled to ensure the Earth Sphere forces were still prepared for another battle. Marcel read off a report on a nearby panel when he reported to Klaus, "The enemy will at least be held off for a time. We should be able to rebuild our numbers ideally. If we are to attempt taking down the Testudo we will require far more than one exceptionally skilled squadron."  
Klaus looked up from the battle map when he agreed, "The enemy knows of this as well. Despite what either of us may wish for in this war's twilight, there will come a time when the fighting will reach a new escalation. Today was only a demonstration of what resilience both I and the Coalition General have out there."  
"For that the enemy General has earned some praise. This battle was one of the most drawn out in the entire eleven year span of this war."  
"He has shown his fangs prompting us to bear ours and his were just as mighty. If the next time we face one another is when we must decide who is left standing, then I shall do so without any intention of seeing him retreat for the chance to see more die at his expense."  
"The men of the Earth Sphere shall be standing under your command when that call to arms is given again General."  
"I shall do everything to ensure that they will not have to any more than required."  
One of the nearby communications operators entered the conversation, "We have a signal from Admiral Chadwick sir."  
"Patch him through." Klaus saw a hologram of Hayden Chadwick appear on the battle map when he greeted, "Admiral Chadwick we were most fortunate to see you arrive in such timely circumstances. Despite every enemy attempt you were capable of pushing them back. I only regret we did not have the forces necessary to assist in any more significant a way."  
"Greetings General. We certainly got more than we had expected today but the Coalition didn't provide anything we couldn't handle. Our forces were pushed but we're still ready to assist in the defense. If it's not too much trouble we'd like the chance to set down and begin repairs to our craft. We've got the men necessary for it, we just need the materials is all."  
"Of course Admiral. We look forward to your further assistance should the time come."  
"Oh it will come General. Just expect it to be sooner than later."  
"Some of us may see it in a less enthusiastic light Admiral. But seeing the siege has yet to end I should hope that we have the strength to overcome what the Coalition hopes to achieve."  
"Just for the repairs after all General. We'll need to head back to the home base if we're going to replenish our numbers."  
"Acknowledged. Remain vigilant out there Admiral." The conversation ended when Hayden's hologram faded leaving only the battle map from beneath.  
Marcel took a sweeping glance over the map's updates when he told his superior, "So the strategy was a success in the end General. Our men were able to keep this base from falling today and we may yet see the beginning of the Coalition being pushed back."  
Klaus turned away while he agreed, "We might see such a day. However the enemy has proven themselves capable. We have both lost many fine men and women and it may soon come down to the last one standing."  
"I believe our soldiers on the front themselves recognize the terrors they have to endure sir. That is why they require our leadership to push them forward. Standing united we will continue to see this united Earth remain a true entity."  
"That is what we continue to fight for isn't it? I shall see to the men personally. Keep the base on standby in case of another Coalition attack."  
As Klaus walked out of the room Marcel saluted, "Yes sir."

Klaus entered the hangar bay when he saw the three Maganac II units among the first being repaired. Two out of the three Maganac II units were severely damaged but mainly with parts missing from the prior mission. Ursa units were also lining up in front of the hangar bay with noticeably few older units that made their way to the defense lines.  
He turned to the chief mechanic asking, "How many have returned from the lines?"  
"General, the casualty reports were accurate. About half of them consisting of our older Leo models however. We may not have to worry about keeping them maintained at least once, that might be some good news."  
"See that repairs are given to all units. We need as many units as are available." As Klaus came closer to the Maganac II units he heard one of the Lindemann brothers speaking.  
"If I just had the right window I might have been able to land a serious shot on that thing."  
"I'm sure any of us could have Christian. That pilot was just more skilled than we thought." Christoph added.  
Richard entered the conversation reminding, "And I'd guess that Flake would be baffled since he would think an older mobile suit already can't stand its own against a new type."  
"Unfortunately quite the case. She will however be more of a concerning force if we cannot bring her to justice."  
The three brothers turned to salute Klaus with Christoph greeting, "General Ulbricht sir. Sorry we couldn't do any better out there."  
Klaus returned the salute thanking, "Your duty was to defend the city. I have no doubt that all of you went out with your utmost ability to accomplish that end. I should hope however that with all of you surviving the attack that after improvements to your mobile suits that better results will come of them."  
"Absolutely General. I speak for all of us when I say so."  
"It is respectable that you have an amount of honor for superiors in the Earth Sphere ranks Christoph. However acting like one of the army is hardly a requirement at this point."  
"Even so sir, father continues to speak highly of you and requires that we do so even under our private enrollment within these ranks."  
"Ah yes. Most fortunate to see that he was capable of producing sons who would see the request of their father as important. When he served under me in the Eve Wars I was concerned for what life he would lead after the conflict ended. Most regrettable that we must see those days only be a short reprise for what we live through now."  
"That is why we're here to make him proud General. We wish for him to see that his legacy is more than just a sad attempt at emulation."  
"Very honorable. Continue to see that repairs are met at an optimal time and stay on standby for any enemy activity. Dismissed."  
When Klaus began to leave he heard Christian point out, "I think dad would only be proud of us if we came back with the Testudo cannon for a trophy. You think he'd be happy to hear about us losing so many limbs out there? It would make us look pretty weak compared to the others out there."  
Richard added to the conversation, "We have a choice of dying out there and not trying again or we take what chance we have to eventually go out there and try again. I say we be glad it's not the end for us."  
"If that is what you have been taught to accept..." Kalus said under his breath as he continued to walk out.  
When Klaus was in the hallway connecting to the main base he turned to a window facing the landing field for the Earth Sphere mobile suits. "Till... You have succeeded indeed. You impressed your desire for battle heavily within these young minds. Is this what you sought to achieve with your daughter and Madame Yuy's son? I warned you what your life would become if you allowed battle lust to consume your life... But whatever the case may be now, the consequences for such a mentality will stare you in the face far sooner than you might believe. But we may soon see just how you will learn that crushing truth."

The cost was high on both sides who wished to see their victory while the charred grounds served as a stark visual of the destruction done that day. Despite the black ring of destroyed mobile suits, the city of Berlin was damaged along its outer streets but much of it still standing. Now only surrounded by an air of death that resonated from the recent battle and with several explosions in the sky as the Earth Sphere Ursa units continued to fire on the artillery fire from the southern Scutum units.  
The scene made possible today was one that hadn't been seen in several years ever since the Coalition had reorganized itself. "Even when a storm gives way to a gentle breeze it only serves as a reminder for what will erupt again." Zelma saw the smoke and ashes blow in the wind as pyre signals to those who had fallen today. The Tallgeese Authority not a weapon standing with the Coalition but its own entity in a war that hung on a thread.  
The future of the war did not weigh on Zelma's mind however when she asked herself what to make of her next move. "A calm storm is a prelude to the one that will truly tear the land asunder. And the longer I wait to see it unfold the greater this storm shall become..."  
In spite of her personal concern everything her assistant on the other line asked hours ago still weighed on her mind. The demand of facing the entire world just to end this one conflict stared her right in the face as she slowly reached for her radio. Before she switched the channel her hand fell and came to her own realization. "I can only make my final decision one way. This stalemate is the only way I can discover who is right once and for all." He channel switched on and without waiting for confirmation she spoke, "You are correct. I cannot bear the weight of such a decision."  
The voice of Barra confirmed the answer when he spoke, "There are few who would even consider it. But a conflict such as this one is what will permit individual actions to be accepted. This is exactly what the Coalition is capable of permitting true seekers of justice."  
"I must seek the justice myself. I will discover what makes this shipment so important and I will discover who the Falson Coalition wants to see defeated."  
"I shall remain at your side to that end and after. Together we will see that justice is done properly."  
Zelma switched off her radio when she contemplated Barra's words. She now knew her decision in this final moment of the conflict. Before priming the Tallgeese Authority to fly again she left a parting word as she gazed out to the damaged Testudo. "Remain vigilant Oleg. Your intentions are mine as well. But I must achieve this final mission on my own." With those final words the Tallgeese Authority rose from its peak and away from the Berlin battlefield. Its power no longer a deciding factor in the battle of Berlin but soon to be a force that would discover the truth of the war it fought in.


	10. Chapter 10

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

Episode 9: Into the Barren World

The embers of the siege had gone cold since their emission but the signs of war were still ever present. Edward watched from his main camera of the Testudo where the edges of Berlin were observed. His strategist Bertram entered the command room when he reported, "Our siege of the city continues into its first week General. According to the reports from Warsaw we have had issue with Earth Sphere soldiers attempting to rob our supply trucks."

Edward remained unmoved when he continued to observe the battlefield asking, "Unfortunate for them that Moscow prepared for such a possibility I assume?"

"Indeed General. Unfortunately the convoy has been set back a week for necessary repairs."

"The scenario in which Ostrava may still be active is an unfortunate detriment. If however we can accomplish this next operation then our wait will be worth enduring."

"Indeed. I believe you did endure greater waits than this one before becoming General."

Edward turned to Bertram when he confirmed, "The reports of my involvement during the Division Period are as accurate as accounted after all. As commendable as my accomplishements were they became paved with the pieces of crushed ambitions which claimed real lives."

"The chiefest among them being your effort to end the Division Period with Lady Hermine. I can say from personal speaking with him that Nathaniel did wish the outcome did not end so."

"Neither of us did. Lady Hermine was never a woman who would let reason dictate what her next action would be. Regretably she held onto mere personal desires all to the end." Edward blinked before turning to one of the nearby windows of his command room continuing, "I never did take pleasure in doing so. In fact it is because of that day I feel obliged to serve the remainder of my duties under him."

Bertram turned to observe the crew in the command room when he observed, "I can also tell you from personal experience that the men on the Testudo feel the same as you do Edward. And not for your dedication to fulfilling this mission."

"But to letting this be our final act of war. After which we can hope that fateful day will lead to one where we no longer must live under the cloud of defending ourselves."

"And should this next operation be successful that day may yet become possible."

Edward turned to Bertram with a face of renewed conviction when he promised, "I do intend to see it become a reality Bertram."

Oleg hung from his legs on a railing while he watched the Aquarius and other defense mobile suits loaded in the Testudo hangar. Sevearl Coalition pilots marched through the hangar scaffolding while Oleg continued his routine of pulling himself up.

"Tsubarov. Trying to keep up with your PT schedule?" He heard a familiar voice before lifting himself up to salute.

"Captain Belyakova. Nice to see you finally get back from patrol."

"I can't dissapoint my old squadmate can I? I prefer being able to return for another assignment anyway."

"It's not like I don't follow under your orders anymore Captain. I'm still a private assigned to your squadron officially."

Aglaii leaned on one of the nearby railings when she reminded, "Before long you probably won't be. The General has been hovering over the progression of the Aquarius like a boy waiting for his cake to be finished. He's going to want you under his service by the time the Aquarius is completed."

Oleg looked up to his Gundam when he agreed, "He probably does want that doesn't he?" He shook his head before adding, "Can't say it would matter that much. I don't want to have to be here any longer than I need to. We're literally just right in front of the enemy captial and we can end this war with one military action."

Aglaii paused in reflection of Oleg's hope when she agreed, "Many of us feel that way Oleg. But this whole war has been about plans that end up being crushed at the last minute. If we're lucky we'll still be alive if it ever happens again."

Oleg turned to face her when he told her, "Kind of a negative way to look at it Captain... But I guess it's not without merit."

"I know you want to be out of this as much as anyone else. But it has to be done so that no one has to bear this repsonsibility down the line. I know you don't want what happened at Utena to happen again."

It was Oleg's turn to pause when he added, "Perhaps it is the only way no one will have to repeat what happened that day. I will continue to serve if it means putting an end to that sort of suffering Captain."

Aglaii stood in salute to him when she parted, "And I don't have any intention of exploiting that day to the Coalition's favor. I'll see you out on the field Oleg." Oleg returned the salute as she walked off towards the preparation hall for the mobile suit pilots.

Aglaii entered the hallway for the Coalition pilots when she heard one of them ask, "Can't keep your mind off him can you Captain?"

Aglaii hung her helmet on one of the nearby hangers when she agreed, "Seeing him be this successful does make me pretty proud. He's come a way since we picked him out of Vilinius."

A pilot next to her voiced her curiosity, "How many cities across Russia did the kid have to go through before it finally got to his head the Earth Sphere considered that place a lost cause anyway?"

"From what he told me, quite a distance. Not really the kind of story I want to see becoming a bigger deal than it needs to be. Oleg deserves that much respect."

Another one of the pilots added, "Just don't let him get to your head sir. It's not like we can all keep him on a leash for long."

Aglaii opened the doorway to a hall of windows when she accepted, "Yeah. And it might not even be what he's hoping for."

On the second floor of the scafolding, mechanics continued to check on the insides of the newly acquired Gundam while their Chief Engineer made brief glances of their progress. As McNeil continued to plug away at his computer for the Aquarius plans he heard footsteps approaching. "Status Report."

McNeil stood up from his chair saluting, "Chief Engineer Feargus McNeil reporting General."

Edward stood at ease from the salute when he asked, "Good afternoon Chief Engineer. I trust you have prepared the Aquarius to be fitted once the enhancements have arrived?"

"Without a second's delay General. Progress on the Testudo will be able to begin at the same time once we are ready."

Edward turned to observe the Aquarius when he added, "The Testudo will be important to winning this war indeed. However I should hope to see the Aquarius be capable of defending itself while still being the force we saw on the field in the first siege."

McNeil stood to stand a short distance away from his superior when he agreed, "We all want results. Tsubarov down there just probably wasn't the most experience pilot we could have picked."

"Not the most experience but the most driven."

"So a warrior with the most to lose is the one that is the most willing to rise above all others."

Edward turned to face McNeil when he emphasized, "Precisely. I don't intend this fact to be gossip either. It is simply what motivates him the most."

"The fact you're willing to speak so freely with your fellow men General does help me think you would be honest talking about those sorts of things."

"You honor me with your trust Feargus. I should hope to see you achieve greater things in life after we have taken the enemy capital."

"Same to you General. I don't think either side wants any more people to die than they have at this point." The two men saluted and Edward left McNeil to his work. "Not like I really helped with that of course."

Within the command room of the Earth Sphere base, plans had begun to go underway for an offensive. General Ulbricht stood in front of a squad of Ursa pilots with the holographic map to his right. "This is where we stand. The Spinossismus units in Heringsdorf have managed to get within firing range of the enemy's location. This will be our only chance to use them however so we must see that the strike delivers the strongest blow possible."

The leading pilot voiced his concern, "Even among the chance that these shots might destroy parts of the city sir?"

Marcel stood to remind, "The President's orders go above our evaluation. If we must subvert the enemy's victory with the risk casualties to our forces then we must see it is done."

"To a point but with its foundation." Klaus agreed. "We have recieved transmission from Heringsdorf that the launch will begin in a matter of hours and is set to strike at the Testudo's loation. Essentially your orders will be to get in close and ensure the enemy does not have the means of shooting down the torpedoes before they land. This mission will be sucessful if we manage to use this opportunity to ensure optimal damage to the formation."

One of the pilots questioned the decision pointing out, "Just what for exactly? If the torpedos are able to hit then they should already be guided to their location."

Klaus brought up stock footage of the Aquarius in battle from the battle map when he answered, "You might be familiar with what the Aqaurius was capable of doing in the Berlin siege. If it uses its viral systems properly it will be able to stop the torpedoes from hitting their target."

"Assuming its pilot is capable of course."

"We were capable of an operation that demanding a week ago." Another one of the pilots reminded.

"Regardless of the unlikelyhood of any situation we must ensure that it is made possible with our assistance. Do not let any shots go to waste out there. Dismissed." Klaus saluted to signify the end of the meeting. The squad saluted back in unison before marching out of the command room towards the hangar bay.

One of the pilots broke the silence saying, "If they catch us out there this ceasefire is pretty much finished."

The squad captain reminded him, "A ceasefire was never really declared in the first place. The only option we'll have is to return to base once we see what happens to the torpedos."

"Our key concern would be the Aquarius wouldn't it? The other units might have a chance but they don't have full capabilities to take out a projectile that big."

Turning to face the rest of his squad the Captain answered, "Most likely. Just stay formed on your squad and we can see this as just a chance to have front row seats to some big explosion."

The command center was livened with activity as base personnel watched the view of the Testudo come on screen. One of the operators saw the screens come alive when he announced, "Sir. The 7th Ursa squad is in position."

Marcel checked the status of the battlemap when he reported, "We now have visual feed of the enemy location sir. They don't have any visible air defenses in place."

Klaus faced the map when he ordered, "Contact Heringsdorf. Fire the torpedos on command."

One of the operators contacted the signal, "Attention 3rd Aquatic Squadron. We are now clear for launch."

"We read you command. Preparing land strike." Within the depths of the Baltic Sea a squadron of Spinosissimus mobile suit units stood with torpedos pointing out of the tips of the head. The anticipation for the launch only hung for a few seconds as the pilots inside the mobile suits ensured their coordinates were correct.

"All torpedos have been armed Captain."

"Launching. 3. 2. 1." The command was given and the torpedos launched from the sea and into the air towards their target. "Torpedos are away command."

The calm that once had hold over the command room of the Testudo was broken once an alarm sounded. Edward stood to discover the disruption when he heard one of the operators announce, "General! We have enemy fire from the north!"

Edward turned his gaze to the lower areas of the command room when he requested, "Point of attack?"

"Unconfirmed sir! But the projectiles are headed this way fast!"

"Torpedos. So they did have the means of attacking from a distance." Edward observed. "Prepare the Aquarius for launch! Prepare the jetison tube!"

One of the operators switched frequency to the hangar area of the Testudo announcing, "Attention Aquarius! Prepare for deep space jettison mode!"

"They have got to be kidding! I've never went through a deep space launch!" Oleg cursed as he rushed for the Aquarius.

Just when Oleg threw himself into his cockpit McNeil ran behind assuring, "It won't be so bad out there. It's just going to be a big fall on the way down. The Aquarius was already fitted with the equipment necessary to brace for the way back down."

"Real comforting. So I take it those torpedos aren't something I can just shoot down?"

"They aren't. But if you can get the Aqaurius' viral systems to do their work on the functioning systems then slicing out the core explosion mechanisms shouldn't be a problem." The cockpit of the Aquarius shut closed with Oleg given his mission.

Oleg grabbed onto his controls when he prepared for the launch. "Can't really complain any more about this. I don't help the General it's my life on the line as well."

The intercom of the hangar bay announced to the personnel, "Jettison mode engaged. Aquarius is prepared for launching."

"Adjusting trajectory and launch speed. Requesting confirmation from pilot." McNeil answered before the final preparations were made."

"This is Tsubarov. Prepared for launch." Just before the launch began Oleg finished with, "Go! Aquarius!"

As the command was given the blue Gundam was launched from the Testudo and into the sky above. The Earth squadron watched the launch in progress when one of the pilots asked, "What's that they launched?"

The Captain of the squad was quick to jump to the only scenario the Coalition would attempt. "It's the Aquarius! Fire!" At the order the Ursa units began to fire at the blue Gundam far above them.

The Ursa units fired with their energy rifles but the pilots couldn't see any damage being done to the Gundam above them. One of the pilots voiced his concerns, "I can't get a hit! It's out of range!"

The Captain continued firing towards the projected coordinates of the Aquairus when he ordered, "Don't let it stop! We need to get that thing down at all costs!"

The Aquarius continued to shoot up into the air while Oleg found energy shots coming his way with every second. He forced himself to reach for the nearest thruster contols to dodge the incoming shots. He managed to find himself cutting close to the nearby shots while his armor was still in tact. "God damn... How much further..." Oleg checked in front of him and found the incoming torpedo headed his way. He reached for the command to release the Aquarius virus. "Come on and work!" Jamming the button with the full force of his finger he waited for the AI system to confirm his accomplished mission. Oleg watched the computer screen when he saw the tropedo in front of him lose propulsion and began to fall to the ground.

He heard one of the Testudo operators report, "You did good on disabling them Tsubarov! That one you're on is still headed towards the Testudo however! Take it out now!"

The Aquarius continued to fly towards the torpedo before Oleg prepared its heat rods. "You have got to be kidding me!" He spun the Aquarius in a twirl to avoid the blast shots from below while he prepared to strike at the torpedo. He watched the computer screen and saw the signal to slice at the projectile. Right when the torpedo was in reach he sliced with the heat rods inwards and cut away the reactor. The Aquarius continued to fly into the sky before the reactor exploded and threw Oleg far away from the Testudo.

"Ah! Shit!" Oleg cursed as he spun out of control. He watched as the other torpedos fell to the ground near him before eruptting into an explosion. He held onto the arms of his pilot chair for hopes of surviving.

Just a second later he heard McNeil's voice from his communications panel, "Activate the emergency thrusters! It's the only way you'll survive the crash!"

Oleg came to his sense when he grabbed the nearest thrusters ordering, "Come on! Help me out here you piece of junk!" The explosions continued to rock the Gundam's path down before it positioned itself feet first. The thrusters kicked in and the fall of the blue Gundam began to slow down before it made a mighty landing on the ground below. The Aquarius was on all fours while its hands were buried in the ground preventing it from shifting from nearby the nearby explosions.

Oleg forced his head up trying to push back his vertigo. "Ah... Damn it... Not doing that again."

"The destruction of the torpedos is successful General. The Aquarius signal is still going strong."

Edward nodded when he ordered, "Excellent. Not even the targeting computers of enemy projectiles can withstand the viral systems. Order the Aquarius back to base. We shall continue the defense."

One of the operators near the battle map reported, "We have a retreating enemy squadron sir. Shall we pursue?"

Edward turned to the map to determine how far away the Earth mobile suits were. "Negative. Let them return with the news of what happened today."

An hour passed before Oleg returned to the Testudo with the Aquarius brought in for repairs. He exited the cockpit finding Aglaii waiting for him greeting, "So you see what it's like to handle a desperate defense like that?"

Oleg sat down in McNeil's chair when he agreed, "Yeah. I can tell the Earth Sphere is desperate in trying to end this conflict in their favor. I guess desperation is going to continue breaking this silence until the greater conflict ends."

Aglaii looked out a window when she told him, "Regardless of how you look at it we're in a barren landscape of tension where we both want to see it broken. It will only end when either of us has destroyed the other."

"As barren and hopeless for them it is out here, they still want to undo our progress."

"Whatever you plan to do out there, don't let sacrificing yourself be your goal Tsubarov. Every hand out there that can move our cause along is on this fortress for a reason."

"Makes you realize just what our situation is when we're this anxious for extra hands."

McNeil entered the observation room when he pointed out, "It does. Although right now I don't think it will be a any different if we manage to take Brussels at this point."

Oleg looked up when he asked, "You think our forces won't be able to handle a second strike on Berlin?"

"The Gundams. The Gundams are still out there and their return will mark a greater challenge for all of us."

"And we'll be counting on you to see that we stand a chance against them."

Aglaii tried to remind them both of their mission when she said, "Regardless of how much we all want this war to end we'll have many lingering problems next to us when it is all done."

Oleg looked back down when he voiced his concern, "And perhaps it may never end after all..."

Earth Sphere Shuttle 1  
Enroute to Mars

Alberto looked over the pilots leaving their recent simulation tests when he announced, "Attention all pilots. We are now reaching within landing distance of Mars. I expect all of you to prepare for the landing and be prepared to come out fighting if necessary."

Roy stood to answer, "Fully prepared sir. The sooner the better if you ask me."

Alberto nodded in his direction when he agreed, "With how Mars is right now we'll have to find out how much of a battleground it's going to be. As two squadrons we do not have the men or resources to liberate the entire planet. Our mission above everything else is to find Colonel Rumfoord and help him recover what he needs to get off Mars. Dismissed."

The pilots of the shuttle floated to the bunk area when Roy commented, "About time we finally got here. Another week and I think I'll get a serious case of cabin fever."

Zachariah turned to him pointing out, "Don't start eating those words when we land. We're going to be in serious shit when we end up smack in the middle of enemy territory."

Roy shrugged when he accepted, "No plans. I'm still waiting to see if the rookies in our squad are ready to handle this sort of mission or if we'll be the ones handling all the Gundam observation."

Gawel shook his head amidst the concerns when he added, "As much as I want to focus on that mission I'd really appreciate it if this mission didn't head that far south."

Ludwika made an effort to calm the argument when he reminded, "They're pilots for the Earth Sphere like us guys. The only thing you should be concerned about is if the pilots are ready for this mission as well."

Gawel didnt' show any relief when he reminded, "That sort of optimism is a bit of a luxury around here Ludwika. The Coalition's only real trump card over the Gundams is the Testudo and even that might not last for long against the right infantry strikes."

Before the conversation carried the bedroom door opened to reveal Alberto standing in the hall when he ordered, "Pilots. I want your heads focused on the mission and not on where things might go wrong. Fearing the worst will only promote its possibility and I don't want to call this mission lost before we even start."

The four pilots agreed in unison, "Yes sir." Without another word Alberto left and the pilots were left to their slumber.

-

"And with that we mark week two of trip up here. Do you both feel ready for coordinating your attacks together?"

"Yes sir." Donna and Mercurio said at attention. The Earth Sphere shuttles were still on its path towards Mars without any interruption leaving the pilots to continue with their zero gravity training.

Dana accepted the answer, "Just what I want to hear. Now I'm hoping you can make action on the ground match that promise."

Mercurio was stepped forward when he asked, "Just to be on the same page Captain do you think you could tell us what makes Mars such an important part of the Earth Sphere's priorities? At least for you anyway?"

Dana leaned into her pilot chair when she answered, "I just never was much of a story teller I guess. A lot of the stuff that I have been is stuff that I think is just better moving on from."

"Is the reason because of Penza Captain?" Donna lightly asked.

Dana paused before she took a drink of her water answering, "It's more of a rookie's first days than anything else. Although it's not something I've ever been proud of sharing with even good friends of mine."

"Do you think you could tell us anything about the campaign on Mars though Captain?" Mercurio reminded.

"I can do that much." Dana took out her thumbdrive when she showed an image of the familiar Geminass model. "You might be familiar with the attempts from the Coalition trying to mass produce this thing. They almost got close during the Division Period. Me and Capon were part of an infiltration squad sent to stop these units from reaching enemy hands."

"They haven't been seen on the frontlines though." Donna agreed.

Dana continued with her story when she showed another image. "They didn't make it. We managed to pull it off but more from the help of someone we didn't think was even going to be a possibility."

Mercurio was confused when he saw the white mobile suit. "The Tallgeese..."

"The one and only." Dana agreed. "This thing managed to take out the factory before the Coalition had a chance to go enroute to Earth. Turns out it was part of a big diversion though." She found another image where the "Somehow during the Division Period the Coalition had enough resources to start producing the necessary parts for the Scutum unit."

"Is that how the Coalition obtained its heavy infantry?" Donna asked.

Dana nodded when she answered, "How they got the resources is something we haven't been able to determine but yeah. The Scutum units were made possible when the Coalition took them to Luna."

Mercurio focused his inquiry on the earlier image asking, "The Tallgeese pilot though. He had to give some sort of intel or at least give some kind of assistance to the Earth Sphere forces."

Dana turned her gaze to Mercurio when she answered, "That's what the big question about this mobile suit is. We dont' know who the pilot is and this machine in particular acted independently of our forces."

Mercurio asked his final question, "Even then the person who helped must have had the interest of at least bringing stability to Mars somehow. Will Colonel Rumfoord at least know who it is?"

Dana answered, "We'll have to ask him ourselves. There's no other way to know for certain. Mars has been an unmanageable quagmire ever since the war began. But now it looks like there's one final thing the President wants us to get our hands on before the Coalition does."

Donna agreed with the sentiment, "Whatever Colonel Rumfoord has there I hope it manages to turn the tables before we're too late."

Dana turned to face the view of Mars outside when she ordered, "It's what we all want to be the case. We'll be arriving within Mars' range in a matter of hours. Both of you hit the sack and get what last minute sleep you can."

Bother Mercurio and Donna saluted to their superior, "Yes sir."

Bother Mercurio and Donna entered their bunkroom when Mercurio said, "It's not going to be long now. Pretty soon we'll be arriving on Mars and our mission can begin."

Donna took the lower bunk when she agreed, "The quiet has been welcome for me at least. Although Captain Houston's training schedule has been demanding enough."

Mercurio lifted himself up when he agreed, "Fair enough. Unfortunately it's only going to be more of a challenge when we actually have to weigh ourselves against the differing gravity on Mars. We'll have to both calculate and handle that at the same time."

"Yes." Donna said with a simple tone.

"Are you feeling okay Donna?"

"Just considering the possibilities of Mars is all."

"About what could happen down there?"

"More about what it could have been really."

"I'm sure once we end this war we'll be able to refocus what we have on the terraformation project."

"Mercurio... If the stories about the Tallgeese are true, do you believe Milliardo Peacecraft himself was piloting it?"

Mercurio shifted to face the ceiling of the shuttle when he answered, "It's always possible. I wish I was able to speak with him even once in my life."

"It is a regretable scenario when a war literally manages to sever family ties like this."

"The truly unfortunate thing being that he wanted to leave Earth so he could find an unbreakable peace for himself."

"Is that what your mother told you?"

Mercurio paused answering, "It was. If we are going to find the Colonel on that planet then I can only hope Uncle Milliardo will still be alive."

"I will do everything to help you if he does need your help Mercurio. The only flaw of his wish was that he didn't see conflict coming to his home." It was Donna's turn to pause when she added, "If I had been able to find my way here I would have probably hoped for the same thing."

"You were planning to find your way to Mars before?"

Avoiding the subject Donna finished, "I'm getting sleepy. Good night."

Mercurio ended the conversation when he agreed, "Yeah. Good night."

Coalition Battleship  
Foundation of Fortitude  
Enroute to Mars

"Lieutenant. Do you at least want to tell me that you've been sleeping up there?"

"I've slept when I had a chance okay? I'm not going to be totally useless out in the field."

"I sure hope not. I don't think your next superior is going to put up with lousy performances in the field based on neck cramps or sore backs."

"And last time I checked you weren't my commanding officer. So maybe you should mind your own business and let me get to work."

"Yeah hope you don't live to regret that decision. We're getting ready for a speed break pretty soon. I suggest you hold onto a nearby wall and get ready to embrace the inertia."

"Whatever. I know what the proceedures are to follow at this point." This argument was held on board the Foundation of Fortitude as one of the Coalition pilots spoke to Tano warning him of their trip's progress.

He met one of his fellow pilots ask, "So did you inform him?"

"Yeah. He's still the little war puppy he's always been."

"There really isn't anything you can do to make that kid do anything that isn't war related. Captain Schafer said himself he didn't he'd make it too much further in life past what he's been through."

"Yeah. Don't think he'll be able to offer any advice to him now. Does anyone even bother to find out what makes Kiprotich such a loner?"

"There have been reports to the superiors. Not really accessible to lower guys like us. I think they just expect us just not to look a gift horse in the mouth. Can't say for a late entry to the war he does too poorly."

"Probably how he sees it too. And it's probably all he wants for this war and everything going forward."

"Let's hit the walls. We've got a break to prepare for."

Eleven days had passed since the shuttle carrying the Gundams encountered any enemy action, but it didn't let the pilots lose their focus or preparation. Their training simulations had brought the three pilots up to date on the current basic strategies of how to handle space and low gravity battles while giving them an idea of what the enemy would have to fight against. Dana felt ready as ever knowing that she would be called to do low gravity battle again.

"So how are we doing now?" Dana checked her computer to notice the progess of her shuttle's travel. She was now forty thousand miles away from their planet target when the computer monitor flashed noting their location. "Well that's a nice sound if I ever heard it." She opened the cockpit hallway door when she announced, "Yuy. Lindemann. I hope you're ready for the real thing. We're about an hour away from Mars. Once we land it's time to come out swinging and test everything you've learned."

Donna saw a glimpse of Mars outside her window as her flight continued. "The planet named after the Roman God of war. Unfortunately appropriate for its name. Even after being torn apart by such strife it feels more like I'm going home."

Just as soon as Dana had announced their near arrival to Mars, Mercurio broke from his ponderings and saw the red planet humanity had always sought to colonize. It was only a matter of time now before he landed on another planet. He had no time to take in the view or wonder about what the planet would be like, the Coalition was preparing for battle as soon as they landed. Their mission would then begin and hopefully the tide of war could truly begin to turn.

It was in a few moments after announcing it that the shuttle had gone into battle station warning for what they were soon to encounter. Dana looked at the radar and cursed, "Shit. The enemy had the right time to prepare for this attack. Our route was too easy to track."  
Right before them was a blockade of Coalition warships that were prepared to make contact with them. She knew that this time Mercurio and Donna would not be enough to get their shuttles out of the blockade. Dana began to fasten her own pilot helmet and warned, "Listen up, we're not going to get any heroic flights today. So I need both of you to give 110% of your fighting capabilities. I'll be out there to assist however I can, now move out!"

Mercurio's thoughts were interrupted as he was brought alert the moment he heard the battle stations warning. The Coalition was not going to let the greatest hope of the Earth Sphere go by unnoticed. If there was anything he could do, it was use the skills and training he had gained to allow him a way down.

He confirmed Captain Houston's order and agreed, "Preparing now Captain." He made his way down to the hangar bay and towards the Uriel in preparation for another space battle. This would likely be even more intense than their last one with how many battleships there were now, but he was not going to let himself be intimidated by this task.

When the order to launch with Sandesgeist arrived, Donna made her way to the cockpit. She turned on the Gundam when she remided herself, "This will be just like the attack at L5. These battleships will be the real challenge though." She grasped her nearest thrusters when she announced, "Donna Lindemann, Gundam Sandesgeist Launching!" The Gundam walked to the catapult deck and was sent into the new battle.

As soon as the three pilots were prepared for another battle, the launching sequence for the three Gundams began. It would be another close range battle since the shuttle was still moving at its current speed so the lifelines were attached and secured. The gundam launches began in order with the Sandesgeist first. Unit 2 came next with, "Mercurio Yuy, Gundam Uriel Launching!" The catapult sent its second mobile suit to the side of the shuttle with the feet being magnetized. As they came closer to the battleships awaiting them, Mercurio took aim with his blaster and had his buster sword in shield mode. The most valuable thing from his training made him understand the blaster better but it would be time to see if results could be gained from using it against the enemy in real time. "Come on... I'll prove myself this time..."

On the other shuttle the Ursa pilots began to recognize the situation they were headed in and one of them warned Alberto, "Sir! The Gundam shuttle is preparing for battle! We'll be making contact with the first battleship very soon!"

Alberto saw the path of the shuttle entering the Martian blockade on his radar when he ordered, "Prepare all available Ursa units! It's time for us to put our training to use!"

Gawel confirmed, "Understood Captain!" He relayed the order to the crew, "All units pilots be ready on standby! We'll be making contact with the enemy! Our Gundam units will need the support and we can't let them down this time!"

Dana's fellow pilots made their launch as the first two gundams began to prepare for battle on the shuttle. "Just be out there wild and roudy for a chance to go guns blazing. That's the spirit." Dana told herself as she supressed her concern if the auto-pilot would be enough to get them through the fire that the Coalition battle cruisers were about to pose. She couldn't let any worry be visible for anyone ready to fight with her, only that they would find their way out of this blockade. The first two units launched and Dana announced, "Dana Houston, Gundam Artemis! All systems go!" The final gundam launched out towards the side with the other two. The shuttle continued to speed through the empty void of space while Dana familiarized herself with the current surroundings. The battleships were preparing to fire on them while Dana took out her buster rifle and aimed at the nearest one. She warned, "We've managed to match the Wing Zero's power from this thing! Nothing's going to survive this shot!"

The nearest battleship to the two shuttles was observing the Earth Sphere's flight path and saw how easily they would soon be able to take them down. One of the radar operators announced, "We have the shuttles on radar sir! They are approaching our range of fire and our aim is within estimated arrival periods!"

The Captain of the ship ordered, "Good work. Our men from L5 had the estimates right. Have our mobile suits on standby and prepare all turrets to fire!"

The final order was given throughout the ship, "All units prepare for combat!"

At this command the mobile suits and turrets began to take aim at the shuttles. Another one of the nearby ships had its strategists workign quickly to determine where to hit. "If we manage to get the flight pattern right, it should take an hour for the shuttles to make their way to the planet surface."

The Captain observed the shuttles headed their way when he reminded, "And our goal is to make sure they don't even get there. Focus all fire power on them! We must stop them here at all costs!"

"Captain! Massive energy signal coming from the - AAAAAAH!" Before the Coalition battleship had a chance to begin its offensive, one of the Gundams managed to let out a powerful blast towards one of the battleships that destroyed it in just one shot.

On a nearby ship the radar operator shielded his eyes from the explosion reporting, "Sir! One of the battleships has been destroyed!"

The Captain cursed, "Damn. They do have the power of the Gundams. Keep firing! Don't let them through!"

As Mercurio made his shots at the enemy wherever he could, he saw the bright explosion from Dana's buster rifle. One of the battleships had gone down in a mighty explosion while mobile suits around it were engulfed in it. He continued to fire with his cannon at turrets and Leo III models alike making certain to achieve optimal damage. He reminded himself, "We're making it through. It's going to be a long flight but we won't fail now." He observed his surroundings and found that three of the Leo III mobile suits fitted for space combat had begun to make their dash towards Donna's position. Mercurio quickly warned, "Unit 1! Three enemy units are headed your direction!"

Meanwhile the other shuttle had begun to offer supporting fire with their Ursa units from the right side. Major Capon was briefed, "Majewski and Jutila have begun their attack sir. We can't determine what damage we're doing at this range though."  
The Captain reminded them, "If it's doing anything to get that enemy fire off our backs then keep firing. We didn't come all this way to be shot down."

As soon as the battleship in the distance exploded with the damage done to the blockade, Dana was grateful, "There's one down." She didn't have long to enjoy this victory once the Leo III mobile suits began to make their descent to strike at the shuttle in hopes of destroying it. The effort was dashed when Dana and the others made their shots at the squad and cut off most of the fire. Some of it managed to make its dent on the Gundam shuttle though and the three gundams could feel the damage that was done. Dana warned, "Yuy! We've taken damage on this side! Keep your eyes open for any further enemy attacks!" She took out another power cell for the buster rifle to work at its maximum power and challenged, "Come on! I won't let you take this one down!"

With Mercurio's warning, Donna was able to react in time. She used her heat shotel to slice the approaching Leo IIIs apart. "Not bad. These cables aren't such a detreiment after all." She commented to herself. She then felt the shock as the shuttle was hit. "Not another one!" She braced herself from the impact ensuring her Gundam remained attached to the shuttle.

The Ursa units continued to offer assisting fire to the Gundams on the far off shuttle with their fire while Alberto continued to steer the ship clear of the enemy. It was mere seconds before Alberto recognized the desperate situation his shuttle was in when he was headed right into the face of one of the enemy battleships.

Alberto pressed himself on the controlswhen he contacted the Ursa units, "All units! We may not be able to assist for long! We're headed right into an enemy ship!"

He heard Gawel contact him, "Sir! How are we supposed to get across that thing when the defense fire is going to be so close?!"

Alberto checked the battleship on his computer to find the turrets in sight. He transmitted the feed to the Ursa units ordering, "Go for the turrets! Keep firing at the underside of the enemy ship!"

Keijo continued to fire when he warned, "If we keep firing there we won't be able to hit anything critical!"

Alberto was undeterred when he reminded, "It will at least give the gundams a shot at taking it down! They'll have a more clear shot than us!"

Zachariah ended the small argument when he agreed, "Alright. We probably can't do much else on their end anyway. Keep firing at the underside!"

As Donna continued to focus herself from the shocks she noticed the accompanying Earth shuttle in the distance. The Ursas made every effort to defend themselves against the Coalition attacks but found them dealing little damage. "I have to help them somehow... Wait!" Donna switched her communications channel to Major Capon's reporting, "Attention Shuttle 1! I'm going to send you the systems necessary for better accuracy!" Her left hand went on the keyboard to reconfigure the targeting array as it was sent to the Ursas while she used her right hand to avoid enemy fire.

The Ursa units prepared for their blitz on the battleship's underside before Zachariah heard the transmission from Donna. "Major! We've got a transmission from Lindemann! She sent the targeting array to our units!"

Alberto seized the chance when he ordered, "Use them now! We need that ship taken down!"

The Ursa units on the right side of the shuttle continued their assault while trying to hit their new target. The Leo IIIs were either getting in their line of fire or just side targets for the squadron at this point. In the middle of the fire, one of the beam rifle shots managed to scrape along the underside of the battleship and expose very key components that were meant to be protected from gunfire.

As the shuttle began to make its course towards the largest gathering of battleships the Coalition had prepared, the Captain on the leading ship was reported, "We have them in our sights Captain!"

At this opportunity the Captain commanded, "Perfect. Direct all cannon fire in front and don't miss! We shall destroy the Earth Sphere's final hope in one strike!"

Another on of the helmsman reported, "Confirmed sir! All cannons and units converge fire on these coordinates!"

As soon as the coordinates were sent, the might of the Coalition had begun to mount up in their hopes to destroy the Gundams. The fire and close range attacks were becoming more frequent. It was only a matter of time now, the Coalition could now claim its victory over the Earth Sphere if their shots were correct. "Now is our chance. We shall be the ones to destroy the Gundams." The Captain promised himself.

The shots continued while the shuttles continued to make their way through the blockade. Dana took every shot possible to take down the enemy battleships while they were still flying and saw Mercurio and Donna putting in as much effort with what they had. The flight took a few hits but it wasn't until they were about half way through the blockade that Dana saw one of their main thrusters damaged from the enemy fire. As soon as the hit dealt its damage, Dana found the shuttle begin to take an upward turn towards and into one of the enemy battleships. "Damn it!" She cursed while rushing over to the thruster. She thrust Artemis' left arm towards it and warned, "It looks like we're going to be headed into further enemy lines! Keep them off us while I try to fix this!" With that warning the shuttle began to drift into the line of enemy numbers while Dana was now burdened with firing her rifle at the enemy and trying to fix the thruster at the same time. If there was any consolation it at least gave her a better shot at the enemy battleships from behind them. She only hoped that Mercurio and Donna wouldn't be overwhelmed by too many further odds before getting them out of this.

As soon as the Ursa units recieved the targeting array, their accuracy had greatly increased. There was still an issue when Keijo reported, "Major! The Gundam shuttle is starting to deviate from its projected course!"

Alberto made an effort to maintain his head level when he ordered, "Oh great! They're headed into that group of battleships up there! Cover fire on their location! Don't let them go down!"

Mercurio saw the sudden rise in the shuttle's course as it began to head forward into the firing range of the nearest Coalition battleships. He kept firing and hoped that the damage wouldn't be unbearable. They were very close to the base on Mars and being shot down now would show their efforts to be in vain. These were on his mind when the shuttle began to fly through.

"Both of you stay clear of this the next explosion!" Dana warned as she prepared her buster rifle to aim at the battleship on their left. She fired and shot along the side with a mighty eruption from the core as it was now sunk from the attack. Dana found herself pleased with the results but noticed one major disadvantage. She was now out of ammo for this rifle. She drew her rifle to her back and warned, "I have to readjust the thrusters! Keep attacking but don't stray from the ship!" She was now using both of her hands to force the shuttle thrusters into the correct position hoping to avoid collision. It continued to speed through and delved further towards its greatest threat as well as the final annal of hope they had of making it out alive.

The flight towards the battleship continued while Dana tried everything Artemis could do to adjust the shuttle down. They were making a slight decline below the ship but continued to take fire from both enemy units and the turret fire. Mercurio saw the possible shot he could make to get them out of here. It would be a risky shot but their shuttle was being damaged enough as it was and probably wouldn't last another few shots. He warned, "Hold on! This could get messy!" He made a few shots towards the opening under the battleship but it took a few until the blasts were strong enough that it managed to cause the engine of the ship to explode. He hung onto his portion of the ship hoping to see the other shuttle continue its path towards Mars with them. Hopefully this attempt at throwing off their enemy wouldn't cause their location to be offset. He contacted Dana, "Captain, is the rest of the way clear?"

Dana wasn't sure what Mercurio meant when he gave his first warning but when he began to fire at the underside of the battleship she recognized what he was trying to do. The first few shots were close but the last one managed to hit the underside of the engine right where it was most vital.

The chaos within the ship began to grow as soon as the shuttle made its dive directly under the bow of the ship. One of the helmsman reported, "Captain! They've flown right under us!"

The Captain persisted, "Keep firing! We cannot lose them now!"

One of the operators reminded him, "Sir, we've lost our shields! We won't last much longer at this rate!" The Captain was more frustrated at the notion when he realized that the enemy had been taking out their shield generators and taken out what they had to defend themselves from beam weaponry.

He persisted, "They can't destroy us! We're not facing equal firepower!" The crossfire between the Leo IIIs and enemy mobile suits continued when the breach was made. The fatal hole that would destroy the ship with the most precise shot.

"Hull breach in the left engine!"

The Captain realized his desperate situation and ordered, "Damn! Pull out now! Begin all repair procedures!"

It was too late though when the shot was made from the Uriel. The engine began to explode and the rest of the ship's bridge with it. One of the operators did not ask for clearance when he began to order, "Explosion in the engine room! We're collapsing! All personnel begin eva-" It was too late when the ship split in two and both pieces drifted off in their opposite directions. The damage had been accomplished and the Coalition made its loss.

The explosion was powerful enough that it managed to push the shuttle down with a heavy force. Dana ordered, "Aw shit! Everyone magnetize!" At that order the Gundams clung to the side of the shuttle waiting for the force of the explosion to lighten while keeping their eyes open for any more enemies.

With the Ursas' accuracy improving Donna focused her efforts on the . "Magnetising!" Donna said as she heard the order. The Sandesgeist was barely able to grab on to the shuttle but was still attached to the shuttle by the time the explosion reached its peak. She was briefly blinded and yanked by the explosion but recovered as soon as the force of the shockwave subsided. She was still able to hang on to the shuttle and let out another sigh of relief. When the order to prepare for atmouspheric landing came, She returned to the hangar of the shuttle. She got out of the cockpit and returned to her seat in the shuttle.

Dana thanked, "Not bad Yuy. We might be able to get out of this one alive now." To answer his question on the rest of the way she reported, "The forward path is clear but the enemy is still in pursuit! Head to the hangar and brace for landing!" It was going to be a bumpy landing at its best but the Earth Sphere forces would be able to say they had made it to Mars. It was a giant leap that brought the Earth forces to the battlefield upon another planet.

-

On the main ship overlooking the rest of the battlefield, the Admiral of the fleet was briefed by his secretary, "Admiral, we are now reporting the mission as a failure. The shuttles are now preparing entry to Mars."

"So these mobile suits are as powerful as the Earth Sphere wished them. No one could have anticipated them to be this skilled. Send a message to the Mars forces. They are about to have a very difficult foe to face." The Coalition had lost this battle but as soon as Mars was the next battleground for the gundams it would become a very different story. "Even the Gundams will have issue with what awaits them down there. The new Maritan mobile suits will be waiting for them. Their arrival on Earth shall only assist in expidting the end of this war."

After having made their final defense and with Mercurio's lucky shot, the shuttles were now able to make their descent down to Mars and begin their assistance with Mars. Dana headed into the hangar and rushed towards the pilot seat. She reached for the nearest controls when she attempted to correct the course with the thruster issues in mind. "You have got to be shitting me!" She said as she noticed the damage report on her computer. The landing gear had been shot and the planned smooth touchdown was not going to happen. She warned the other two pilots, "Hang on! This isn't going to be easy on anyone!" The descent continued with the shuttle piercing the planet's atmosphere and soon to land square into the base of one of the red planet's mountains.

As soon as Dana warned about the impact, Mercurio felt a rush of concern as the shuttle continued to fall. "Something is going to go wrong with the landing sequence." Even more unsettling was the sudden speed at which the shuttle was making its touchdown. The gravity was pulling them down with the inevitable crash threatening to crush them to size. Both factors were the most worrying thing for any shuttle landing and Mercurio now had an idea of what that alarm was like. He held onto his controls and prepared for liftoff if the worst came. It never did when the shuttle landed and the crunch happened. The landing was long and fearsome to sit through, but it was practically over in a second with the landing finally done. He remembered that Dana was taking over the controls manually and doing what she could to avert the worst damage for them. Hoping to confirm one survivor he contacted the Sandesgeist asking, "Donna... Are you alright?"

Donna was able to survive the descent without any major injury. "Still alive." She replied to Mercurio.

As the Gundams began moving out, she lookedat the terrain of Mars. The planet was red just like it was seen from Earth. She also observed the scattered remains of Mobile Armour and Mobile Suits. She noticed that there are Leo IIIs among the corpses. Interestingly they were in two colours, presumably used by the Martian Resistance as well. She aso had another glance and saw some bits of Mobile Suits that looked similar to an Aries.

"Quite a sight. Most of the tech around here was some of the earliest the war saw." Dana explained. One of the earliest battles that went under most of humanity's knowledge was one that halted the terraformation of Mars. It was a great ambition that wasn't even able to take its first step because of the Coalition's war declaration. She couldn't wonder about more of the past now that she had a mission to stay focused on. She contacted Major Capon in the other shuttle, "Shuttle 2. We have landed and are seeking rendezvous. Requesting coordinates." For a short while she wasn't getting anything but static. Upon entry to the planet no one had seen if he and the other Ursa squadron survived but hoped that the worst didn't come to pass. "Come on, don't be dead now..."

As the other shuttle made its touchdown on the planet surface, Major Capon saw the Gundam shuttle land fairly far away from their location. From what he could tell they were probably real close to the field that hosted the battle of Echus. He was out surveying the site with other pilots to see if there were any Coalition outposts nearby or any patrol units. Luckily they hadn't encountered any such problems or saw much of a sign. As soon as Dana offered a transmission though, Zachariah reported, "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from Captain Dana Houston. They're trying to meet up with us."

Major Capon was thankful, "First bit of good news." He answered the radio, "We read you Captain. We are sending you coordinates for the rallying point. Prepare to move out and follow to our mission objective."

As the Earth Sphere forces did what they could to regroup with one another, a distant patrol squad had just come across their location. The Coalition mobile suit designed for Mars listed as the Scorpio Minor were capable of hiding within the constant red tone of the planet they occupied and were kept from distant sight.

One of the pilots noted, "About time something like this happened. Thought we'd never get to see something happen this far out."

The Captain reminded, "The Earth Sphere isn't going to abandon their own. We'll have to see if it is them first though." Following procedure he contacted the base with, "Olympus this is Beta leader. We have contact with a crash site. We believe it is possibly the enemy. Permission to engage."

"We read you Beta leader. Observe the site first and then proceed according to protocol."

"Roger that command. Over and out."

A few minutes after the crash landing, Dana recovered her senses and searched around where the shuttle was now. Thankfully she had her helmet on seeing the front window of the shuttle had been smashed along with most of the shuttle's bottom half. "Better shred this return ticket." She noted to herself. Without extensive repairs that would take time they didn't have this shuttle would not be flight worthy for a trip back to Earth. She checked the radar systems and found that they only managed to work on their current location seeing the range sensors were shot. It didn't matter, she only needed to make sure that they had landed where they intended to be and it was only a mile or so off location. It could have been much worse at least.

She took out her binoculars and contacted the other two pilots through their pilot helmets, "Alright, hope you had a pleasant flight. We need to start making our trip to the next resistance base ASAP. Get ready to move, and follow my lead."

When it was time to move, the three gundams had begun to move out following up on Dana's orders. She had the coordinates to meet up with the resistance and ultimately help them off this planet. He never did imagine that his first trip to another planet would end up this way, but it was probably how most people felt. He searched around the barren landscape and found very little to stand out from the red dirt and dried grounds. He did pick up a large amount of metal in the distance on his radar. "Is the enemy nearby?" He wondered. He checked his radar screens and found that the image of the signal wasn't clear but could be somewhat discerned. It appeared to be a large gathering of junk piled up into a single area. "Well we're not the first ones doing battle on this field it looks like." He knew this as soon as it turned out that the scrap was that of destroyed mobile armor and mobile suits from a battle fought quite some time ago.

Dana heard Mercurio's words leaving her to ask, "The concept of war is newer to this planet isn't it? The scars are going to be that much harder to recover from."

As the stand-down continued for the period, Zelma observed the damage that was being done and what would probably continue for a while at least. The Coalition President had just arrived and the forces were visibly showing their alert nature with someone so important to them under their protection. It had been weeks since she had turned away from the Coalition's cause for her own, but she did not have any desire to do anything for the Earth Sphere either. Not after what she had found. She remembered her conversation from two weeks ago attempting to understand her situation.

After the decoding and hacking necessary to make the deciphering, Zelma finally managed to discover just what was being contained in the data within. She was rather shocked at what had been achieved, but it seemed to be the sort of programming that they would be capable of creating at this rate. It was a lost technology that was supposed to remain lost after the war. She couldn't determine what to do with it, she had an instinct to destroy it but had to make sure with her superior that it was correct.  
She contacted another voice on a secure radio channel reporting, "The Earth Sphere is in the direction you warned."  
"I see. After a war this long, I couldn't expect them to resist this temptation. Can you determine how far this goes within the Earth Sphere government?"  
"I'm afraid I can only point to Lord Till Lindemann as the primary investor of this force. Who would have allowed its use is uncertain."  
"Yes. We have to determine this. Continue to maintain the stalemate for now. Once it cannot help but be broken, send the datapad, find out what the Earth Sphere's plan is. You'll know what to do."  
The channel closed without any mention of what Zelma's orders were now. She understood it, but she couldn't allow anyone else to learn. The mystery of the Earth Sphere was soon to be discovered and it was only a matter of time now.

Zelma brought her mind back to the present when she finished thinking about what to do next. The stalemate was continuing between the two forces in Berlin but Zelma knew that it wasn't going to remain for long. She looked at the datapad and commented, "It is almost time."


	11. Chapter 11

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

Episode 10: Martian Contact

The fighting was soon to intensify on Mars with the arrival of the Gundams but the battle on Earth was still on the verge of seeing its victor being names. The siege of Berlin had not progressed since the Coalition's first attempt to break through. The Earth Sphere had been able to stand their ground but the Coalition though was still every bit as numerous and prepared for a fight with their mobile armor and Leo III units prepared for battle at a moments notice.

Edward Blare observed the silence of the field before him while these observations went through his mind. "Even in such an unprogressive state, today marks a significant time for our forces."

"One that could determine what the next course of action could be for this siege." Bertram reminded beside his General. The two officials made their way down the Testudo from a descending platform while a squad of soldiers followed behind them.

An armored convoy on the Coalition battlefronts came from the east surrounding a car in the middle. The calm drive ended when the front of the convoy stopped close to the Testudo mobile armor and its occupants exited. At the base of the Testudo Edward and Bertram awaited the occupants of the convoy to exit. A formation of Coalition soldiers lined up to form a narrow path for their superior official. The President of the Coalition Nathaniel Falson walked through the line of soldiers. Edward greeted, "Welcome Mr. President. I hope your trip was pleasant."

President Falson greeted back, "It has been General. This final push into enemy territory shall finally remove the Earth Sphere from power and I shall be among the first to see it happen."

"I am honored you believe in the power of our military strength Mr. President. However it may take longer than we have anticipated."

"Not if we follow through with what we plan to do soon." The President, General, Strategist and detachment marched to the descending platform that led into the lower hull of the Testudo.

The men entered the mobile armor, there was now a dedicated air to finding out just how they were going to defeat the Earth Sphere forces. Bertram introduced, "The military forces on both sides are still staring one another with only the intention to strike at the most opportune time. As it stands, our mobile armor is the only possible determining factor at this point. Even this may be in jeopardy if we do not continue with repairs or have our mobile suit forces prepared for another offensive on the Earth Sphere's location."

General Blare continued the assessment, "We have determined that the enemy is currently stuck within Berlin. Despite their placement they have a strong defensive position that even our Scutum units have been incapable of penetrating. It would appear that they are capable of fending off against artillery gunfire regardless of frequency or power."

President Falson observed, "Quite a scenario indeed. From what I understand you have also had issues with the repairs due to the enemy and are currently unable to use the Testudo for that reason."

"I regret that it is the case Mr. President." Bertram agreed.

Nathaniel took out a file from his case when he read, "High Command has been capable of determining how to change things to our favor. We are going to shortly be receiving reinforcements and we shall be dropping them down to the southern border of Berlin."

Edward offered his own question when he asked, "Has 3 Juno been able to produce Scutum units so early?"

Nathaniel answered, "It would be a waste to use them for this purpose. We must have the enemy believe that they will achieve victory but only if they devote enough of their resources to this particular battle."

Bertram took his turn to ask a question, "And what would we be using for this purpose sir?"

Nathaniel took out a paper from his file explaining, "The last of our Phalanx units are still operational. They will believe we are desperate if we only send a few. Send in enough however and even with such confidence it will alarm the Earth Sphere to send in what remaining defenses they have to hold their ground within this city."

Enlightened to what the President and High Command had determined, Edward asked, "I believe I follow your plans Mr. President. This is when we move the Testudo to take aim at Brussels then?"

Nathaniel lowered his file when he agreed without hesitation, "Exactly. We shall be capable of ending this war with one final condition. With the very capital in our hands, there will be very few options left for our enemies."

Bertram rounded the conversation when he agreed, "We face a military that fights for the foundation of a united government against all opposition. With their capital and government under siege however, few of them will dare risk putting their leaders under danger."

"And that is why we must ensure that this operation is a success. Even if it takes time for us to rebuild peace within the Earth Sphere we will at least have set the ground work necessary."

Edward reminded his superior, "Yes indeed Mr. President. Victory is finally near for us. We shall set the world right at last. However we must keep our minds on the present conflict. Only when we have reached that great accomplishment of this war will we be able to even consider what the right course of action should be."

Nathaniel agreed to the recommendation, "We shall General. It will finally end and the traitors shall be brought to justice. The only honor they deserve is in not attempting to escape from their fate after this defeat."

Betram detailed the evaluation when he added, "Even if they did not know of the siege of Berlin by now, they would have nowhere to run. We control the majority of the Earth Sphere atmosphere and they cannot hope to escape our pursuit even if they tried."

Nathaniel turned to walk to the Testudo main room door when he concluded, "As much as I wish there was more to their actions, that is the most sensible evaluation our agents were right to confirm. Regardless of what anyone's intentions may have been however I should like to see the war end soon. There have been many for the past few years demanding this end come and I intend to see that end brought about personally if necessary. Continue to follow with the operation General. Once the Testudo is operational we will press forward as though our lives depend on it." Nathaniel exited the room with this speech as he followed his men further into the Testudo interior.

Bertram observed his President as he left, "Anxiousness presses him forward yet he recognizes how much of an upper hand. Nathaniel only has the vision of seeing us lay siege to the capital."

Edward turned to face his window when he agreed, "Indeed Bertram. I believe we are all entitled to place our minds at ease..."

Mars

"What's our status on the landing?"

"The mobile suits are Earth Sphere signatures sir. It looks like we might be able to catch them off guard if we're lucky."

As soon as the Scorpio Minor units were seen by the Earth sphere mobile suits, one of the pilots warned, "Sir! We've made enemy contact!"

The Captain ordered, "Sink now! Hide from enemy fire and hit them while they're off guard!" At that order the Scorpio Minor units sunk into the dunes without a trace both visibly and off the radar. Without the correct radar enhancements the units could not be detected and were in perfect position to continue an ambush.

One of the pilots sighed, "Whew. Just in time."

The Captain reminded his squad, "They won't be able to find us if we keep low. Keep moving and wait for a weak point."

The Artemis took lead of the other two Gundams as their search across the Martian dunes. "Doesn't look like anyone's out there." Even with her personal evaluation Dana recognized some slight movement near one of the stone pilings. Dana prodded her radar screen in hopes of an adjustment when she asked, "Come on, you're still working right aren't you?" The radar screen didn't show signs of enemy activity or malfunctions. "Out here who knows what they've been able to do?" Dana's Artemis took a cartridge of ammunition from the shuttle to prepared her rifle. The Uriel and Sandesgeist stood prepared to engage against the enemy but the silence brought a heavy tension.

Dana adjusted her transmission channel to order her fellow pilots, "Yuy, Lindemann. Keep your eyes peeled. The enemy might be trying to meet up with us pretty soon." Returning to her work on the mission she contacted her superior, "Major Capon, we are near the rendezvous point. Awaiting your further instructions."

Across the Gundam shuttle's landing area Alberto's Ursa unit received the message from the Artemis. Alberto adjusted his frequency to hear Dana's report. "We read you Houston. Keep moving forward and we'll reach your location. Keep us updated in case you find any enemy activity." He changed his frequency to the nearby squad when he ordered, "Follow my lead. Once we rendezvous with the Gundams we'll be able to continue with our mission."

Zachariah's voice voiced agreement, "Copy sir. Following your lead."

The eight Ursa units made their way across Acheron Fossae with their rifles prepared for fire. Alberto's unit continued to move forward when he ordered, "Jutila, what's the perimeter status?"

Keijo observed the area around him on his radar reporting, "Nothing coming up sir."

Changing his frequency Alberto asked, "Gilliam, anything on your end?"

"Negative sir. Not... Wait a minute I saw something move!" Roy's mobile suit prepared its rifle for firing when he gave that warning.

One of the nearby Ursa units was brought to the same alert when he asked, "What? Where?"

Roy saw movement through the sand when he warned, "It's down in the dunes over there! Permission to fire!"

"Hold fire! Keep an eye open for confirmation!" Just as soon as Alberto ordered, a sleek red vehicle flew out from the sand dunes that resembled a submarine on tracks. Not allowing a moment of pause the vehicle in mid air changed shape to the form of a mobile suit. Standing in front of the Ursa squad, the red mobile suit drew its beam rifle its right arm and fired. The Ursa units backed away from the fire while Alberto prepared his weapon.

As soon as the mobile suits began to let their guard down, another pilot pointed out, "Enemy unit Major! Doesn't look like one we've seen before!"

Alberto was the first to fire when he ordered, "Begin fire!"

While the Earth Sphere Gundams made their way to Alberto's location Dana recognized the signs of a firefight in the distance. She managed to catch a glimpse of the Scorpio Minor unit as it ran from the defensive fire of the Ursa mobile suits.

Donna prepared her shotels when she asked, "Is the enemy over there Captain?"

"Don't think we need much else for confirmation." Dana had the Artemis take out its buster rifle as she ordered, "Move in! We can't let that thing get back to its home base!"

"Preparing attack!" Mercurio confirmed. His buster sword changed into shield mode prepared for a strike before another Scorpio Minor leapt out from the sand dunes in vehicle mode. "What the hell?!" The Scorpio unit lunged forward bursting with energy shots towards the Uriel but were deflected by the shield. The Scorpio continued further into cockpit of the Uriel but was thrown up into the air by the shield.

The Scorpio unit was still in its vehicle mode when it made way for the dunes behind the Gundams. The Uriel turned to aim its arm cannon at the speeding vehicle and fired at the Scorpio's location. None of the hits landed its target however and the Scorpio unit dug into the sand dunes to make an escape.

Dana contacted Mercurio asking, "You still holding?"

Mercurio continued to look for the Scorpio unit when he answered, "Yeah, no damage here."

Donna was the first to notice the problem they were facing as she checked her radar screen. "I don't think a radar is going to help us right now. Those mobile suits seem to be totally untraceable.

Mercurio had no time to agree before he saw the sand dunes shifting to his right. "Over there! The enemy's hiding over there!"

Dana turned to find the shifting dunes but received no signal from her radar. With a flourish the Artemis took out its buster rifle and fired towards the enemy's location. The shot made its way into the dunes erupting an explosion from the location of the enemy mobile suit.

There was an uneasy calm when Dana warned, "Shit. It looks like Donna's right about that radar cloak. If you find any more of those things we'll have to rely on actually seeing them."

Donna checked her radar when she saw Alberto and the others reaching their location when she asked, "Should we just keep moving forward until we reach the others though?"

Dana gave a new order, "That's the best option we have. Yuy, get the warning out to the Major."

"Yes sir." Mercurio changed his frequency to warn Alberto, "Attention Major Capon. We have confirmed enemy presence within the area. The most we know of these units is that they are not picking up on our radar and their color scheme is matching with the sands."

"Thanks for the warning. We'll keep our eyes open for any activity." Alberto thanked. His Ursa continued to move forward when he warned his squad, "I hope you weren't planning on a quiet visit here people. The enemy seems to have been waiting for us for a while. According to the Gundams our radar won't do anything so stay alert."

Roy had his Ursa prepare its beam rifle when he asked, "Just one introduction after another isn't it?"

Ludwika's Ursa unit was nearby when she agreed, "It's not like the Coalition was going to leave this planet totally undefended."

Zachariah made an effort to break the tension when he assured, "We're not even that far away from the Gundams now. If we stick together we'll have a higher chance of survival."

Gawel focused his attention to the dunes in front of him and cursed his luck, "Some of the shitiest news we could ask for. We have to worry about the enemy and we're basically testing dummies for them with what we have."

One of the Scorpio Minor units observed the situation within the dunes. The pilot inside warned, "Whitlock's out! They've got our position now!"

The voice of his superior ordered, "Form up on our location! Don't let the enemy find us!"

"Reporting back sir!" The pilot shakily took hold of his controls when he tried to assure himself, "If they can't find me on their radar I should be safe getting out of their range shouldn't I?"

The walk for the two mobile suit groups was brief before they met one another. The Gundams and mobile suits stood meters apart from each other when Alberto observed, "Rendezvous is almost complete. Looks like the enemy hasn't shown up yet."

Keijo searched the desert perimeter when he reported, "I don't see anything sir. Seems like they weren't interested in sending any more units."

Dana considered the possibilities when she decided, "Must have been a scout. If there's any squads out there then we might run into them pretty soon."

Alberto's unit took lead of the units when he reminded, "We can't stay on the alert out here for the remainder of our stay here. We'll have to make contact with the resistance if we're going to make our way back to Earth. Keep your channels open and prepare to hear out any signal from Colonel Rumfoord on his location."

Gawel accepted the order when he reported, "Frequency is open sir. We'll report any contact."

Alberto's Ursa unit began to march forward when he ordered, "All units follow the path to Olympus Mons. Stick close in case of enemy activity."

Dana's Artemis gestured to the Gundams behind her, "You heard the Major. We have a path to follow." Before the Gundams had a chance to move Dana saw a slight shifting from the nearby dunes. "Lindemann! behind you!"

"What?" Donna's Sandesgeist turned to find a Scoprio unit flying out of the dunes. Her Gundam took out its heat shotles and made a swipe "Another one of them!" Despite the efforts of the swipe the Scorpio Minor slipped through with only a scrape on its armor.

"Sweeping fire!" Dana announced as she prepared to strike with her beam rifle.

The Artemis dashed towards the dunes the Scorpio made a dive towards. The beam rifle of the Artemis gathered its energy for a few seconds before unleashing a beam of energy across the sand dunes. A small cloud of dust kicked into the atmosphere to temporarily blind the mobile suits from a view of the destruction. The dust cleared after a few seconds to reveal the scope of the attack but did not show any debris from a destroyed mobile suit.

"It's too fast!" Donna commented as she struggled to find where the enemy went. The Sandesgeist put away its shotels for the moment in favor of its beam machine gun.

Dana prepared her buster rifle for another shot when she warned, "These things are as fast underground as they are out. We can't let it return to base!"

"All units focus fire wherever that unit may have gone!" immediately after the order was given the Ursa units and Gundams open fired towards the desert where the Scorpios were hiding. The shots rang through the desert for mere seconds before there was a volley of beam rifle fire from the distance.

Gawel checked his mobile suit's camera when he caught glimpses of the enemy red units in the distance. Having just changed to bipedal mode the Scorpios were giving a more concentrated effort on the offense. "Looks like we've got them pinned down Major!"

As the return fire from the dunes continued, Alberto ordered, "All Ursas back up! Take cover and return fire!"

Zachariah confirmed, "Understood sir!" At that order the eight Ursa units took cover behind a portion of a mountain that managed to barely shield four of them side to side with the others having to stand behind. One thing they were able to determine was the movement of the sand dunes shifting and making their way towards the three gundams.

Alberto reloaded his beam rifle before he ordered, "Captain Houston! We need you to take out those remaining mobile suits before they can warn the enemy base!"

Dana confirmed the order, "We're moving in to engage sir! All we need is a little covering fire support!"

"You have it Captain!" Alberto said when he set his rifle into rapid fire mode. The crossfire became one sided when several Scorpio units changed back to their vehicle modes to make a dive for the nearest sand dunes.

Roy reported, "Sir, the enemy is moving towards the Gundams!"

Alberto observed the barren field shifting when he ordered, "Not a surprise. Try to determine their perimeter and try to give them some kind of firing support!"

Keijo echoed the order when he told everyone, "You heard him! Fire! Don't let them get any closer!" At that order the Ursas began to fire at the shifting sands with every shot they had available. The shots didn't ignite any explosions in the sands while the underground mobile suits continued to dodge the line of fire.

The Uriel and other Gundams continued to fire on the advancing squad while Mercurio searched through the sands to determine where the Scorpio Minor units were hiding. The advancing sands however changed his strategy in his hopes to push the enemy back. The Uriel's shield shifted back into a buster sword when Mercurio announced, "They're over there!" With that proclamation he dashed forward to the dunes and made a mighty sweep at a target. The slice made its way through the sands as it split it one of the Scorpio Minor units in half. Right when the explosion took full force, the Uriel jumped back to meet with the other Gundams while the support fire continued.

As soon as one of the other Scorpio Minor units was taken out, one of the pilots warned, "Units 3 and 7 are out sir!"

The Captain recognized the futility of his squads situation when he saw an explosion erupt from one of the nearby dunes. He did not permit any further doubt on the decision when he ordered, "We can't do much now! All units return to base! This will have to be reported!"

"Understood sir! All units transform to hover mode and breach away from the enemy lines!" At that command, the six remaining red mobile suits had changed into a hovering mode that blew away the red sand in many directions and sped towards their home base. The sand managed to offer some temporary blinding but the units had to use it quickly to make it out unscratched. Some of the units though were taking advantage of the enemy's position and using it to fire on them hoping they were still blind.

As the Scorpio units continued their route away from the Earth Sphere's location one of the pilots asked, "If we return to base we should have the numbers necessary to take them on right?"

"Best case scenario we don't have to deal with those things again. It looks like the reports from Earth were right after all." The Captain answered.

As the sandstorm kicked up from behind the Scorpio Minors, the Sandesgeist monitors were blinded. "Can't see a thing..." Donna said. She checked her armor panel to few shots from another direction but she was lucky enough to only have a minor scratch. After the sandstorm died, she didn't see the enemy anymore.

Mercurio tried to search through the storm when he was left to report, "It looks like they've dispersed from the area Major."

Once the sandstorm died from the scattered dunes, the Ursa units fired into the thick storm out of desperate hopes to hit something. Amid the chaos only the sound of one unit being damaged managed to carry any sign of triumph for the Earth Sphere mobile suits.

The Scorpio units had made their escape gone and not showing up on any radar scans for the rest of the Earth Sphere forces. Dana lowered her Gundam's rifle when she asked, "Major Capon, were those scouting units?"

Alberto confirmed, "They sure were. Those things weren't built to handle a lot of punishment. They did manage to catch us off guard easily though."

Keijo looked at the remains of the wreckage of a destroyed unit when he asked, "What are they supposed to be? I never saw these things on Earth."

Alberto's Ursa turned to his squad when he confirmed, "You didn't. Those are Scorpio Minor scouts. Not the newest thing to come off the Coalition assembly line but they've still proven to be more trouble than they should be." His mobile suit faced the Gundams when he warned, "Well with those survivors it's safe to say the Coalition knows we're here. It's time to double time to Olympus before the enemy starts to throw its real punches."

Mercurio drew the Uriel's sword back when he asked, "We have the remainder of the mission to follow through sir. How will we know we've reached the resistance?"

Alberto let out a small sigh of relief when he contacted Gawel, "I think you have a grasp on what we're supposed to be doing Majewski."

Gawel accepted the command when he answered, "Yes sir. Colonel Rumfoord has a frequency designed for Earth Sphere units that hasn't been decoded by the Coalition. As far as we know it won't be replicated against us. If it was though, then we'll just have to get ready for an even worse encounter than what we just had."

Alberto took lead of the situation when he concluded, "You heard the risks. Keep your ears open and be ready for combat. This isn't over until we make it out of here. Let's move people!"

The other Earth Sphere pilots chorused, "Yes sir!"

At that order the Earth Sphere mobile suits made their advance towards Olympus Mons with the hopes of their government on their shoulders. It was about another day away from their target location and could only hope that the enemy wouldn't run into them again.

Dana agreed with the others on the order, "On it sir." The order was immediately followed when the mobile suits and Gundams regrouped in a pattern that let them see in multiple directions. Dana watched her group prepare to advance when she ordered, "Everyone stick close. If we find any more of the enemy don't hesitate to shoot first and then ask for follow up orders."

Roy found the first opportunity to contact Gawel, "Sound like a decent enough plan? Asking for things to go as planned isn't really what I'd call being fully confident in the environment."

Gawel answered on the other line, "I see. You've gotten to accept that I'm the only one who doesn't have a totally optimistic view on this operation?"

"I don't know if you noticed but staying in that shuttle with other people for nearly a month kind of gives me perspective on who feels about what."

"I know how you feel Roy. But if we want to go home we have to at least reach the resistance. If the President did decide to just jerk us off with some minimal excuse of support than I think we'll have a right to send our applications to the Coalition."

Ludwika's voice interrupted the two when she asked, "You're talking way too much like a defector to be on this team Majewski. What even brought you here in the first place?"

"Guys I have no idea what's been heating up between you all but the enemy is going to exploit any chance they have to take us down. I suggest that we try and keep it corked until we get to the Colonel we start to have questions."

Gawel sighed when he agreed, "The Captain will be pissed enough as she is. Fine, we're going dark."

When the frequency between the Ursa units ended Donna shut off her connection to speak with Dana. "Should we be worried about the others Captain? It seems like they have some concern about how the mission is going."

Dana's voice sounded on the other line, "Who wouldn't be? We don't even know the full details of what we're trying to accomplish out here. Some people just happen to be more vocal than others."

"I guess so. But I've been holding back any minor concerns I've had when we came here."

"If you were, don't hold them back for too long Lindemann. Best way to solve some problems is to let other people hear them."

"I'll keep that in mind Captain." Donna ended the call before telling herself, "If only. I don't even know if I can find anyone to fully trust on this planet."

The travel began to reach Olympus Mons, the land formation the Earth Sphere had in mind to begin populating Mars but was still the red mountain it had been since man's discovery. With the journey beginning towards another goal, Dana commented to no one in particular, "Hope this is worth it. We've already gone through a lot as it is."

A day had passed as the Earth Sphere forces had made their march towards Olympus Mons and were only a short distance away from the colony city. They didn't have any clear contact with the Coalition forces but many of the pilots had a collective concern of the Coalition mobile suits preparing to surprise at them at an opportune moment.

Once the Ursa units neared their arrival at the mountain, Gawel heard a static vocal message, "Earth Sphere units this is Olympus Minor. Requesting a response."

He shifted slightly when he heard the message as he reported to Alberto, "Sir, we're receiving a message from some place called Olympus Minor. Is that who we're supposed to contact?"

Alberto was quick to answer, "Just let me do the talking." He changed his radio's frequency to respond, "This is C leader. We read you clear. Requesting your coordinates."

Zachariah asked, "Have we found the resistance sir?"

Alberto reminded, "Keep low on the public line. We don't know if the enemy is watching."

The voice on Alberto's line answered, "Copy that C leader. Keep forward at current speed and we'll be in contact." As the mobile suits continued their march they eventually came to a portion of the mountain that provided cover for a nearby scout in a space suit. The scout brought its right hand up and signaled to the Earth Sphere units, "This is Olympus Minor, we're reading you on radar. Follow me." As the scout made its way down the cliffs and cover, a shut hangar bay was in sight that appeared to have been closed for a very long time. The scout went up to the side door and reported, "Reporting, we have support from the Earth Sphere. They've sent in the big guns."

A voice on the other side confirmed, "Alright, open the main door. We need to see that support right now."

As Dana watched the doors begin to open for the hangar bay she asked her superior, "So this is the place right?"

Captain Capon told Dana, "Just keep a low profile and we'll be at our target location." As soon as the doors opened, Capon gestured, "Alright everyone follow me. Mind the first step, this isn't Earth's gravity." As soon as the mobile suits had entered the facility they were now within barely standing hangar that had seen better days. It was a quick adjustment but the pilots had to get used to it quickly.

As the Earth Sphere mobile suits made their advance across the red planet, the Scorpio Minor units had regained their numbers and followed their target group to the current location alongside Olympus Mons. Remaining in their vehicle mode and staying a safe distance away from detection allowed them to track their opponents for the majority of the day. The squadron remained within the dunes as one of the pilots reported, "We're reading enemy activity to the south. Projected course is plotted and within reach."

The Captain ordered, "Stay out of range. We'll be ready to surprise them once they're close enough to the city dome."

"Understood sir."

As soon as the Earth Sphere mobile suits stopped in front of the mountain another unit reported, "It appears they have stopped advancing."

One of the nearby pilots saw the same thing when he asked, "Are they lost? They should know where the city is at this point."

"No activity detected. They might be - Wait a minute." The observing pilot watched the Earth Sphere squadron stand before the mountain until a gaping hole was revealed on the side of the mountain. "It looks like a hiding place for the resistance. Can't tell what's happening."

The Captain saw the hangar door opening and observed, "Well it looks like we have them right where we want them now."

Mercurio saw the entry way open when he observed, "We made it. Despite how long a trip back it will be we're at least half way there."

Keijo greeted behind him, "Yeah, if we find our taxi out of here we're going to be stuck here well past the war's end."

"Yeah, we were fortunate to make it this far. How many of us make it back is going to be another situation."

"It will be. Nobody is gonna die out there that easily."

"I'm sure we all have the ability to return to return to Earth. We've been here on Mars for only a day though and we only had one run in with the enemy upon landing."

"Yeah, if we're not given a situation to test our skill then we might end up going slack. At least your reasoning is more optimistic than Gilliam."

Alberto ended the chat between the two when he reminded, "Nice to see you catching up. We've still got a tight schedule to run. We need meet up with Colonel Rumfoord to be briefed on the situation. Enter the hangar and follow your superiors to the meeting room."

"Yes sir!" The two pilots agreed. With that order the Uriel and remaining Ursa unit were the two last mobile suits to enter the hangar bay.

"You think the Earth Sphere will be able to handle this mission with our desired results?"

Colonel Elias Rumfoord looked over his plans when he explained, "The Earth Sphere is tight for resources, but they didn't do too bad. Especially sending their first Gundams this soon."

"I suppose so. At least one of them might be able to change our situation around." His Lt. Colonel agreed.

"Colonel. The Earth Sphere has arrived and is waiting for your authorization."

Elias responded to the report, "Good work Nantakarn. Let them in and show them the way to the pressurization room."

The Gundams and mobile suits finished the final procedures in parking in the hangar bay when the doors began to shut. Just as soon as the sky of Mars was shut off from the hangar room the soldier who introduced the Earth Sphere pilots into the area greeted, "Private Nantakarn offering you a welcome to Mars folks. The Colonel is waiting for you, just follow me to the pressurization."

Alberto took lead of the group when he agreed, "Lead the way. We have been anticipating Colonel Rumfoord's meeting for quite some time."

The Private gestured to a nearby wall when he offered, "Right this way."

A few minutes passed when the Earth Sphere pilots were allowed to enter a pressurized atmosphere that allowed for human breathing. The human occupants were now able to breath without their suits and it helped conserve their oxygen while it was being replenished. Dana ruffled her hair from the helmet pressure glad to have some free oxygen to breath again. She followed the others to the further interior of the base and found two personnel of the Earth Sphere waiting for their arrival. One of them though was someone she did not expect to see at all in this war. "Nice to see the Colonel but... Is she?"

"Greetings. Major Alberto Capon of the Earth Sphere 1st Warsaw Squadron.

The older Lt. Colonel greeted, "Good to see the crew is here. I'm Lt. Colonel Po. My crew has the information for the city dome to make this mission a success. Colonel Rumfoord has asked that he will brief you on our plans."

The Colonel saluted from his desk greeting, "Formalities are necessary to maintain at all times as you might know Major. However we are pressed for time and need to move forward with this plan soon." The Colonel brought up a holographic projection of the dome city that was right next to Olympus Mons. "This is what we've managed to Mons Ridge is where the enemy is holding up. They managed to cut us off from our allies inside and a weapon key to making Operation Rising Himalayas a success. The Coalition has some strong support holed up here and it will take more forces than we have to even sneak past them. That's why we need support in taking out the Scorpio mobile suits. We can then make our way in, make contact with our science support team and begin to send the weapon to Earth."

Zachariah observed the plan when he asked, "The weapon we need to win is in there but the forces are that numerous? Did anyone really plan on seeing us succeed or even make it out alive from this?"

The Colonel nodded when he agreed, "That is what we need the Gundams for. Their power and skill of their pilots needs to be enough to take out a substantial portion of the Coalition forces. I know this might be a lot to ask for, but this war has been demanding little less than what we are capable of delivering."

Alberto took in the details of the plan when the mention of a weapon was brought up. "Sounds like how we're supposed to deal major damage to the Coalition for now. We can't really hold Mars until we've had ourselves a total victory."

Dana asked, "I guess that's what we can hope to see work. Anything we should know about the Scorpio mobile suits? We've dealt with some of their scouts when we landed here but we didn't see anything else."

The Colonel nodded in Dana's request and changed the hologram, "That's something we can do." The first image was that of the Scorpio Minor that the Earth Sphere mobile suits had encountered before and explained, "The scout units you encountered are Scorpio Minor units. They're effectively speed units watered down from an old model in the Eve wars." Changing the image again the hologram showed a much bigger and bulkier mobile suit and described, "Their big brothers are Scorpio Major units. These things have all the punch but not quite the same speed. They're only about as powerful as your average Leo III but they have the Mars scrambling tech to their advantage. For this battle we need to rely on what our eyes see in front regardless of the unit."

Mercurio nodded at the situation and confirmed, "Pretty much what we've been going through. What should we do when the area is clear?"

The Colonel answered, "That will be our time to activate our shuttle and hope that it will be able to make a clear path off this planet and set a destination for Earth."

Donna was a bit shaken pointing out, "It sounds pretty dangerous. Especially if the enemy has a huge force."

Ludwika was more resigned to the fact when she pointed out, "It's what we've signed up for though. Can't argue with that."

Alberto confirmed their situation and reminded, "That is correct. We're here to make sure that this mission carries out."

Dana agreed with her superior, "I won't even doubt our abilities against the enemy. It's been a rough ride here but we'll be able to push back whatever the Coalition has to offer."

Gawel had to enter with his question, "I know it's easy for you to say sir, but how far in advance do you think that the Coalition prepared for something like this?"

It was then that Dana began to give a speech from her instincts explaining, "They've had a long time to get ready for us. We might even find ourselves outnumbered. But I can promise you this, no one expected to see Gundams become a possibility in war again either. Those things won't be able to handle the type of firepower we have to give."

As if there to remind her of her duties, Lt. Colonel Po reminded Dana, "It will have to be enough. Our focus however must be to make sure that we lose as few people as possible. Our shuttle will have to return to Earth with its science team if we hope to make a safe entry and the Gundams will still be a necessity for the remainder of the war on Earth."

Dana saluted to her, "Of course sir. Wouldn't expect anything else."

Elias accepted the understanding between the soldiers when he concluded, "Good to know we understand each other. We'll have to begin the mission while the enemy continues to least expect us. We'll make some quick repairs and reloads for your mobile suits, just be ready to come out swinging and ready for a serious fight."

"Yes sir!" The Earth Sphere pilots parted in unison.

Alberto was one of the last official personnel in the meeting room as he asked the Colonel, "It's good to see you managed to prepare a battle plan Colonel, but do you at least have some kind of equipment to help pitch in for fight?"

"Good question Captain. We've scrapped some of the old Coalition tech to form some rudimentary mobile suits of our these past few years. They might be a bit clunky but we should be able to offer some covering fire."

"It's better than nothing I guess. I just hope that you won't have to suffer huge casualties when we head out there."

"There will be casualties Captain. But we won't let them overwhelm us from our final hope of victory."

While the Earth Sphere units remained hidden within the concealed hangar of the mountain, the time had come for a sizable offensive. The hidden Scorpio units managed to keep their presence unknown and the Scorpio Major units were now prepared for battle.

The Scorpio Major Captain confirmed from the scouts, "This is where you saw them last?"

One of them answered, "Yes sir. The enemy was last seen in this area. The hangar bay doors seemed to be hidden before but we got lucky to catch them up here."

The Captain continued to observe the hangar noting how out of use it seemed. Still it wasn't entirely out of the question that it was in use somehow. "Stay put and wait for the enemy to appear. If they don't open in another hour, move in and get ready to infiltrate."

The leading scout unit asked, "Understood. The enemy won't try to surprise us will they sir?"

The Scorpio Major Captain confirmed, "This rock hasn't seen any real military action in some time. We can handle a few units if they're in there."

"Even if they're Gundams sir?"

"Even then."

As the pilots left the meeting room for the waiting room Mercurio pointed out to Donna and Dana, "The Earth Sphere units are going to be relying on us a lot for this battle. We can't let them down now."

"Ostrava and Warsaw were just the first two places where we had our skills tested. I suppose it's only luck that we didn't encounter any bigger odds just yet." Donna agreed.

Hearing Mercurio's observation Dana agreed, "I hoped everyone would understand what's at stake here. It'll be a lot to handle but from what I've seen you might be able to pull it off Yuy." She turned her focus to the mission they now had and warned, "Right now we have to worry about what we can give as a unit and see if what this weapon is can change this war that easily. We've already seen how hard the Coalition is willing to fight to keep us from just getting here."

Dana turned around when she offered, "You guys try and overlook your maintenance. I'll see if we can improve any tactical weaknesses." She wondered for many years about the fate of the Preventer team after their fall with the first contact of the Coalition, but knew someone had to survive. More than ever this was her chance to find out just what happened as well as learn what brought the Mars Resistances' Lt. Colonel to Mars. The excitement just continued to build in her at this chance.

Lt. Colonel Po overlooked the passageway through the mountain hologram and pointed out to Alberto, "We should be able to make our way to the dome through the mountain passage on this side and the enemy won't be able to notice us coming."

He asked in return, "Won't the enemy be able to notice us if they have the better sensing technology though?"

She nodded in confirmation, "Probably. We'll have to risk it though while the Gundams take out the blunt of the attack."

It was then that Dana entered with an air of excitement assuring, "You can count on me Lt. Colonel. The enemy hasn't been able to handle anything me or the Artemis could deal out."

Sally nodded in her direction, "Good to know the enthusiasm. Our forces will infiltrate the city and try to find out where the science team is located."

Amazed at her decision Dana had to ask, "You'll be leading them sir?"

"I will. These Clankers probably won't take up a lot of damage but they will be able to find a way in."

"I guess so... Just try to be careful sir."

"We wouldn't have made it through the war for this long if it wasn't for taking chance in the first place Captain. We just have to make sure we're making the right one now."

The Scorpio units had begun to get to work on the dormant hangar doors. There was a specialized gun placed behind a makeshift rock pile with only the barrel revealed. The Captain requested, "Are all heavy artillery cannons loaded for firing?"

One of the scouts answered, "Yes sir. Just give the command and we're ready to send out the punishment."

"Good work. Standby to fire. It's time to get that door open."

Another one of the scouts followed another answering, "Understood sir. Placing charges."

The other reminded, "Maintaining jammers. They won't know what hit them." As soon as the charges exploded they would begin their true battle with the hidden resistance on Mars.

The Captain gritted his teeth and ordered, "Hold fire and prepare for combat..."

Looking over the repairs and adjustments to Mars' surface being made to Uriel, Mercurio asked one of the mechanics, "How's the adjustment coming?"

He answered, "We've got the main armor plating finished. There's still some confusion about the arm gun's ammunition. Does it take any special type?"

Remembering the technical requirements for Uriel he was asked to memorize in his training here, he answered, "It should take some minor e-pacs to charge the gun's energy."

Another mechanic was confused by the answer asking, "Minor? Are we supposed to cut an e-pac in half for that kind of result?"

He was right. The minor e-pacs were only being used by current Earth Sphere military while Mars didn't have the chance to see what advancements were made on Earth. Out of a quick thought he answered, "Try to repurpose several containers into the gun. It should be able to fit that way."

"Alright. You know this thing better than we do."

As soon as they understood their task, the explosion happened outside the hangar doors. "W-What the hell was that?"

"Bring up exterior cameras!"

The main mechanic cursed, "Aw shit! Get that gun loaded! Yuy, it's not too much to ask for you to use this ammo right now is it?"

Mercurio nodded and rushed towards the Uriel assuring, "I'll do it."

As soon as the hangar bay door explosives were set off, the desert dust began to clear with the target door destroyed but only a dark room before the Scorpio squadrons. One of the scouts reported, "The explosives are clear sir!"

The Captain pointed his gun towards the hangar and ordered, "Begin firing! Clear out any enemy units before they can make their way out!" At that order the fire began and the guns blazed towards the enemy hoping to find refuge. There might have been a few explosions but it wasn't certain what they were destroying yet.

Another one of the Scorpio Major units added, "Rear units! Fire the main artillery gun!"

The operator for the gun confirmed, "Beginning fire squad leader." He ordered the gun personnel, "Adjust the barrel 30 degrees right. Open fire." With that quick order the Coalition began to offer another heavy deal of damage with the main gun they brought. The damage was soon to be immeasurable.

Donna was shaken with the shock and sounds of the explosions. Just when she thought she could rest, the Coalition arrived. She ran back to where the Gundams are kept in order to support the defense and wore her helmet on the way. The path was clouded with smoke and there were debris falling into the base. She made it into her Gundam and turned the systems on again.

"Donna Lindemann Gundam Sandesgeist, assisting the defense." She reported to the comms. The Gundam was hastily prepared with fueling only 70% complete. She hoped that the Gundam can endure this.

As Mercurio saw the Sandesgeist moving out he asked the mechanic near him, "Is the gun loaded yet?"

He was reported, "We can't get the ammo out in time at this rate! You'll have to go in cable attached if you plan on attacking!" Since the transfer wasn't complete he now had to move in with the charging cable attached to his arm if he was going to attempt any long range attacks. Losing the connection though would mean he would lose power to his gun and forced to resort to close range combat.

Mercurio shook his head in understanding, "Guess I'll have to keep that in mind! Recharge Artemis if you can and see if she can do any better!"

The head mechanic ordered, "Probably the best shot we have. Get those e-pacs loaded now! Don't be distracted by the enemy fire!" The loading for the Artemis buster rifle continued even as the enemy fire continued to hit within the center range of the hangar.

Mercurio entered the Uriel and announced, "Mercurio Yuy, Gundam Uriel, moving out." The Uriel stepped forward with its buster sword now in a shield form. Keeping enemy fire at bay it prepared its arm cannon for fire and shot at any nearby Scorpio units.

As their planning continued and the strategies were made, the leaders heard a massive explosion occurred.

Dana out of surprise found herself asking out loud, "What just happened out there?!"

Colonel Rumfoord rushed to the nearest monitor screen and answered, "Well this place wasn't going to stay hidden for that much longer. Po! Take the squad out and support our allies!"

Sally saluted and rushed out with her helmet, "On it sir!" Dana quickly saluted and made her way to her own mobile suit out of preparation for the battle.

It was as soon as she saw the "Clankers" that the resistance had built for themselves that Dana wondered if they would stand a chance. She asked, "Lt. Colonel, are you sure this thing will work efficiently?"

Sally assured her, "You worry about your own mobile suit Captain. We have a war to fight right now."

Reluctantly Dana left in salute, "... I'll follow sir." As soon as she was prepared to move out with Artemis she announced, "Dana Houston Gundam Artemis, all systems nominal!"

The Artemis was the third Gundam sent out onto the battlefield and at least somewhat prepared with reloads. She would now be a force to be reckoned with her buster rifle in hand.

As soon as the firing died down from the first volley, one of the Scorpio Major units reported, "Breach is successful sir! The enemy will have a hard time dodging that one!"

The captain ordered, "Move in and sweep the area! Don't let any survivors out of there!"

"Copy that sir. Intercepting the ene- Aaaaah!" Before the Scorpio Major unit could move forward it was shot down by a beam rifle weapon from the debris of the hangar doors. They couldn't see who was firing at this point but knew that the shot wasn't a result of friendly fire.

Another Scorpio Major unit confirmed, "Squad leader we have positive confirmation of enemy contact! Those guys are still standing!"

The Captain ordered to all units, "All scout units survey the perimeter and cut off any possible escape routes! Keep that gun defended it's our best chance at a long range attack!"

Their numbers still had an advantage but the power was another matter all together. Both Scorpio unit types had the advantage of radar scrambling to confuse the enemy along with formidable weaponry, but these were the Gundams they were most likely up against. A mobile suit was only as good as its pilot and the pilot before them were definitely more than formidable to face against for how far they came.

As soon as Dana had the buster rifle prepared for firing she warned everyone, "All units stand back! I'll take them out in one shot!"

Sally agreed to let the Clanker units stand by for the attack for now. The Artemis had a buster rifle similar to that she saw back in the Eve Wars and believed it would be at least as powerful. She announced, "Waiting for the attack. Stay steady first squad!"

At that order the Artemis rifle fired towards the enemy position hoping to wipe out a chunk of the enemy. As the smoke gathered on the other side of the hidden hangar one of the pilots pointed out, "Whoa. Sir, I think the enemy's been routed."

Sally shook her head and warned, "Even after that they won't just give up on us."

At those words the main volley gun that was placed to fire on its enemies began to fire towards the resistance hideout again. Dana looked through the smoke with her cameras and discovered, "There's a main gun planted in front of us! I'll take it out!"

Sally saw how forward Dana was acting and warned, "Captain! Don't let the enemy flank you!"

The Scorpio Minor units were able to observe the destruction from afar as the Artermis' buster rifle took out a number of the Coalition forces along with the main artillery gun's cover. It was then one of them was able to confirm, "One of the Gundams is moving out!"

The Captain prepared a strategy by ordering, "Prepare to intercept! All units form around and attack!"

Major and Minor units alike tried to move in to flank the Artemis with its position but found the mobile suit too powerful to even try pushing aside. After more scout units were lost one of the remaining Minor pilots reported, "Sir! I don't think we're going to get in that much closer!"

The Captain ordered, "Stand aside! I'm going in!" With that order several Scorpio units stood out of the captain's way and the leading Scorpio Major charged forward against the Artemis' destruction with a powerful uppercut prepared. The destruction of several Major units was able to offer enough distraction for the Coalition Captain to move in and attack. After dodging a number of shots the Scorpio Major dealt a powerful blow knocking the Gundam back. He rushed in to prepare his beam rifle with a final blow proclaiming, "Knew it would be this easy!"

The crossfire began to intensify as the two sides continued to fire on one another. The Artemis however was able to deal a great amount of damage as it shot its buster rifle towards the Scorpio ranks and expose the main artillery gun behind the makeshift cover. Dana seemed to be in a case of extreme confidence though when she was trying to avoid being flanked by the Minor units. Mercurio saw the distraction too late as he tried to warn, "Captain! In front!" The Scorpio Major managed to knock over the Artemis by then and was about to fire its beam rifle. Mercurio saw the danger Dana was in without a moment's hesitation. He raised his arm cannon and began to fire rapidly at the Major unit warning, "The enemy might explode Captain! Try to get out of there ASAP!"

It was after Mercurio had dealt his damage to the Major unit that Keijo reported, "Yuy! The artillery gun is still pinning down the resistance mobile suits! We need your support in taking it out!"

Mercurio confirmed this situation, "On it! Make sure the others are ready for covering fire! Don't let them take out the Artemis!"

Dana kept firing at the enemy mobile suits hoping that she would be able to open some range for supporting mobile suits. It was almost too much for her to keep up with the Minor units being as agile as they were and trying to take out the main forces. She did begin to feel a sense of achievement when she had a clear shot to take out the main artillery gun's cover along with more of the enemy. She heard Mercurio's warning and wondered, "Where - Ahh!" She noticed too late though when she felt the Major unit deliver a powerful blow forcing her to the ground. The Scorpio Major unit placed its foot on her mobile suit's cockpit door as it prepared to fire. Just in time she activated Artemis' vulcan cannon guns to help push the unit off of her when Mercurio began to fire in her direction. It resulted in an explosion just outside of Artemis' range along with the enemy being scattered.

The moment she began to feel a sense of relief from the outcome she heard a scolding order from Lt. Colonel Po, "Captain! Stay back and don't attempt something like that again! Suicide missions are not an option here!"

Dana only mustered, "I... Yes sir." The Artemis backed further into the heavily damaged hangar while still taking aim at the enemy. She slammed her fist into a nearby armrest of her cockpit, "Damn it. What did I do that for? I could have done better!"

As the Clanker units began to make their advance out of the hangar Sally ordered her squad, "All units aim at the main artillery cannon! Don't let the enemy continue to attack!"

One of the units confirmed, "Roger that R1 leader!"

Another one added, "Confirming target now!" With the power of their beam rifles the resisting Earth Sphere units stayed behind what cover remained of the hangar walls and fired at the artillery gun giving so much trouble. If anything was to be commended Dana at least gave them the opportunity to deal damage to the gun. She only hoped that the Lt. Colonel would recognize being able to accomplish that much.

When the Captain's Scorpio Major unit was destroyed the secondary leading unit reported to the remainder of the squad, "Reporting now! Our squad leader has been taken out! The enemy is firing on the artillery!" The Scorpio Minor units had all been destroyed and only the remainder of the Scorpio Major squad remained to carry on the fight. Even they were able to recognize their desperate situation as soon as their Captain had been destroyed.

One of the squad units warned, "We'll have to take them head on at this rate! They're more powerful than we anticipated!" At those words the artillery gun from behind the Scorpio units exploded with shrapnel and shock waves shaking everyone.

The new leader of the squadron knew that it was an all or nothing situation with the loss of their major advantages. They needed to advance and take out the resistance or they would never have an opportunity like this again. He ordered, "All remaining Major units advance towards the hangar bay! Don't let the enemy out of there alive!" With one final push the Scorpio Major units moved forward to the entrance of the hangar and fired all available firepower towards their targets. If anything they would be able to take out the enemy with its environment collapsing around them. They would be buried beneath their own ruins or blasted into nothing by the time they were done.

Donna knew that the cramped place meant that ranged weapons of high calibur were dangerous. Fortunately, her shield crusher was equipped to give her Sandesgeist the close range advantage. The cover-fire given by Lt. Colonel Po's team allowed her to close in with the Scorpio Major distracted. She detatched the heat shotels on the shield and grabbed one of the shotels. The shotel gave a weak point for the beam rifles to fire through.

As soon as the artillery gun was taken out, Mercurio saw the open space for Uriel to move towards and take advantage of the enemy weakness. He changed his buster sword back to blade mode and announced to his allies, "Moving out!"

Keijo warned to Alberto, "Major! Unit Uriel is moving out to engage!"

Alberto confirmed the status thanking, "That's some good news. Bring covering fire! We might be able to push these enemies back!"

Keijo accepted his captain's order and moved out to support the Uriel mobile suit, "Roger that Captain! All units form up behind Uriel! We need to help take out the remainder of the enemy!"

Alberto changed his channel to Mercurio's Uriel and ordered, "Yuy! Don't let any of them retreat back! We can't let any of them report to the main base!"

Mercurio began to make mighty strokes with his buster sword and confirmed, "I'll do it sir! Continuing the assault!" With every stroke of his blade another Scorpio Major unit was taken out and the survivors couldn't be seen from the distance. The resistance had taken a beating on its main hideout but they were now making up for it with the new defeat of their enemies from the power of the new gundams and their equally powerful pilots.

As the Uriel made its way out of the hangar base and towards the enemy it began to slice across the remaining Scorpio Major units with very little effort. The new acting Captain was able to offer only one command ordering, "Move back! We need to report to the main base!"

As soon as they were all cut down and there was one Major unit left standing, the final pilot wondered to himself, "Is that guy suicidal?! We shouldn't be having this kind of problem!" Out of a final act of desperation, the final unit began to make its escape while transmitting, "Message to main base! The enemy is too powerful! They have -" It was too late before he could offer any further information and the battle had gone to the resistance. Heavy damage was dealt to the resistance but it came at the cost of a valuable Scorpio squadron fulfilling its duty.

Mons Ridge Dome

As soon as the last Scorpio Major was destroyed, what was meant to be part of a message was sent to their main base within the first Martian city of Mons Ridge. One of the operatives reported, "Sir, we are receiving a message from the away patrol."

General Aleksei Federov requested the status ordering, "Begin decryption."

Another one of the operatives looked at what was sent of a message and confirmed, "It appears that they were cut off sir. It was sent to our priority channel though so it's likely there was some sort of emergency."

The General asked curious, "Has the resistance been found then?"

His first operative agreed, "It is a possibility. We won't be able to confirm what the enemy's strength is without a report."

The General ordered to his forces, "Send out four patrol squads. Send one to the previous location and confirm the status of the enemy."


	12. Chapter 12

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

Episode 11: Foreshadows to Ambition

Foundation of Fortitude

Just as the first contact between the Earth Sphere forces and the Scorpio squadrons was made, the fleet from L5 tasked to track their enemies arrived within Martian orbit. The final preparations were made when Admiral Kontoyannis oversaw the final preparations being made. He was left to his observations on the deck of his battleship when he observed his ships forming up with the remainder of the Martian defense fleet.

"We have confirmation from our forces that they are ready to begin the drop to Mars Admiral."

Demetrios looked up when he ordered, "Excellent. Begin the dropping proceedures." He turned to his Vice Admiral when he asked, "Have the plans for pursuing the Gundams been made?"

"Yes Admiral. We only need to receive the first report of the presence of the Gundams on Mars and we can bombard their location with ease."

Demetrios stood up when he made his way to the battle map area noting, "That would be the ideal situation. Unfortunately we may have to see if General Federov has the strength necessary to stand against the Gundams. With the time frame they had in reaching this planet and our arrival they will have with little doubt already breached Mons Ridge and are planning to accomplish their mission already."

"It is a realistic scenario Admiral. But we must be willing to take the most necessary action to ensure the destruction of our enemy."

"If it must come to that, then we have already come to terms with what to do. Maintain observation of the communications deck. The first report of the location of the Gundams must be the preceding seconds before they are destroyed."

One of the shuttles descended from the Foundation of Fortitude while the new Captain of Tano's squadron, Devon Keaney, kept check of his men. "Captain. We are nearing the entry of the Martian atmosphere. We should now begin landing procedures."

Devon turned to thank, "Good work keeping track Kiprotich. Hope everyone here enjoys their first trip to Mars." He sat in front of the cockpit to adjust the frequency channel to contact the Ridge. "This is Coalition shuttle SL54709, requesting for permission on atmospheric entry."

Tano waited for the entry when he saw the several damaged Coalition battleships still close to the atmosphere. "They are capable of doing this much damage to the blockade while in flight. The original Gundams must have been able to do much more if this is just a small demonstration."

One of the pilots next to Tano agreed, "Probably is. And this might be the first chance we get to face them in close combat. We'll just have to hope they have some decency for the city dome."

"Wherever we have to face them we will not let them have a chance to continue carrying on this name for them to claim as their own." Tano flatly stated.

The shuttle began entering the Martian atmosphere. Inside, the shuttle shook slightly for the passengers, all Coalition soldiers. The shake didn't last long and the shuttle entered Mars.

"I repeat, this is Coalition shuttle SL54709, requesting for permission to enter the Ridge."

When Devon made his second request for permission to make entry, one of the operatives in the main base reported, "General, we are receiving a request for landing clearance from shuttle SL54709 currently within the atmosphere."

Aleksei recalled the identification when he went over the identification number. He permitted, "I see. It will be helpful to have support against the Gundams, we are fortunate the men onboard were willing to travel so far. Grant them clearance."

At the order the operative determined the nearest landing bay for the shuttle and reported, "Shuttle SL54709, this is mission control. You are clear for landing. Proceed into Bay 3 for boarding."

"Thank you base we are clearing for entry right now." Devon turned to his waiting squadron when he warned, "Hold on guys we've got a landing coming up."

One of the pilots strapped himself in his seat when he agreed, "We're already prepared for landing procedures Captain. Just let us know if we have to follow with any special instructions when we touch down."

The shuttle continued its way down to the Martian surface where the opening ground bay doors gave way for the new squadron. The shuttle above made a plunger below the atmosphere of the red planet while its shields held against the potential damage of the entry. The shuttle brought its acceleration down to be caught ito the receiving slide rails, where it made a slow but secure landing. Tano was the first to exit, donning the Coalition pilot suit. He was tired from the journey like everyone else. After seeing the other passengers of the shuttle get off, he waved to the others announcing, "I'm going to meet the commander of the base. I'll catch up with you guys later."

Just as he left the Sagittarius unit was the first Mobile suit being loaded out of the shuttle while the Leo III units followed suit. Devon was left to ask the rest of his squad, "Does Kiprotich always just head off on his own like that?"

One of the pilots answered, "He doesn't always ask for permission sir. As far as I can tell he just has more faith in the upper brass than he does in the regular foot soldier."

Another one added, "And to think a kid can be like that at such an early age. Doesn't seem like anyone cares about anything else as long as he gets results."

Devon turned to watch the mobile suits being unloaded when he decided, "Not much of another way he's already a Lieutenant. Right now he's just itching for a chance to order us around for another sortie. Whatever, let's try and keep our head focused here people we got some mobile suits to unload."

One of the pilots next to him reported, "The good news is that our Sagittarius units and Leo III units are still intact from the journey."

Devon turned to order, "That's the first bit I wanted to hear. Everyone find your an engineer and get ready to instruct them on repurposing the units. We're in the Martian field now and they know the limitations we have out here."

The pilots began to leave to the lower levels of the maintenance bay before one of them asked, "We'll do that for ours. Should we leave the Sagittarius unit until the Lieutenant returns sir?"

Devon agreed to the decision, "Just to be a bit curious we should let him fit his unit the way he wants to. Just stay on alert for the remainder of the day people. We have enemy forces out there and we'll have to jump when they decide they want to come out."

As soon as Mercurio took out the final Scorpio Major unit, Gawel looked over the battlefield and did not see any moving red objects except for some debris and rocks falling from the destruction. "With that radar jamming capability we have to go off of movement. Just what the Coalition wants us to feel at this point. More stress." He reported to Dana, "Updating battle status. The enemy has wiped out. No visible Scorpio units are in sight."

Dana breathed a sigh of relief hoping, "Outstanding. At least we managed to push back the Coalition this time."

Sally contacted her with the order, "We did this time. Most likely the enemy will have reinforcements sent to our position now that they know we're here. Captain, form up with Capon and prepare to move out with the Gundams. We'll have to move out of here sooner than later."

Dana confirmed, "I'll do that sir. I'd like to know though, are were headed somewhere?"

The Lt. Colonel explained, "We have a secondary base with extra supplies and limited accommodations. It should at least be enough to give us some time to prepare for our offensive."

Gawel overheard the conversation and had to ask out of concern, "Can't say I can complain with that. Is there anywhere safe on within range though?"

The Lt. Colonel reminded him, "The Coalition doesn't know the mountain like we do. Even if they did we'll have the advantage in defense."

Dana took those odds, along with hopes of being in Sally's good eyes again, agreeing, "Sounds better than nothing. Unless we're open to another helping of Coalition pain we should take what chances we got."

Gawel didn't offer any further protest when he agreed, "Understood sir. I'll tell the remaining units of our status." He changed his channel to his Earth Sphere superior to report, "Attention Major. We have reports from Lt. Colonel Po that we are to move out of here. She says we have another location to use as a new hideout."

As soon as Alberto recieved the message from Gawel he reported to the Uriel and Sandesgeist, "Yuy. Lindemann. We're moving out with Colonel Rumfoord to meet up at a secondary base. We should be able to complete repairs and refueling once we get there. Prepare to move out and follow the nearest Clanker unit, hopefully we'll be there before we get spotted by the Coalition again."

Mercurio understood his order and confirmed, "Copy that Major. I'm ready when everyone else is."

Elias approved of the action noting, "Good work Major. We should hopefully be able to reach the secondary base before the Coalition should spot us."

Alberto assured him, "My men are prepared to continue fighting Colonel. We're only hoping to strike at Mons Ridge as soon as we can."

"Don't worry Captain. It won't be long at this rate. We may have to be ready for something our pilots aren't used to however."

"We are trained for situations such as these. We'll be able to handle it sir."

Mercurio saw the Ursas prepared for moving out while the Clanker units were making their way up the mountain and relayed, "Ursa Squad this is Uriel. Prepare to follow those Clankers and stay close as per the Major's orders. Keep your eyes peeled for any more enemy mobile suits."

"Clankers?" Donna thought overhearing Mercurio's announcement. "Interesting name for a unit. Though it seems to fit what they had purposed it for."

The Sandesgeist began following the Clankers. Donna gave a sigh of relief when the Sandesgeist continued on autopilot towards her squadron. She took a look at her fuel gauge to note, "I'm fortunate to have survived this one. The fuel's running out."

"Is your Gundam still okay Donna?"

Donna realized she left her channel open when she answered, "Oh, yeah. Just needs some refueling when we reach the base is all. I'll still be able to handle myself of course. Two consecutive fights here have given me a grasp of the basics for fighting in these conditions but it won't be any good if I can't even move."

Mercurio accepted the report when he promised, "I see. The secondary base should be nearby. Let's just keep our eyes open until then."

"Agreed." Although the Sandesgeist was on autopilot for the time, Donna continued to keep an eye on the mountain range and the nearby desert.

The battle had been lost for the Coalition but the new patrol was determined to find out just what defeated them. So far there was not much luck in finding out who or what was previously here. This hangar bay had been abandoned since the Coalition had begun its war and buried under the rocks of Olympus Mons since then. One of the Scorpio Major units reported, "Sir, we are not picking up any signs of foreign mobile suits."

The Captain asked another unit, "How about the inside of the hangar base?"

The unit inside the hangar continued searching and answered, "Nothing on this end sir. Looks like they hit us hard and got out of here even sooner."

It wasn't until a few moments later that a Scorpio Minor unit reported, "There's something here sir. There's part of a mobile suit here that belongs to an Aries unit."

The Major unit next to him asked out of confusion, "Those things were supposed to be decommissioned. Is the enemy trying to use it against us?"

The Captain agreed to the question, "It's possible. The enemy was desperate enough on Earth, they'll do the same thing up here. Can we confirm that they have any sort of trail left behind?"

Another unit answered, "Just a few suit prints leading up to the mountain. Seems to fade away after that."

The Captain shook his head at the though of trying to scale the mountain or trying to find the enemy easily. He gave a final order, "If they're using the mountain for cover then this will probably be more difficult than we thought. We'll begin patrolling the low end of the mountain and try to confirm any enemy presence."

As the Clankers and Ursa units made their way up the mountain while avoiding the gaze of the Coalition mobile suits from below , Sally reminded her allies, "Alright people, that's good work. The enemy won't find us if we stay close to the walls."

Gawel was concerned when he found his unit making a high distance up the mountain and asked, "We're doing okay it seems. We can't stay hidden all the way to the base can we?"

The Lt. Colonel's Clanker pushed a metal door aside to reveal a passage way showing, "We'll pull that off easy."

Dana asked, "This is real? The enemy hasn't found this?"

"Haven't bothered trying to find the hidden passage ways." Sally's mobile suit gestured to the open path when she ordered, "Everyone head down here and stick near the rails until you get to the other side. The Colonel is heading in first to lead the way and we have some sniping windows set up in case anyone spots the enemy on their way here."

Gawel commented, "You guys have this mountain that figured out? I would think the Coalition would try checking around here to gain the upper hand."

"When you're stuck out here for ten years, solidifying the defenses around here is really the only thing worth doing." Sally confirmed.

Dana entered with another word of praise offering, "I have to say you got resourceful sir in these conditions sir. It's really an honor to recognize your work."

Sally accepted the compliment, "Likewise Captain."

As the mobile suits made their way down the corridors, Mercurio searched through one of the slit windows for a view outside. The enemy Scropio units had gathered for a patrol but didn't seem to notice any activity from their target enemy units within the mountain. Mercurio asked his Major, "Will we find a safe way out of here when we get to the secondary base sir?"

Alberto answered, "Most likely Yuy. Right now it's good to know that you managed to hold up out here for this long though. All of our units had a way to go just to even get here."

"It's a little less intense than it is on Earth. Can't argue that the enemy is still pretty concentrated out here."

"This is what it's like on the front lines. Let's just hope that the Colonel is ready for something really big."

"The Gundams were assigned to dangerous operations for a reason. I won't be surprised if he wants us to handle the bulk of the operation."

Alberto changed his frequency to contact the Sandesgeist as well as the Uriel, "As long as you don't let it get to your head Yuy I expect to see you and the other pilots give more than what you have. The Captain has had more experience than both of you but I expect there to be a collective preparation to take on any assignment."

"Yes sir." Mercurio agreed.

"Ah. Of course sir." Donna added. She shut off her channel when the many mobile suits made their way further down the mountain. The silence left Donna to add to her thoughts on the situation, "Things even get nearly suicidal at points. Even with those conditions though the success of this mission depends on our condition."

As the members of the Martian Resistance continued their way through the tunnels, the patrol of Scorpio units that found the old Martian hangar observed the side of the heights of Olympus Mons scanning for any enemy mobile suit activity. The Captain adjusted his scanners when he asked, "If we can guess where the enemy might be right now would anyone say this is the area?"

One of the Scorpio Minor pilots reviewed the original points for the mobile suit prints when he answered, "Best guess we have sir. Can't say if there's anything to go off of but it's better than nothing."

Another Scorpio Minor unit arrived with a weapon in hand when the pilot reported, "The SCAB rifle has arrived sir. We should be able to flush them out with this."

The Scorpio Major unit knelt in front of the mountain when the Captain ordered, "Set the rifle in place. All units remain outside of the blast zone."

"We're following procedures Captain." The Minor pilot confirmed as his mobile suit made its way to the Scorpio Major to plant the rifle on his superior's shoulder area.

The Scorpio Major unit grabbed hold of the rifle to prepare it for firing. The Captain had a portion of the mountain targeted when he commented, "Let's see how much they can handle."

The calm of the inside of the mountain was broken as soon as a mighty beam of energy ripped its way through the cavern sides. All of the mobile suits and the Gundams stopped moving as it made an upward motion. "What the hell?!" Gawel exclaimed from the sudden attack. A gap was formed from the beam as it separated half of the Ursa units and Clankers on both sides while the Gundams were still in front.

Elias immediately recognized the attack when he warned, "It's the Coalition! They're trying to find us!"

Gawel gave no thought to formality when he responded, "I think I should clarify and ask just what the hell they are using to hit us that hard!"

Sally's Clanker unit stepped forward when she explained, "It's their new weaponry and we have no idea where it came from! Now stick close if you want to make it to the other side!"

The Ursa units remained in place when Alberto asked, "Do we have a plan for this kind of situation Colonel?"

Elias's Clanker unit peeked outside the destroyed hallway to observe the Coalition squadron down below. He ordered to his fellow nearby units, "We have to stay put and see if they decide to fire again. All forward units continue moving. We'll warn you if they're planning to adjust their aim."

The Gundams began to make their way forward when Donna asked, "Do you think they can make it safely Captain?"

Dana recognized the concern when she answered, "Easily. The Coalition units down there wouldn't have another shot that powerful in them.

"I think we might have a problem with that plan Colonel!" One of the Clanker pilots warned. Before Elias could ask what was about to happen he heard a crumbling behind him and the mobile suits next to him were rushing to his side.

"Shit! They fired again!" Zachariah observed when the energy beam made its way up a second area of the mountain. With that attack Elias grew more urgent about his situation as he searched for a way forward.

"With those blast areas they're going to have more of a frame to fire on us!" One of the Clanker pilots warned.

Sally was the next to confirm this concern when she warned, "Colonel! We won't be able to move forward if we have to risk a third shot!"

"Damn right! They're going to move into a horizontal shot! All units take out that rifle now!" Elias's unit took out its rilfe to fire on the squadron down below.

The few shots from the resistance mobile suits kept the Scorpio units from attempting to attack a second time but Dana saw the Scorpio Major unit below still priming for another shot. "They're pinned down! Let's take up the Colonel on his order!"

"I've got them in my sights Captain!" With that announcement the Uriel and Artemis open fired on the enemy squadron below while the Sandesgeist prepared its machine gun for firing.

"Time to see how much they can handle..." Donna lined her sights with the Scorpio Major to find her fellow Gundam units had the target surrounded with enemy fire while it tried to dodge for a way out. Seconds passed before Donna found the rifle within her sights and fired at the enemy.

The gun fire of the Sadnesgeist landed on the Scorpio Major but with its dodge only caused a scratch. As the Sandesgeist continued to fire however, a critical hit was made on the opposing mobile suit unit. The rifle on the enemy unit had flown off its shoulder and exploded from behind.

Donna made a quick glance of the ground below when she reported, "It looks like the rifle is out of their hands Colonel. I don't know if they'll be trying again though."

Elias's Clanker unit moved forward when he ordered, "Move forward before we have to find out!"

The gunfire had stopped when the rifle behind the Scorpio Major exploded. "Damn it all to hell! They got to have something helping with their aim up there!" The Captain cursed.

One of the Scorpio Minor units stepped forward when its pilot observed, "Looks like it's been confirmed sir. The enemy is using those tunnels up there."

The Coalition Captain's Scorpio Major unit began to change to its vehicle mode when he ordered, "Prepare to move out! We have to at least try to track their location and report to base!"

"Transforming to hover mode. We'll reach them before they know it." In a matter of seconds the Scorpio units were in hover mode and made a dash towards the mountain side.

The group of mobile suits in the tunnels were in single file making an advance further down the tunnel while Roy was still behind. He checked the situation outside when he warned, "Oh great. Looks like they want to finish the job themselves!"

Elias watched the Scorpio units racing towards the edge of the mountain when he ordered to the Gundams, "Gundam pilots! We'll need the full power of those weapons!"

The Artemis prepared its buster rifle when Dana agreed, "We'll give what we have sir!"

"We can't let them be close to the ground! Stick to cover and wait for my command to fire!" At that order, the three Gundams gathered near the hole in the ridge waiting for the command to fire. The Artemis stood in the center while the other two waited for their chance to add to the attack.

Dana kept her hand on her weapon trigger when she concentrated asking no one, "Come on... Come on... They're getting close..."

"Now! Open fire!" Dana's hand pulled on the trigger and released a powerful beam towards the ascending Scorpio units. Adding to the fire the Uriel and Sandesgeist gave small rounds of supporting fire yielding eruptions on the side of the mountain.

Alberto checked the status of the recent attack, "Is that all of them?"

Mercurio checked the mountain side when he answered, "Negative sir! We've still got units on their way up!"

Elias ordered on reaction, "Gundam units! Move up and engage!"

"This time they won't have the sand on their side..." Donna observed. The three Gundams made a dive down the mountain towards the Scorpio units. The edges of the mountain were brought to a crumble when the dive was made. The Artemis unit continued to use its buster rifle while the Uriel and Sandesgeist had their weapons prepared for close combat.

Donna warned, "Prepare to strike! We can't give them a window to dodge!" At that warning the Sandesgeist and Uriel leapt forward prepared for their own strikes.

The Uriel had its buster sword in shield mode before he threw it towards the nearest Scorpio Minor. With its target in sight the Uriel threw its shield towards its enemy location. Just in time the Scorpio Minor leapt from its elevation and into the air as it transformed into bipedal mode with a beam saber in hand. The Uriel backed away as its enemy unit prepared to make a downward thrust while firing its arm cannon but missing at a direct hit. Just as the Scorpio Minor unit was about to move in however, the Uriel lifted its sword arm as the shield came flying back towards it to split the Scorpio Minor unit in half.

The Sandesgeist prepared its two heat shotels for inward pincer slices while its target Scorpio Minor unit continued forward transforming into bipedal mode. Just before it could stand on its own feet, the Sandesgeist moved in with both shotels to slice its target in half. The slice brought out several sparks before a great explosion came out of the mobile suit's core. The Sandesgeist rolled forward dodging the heat from the destruction while holding onto one shotel in hand. Just as the Sandesgeist was finished rolling forward it sliced outwards in front of another Scorpio Mino resulting in a second explosion.

With three of the Scorpio units destroyed Donna reported, "We've got our targets Captain!"

"Prepare for some major fire! You're all going to be cutting this close!" Both the Uriel and Sandesgeist backed away near the Artemis when its buster rifle prepared to fire again. Only a few seconds passed when the mighty blast of the Artemis roared forward towards the Scorpio Major and through the remainder of the squad.

Mercurio searched the mountain range to find the Uriel's scanners didn't pick up any Scorpio units nearby with the exception of the parts they left behind from their explosions. "This has to be all of them..." He contacted Dana when he reported, "I don't see any more of the enemy sir. Is that the whole enemy squad?"

"Negative Yuy. We've got the rest of them to finish with." Mercurio checked again to recognize another two Scorpio Minor units had made their way to the base of the mountain. The Artemis knelt down with its buster rifle in hand while it took out an energy pack to begin the reloading process.

"Houston! What's happening down there?" Dana heard Alberto's voice ask.

She continued to reload her buster rifle when she answered, "The units are trying to report back to base sir! They might give our location!" The Artemis discarded the empty energy pack of its buster rifle before placing the new one into the slot.

There was a brief pause before Alberto ordered, "If that's the last of them focus your attention on keeping them from making their escape!"

"Already finished sir!" The Artemis maintained its balance on the mountain with its buster rifle prepared for firing. Dana watched the Scorpio units as they made an attempt to escape to the city dome until they reached the furthest sand dune. It was only a second later when one final beam of energy came down from Olympus Mons to the enemy squadron below.

"Captain! Have all of the remaining enemies been destroyed?" Alberto asked as Dana watched her targets hit.

The sight of the explosion down below brought a feeling of relief to Dana when she reported, "I think that should be all of them."

A few seconds passed before Elias's voice ordered, "Good work. Return to formation. You did the best that you could down there."

The three Gundams turned away from view of landscape view of the Martian desert. Mercurio checked with his superior asking, "Didn't we get all of them Captain?"

"Even if we did the Coalition might have something to base another attack on this mountain for." Dana reminded.

The three Gundams completed a brief walk up the mountain side to find the tunnel was wrecked but their fellow mobile suits were still unharmed. Elias's Clanker unit took point when he announced, "The Coalition will know we're here but at least they won't have our exact location. We're going to have to move quickly."

"To the base Colonel?" Zachariah asked.

"And to the mission at hand. We won't have a lot of time before we have even more Coalition forces to deal with."

Sally's unit stood alongside her superior as she added, "It's just a little ways further down. Keep moving."

It was fifteen minutes later when Elias announced, "Alright, we're here. Exit mobile suits and meet down on the main floor. We've got a mission to plan out."

Mercurio asked the resistance leader, "Colonel sir, will we be able to complete repairs to our mobile suits in time for this mission?"

"If we're lucky we may not even need them here. Leave the repairs to the technicians and we'll start planning." The new bay the mobile suits stepped into was smaller than the main base but was still able to fit all of the mobile suits that made their way here. The atmosphere of Mars was still present here requiring pilots to continue wearing their helmets and suits.

Ludwika stepped out of her Ursa unit when she observed, "This place was only built to be an emergency bunker in case of times of conflict wasn't it?"

"It's serving its purpose now. Since we're here the Colonel can now lay out his plan for a new strike on the Coalition occupiers." Alberto confirmed.

A short period of time passed before the Clankers and Ursas were all parked inside the secondary base Sally announced, "We're finally here. Set up your mobile suits to the repair stalls and our technicians should be able to get to work on them."

Dana felt a sigh of relief escape her when she asked, "Finally, we can get these things to work at optimal efficiency again. Think you have an idea of how to handle this stuff Majewski?"

Gawel gave a glance to the stalls when he confirmed, "No problem Captain. This is old tech but it's the kind of stuff we've been asked to practice on."

As soon as the mobile suits were fit within the stalls, Dana found Sally making her way down to the gathering point with the others for their next move. Trying to see if she had an idea she asked, "So what do we do in here?"

Sally confirmed her curiosity by explaining, "The Colonel has a plan for our current situation. We'll just have to hope that it's enough to start surprising the enemy."

Dana agreed to the hope, "I'd like that to happen too. We've been taking too much from the enemy lately and it's time we return the favor."

Sally nodded in appreciation, "You've got spirit Houston. Let's just hope it's enough to get results out of our next mission."

As soon as the group of resistance members had gathered around to Elias's position he began the meeting by thanking, "It's good to see that we managed to make our way out here with minimal casualties. We're going to need some real power if we can even hope to pull this off."

Getting to the point of the mission Alberto pointed out, "We might have to attempt luring the patrols away from the city if we're going to attack them."

Zachariah shook his head in disagreement, "Assuming that we'll be attempting an offensive."

The Colonel agreed with the sentiment explaining, "The enemy has a lot of forces to protect them. If we're going to make Operation Rising Himalayas work in the long run we can't afford a plan that will take up so much time."

Mercurio asked, "What can we do about it then?"

The Colonel revealed, "That's what we're working on. All of you had to be enlisted as soldiers for the mobile suit division, now it's time for you to put that training to use. It's time to begin a stealth operation."

Keijo had his turn to speak when he asked, "Sneak in? I know it's probably the decision that makes sense but do we know the place or how we can get in there undetected?"

"That's the only advantage we have." Elias confirmed. He continued with the plan when he warned, "The hard part is going to be breaking out the science team and immediately after that begining the launch of the Solaris Shuttle."

Alberto felt a weight off his conscience when he understood this answer and asked for confirmation, "Is that what this mission has been for?"

The Colonel agreed, "If this mission is what High Command sent you for then it sounds like it."

Mercurio felt like he needed to ask a crucial question on the matter when he entered again, "Sorry if I'm speaking out of my turn Colonel but I'd like to know what makes this shuttle so important to our war effort. And how did the Coalition manage to avoid even learning about it?"

Not answering the first question the Colonel explained, "Thing is they didn't. The Solaris Shuttle is right in the middle of the city dome and it's waiting for takeoff."

Mercurio pressed further, "If it is a weapon though, how did it manage to avoid being found by the Earth Sphere Inspection Unit? Weren't they supposed to prevent weapons from becoming manufactured again?"

The Colonel could only muster a sigh when he answered, "That much we can't say. Might be something you'll have to take up with the President if we manage to get our way off this rock."

Mercurio bowed out of his inquiry responding, "Understood sir. I'm sorry if I am questioning any command."

The Colonel shook his head, "No worries. You have to remember I'm just military brass. The science team is probably the only team alive that can explain anything at this point."

Trying to understand the current status of the weapon Dana asked, "If the science team knows what we're dealing with then why hasn't the Coalition bothered to interrogate them?"

Sally was only able to offer, "Our best guess is that they haven't yet because the weapon hasn't taken off. It's either that or they might have scrapped it already."

"And this missions best bet is to see if the Solaris is still in flying condition to break off this planet." Dana said when she considered the She agreed to the motion, "I guess a mission like this could work if we manage to get really lucky. If we do pull this off though this weapon had better be our big power card. We can't put so much effort into a mission like this, let alone three gundams, just to assume that it's nothing."

Sally agreed to her loyalty, "That's what we were hoping you'd understand Captain. We just need to make sure that you're ready to follow the plan. Coordination will be key with this one."

Donna continued to listen to the plans next to her fellow pilots. "Making a stealth infiltration could be a serious risk. I guess if we're successful we'll have a chance to see the city." Donna said to herself before remembering there was still one detail that hadn't been addressed. "If it's not too much trouble I'd like to know how we're going to infiltrate our way in."

Acknowledging Donna's question on the infiltration, Elias answered, "That will be the hard part to pull off. The dome was built to withstand the basic conditions of the Martian environment so it isn't very stable. If we punch a hole in it anywhere, we'll end up bringing the atmosphere into the city and what civilian population living there will have a hard time surviving."

Alberto considered the options they had and confirmed, "Sounds like our best bet is to find a way into one of the entrances."

Private Nantakarn pointed out, "Could well be. The main hangar is under too much observation for us to sneak by. One of the side entrances could work though."

Zachariah pointed out, "Then we'd have to deal with the patrols and try not to get caught breaking in."

Elias confirmed the conclusion answering, "That's about the best we can hope for. It'll be a really quick mission of get in, get out. We can't afford to let the Solaris be stolen by the enemy and it's going to have to be activated."

Keijo knew the plan wasn't going to be easy and pointed out, "So the plan is to break in, find the science team, get to the shuttle and prepare it for takeoff. For some reason I don't get the feeling that this is going to be short mission."

Mercurio warned, "It probably won't be. We have to avoid the Coalition guard at every chance we get. It could get even worse if the mobile suits decide to fire on us."

Another Martian pilot asked, "If they do fire on us from within, won't that risk damaging the city?"

Alberto agreed, "It would. Not sure how much the civilian population would be able to respond to it."

Mercurio decided after briefly reviewing the plan, "Real simplistic plan with a lot that could go wrong. Sadly it's the only way we could sneak in without having to resort to a mobile suit fight."

Alberto agreed, "That's about right. We will need a mobile suit division to stay behind to be prepared for long range defense in case something goes wrong."

The meeting was finally concluded with a risky plan in hand as the Colonel said, "Good to see we're all in agreement on how to handle this. We'll have a long range defense to stay behind and the rest of us will move in to help the science team. We'll start at nightfall and move out. Take the time and finalize repairs. Dismissed."

Keijo was relieved to see that he at least was having some time off from combat that didn't involve travel. He pointed out, "Nightfall should be about 12 hours from now. We might actually have rest period for a change."

Mercurio agreed, "I guess so. It still means we have to make sure that repairs go by safely and that we're ready to move on the hour when its time."

Roy asked over the conversation, "You sure you're not here for being the superior's unquestioning subordinate?"

Ludwika answered, "Last time I checked, he didn't get here just for being loyal Gilliam."

As soon as the meeting was fully dispersed, the remaining pilots were able to begin the repairs on their mobile suits and reload their ammunition. It did leave some with a rest period they needed even though the accommodations they had were not breathable. This only left the locker rooms as the only spot where anyone could breathe without an oxygen tank.

In the women's locker room, Dana was preparing her suit for another trip outside when Sally told her, "Captain Houston. We've pretty much determined who our long range defense team will be."

Dana was looking forward to this, wondering if she would get a chance to perform recon with Sally. She asked, "Sounds great. Who's leading?"

The Lieutenant Colonel answered, "That will be you Captain."

"You'd have me lead sir?"

"From what I understand the Artemis is the best suited for long range attack. If things go wrong you should be there to fend off the enemy."

The disappointment was quite a drop in her stomach but knew that she couldn't offer any insubordination unless she wanted to risk her rank and position. She answered dutifully, "I'll do my best sir."

The Lieutenant Colonel nodded in approval, "Good to know. Just make sure that it's enough."

Still not sensing any gratitude from her commitment Dana agreed, "... Yes sir."

Donna overheard the conversation between between the Lt. Colonel and Captain Dana on the other side of the lockers. "So it will just be me, Mercurio and the others. I guess her Gundam is the best choice for long range." Even with that in mind she couldn't help but wonder about the contained feeling of discontent Dana had. She knew that she and Yuy will eventually have to fight without the Captain at command but she didn't expect it this soon.

Many hours of searching had passed over the mountain area for the Coalition but the most the operatives had for the Martian General was, "We've checked with our patrols on the mountain area and searched for enemy activity. It seems like we found some trace of the resistance sire but our teams haven't been able to report on their base location."

Aleksei acknowledged their failure to find the enemy commenting, "They have mastered the ability to maneuver through this mountain somehow. The only reason we managed to find the hangar bay was because they didn't have the time to cover it back up. And we aren't even just talking about sand cover."

His Lieutenant General offered the idea, "Perhaps if we were to send more of our forces to find the resistance sir? Their number can't be that significant by now."

Aleksei shook his head when he explained, "Our hold of Mars is a fragile one after Mons Ridge held its own against the Coalition for so long. We are unable to afford time on the mountains until we have the city under our complete control, but it is clearly now the only way we can find the resistance. As far as our intel is concerned the resistance seems to know this full well and we have had issue finding them because of this."

Aleksei made his way from the nearby window of the headquarters when his second in command reminded, "Even so General, considering what we are denying the enemy we can't afford them any opportunity to reclaim the shuttle."

Aleksei sat at his desk when he considered the situation, "We are forced into a situation where we must continue to rely on the eventual cooperation of the scientific team. They are no use to us dead and our own team may take too long to figure out what we are dealing with."

One of the operators announced, "Sir. One of the pilots has arrived requesting a personal meeting."

The General agreed to the audience, "Let him in."

Tano entered the room, dressed in full Coalition uniform. He gave a salute to the General before he spoke. "Lieutenant Tano Kiprotich, Coalition L5 Force reporting for duty." He introduced. "I have been transferred from Lagrange 5 in the Earth Sphere to Mars under the orders to pursuit Earth Sphere United Nations shuttles that landed on Mars. I am under your direct command."

As Tano entered the command room the General saluted back, "Greetings Lieutenant. We have received some reports on such landings. Your unit will be notified when to move out if we face them ourselves."

Tano placed the dossier on the Gundams he brought on the desk of the General. "This contains information on my mission." He explained. "Please have a read."

As soon as he received the report, Aleksei observed the notes and facts that were obtained on the Earth Sphere Gundam models. The notes were basic but gave a fair idea of what the mobile suits were capable of doing. "If these mobile suits are what we must face Mars, it explains why the patrol was decimated at the resistance base."

Tano was quick to agree when he explained, "I encountered them myself General. They have the strength of the Gundams from decades past. The fact that we permitted this to happen will probably lengthen the war even further and shows why the Earth can't be trusted with further talks."

"I see... So the reports on the Gundams are accurate. Rather... audacious move on their part." Aleksei caught himself from using more unprofessional language on the notion. Even then he let his thoughts on the Earth Sphere's production be heard when he added, "Those pilots have no sense of patriotism for their cause. Both them and the weaklings within OZ. Their darkest hour is ahead of them and they force themselves to use the program they themsevles once opposed. It's thanks to those pilots and the men who support them that we have to be fighting one another." He found himself in a regretful mood when he ended up revealing these thoughts.

Tano maintained his professional manner when he agreed, "It is fortunate that you share these sentiments General. If this was not the time to stop the Earth Sphere from its ambitions then there must be some limit for how much of a chance we give them."

Aleksei let a small sigh when he stood to answer, "The only thing I envy of the youth of your generation Lieutenant is the ability to see this conflict in such a simplified view."

Tano intensified his gaze at his superior officer when he asked, "How can this situation not be simplified sir? The Earth Sphere was about to bring us all into an era where we were under their control even after losing the war they started."

Aleksei turned his view to Tano, not even giving mind to his tension, when Aleksei answered, "The fact is that the Earth Sphere was supposed to be a beacon of change that would not allow for the times we live in to occur again. In the days of its formation I was among many who held to the very words they gave. However there is always a time where we must seperate the individual from the establishment they create. In a time such as this one, this was the worst case scenario for everyone who founded the Earth Sphere."

Tano paused himself from finding clarification when he saw a book on his superior's desk. "Visions of Peace" by Relena Peacecraft. Tano gazed at the General's posession when he asked, "You find value in the enemy's words sir?"

Aleksei briefly looked in the direction of Tano's gaze when he answered, "Ah. I see you don't have any desire to credit our opponents with what they once stood for."

"I prefer to see things as they are in the present General. Regardless of what may have happened then the least I wish to see happen is prevent any further disaster under enemy hands."

The General considered the Lieutenant's question when he began the conversation, "Calling Madame Peacecraft the enemy is giving her far too much of a burden that goes against her core desires."

"Even if there was once an ounce of truth behind her reasoning she has lost what resolve she once had."

"It helps to understand her words when we have witnessed the times my generation was in. There was a time when the words Relena Peacecraft had advocated under the Earth Sphere United Nations were the greatest words of progress being offered. This was supposed to be a time where humanity would move on from wars and instead towards cooperation."

"From what I am to understand General you were part of the Eve Wars and hoped that Madame Peacecraft would be the key to ending such difficult times."

"In simple terms it was certainly what me and many others hoped for. These days were meant to herald human progress and yet even today we still see how the ignition of war is the only way two significant powers are capable of coming to terms with one another. Madame Peacecraft was to be that herald of change and yet now she shows very little chance of being what she once was."

"I can see how it was once the case General. But you might have seen from the current war that the Earth Sphere no longer has any intentions of following within the ideals of their spiritual founder. If humanity became complacent with the union, someone would have changed the Earth Sphere into the Earth Alliance that the colonies had fought so hard to break away from. Regardless of what you may have gone through we have a war here in the present that we must win if we want to see an end to the destruction that surrounds us."

Aleksei paused when he considered the words Tano gave him. He was facing the nearest window observing the city of Mons Ridge when he answered, "Perhaps you might be correct on that observation. After all I am now once again fighting for what I believe in. It may yet be the determined course of the human race to continue to find conflict until its waning days."

Tano nodded when he said, "I didn't intend for this conversation to go so far General. But it is an honor to hear what words you have to offer for future generations."

Aleksei cleared his throat and ordered, "We believe the enemy may be planning to descend the mountain at some point. Inform Captain Keaney that your squad will be supplied with the equipment necessary for an attack and we shall provide what support we can. Please keep this in mind however Lieutenant, under no circumstances is there to be damage dealt to the city that can be pointed towards the resistance."

"Easy enough General." Tano said in salute. He remained in place when he asked, "Should I apologize for speaking out of term General?"

Aleksei looked back up to Tano when he dismissed, "No. We are just two men discussing our opinions of a politician."

Tano shook his head at the excuse when he pointed out, "I do not even see her as a politician. Not as an Earth Sphere member but as one to the human race. She is either a wicked or blind woman given too much power. She wasn't able to think in the long term about what her attempts at peace would bring us."

"That is the common observation towards the application of pacifism nowadays isn't it? Perhaps ever since Cain committed the first act of murder the human race has been doomed to resort to violence in every desperate effort to emphasize their vision of the truth." The General philosophized.

"As it has also proven to be the greatest force of change in human history. The eruption of this war alone has shown the inherit weakness within the Earth Sphere. I even had a first-hand sight of what they were truly capable of when they tried to enforce their idea of a peaceful solution."

"Precisely why I now stand against such forces myself." Aleksei paused in self observation. "The fact that we can observe the issue and see the solution but are incapable of following it ourselves has shown how ingrained conflict has become within our basic instincts. I feel it can only be done when we have excised the very forces that motivate such first thoughts."

"It's as you said. Observable but not a practical idea in any way. We are all humans." Tano checked the nearest clock in the room when he observed, "This history lesson has offered me at least some interesting insight to what happened in your time General. However I would like to return to the mission at hand if possible."

"Of course Lieutenant. Return to your mission and follow any orders your superiors have prepared. We shall all continue to contribute to the effort where we no longer have to continue enduring a struggle for peace."

Tano turned to find his way out the nearest door when he promised, "As do I sir. I only hope that peace can be achieved with less loss than we have already endured."

Aleksei saw him leave when he told himself, "There may soon be a day where that will change Lieutenant. I still have hopes it will be soon."

As Mercurio watched see the ammunition fill on his arm blaster and vulcan cannons he heard Zachariah down below asking, "So where are you being assigned Yuy?"

He answered, "The Major says he wants me as part of the infiltration team. I guess now I'll have a chance for ground combat."

Zachariah offered his support, "Just try and handle it like you were still in a mobile suit when you're out there. Seeing your enemies die in front of you instead of a blaze are different experiences."

It was a few seconds later that one of the Ursa pilots asked, "Hey Yuy! Was it Donna or Dana?"

Mercurio was confused by the sudden question and asked, "What?"

Roy replied to the question, "Just say Donna will ya?! I've got a lot riding on this!"

Mercurio still in the dark when he tried to ask, "I don't even -"

Roy was stunned out of realization, "You're joking around right? Stuck in there with two women for more than a month and you're not making promises with either of them?!"

Keijo shrugged his shoulders, "Well we're out of luck here. Nobody gets the pot."

Out of a last attempt Roy asked, "Hey Yuy! If it weren't for regulations who would you go for?"

The conversation was broken up when Alberto saw the conversation and ordered, "Get back to work Private! We're not paid by the hour here!"

Roy snapped to salute when he answered, "Yes sir! Not even taking this seriously sir!" The three walked out of view from Zachariah and Mercurio's view when they left. Alberto looked up when he asked, "Things going optimal with the repairs Yuy?"

Mercurio answered, "Yes sir. Just a few more seconds and Uriel will be ready for a surprise attack."

Alberto accepted the report as he added, "Stay focused on those repairs and be ready to really move out when nightfall arrives. Our goal right now is making sure these Gundams are travel worthy on our way back to Earth."

Donna continued to work on her Gundam when she overheard the conversation about the gamble. "Am I supposed to be amused or annoyed by this sort of thing?" She wondered to herself.

"Sort of depends on your mood Lindemann." Ludwika answered behind her. "Yuy's not too bad of a kid and probably the best pawn we've got on this big board of ours."

Donna nodded as she continued working on an armor panel, "I've qualified enough to be a Gundam pilot, although Yuy and Houston have to be more capable than me."

The initial observation seemed to go completely over Donna's head when she continued to work on her Gundam. "Seems a lot of the men in this unit have too much time on their hands. I don't even know how they managed to keep that a secret 'till now." Ludwika was leaning on a nearby railing when she commented to Donna on the conversation below.

Donna continued to focus her work on the Sandesgeist when she said, "I guess we can't oversee everything."

Ludwika turned her focus to Donna as she continued to work, "At least there's some kind of optimism behind it. There is that notion that we might live that long. Of course you might have to break some hearts if you have a special someone waiting back home."

"Not really anyone that special. Besides if my father heard about me getting a boyfriend, the only one he'll approve is a boy from a well-known family."

"You mean like marrying into a wealthy family right? He sounds like a old nostalgic fart to extend that way of thinking to his children."

"I guess that is one way of considering it. I'll have to see if I live long enough first to let that to even be possible." Donna stepped away from the armor panel when she turned to Ludwika requesting, "Do you think you could check if the arms are still optimal?"

"Of course. Back in a sec."

Donna watched Ludwika walk down the scaffolding of the hangar bay when Donna reminded herself, "Even if I'm independent he'll have his wish for me to follow his way... Out here though, literally another world, I wouldn't have to worry about him affecting my life. If he doesn't like who I am with, he couldn't do anything." She tried to keep herself from wondering any further about her future when she looked out to the hangar bay, "That's all something I'll have to hope for if I can survive this war though."

After Roy's conversation was broken up one of the Ursa pilots told Dana, "Captain, I think some of the pilots were putting a bet on you."

Dana shrugged in at the idea, "Can't really expect that much from boys. They get bored being stuck in the same place for a long period."

Another pilot asked, "You doing okay Captain?"

Dana shook her head to regain her focus, "Yeah. Probably just a bit of fatigue from the last battle."

Gawel offered, "If you say so sir. I can overlook the rest of the repairs if you need time off."

Dana walked off to one of the crate areas and waved, "Thanks, that'd be appreciated."

As the repairs and refill continued, the progress was almost complete when Keijo reported, "Alright ammo's at 100% and the repairs are going by okay."

Mercurio was glad to hear this news when he commented, "Good to hear. We might be able to finish these repairs before the mission begins."

Roy was closing the final hatch for the vulcan cannon when he asked, "Just about. One thing I want to know about the mission though, when Solaris takes off how are we going to get our mobile suits to launch with it?"

Private Nantakarn was nearby when he answered, "I heard this much from the Colonel. If we do manage to make it, we apparently have enough time to get from our position to the mountain base and back with our mobile suits ready to enter its hangar."

Mercurio was curious about the idea when he asked, "Really? I know it's underground but wouldn't the shuttle have to be really long in order to take that long?"

The pilot could only answer, "Probably the best guess. Not too many people have seen the shuttle in its complete state."

As it was Mercurio had finished the repairs and noticed that Dana and Donna were both in their own business though Dana seemed to be in a bit of a downer mood than usual.

As Dana continued to observe the status of Artemis she heard the Lt. Colonel checking the status of the Gundams and heard her ask, "So is Artemis prepared for action Captain?"

Dana saluted, "Yes sir. She didn't take a whole lot of damage and has ammo ready to take down a battalion."

"Not bad. Would have thought you took more after that sort of punishment."

Dana had to remind her, "She's tougher than she looks sir." Deciding that now was the best possible time to learn about Sally's history she followed up with, "Permission for inquiry sir?"

"Granted."

"What brought you all the way out here?"

"You probably know about the fall of L5. Me and the Preventers were able to push back the Coalition for about a year until they were defeated and split."

"I thought they went to Earth though."

"Most of them did. We also received a distress call from Mars and the Coalition's push. We had to split and both me and Rumfoord had to leave Wufei and the others behind."

"Do you think he also fell at the final stand?"

Sally clearly had a feeling of loss as she remembered that day answering, "Of all the old pilots left alive today I would expect him to be the first on the front lines. Wish I could say something about where he is now." She turned her head back to Dana's gaze when she reminded, "It's up to you and the others to handle this war now. People like me were what dragged you into a mess like this in the first place."

Feeling somewhat inspired by such a comparison Dana agreed, "Yes sir." "I'll have to see how one of my fellow pilots is doing right now. Let's both wish for luck on the mission sir."

"If all goes as we want then we should only hope that it's thanks to our skill and not some random chance."

"Couldn't agree more."

Donna oversaw the final preparation of her Gundam. The refueling of the Sandesgeist was complete while the ammunition was fully restored. The maintenance for the heat shotel was near completion with engineers making sure the close range weapons were sturdy enough to stay intact.

She sat in her pilot seat as she allowed her mind to wander. "Ludwika, have you heard any word about what life inside the domes are like?"

Ludwika hopped from the shoulder of the Sandesgeist to Donna's level when she answered, "Can't say I have. The people probably aren't happy about having the terraformation cut short but they're probably just trying to make a living like people do on Earth."

"It will probably be for the best if we infiltrate as civilians for the mission. And if we're going to enter the Coalition entryways, we would need spies within the city to help us get in there."

"It's pretty clear the Colonel and his men thought this out before we got here. They just needed our help in getting to the shuttle."

"You're right. Whatever might be waiting for us, our time here on Mars is going to end soon."

"Best case scenario we'll be able to make our way off of Mars soon and back to pushing back the Coalition from chopping up the Earth."

Donna nodded when she agreed, "That is what we are still hoping to achieve one day."


	13. Chapter 13

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

Episode 12: Unlatch the Keys

Twelve hours had passed since the resistance and Earth Sphere pilots had come into contact with one another on Mars. The planet's equivalent of night time had come when the sun came down to give way to bring way to the near universal human period of slumber. For the ongoing conflict on the sieged planet however, things were very different.

One of the Clanker mobile suits watched the sky darken while its pilot reported, "Nantakarn here. It's all dark now."

The voice of Elias Rumfoord sounded on his line, "Good work Private. We'll be moving out soon."

The soldiers of the Martian Resistance popped from behind the rocks of the low edge of the mountain. All were clad in their space suits while weapons hung from their belts and shoulders. Elias stood in front adjusting his view with the inner camera of his helmet while keeping his right hand up to signal against anyone behind him from moving. After making his final check of the dome, the Colonel ordered, "Good to see everyone is here. Infiltration team, form up and prepare to move out. Houston, the long range division is on standby waiting your commands."

As the men and women selected for the infiltration stepped forward, Alberto reminded, "Alright, know that this mission is going to be a first class sneak in with our numbers. We'll have a patrol to get past and a holed up civilian population we can't risk harming. If we're lucky we won't have to do that much sneaking. You've probably heard this several times, but that just goes to show that you are in fact on the front lines of this war and at its most critical points. We cannot fail this one and we have to be swift. Follow your division and stay low. Let's move!"

With that the team agreed with a chorus of, "Yes sir!"

As the team made their way past the stones in their way they noticed the first Coalition patrol was on its way towards their position. Elias kept his right hand up when he warned, "Stay down. The patrol is on its way."

The infiltration team hid behind its cover as headlights came to pass by their location while keeping watch of what the enemy units might see. Sally was among the infiltration when she contacted the Artemis ordering, "Captain, this is leader 2 requesting status update on long range team."

A brief second passed before Dana's voice reported, "The team is now in position. We have a read on your location and we are waiting for your signal."

"Good work." The Lt. Colonel switched channels to another mobile suit and asked, "Are the explosives in place?"

The channel received a response, "Had them placed sir."

Gawel overheard the mention and asked, "Is that how we're breaking in?"

Sally explained, "Not with these. If the enemy begins to think we're attempting the break in, we'll have to use these explosives to see that it distracts them from our team's position."

Dana went over the reminder of what their explosives were planted for and saw the coordinates listed on her database. Several patches of ground within the cliffs showed a very quick cover job to keep the contents of the hole hidden. Her most immediate concern at the moment however was watching the infiltration team remaining behind cover waiting for the patrol to complete.

Dana's Artemis was knelt behind a rock formation while observing the passing lights down below. It took a few seconds before Dana recognized the Scorpio units progressing across the outside of the dome. She contacted Sally on the other line, "We've got them in our sights sir. It doesn't look like they have found you yet."

"Keep watching them. Don't fire unless they deviate from their path."

"Affirmative. Remaining dark." The short conversation gave Dana the time she needed to continue lying in wait for the enemy to make its move.

As soon as the patrol began to pass the view of the resistance squad's field of vision, Dana ordered, "They're making their pass. Steady aim."

The night atmosphere was reflected into the city ceiling but the Coalition military was as busy as it was in the day. As the first patrol finished and the quadrants around the city had been searched, Aleksei requested, "All patrols report."

Four different Captains reported with different answers.

"Reporting. The enemy is nowhere to be seen."

"Quadrant 2 report. No hostiles detected."

"Enemy isn't here sir."

"Nothing to report sir."

One of the operators saw green across the radar and agreed, "Enemy activity is currently absent General."

Another one agreed, "Either they are waiting for another opportune moment or the enemy has abandoned this location."

Aleksei shook his head at the idea ordering, "I won't assume anything. Renew the patrol pattern and keep searching."

"Understood sir."

With the General's order given, the patrol took a U-turn to return to their original position in a continued search for enemy units. One of the Scorpio pilots made a sweeping look of his area when he reported, "Not a sign of any of them out there. And they were putting up such a big deal earlier in the day."

The Captain in the Scorpio Major was quick to remind, "We know they aren't sleeping either. They're just waiting for an opportune moment to advance."

Another one of the pilots watched the edge of the mountains when he agreed, "If only we had the intel. Are we even supposed to notice them back here or tell if they haven't already gone past us?"

The Captain remained stalwart when he ordered, "Our mission is to make sure that doesn't happen. We have some extra ground to cover with the loss of our squads today but we can't let their losses be the reason for the enemy succeeding."

Elias watched the Coalition patrol as it completed its U-turn to begin another sweep of searching for the enemy. The entry way to the city dome was so close he put a strain on himself to avoid ordering the chance to move out too soon. He ordered to his men, "The enemy's preparing another pass. Wait for them to move."

Mercurio kept himself hidden as he watched the Scorpio mobile suits moving towards the foot of their mountain. He established contact with Elias when he reported, "Sir, it looks like we have to hope they don't move in too close to us."

Donna listened to Mercurio's observation when she turned her attention to some of the soldiers behind her. "It seems like everyone is getting jittery. If we wait any longer we might risk exposing ourselves."

The Colonel remained in front when he ordered, "Stay down. They're almost out of range." The soldiers remained still in their cover for a long minute before the Scorpio units had turned away from the left side of their patrol of the dome. Elias kept his voice low when he contacted the soldiers behind him, "Now go. Move."

The resistance team broke out of their cover to make a rush for the dome. Mercurio made several leaps towards the dome when he told himself, "This gravity is tough to remember."

Roy broke the channel silence when he contacted Elias, "Colonel! Do we really not have any other way in? We haven't been out here for a few seconds and we're already exposed in the open!"

"Just keep going! We can still make it if we hurry!" Elias answered to the concern.

The remainder of the run was a brisk dash when Donna observed how much the gravity of Mars tested the running ability of her and her fellow soldiers. "If we continue these leaps, we should be able to make it before the patrol finds us."

One of the Martian resistance pilots agreed, "That's what the Colonel's pushing us for. We can't let our progress be for nothing."

The leaps across the Martian terrain continued until the soldiers made one final leap to reach their destination without being spotted. The team of resistance soldiers slammed their backs to the wall of the dome as Alberto reported, "In position." He took notice to spot the door near him along with a single panel. "Seems like this is the emergency entrance the Colonel was talking about." He observed.

Elias and the remaining pilots made a rush to Alberto's position when he ordered, "Good work. We're almost in now. Call our insider and find those override codes."

One of the resistance soldiers agreed, "Yes sir." The soldier made a swift scoop for a small device before he attached a wire to his helmet before attaching another one to the panel. The soldier adjusted two dials to clear through the static in his helmet before he asked, "Pit-Co-In. Report. Report. Are we within parameters to bypass?"

A voice on the other side confirmed, "Com-Out. The codes reset every five minutes. I'll have you in quick."

The soldier changed his frequency when he reported, "He's working on it Colonel. We have our way in."

Elias ordered, "Make sure we do. We'll only have a few tries before the patrol makes it back." The situation had to be resolved quickly. They couldn't risk being caught outside or they would lose their cover and the rescue would be much more complicated.

Sally took a look around the corner from the entrance and noticed that the patrol was taking its time to do a full inspection of its area. Just as the patrol reached its destination point it turned around in unison to begin another sweep of the dome area. She ordered, "Get Blaylock working faster on that encryption. The patrol looks like it's on its way back."

Gawel was next to the working soldier when he asked, "This is the fastest we can work right?"

The soldier continued to wait on his end when he answered, "This process is about as complicated as Blaylock said it'd be."

Zachariah turned to notice the cause of Sally's concern when he asked, "This is about as close to a breach entrance as we get I take it?"

Sally nodded in confirmation, "Unless you want the security on us."

The soldier in contact with their insider reported, "We're entering the next update... Beginning decoding now."

Elias hurried him as he ordered, "Finally. Start working on that code now." The five minute period began and it had to be done quickly before their discovery.

A long minute passed before Blaylock contacted, "Com-Out. We are receiving the code. Enter in this sequence."

The soldier on the other end put his hand on the panel as he requested, "Receiving. Give us that code."

"4...1...9...1...6...3...5...8...2...3." The numbers were entered by digit and at the same time the entrance began to open for the resistance squad. Blaylock confirmed, "That did it. The airlock is now in progress. You should be able to get in pretty soon."

Alberto checked around Sally's corner when he saw the patrol unit closer than before. "This thing better work fast. We're pretty close to being discovered." At that observation the door opened.

Elias rushed forward when he gave the order, "Now's our chance! Move!" No one stood behind as the soldiers rushed into the open doorway. Mercurio and Donna watched the patrol making its way forward before being the last ones to rush through as the door shut again.

As soon as the airlock lights turned on, Mercurio asked, "Is everybody in?"

Alberto made a quick sweep of the area before he confirmed, "That's everyone."

Mercurio allowed himself a sigh when he observed, "We managed to get out of that one. Hope the patrol didn't notice us."

The Colonel ordered, "At least we're in now. Ditch the suits and move out with your division. We'll meet at the nearest center to advance our plan forward."

The squad agreed in uniform, "Moving out sir."

The Scorpio patrol had come around to its other end to make a turn but just out of luck missed their enemy entering the dome side entrance. The empty sight of the quadrant left one of the pilots to observe, "Still no sighting of the enemy sir."

The Scorpio Captain observed the ground beneath when he tried to search for possible indications of enemy slips. The most his computer cameras managed to pick up was small patches in the dirt. "Yeah. Didn't think this was supposed to be in the plan. I need to see just how lucky they really are." He switched his channel to request, "Attention Command. Has there been any emergency entries in this quadrant sometime today?"

One of the operatives on the other end did a quick check on the daily activities when he reported, "Confirmed squad leader. Several hours ago there was a scavenging team bringing metals to the mobile suit factory."

The squad captain agreed, "Makes sense. I'll keep looking for anything that stands out."

The operations room was checking the feed from the four quadrant entrances of the city dome finding nothing worth reporting on. It appeared to be another normal day on the barren planet. One of the operatives said, "We're picking up nothing as usual. The resistance might be hiding up in the mountain trying to replenish themselves for another assault."

Aleksei overheard the observation when he agreed, "There is that possibility. There is only one way to be certain however." Aleksei contacted one of the channels, "Quadrant 1. Send live video feed."

"Sending sir." The operating room was given a live feed of the Martian desert at night while the outside patrol continued to wait for an enemy sighting.

Aleksei had contacted Blaylock's position he requested, "Quadrant 2. Is your perimeter clear? Requesting live video feed."

Blaylock watched the squads making their final adjustments before they were ready to blend in with the city life but heard the order from General Fedorov requesting the live feed. As soon as he observed the resistance making their way in when he wondered, "How much of a problem is this going to be? Waiting too long is either not going to have me looking much better to the General or I might have my cover blown." He waited another ten seconds before saw the last members of the resistance make their way into the dome. Right when the last one entered the door Blaylock followed the order, "Roger that command. Sending live feed."

As soon as Blaylock brought his live feed to the monitors of the command center one of the operatives was able to confirm, "Receiving feed from all four quadrants sir."

Aleksei looked over the entrances and the field of all four quadrants and was able to conclude, "Nothing. The enemy may have recognized their situation. Begin shifting patrol with secondary units."

"Understood sir." The operative relayed the order through his panel, "Attention primary patrol units. Your schedule has concluded. Return to base and permit the next patrol to begin."

"We read you base. We're heading to the hangar." With the order given, the Scorpio units of the Coalition left their positions to begin a course for the nearest hangar.

While the mobile suit pilots would go through the process of changing their shifts for new pilots and guards, the inside of the city would be less defended. "Sounds like my job here is finished." Blaylock said in relief. He walked out of his office while he left the Martian resistance soldiers continue their work of finding their way into the city.

As soon as everyone was out of the airlock and in the final room before entering the civilian zone, the suits were left in place until they were to be used again. Donna was one of the last to take off her attire before finding the spot where the suits were dropped and placing it on top of the pile. Most of the squads were now in their casual clothing consisting of cargo pants and a t-shirt. "You think we're decent enough to blend with the rest of the city?"

"It's not like they're going to recognize enemy soldiers they haven't seen." Zachariah commented.

Sally ordered to the squads, "We have to make our way out of here. Keep your weapons concealed and don't do anything to attract attention from civilians."

One of the soldiers asked, "Understood sir. Where should we meet up?"

Sally took out a holographic map of the city and pointed to one of the sidewalk corners, "Move out individually and meet at the city block around here. Once we get there we'll be right next to the target location and we can begin the next phase to get the science team out of there. If you encounter any Coalition soldiers on your way there do not engage." Their target building was a prison building located a mile away from their entrance. This was one area that the military had demanded soldiers be ready to handle in case their allies had been taken by the enemy.

Donna had the look at the map showing the meeting point. She noted where she had to go. "Okay. Should be easy enough."

Gawel suggested, "Understood sir. That place looks like it sticks out enough to recognize."

One of the pilots added to Gawel's comment, "And we won't miss it. Let's move."

After receiving their directions Mercurio agreed, "Understood. Moving out." The squads moved out in several different directions across the city with the intention of seeming like everyday civilians.

Since it was late in the night the city was not very busy except with the usual nighttime activities. There was one thing he knew he had to be weary of when making his way to the prison building and that was to keep watch for the arrival of Coalition soldiers. He saw some headed his way but Roy and another pilot were a distance away from him as well and probably closer to the patrol. "Come on guys... Don't compromise us..."

Roy looked over his shoulder to notice a few Coalition soldiers were headed their way and asked, "The Coalition's patrolling out here too. I take it we aren't safe anywhere?"

The pilot with him said, "If the Coalition wasn't everywhere this war would have been a lot easier to go through. Keep the chatter to a minimum."

Roy nodded quickly, "Alright, alright."

Sally looked ahead of the route before them and ordered her squad, "It's not that long of a sprint. We only need to stay out of sight."

Gawel was amazed at how much of an effort it was to keep up even within the alleyways and factors the planet had for them. He asked another pilot, "Damn it. How is the Lt. Colonel of all people able to stay this far ahead of us even at her age?"

His accomplice told him, "When you have nothing else to do in one place fighting the enemy training is pretty much the only thing she can keep up with."

They suddenly stopped in front of another building and waited for her next order. They heard her say, "We're almost there. Stay low and wait for rendezvous."

Gawel peeked out the opposite direction of the Lieutenant Colonel when he warned, "Colonel, I think Lindemann is on her way here."

Sally turned to him when she saw Donna a long distance away from their position and still seemed to be wandering. "Looks her alright. Let's wait for her to meet up with us."

Donna walked down the main street past a few unsuspecting people while avoiding any possible conversation. hoping to find a map with directions. "Coast looks to be clear. Now just to find a my way to the destination." Donna searched one of the nearby benches when she managed to find a city map. It was vandalized with the words 'Mars is Home' but she managed to figure out where she was after looking at the map closely viewing past the graffiti.

"Pass please."

Donna was caught off guard when she heard those words and turned to notice two soldiers waiting for her response. "I forgot it at home..." She answered rushing for a response.

The soldier raised an eyebrow of suspicion. "Again?" He asked.

"I forgot it at home..." She replied again.

The soldier sighed. "Ma'am, at your age, you should already know to have your pass with you for inspections." He said.

"I'm sorry." She answered back.

"We'll have to escort you back to base to identify you. Once we find out who you are, we will notify your family, employer or friend to bail you out." The soldier spoke as he wrote a note. He passed it a younger soldier, obviously a junior. "Otto, kindly take her to headquarters to question her."

A youthful soldier heard his superior's order. "Yes sir." He responded to the order. He immediately got his handcuffs to cuff Donna up. Donna only cooperated when she felt the cuffs clasp around her wrists before she was gestured by the young man to follow.

After there were no more soldiers on sight, the soldier grabbed the key for the handcuff. Donna thought it was strange because the headquarters were still far away. Once she was uncuffed, she turned to the soldier.

"You're free to go." He said with a smile. "I'll tell him that you've been given to someone else." He walked away to a coffee shop.

"What the hell was going on back there?" Gawel asked as he watched Donna walk away with the Coalition soldiers not noticing.

One of the pilots following him commented, "She must have lucked out or offered a favor to that one."

Sally stepped away from her corner when she saw the streets clear, "Just let her come to us now. We don't' have to worry about her well being."

The shift change had begun to take effect for the military installation of Mons Ridge and Blaylock remembered what came after the mobile suit shift. He tucked the security codes and procedures under his arm slowly walking to the nearest exit. He was stopped by a Coalition officer when he saluted, "Evening. Can I help you?"

The officer saluted back to Blaylock greeting, "Yes. The General wishes to speak with you. Please follow me."

As soon as the officer brought his attention to the meeting with the General, Blaylock agreed, "Ah yes. Please lead the way. And make this brief. I have a schedule to keep up with." The two men walked down the hallways to the entrance of the general's control room. "Did he specify what he wanted to see me for?"

"No. I think he will have an answer for you though when you meet with him. If you didn't do anything wrong you shouldn't have anything to worry about." The officer answered.

The two men entered the control room to find the remaining operatives hard at work monitoring the state of the city. One of the operators continued watching his monitor of the outside quadrants reporting, "Sir, the second patrol team is making its way around we are still not hearing anything about enemy presence."

"Do we even have to worry about them trying to get in here? Our patrol units should be enough to push them out of here. We might even have a chance to see one of the SCABs in action." An operator next to him asked.

"General's orders and our best chance at making sure they don't get in here. Having the outside area of the dome be made a battlefield is going to put the civilian population in harms way."

"I don't think we'll have too much to worry about. Two attacks in one day and we managed to scurry them out of their base. More likely they're scavenging again."

"And when they're finished scavenging they'll have another few rocks to throw at us. Maintain your duty men." Aleksei said as he ended the conversation.

"Ah. Yes sir." Both of the operatives continued their observation work at Aleksei's command while security officers continued to watch the city activities progressing through the day.

Blaylock reviewed everything from the conversation when he commented to himself, "Seems like they haven't caught any wind of what's going down in the law enforcement area. All it's going to take is just one slip and they might screw it up."

Aleksei turned his attention to his newer guests when he greeted Blaylock, "Good evening operative."

Blaylock greeted back, "Evening to you as well General."

"I should like to know, do you have anything you wish to report?"

Blaylock was brought at ease when he answered, "Why yes. I do have something worth reporting."

The infiltrating resistance members continued their way towards the prison building as the groups led by Elias and Alberto managed to pass by the Coalition patrols without being stopped. Mercurio searched their area and didn't find anything entering or nearing the prison complex. "It looks to be clear right now sir."

"Even then I think it's pretty clear that these gates are going to be the hard part of the mission. Let Colonel Rumfoord know we've made our position."

Mercurio checked behind him to find Elias following behind Alberto's group. When the two groups had met with one another Mercurio whispered to his superior, "Colonel, we're in position. Do we just wait for the others now?"

Elias nodded and answered in the same tone, "That's affirmative. The Lt. Colonel shouldn't be far from here now."

Mercurio was quick to replace his concern for the enemy's presence to focus on the plan his fellow infiltrators would follow to find their way into the prison complex. He confirmed, "Won't be a problem. Do we really have the equipment to get past something that fortified though?"

"Blaylock gave us the info we have now. We'll have to hope that it's enough to get us in."

"Understood sir."

Seeking clarity on the plan, Alberto warned, "We'll have a further idea of the plan once they get here correct? Some of the men might be getting a bit edgy with the odds we have against us now."

The Colonel gestured for them to remain quiet and answered, "We will. It's just a matter of time now. This situation isn't meant for ordinary soldiers and that's why we're here now." With that the conversation ended for the moment and the remaining soldiers were left to remain undercover until the last squad made its way.

How much more critical could this victory be? Mercurio wondered to himself. The feeling he had was a reminder of the decision he had to make years ago but had to keep remembering that regardless of where he was he couldn't hesitate or question. Just act on what feels right. That is how I press forward. Probably the most critical thing he had ever been taught from his father.

Sally and her team made its way towards Elias's location finally having a chance to check their surroundings. "Have we been followed?"

One of the pilots checked the groups flank when he reported, "Negative. I don't see anybody."

Donna slipped around to Sally's corner of the alleyway when she saluted before introducing, "I apologize for being late sir. I don't think there is any security following us."

Sally nodded offering a quick salute, "You're on the second Lindemann. But don't think for a second that we're safe."

Gawel checked around the corner of the alleyway when he warned, "If anything we've just painted the target signs on our backs and now we have to go in shooting back."

Sally made her way towards Elias's location and found him waiting for her. She reported, "We have arrived undetected sir. Awaiting your orders."

Gawel breathed a sigh of relief finally having a moment's peace and asked, "This is practically one impossible mission after another. Couldn't we have evacuated this place first and then just stormed this shell?"

Luwika was next to him when she answered, "And risk the civilian population into the crossfire? We wouldn't have enough time to help with the reconstruction."

Gawel scratched his head at the situation agreeing, "Well shit. Guess that's why I'm not working in high command."

Elias saluted his second in command as she reported her current status. "Good work Colonel. Good news is we're now in a safe position to begin the break in. We haven't been detected by the enemy so we should have the element of surprise on our side."

Alberto agreed to the evaluation when he offered, "All we'll need is your instructions and we'll make sure nobody screws up anything Colonel."

At the recommendation Elias ran through his plan, "Alright everyone, it's time to get started. Po and the others will set up the sniper team and start doing their part to make our way in clean. I'll have a team set up here to prepare defenses. Lindemann, if you think you can lead a team then both you and Yuy take point and follow my instructions on the frequency you're using. Follow by the letter and don't let the science team suffer casualties. Is everyone ready to move out?"

Mercurio wasn't about to argue with his position and agreed with the others who whispered, "Sir, yes sir."

Donna held back her light shakes when she agreed, "I think it will be easy enough sir."

The Colonel signaled his team to meet with him and ordered, "Best news I've heard in years. You all have your posts, now let's move."

As the teams divided into their designated positions, Alberto asked the Colonel, "You believe those two will be able to handle instructions like what they need to follow?"

Rumfoord answered, "They'll have to. We're just the strategists. Our best soldiers need to be able to handle guiding people out of harm's way."

Alberto scratched his head and commented, "Probably right. This mission is still getting me pretty tense."

"It's happening to all of us. Just stay back and we'll have enough firing support."

Mercurio and his team remained in the alleyway with the others as they watched Elias and the sniper team make its way up the nearest building to find a secure sniping position. He eventually heard on his radio, "Are you still in position Yuy?"

Mercurio answered, "Yes sir, Colonel sir."

"Stay back and wait for our sniper team to clear a way. Once the coast is clear prepare to move out and wait for further instructions."

"Yes sir."

Donna watched the prison complex in front of her when she asked, "I take it we remain dark until the first strikes have been made?"

"Can't do much else." Mercurio confirmed.

As soon as the team made its way up with Elias in the lead, Sally gave the order to head of the sniper team, "Chen, you set up with the others and stay out of enemy sight. Survey the area so we have an idea of where to start."

"Yes sir." Within moments the team crawled towards the ledge of the rooftop building while staying hidden from the enemy. A short while passed as the scanners tried to determine the status of the base and their best shot at making an entrance.

After the scanning was complete, Sally requested, "Have we got confirmation on the security details for this complex?"

Gawel checked the holographic layout for the prison that was quickly assembled and answered, "Security cameras are still working. We should be able to get a clear entrance if we take out the left side cameras and have our people ready to rush in the front doors."

Chen summed up the situation, "So we're pretty much going to be starting out our own firefight at this point."

Gawel agreed, "Guess we are. If we don't then we won't have any other way to get in."

One of the snipers asked, "Even then we have reinforcements to worry about. So how do we start off on that?"

Sally tried to figure out this dilemma before remembering the antenna that was far across from them. She knew they were vulnerable to some degree seeing an inside invasion wasn't on anyone's mind. She concluded, "Their communications. If we keep them from being able to establish immediate contact they'll be forced to deal with us. Take out their router and then start working on those cameras. Once they're out we can try seeing that our team makes its way in."

Chen reminded them, "Assuming that their first answer is to find out what the problem is. After that we'll have to take out as much of the security team as possible and hope it doesn't alert any nearby Coalition forces."

Sally finally agreed, "Pretty much the only option we have to go off of. You have your target. The power router for the relay device is behind the panel. Keep a steady aim."

It was brief seconds before Chen found her target and began to use the training that she had to hit a small target such as the one she had now. It was a tense moment but one of the critical shots were made as soon as Chen pulled the trigger. The shot was successful and the router of the antenna came falling off.

Mercurio looked up and saw the damage that was being done. The damage was subtle but it would be the first step towards marching into the prison and securing the prisoners. He heard Alberto on his radio, "Yuy. We've taken out the communications. Sit tight and wait for the forward cameras to be fried. As soon as they are get in there on the double with your guns on silencers. Don't let the alarm signal and after that the rescue will be your top priority."

"Copy that sir." He turned to Donna's group when said, "Stay back, we just gotta wait until the cameras are out before it's safe to move." Both Mercurio and Donna remained steadfast waiting for the shots. Every soldier was trained for such a day, but the waiting that came with it was enough to make teeth grinding the only method of staying calm.

Seconds passed again before the next shots were made but when they went off they signaled the time for the ground team to move in and storm the building. As soon as Mercurio heard the shots he struggled to keep his shout quiet when he ordered, "Move. That's our signal." The ground team made its way towards the main door and was soon to begin the next part of the mission.

Donna moved in with Mercurio and his group as she prepared, "Perfect. All we need is to be ready for close combat now."

Gilliam was close behind when he added, "Just be sure to have your gun ready and their eyes open for the enemy. Now move."

As the security cameras were taken out, the guards inside received a warning from the management, "We're getting some kind of issue with the security feedback outside."

The lead Captain of the lower levels had a responsibility to make sure that his floor was kept safe and something as serious as this quickly grabbed his attention. "What's happening? Something disable them?"

"Completely. we're not getting any recording of what's happening at the front doors."

"Doesn't sound like a bug. We'll check it out." Switching off the panel he ordered into his announcer phone, "Detail, we've got something going wrong with the security feedback outside. Check it out and be ready for repairs if necessary." At that order about a dozen guards began to make their way outside and prepare for whatever was happening. They weren't able to leave the door when they were suddenly greeted with the wrath of the resistance.

The Captain was shocked at the sudden intrusion and ordered "What the hell?! Men! Evasive positions!" As soon as they heard him everyone ducked for whatever cover they could and began to fire at the resistance. The Captain sounded the alarm signaling the breach that the prison was now undergoing.

As soon as the gunfight began between the two sides, Sally made the great struggle to stay hidden that almost any soldier had to go through. They couldn't give away their position or risk being found out. Once the enemy was within range she ordered, "Begin firing. They've made contact." At that order Chen and the others began to fire at the enemy with their silenced sniper bullets finding their targets.

Gawel had a scan of the area and saw that the cover the enemy had was going to hold up fairly well. It would be a while until the fight was over and he knew it would take time that they did not have. He warned, "They've got some decent cover sir. Looks like they're willing to put up a fight."

Sally recognized the problem and ordered, "This is going to be a problem. We can't let this firefight keep going for too long. Snipers, keep firing at the enemy and don't hit any of our guys."

Chen agreed, "Got it Colonel." It was a few moments and shots before she reported, "I don't think we can hit any more of the enemy at this angle."

Gawel knew that the firefight had to continue commenting, "Then the people we have down there better be good enough to pick off the rest of the enemy."

Sally gave an order to Alberto, "Assuming they can we'll need to get the alarm offline. Capon, tell your men to kill the alarm the first chance they get."

Alberto agreed to Sally's request and contacted Mercurio through his radio, "Yuy, that alarm is going to alert the rest of the forces in this city if we don't kill it ASAP. Get through those guards and override their system."

Mercurio heard the order and knew that the firefight could not go on for much longer. He confirmed his order, "Understood sir." Switching off the device he gave an order, "Forward teams 2 and 4, flank the enemy from the nearby windows. Try to take out the enemy from the open areas."

Donna nodded in agreement, "Alright, not a bad plan. Everyone open fire and give the right open support." The squads of soldiers continued to fire on the entrance of the prison complex with the night and sniping team as their advantage.

It was a few seconds later before the Coalition guards had been neutralized and the gunshots silenced. The soldiers of the resistance busted their way through the main doors to the damaged room where the Coalition guards lay. Zachariah made a quick evaluation, "That should be all of them here."

One of the other soldiers warned, "Quick, we need to kill the alarm." Donna rushed towards the nearest pile of bodies to find a keycard from who appeared to be the Captain of the guards and used it to swipe into the control panel as quickly as her hands allowed. It was moments later when the alarm silenced and the calm had returned to the entry hallway.

The gunfight in the lower levels of the prison had finished and the alarm was no longer warning anyone about the situation on the ground level. For almost anyone inside the building it was more confirmed as soon as the gunshots stopped. For the operators on the second floor of the building though, the main observer could not accept the idea that it was over. Unfortunately the cameras were taken out and prevented him from seeing what was happening. He established contact with the lower level, "Command this is prison observation detail, requesting your report." He patched the message through but found that there was no answer but the static of a malfunctioning relay. "Command, do you copy?" There was still static and the situation was more dire than he could believe. He had to hope that his superiors still had control of the prison when he warned, "Security detail, we are having com issues, what is your status downstairs?"

As the chief of security began to make his calls to the situation downstairs, the team realized their problem. Mercurio warned, "What do we do now? We'll have another fight on our hands if we can't lower the security."

Keijo brainstormed the only plausible idea out of the desperation, "Don't know, does anyone here sound like any of the guards we just took out?"

Roy stepped forward suggesting, "I think I might."

Mercurio knew that there was probably going to be further conflict but it would be better than just ignoring the chief's hails. He agreed, "It's better than nothing. Quick get the security out of here. Once he's finished we'll report to the Major and wait for further instructions."

Gilliam quickly grabbed the badge for the guard he thought he sounded like and agreed, "Alright, on it." He grabbed the microphone and reported to the chief somewhere upstairs, "This is Private... Vitale reporting. Situation is regulated, we've had a few armed rebels rushing in to shoot the place up. We'll begin cleanup immediately."

The lack of camera feed for what was happening below did blind the chief of security but it wouldn't cast away any doubt on the report. The hope was crushed when a voice on the other line asked, "What's a private doing on the line?"

"Ah shit. This isn't reserved for typical grunts isn't it?" Roy cursed.

Before he could respond the voiceo n the other line requested, "Private our communications with other Coalition facilities are not functioning. If you can't get the tower fixed then please report to the nearest technician's post and get that thing up and working again. Now may I please report to the Captain?"

Roy found himself lost for an alternative when he answered the only way he could, "Grrr... Uh yes sir, on it right now." With that Roy fired his pistol into the computer panel to make sure that it could not be used again. He turned to his fellow soldiers when he warned, "I think we're going to have company once we get to the upper floors."

At the warning Mercurio signed onto his radio contacting, "Major."

Alberto on the other line confirmed, "Private."

"Gilliam is reproting we'll have more to deal with and the sniper team might nto be able to help us."

"Can we at least locate where the science team is being held?"

It was the only chance that the team had after this situation so Mercurio asked, "Gilliam, is the prisoner chart still intact?"

Roy turned to another one of the panels that was still in tact and answered, "Should be the easy part... Here. The third level is practically filled with "enemy collaborators"."

Mercurio reported the update, "It's possible the enemy collaborators on the third level may be where the science team is held."

"We'll give what supporting fire we can. Get the access codes and let's get them out of here."

"Got it sir." Mercurio switched off his radio and announced to everyone, "Once we have the code we split up and take the four corner stairways of this place.

"We'll have to be sure to take out any enemy guards we find if we want to keep them from reporting our location."

"Alright, not a problem." One soldier accepted.

"More fun for us it looks like." Zachariah said loading his pistol.

Roy checked the panel as it was updated. He listened to the transmission on his radio before reporting, "Alright, the automatic updates to the access codes should stop now. Just enter password UI44402 and we'll be able to open the cells."

Mercurio signaled to everyone waiting for the order, "We have the code, now let's move out."

Once he was finished typing, Gawel reported to his superiors, "They've got the code sir. Now it's all up to them at this point."

Chen questioned the situation, "How? Didn't we take out their communications?"

Elias elaborated the problem, "Just their communications from the outside. The complex has an internal wifi for situations such as these. They can't call for reinforcements but they'll be able to lock up the facility if they have to."

Sally understood the advantage the infiltration team now had but she recognized another problem, "If that's the case then how do we get them out if the enemy does a lock down?"

Gawel shook his head reminding them, "No clue. They're the ones who sign up for suicidal missions like these, I'm just tech support. It's up to them to get out now."

As the four teams made their way up the prison building, the chief of security finally had an idea of where to send the remaining defense personnel before something really bad happened. It was the time needed until more of his security cameras were shot and the feedback became nothing but static. "Damn it. Not again. How much of this facility needs to be taken out before the rebels are finished?" He cursed before announcing into the intercom, "Attention all security detail! This is chief of security! We have a major breach in the facility defenses! All personnel report to the third floor immediately!" At that order, the remaining personnel made their way to the third floor of the prison building and prepared for close range combat.

"You heard him, we have to get there!"

"The enemy is planning some kind of prison break? How much of a concentrated effort is this?"

"Probably a big one. They might have thrown a majority of their resources into this operation, let's hope killing them is enough to severely cripple their operations." As soon as the remaining personnel entered, they didn't see any enemies but knew that this was not a drill they were following. It was only a matter of time now before a gunfight like the one on the first floor was soon to erupt, but they would not be caught off guard.

Mercurio's team heard the warning upstairs and knew that their situation was going to be a problem. Gilliam warned, "The enemy knows we're here now. So what now?"

Mercurio understood the problem and explained, "We'll have to take out the enemy. Keep moving and fire once you see anyone who looks like a personnel."

Zachariah agreed, "Good enough. We'll be ready."

It was a very short time before it could happen as Mercurio turned around one of the corners and saw several men in Coalition uniform searching for them. With their backs turned it was the perfect opportunity for a surprise attack. Mercurio ordered, "We have contact! Commence firing!"

In just a few moments after the firefight broke out, Mercurio's team took cover while picking off the security personnel that got close. The small battle within the prison intensified as gunfire erupted through the building the second time that night.

Roy slammed himself behind his corner of defense when he reloaded his gun asking, "These sons of bitches are acting like they're tough shit! How much longer before they go down?!"

Nantakarn was among Mercurio's group when he answered, "Just be glad they're prison guards and not the real deal."

One of the squads that separated from the others to cover the corners began to hear the firefight that Mercurio and his squad got themselves in. The leader ordered, "Come on! They're right there!"

The firefight kept Mercurio's group pinned down against the constant fire. He ordered his team, "Turn to the next corner! Flank the enemy and support squad 3!"

Once the plan was announced Mercurio's squad open fired with the combined efforts of the other squad. The attack was a sudden surprise that managed to catch the security guards off guard on both sides and were unable to handle holding their own against both sides. The backside attack was short lived before it subsided in this portion of the third floor.

The team leader of the supporting squad evaluated their options when he ordered, "We should send someone up to take out the security officer. It'll probably be enough to take out the alarm for a while."

One of his teammates asked, "Do you think there's anybody out there who doesn't know about our location at this point?"

The leader suggested, "It'll at least take out one more Coalition officer giving us problems. We don't need them to know about our location."

Another one the teammates volunteered, "Alright, I'll get up there and take him out. Yuy, the coast should be clear for now. Might be a good time to get the prisoners out of here."

"Thanks. We're about to get started." Mercurio gestured for his squad to follow while he contacted Alberto again for further. "Captain, the floor is now clear and we should be ready to get the science team out of here."

Alberto on the other line instructed, "Good work. Enter the code to those cells and get them out of there. If there's any able-body combat people in there who believe in our cause, let them loose as well."

"Alright, on it sir." Mecurio shut off his radio before ordering the other two team leaders, "Team 1 and 4, enter the codes to the cell rooms and let's meet down at the nearest garage. We're almost out of the woods, don't let up now."

"Easy."

"Right away." Donna agreed.

Reaching the nearest cell entry panel Mercurio entered the code and as soon as the door opened announced, "Everyone! We're with the Earth Sphere United Nations mobile suit division! We're here to get you out of here, please follow us!"

The chief of security found his position becoming much more problematic as he tried to find a way to bring order back to the prison building. Even a lightly guarded makeshift place like this should have been a challenge to take down for the enemy. "Damn it, damn it, damn it! These cameras are gonna take a month to repair!" He cursed as the cameras continued to be destroyed. Finally he was able to report one situation that would probably save his life when the team of Martian resistance soldiers were making their way towards his position. He gave a desperate announcement, "Security! We have three enemies making their way up to the top level! Requesting all available men to the security level!"

Before he could warn about the situation he found two security guards rush into his office. "Sir! The fight in there is getting more desperate!"

The other one rushed into the room before firing three more shots asking, "The top Coalition officials should have been reported by now that there's something wrong with detail! Why is no one headed for our assistance?!"

The main officer took out his own gun when he explained, "No comm links, we might as well be out dark for the main site right now!"

"Sir! The enemy is headed this way!"

There were nine security guards left to save the security level and knew that they had to do whatever possible to stop the enemy from taking out their final level of control. The leader explained, "Get ready to move. We'll take the enemy by surprise and they won't have a way out of here." The guards waited as the resistance made their way up and prepared to offer them the same level of pain that they had been dealt tonight.

The third team of resistance members made its way up the floors of the prison building while the leader proclaimed, "Here's the floor! Let's move, we have to take out that shit talker before he has anything else to say!"

It was a few moments before the announcer spoke, "Attention all security detail! Report to the main security office! I repeat! Report to the main security office!"

One of the resistance soldiers observed the announcement when he warned, "Too late. Looks like he knows we're after him."

The resistance team leader ordered, "Come on, we gotta take him out!"

It was only a few seconds after that they found the entrance to the security room and the leader at front kicked it open. He found the officer with a heavy face of concern while one of the Martian team members commented, "Alright, this was actually pretty easy after all."

The assessment turned out to be wrong once the security personnel had begun to fire on them. One of the team members was shot in their arm before they stormed their way into the security room. "Both flanks! The enemy's on both flanks!"

The team leader agreed, "Pretty clear on that now! We're pretty much screwed over by now!" The firefight continued as they popped their heads out every now and again to fire at the enemy. No one was able to keep track of the body count but the length was wearing down on both sides.

One of the team members found himself getting nervous of the situation, "The enemy is moving forward! I don't know how much more of this we're gonna be able to take!"

Another one asked, "Can't we call for reinforcements?!"

The team leader shook his head, "The science team is our priority! We can't let the others get captured!"

Deciding that there was only one final resort to this position, he drew out a grenade and prepared to throw it to the enemy formation. It may have been an impossible situation, but he was going to take both sides with him now. "Down in front!"

The firefight on the top level had begun and the security guards were finally about to keep the resistance from having a presence on the higher levels. The chief of security may have been caught off guard but now he was about to be rescued by his fellow officers. He could tell when he heard someone outside order, "Keep moving in! We've almost got them finished!"

He was hoping the rebels would give up at this point but found that despite their injuries managed to keep fighting. He offered them a warning, "Y-You guys are serious?! You're up against regulars here! They'll have you all and you'll regret it!"

He wasn't able to offer any more warning when he saw the last resort of the resistance being used for this operation. Once the grenade went flying he could only curse, "AH SHIT!"

A second later someone shouted, "GRENADE!"

It was too late at all those times when the projectile exploded. There was a final blaze of fire within the building and it took everyone in the area. No one survived.

General Aleksei Fedorov observed the situation from afar with at the other end of the city once the prison building began to be set ablaze from the fighting. He could tell from the explosion, "Well, the enemy appears to have gone to extreme measures to see that they save their comrades."

One of his subordinates asked, "Should we move out now General?"

Checking the area around the prison building he shook his head and ordered, "Wait for them to move out. We'll see what they're hoping to accomplish once they get out of there."

Unsure about what the plan would entail he was asked, "A sound plan. But with all due respect, isn't it likely that they'll be trying to get out of this dome once they have their team together?"

"If they do it will be easy to keep them out. It's not wise to assume too far ahead for the enemy however. They could be up to something we won't expect."

"Very well General. We shall report to you once we have seen the prisoners move out."

As Mercurio led the science team to the lower levels of the building, he heard another contact from Alberto, "Yuy, what is the status on the prisoners?"

Just recovering his footing from the explosion Mercurio reported, "Sir, we have the entire science team with us now and they are following us to the lower grounds."

"Good timing. I get the feeling that the Coalition isn't going to ignore something this big. Get out of there now and take a convoy with the science team out of there."

"Understood Captain. Should we meet up somewhere?"

"Please let me Major."

Alberto allowed, "Colonel."

Mercurio heard the voice of Colonel Rumfoord when he was ordered, "Yuy, take the science team to the central monument. One of scientists can guide you there and you will have your next objective. We will meet you there."

Mercurio agreed to the order, "Confirmed Colonel. We're moving out." Turning to the remaining teams he ordered, "Alright, everyone take the keys and fit as many people as you can onto the convoy units. It's time for us to get out of here."

Keijo asked, "What about Team 4 though?"

Roy pointed to the smoking remains of a third floor window when he reminded him, "I don't think it's safe to assume anyone got out of that."

Mercurio agreed reluctantly, "I'm afraid so. They knew what they were getting into. Let's move and don't let their sacrifice be for nothing."

Once Sally heard the Colonel give the instructions to Mercurio she ordered the sniper team, "You heard the Colonel, we need to get out of here and meet up with them!"

One of the snipers commented, "At the central monument? Don't get how they have an entire shuttle stuffed under that thing but it better be a convincing hiding spot!"

Chen was observing the convoy making its way towards the roads and managed to find out that they would not have to rush to meet at the monument reporting, "The convoy is on its way now sir! We might be able to meet up with them if we hurry!"

Sally looked at their current equipment and ratified her order, "Even better. Drop everything you can't immediately carry and let's get to those trucks!"

Gawel was not happy to leave behind a piece of technology he was fond of but worked used every bit of energy he had to prepare himself. He tried to furiously type at his laptop to erase the coding from their current operation while cursing, "Damn it! How is this supposed to be fitting in with my job description?!"

When no one else was left to move out of the area, Sally ordered the final technician, "Leave it Majewski! Our survival is the top priority now!"

Folding the laptop with a final flourish and rushing to meet up with the others, Gawel told her, "I'm going! I'm going! Shit she's almost as bad as the captain..."

As soon as Elias and the others were making their way towards the trucks, Keijo told his partner, "Yuy, the others are making their way towards our position!"

Mercurio registered this fact and ordered to the drivers of the other trucks, "Stop by for a sec. Let them on!" The three trucks stopped and the remaining portion of the Martian resistance had come back together again. Mercurio checked the streets and asked, "Is everyone with us?"

Zachariah took a search around and confirmed, "That's it. Let's get rolling now!"

Keijo was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief with this portion of the mission done and commented, "Well that didn't go quite as bad as it could have."

Mercurio agreed, "The losses are unfortunate, but we should hopefully be able to get more out of this than we lost."

Maddox was more enthusiastic about the victory asking, "Man there was at least 30 guards we went up against in there. How many do you think you got Mercurio?"

Mercurio tried to count in his head and ended up estimating, "Don't know, probably four or five."

Zachariah checked behind him when he congratulated, "Four or five? Not too bad for a first time off planet I guess."

Keijo reminded him, "This was our first close hand firefight period you have to remember."

Zachariah clenched his fists out of the excitement, "Yeah, at least it finished the mission and we managed cause some chaos out in this city out of it."

The convoy searching over the resistance making their way towards the central monument were still being monitored as they made their escape. Most of ther soldiers were fiarly confused when they heard the report. One of the general's advisors reported, "We are on their position now sir. From what we can tell they don't appear to be headed towards any of the city exits."

Aleksei questioned, "Can we determine where though?"

"Yes sir. They appear to be heading to the central portion. If they keep going that way they'll be completely out in the open." His advisor pointed this out with obvious confusion about why the enemy would go into such an open spot.

The General explained, "You would be surprised to know what the enemy knows about this city. In a very short time it will even be self-explanatory."

"If you say so sir. Shall we pursue?"

"Yes. But maintain a safe distance so they do not recognize us."

"Understood General." Aleksei's advisor opened a radio frequency to the nearby convoy vehicles ordering, "By order of General Federov, all units are to maintain a safe distance from the enemy until we have met them at their final location."

The order was given and the convoy began to make its way towards the central monument along with the rebels. It would now be a matter of time before they were brought under the heel of Aleksei's tactics. He accessed his radio and commanded, "Command. Once I give the signal, activate the perimeter defenses."

The command personnel on the other line confirmed, "Yes sir. We will be on standby waiting for your command."

The general gave a final approval, "Perfect. Prepare for a final victory. Soon the planet will be ours alone." The pieces were in play now. General Aleksei Fedorov never expected to have such luck on his side but he was now going to have the resistance trapped under this dome and forced to listen to his demands.


	14. Chapter 14

Expectations of peace soar to their greatest heights with the formation of the Earth Sphere United Nations. The year is After Colony 225. The dissolution of mobile suits and militaries from the human race has allowed veterans and civilians alike to a progressive new era for humanity. Grudges however are far more powerful than what many realize. Former members of the Romefeller Foundation have taken to the stars to act against the ESUN's pacifism policies. The horrors of war have revisited the Earth for a new generation of humanity in the form of the vengeful Falson Coalition. 11 years have passed since the conflict began. The ESUN's hope lies in the form of its own mobile suit project. Operation Rising Himalayas. The revival of GUNDAM.

Episode 13: In the Face of Defection

The convoy full of scientists and engineers made its way through the city before the central monument came into view. There stood a statue dedicated to Sir Albert Farthing, the political founder of the city he created. Few people would believe or even know, beneath his statue was the greatest hope for the Earth Sphere forces. Sally looked out the window of her truck when she signaled, "We're almost out of here! Just pull over near the statue!"

One of the leading scientists congratulated, "Good work. Now we just have to get to Solaris."

Gawel pointed out the obvious to the naked eye as soon as the trucks began to stop, "I thought we were supposed to be headed for a shuttle sir. Where is it now?"

Several of the scientists made their way towards the statue and were beginning to work on a panel that was supposed to serve explaining the founder to tourists. "One moment, we shall begin accessing the entry very soon." One of them separated the face plating from the panel before working on a small keypad beneath the wiring.

Zachariah stood next to the working engineer when he asked, "You're kidding right? It was all the way out here in the open like this?"

"It is. They know it's out here but don't know how to get in."

Roy watched the hacking process when he commented, "You guys are made of thicker stuff than I thought if you managed to keep this from the Coalition."

The engineer continued to work when he agreed, "Not exactly something we wanted to prove but I'm the only one who knows the code to this part of the entry anyway."

Donna found herself curious about the process when she asked, "If the control panel is all the way out here where the Coalition could easily hack it, how is this position meant to be an ideal way of protecting the shuttle?"

Zachariah was next to her when he added, "That's a good point. I thought the Coalition guys were supposed to have a hard time being able to crack the entry code."

The engineer didn't allow anyone to see his work when he answered Zachariah, "Several correct ones to open this thing but without the actual right one, they'll just have a lot of climbing back up to get to the platform."

"Emergency mechanism in case unwanted guests got in?"

"That's one way of putting it."

A few seconds passed before the process was finished and he announced, "That'll do it! Everybody step onto a single quadrant!"

One of the Earth pilots ran with the group when he asked, "Quadrant? What's he talking about?"

One of the engineers near him pointed, "That side where the others are."

Keijo was one of the last men to run to another side when he warned, "We're about to find out how they've been keeping this shuttle of theirs hidden."

The shifting sounds beneath them were loud enough to carry through the enclosed city while the soldiers stood in place shocked by the scale of the change.

The preparations began when in the central monument's area the statue was lowered and secured into an underground compartment. The ground sank as the combined resistance watched the central park fall below the ground level while the four corners of the circular park began to separate from the center and into the circular roads until they began to touch the nearest buildings. There was a plus shaped crevasse in the parks place with a center that stretched a mile across. As soon as the process was finished, a steel cylinder had begun to rise up towards the top of the dome.

Gawel watched the ground beneath and saw what the scientists and engineers were more concerned about earlier. "You have got to be shitting me! Every staged soldier is going to be after us in a second!"

One of the leading scientists heard the concern when he reminded, "Won't matter once we're down there! Just hold on for the entry stairs to fold out!" A few seconds passed before an orange metallic case of stairs descended to the seemingly bottomless hole beneath.

The way down was revealed to the gathering of resistance fighters but the sight of their overarching goal gave them all a moment of pause. "There's the Solaris. Still in one piece and ready for take off."

The gathering of mobile suit pilots engineers and scientists were able to observe with a reverent study. The shuttle was not a craft like anyone had seen before being wrapped almost entirely in solar panels and seemed to stretch all the way down as infinitely as it did ascend.

Mercurio took in as much of the sight of the shuttle as he could left to comment, "Holy shit."

"Took the words out of my mouth." Gawel said next to him.

Donna looked at the ship in awe when she continued to observe. "I remember hearing of the Libra in the Eve Wars but this may actually be a bigger creation."

Gawel continued to observe the ship when he agreed, "Most likely. The bigger achievement is that a held up old babe like this can still be a fully functioning transport ship."

Elias prepared his rifle when he ordered to the gathered resistance, "We have our way down. Men, keep our flanks covered and follow the personnel down there. Make sure not to fall over. This thing is not built for going all the way down."

Sally was next to the Colonel when she added, "All of you, take point. We'll have you covered in case of enemy activity."

The scientists and engineers of the Solaris gathered in front of the steps while making a brisk run down the steps. Keijo made a sweeping look of the area around him when he asked, "How is this supposed to be practical in any way? How is this taking us to the shuttle?"

Sally assured him, "Once we reach the bottom to the entry platform that's when we'll have our way in."

Elias was nearby when he reinforced the mission, "They know this thing better than we do. Just keep following them." He turned to check the collected prisoners accounted for before ordering, "They're on their way down! Move out!" Only a brief second passed before the soldier pilots gathered in front of the stairway to begin their descent.

Roy watched the edges of the hole above him as he kept an eye open for Coalition soldiers. He turned briefly to notice the stairs led to a pair of steel beams. "Is this thing supposed to even lead anywhere? Where's the platform?"

One of the engineers in front worked on a small panel when he promised, "Just one second... There." As the engineer finished work on the panel a platform descended down the steel beams with four open sides waiting for occupants. He turned to the assembly of military personnel behind him when he offered, "We can get down this way."

Elias saw the platform arrive when he ordered, "Everybody on. Try not to fall off."

A short period passed before the soldier pilots were assembled on the platform with the Solaris crew when Alberto evaluated, "It looks like everybody sir."

Elias nodded when he ordered the nearby engineer, "Take us down." The engineer working on the panel before entered another command before the platform made its descent further towards the shuttle.

Roy was on the edge of the platform when he saw the sight of the shuttle coming closer to him. He tried to keep himself from falling off the ledge of the open platform when he asked, "Totally fine with this, how much longer is it before we're finally ready to get out of here?"

Alberto watched the platform his fellow resistance fighters stood on descend as he promised, "Our luck is holding out right now private. Just keep your head level for a few more seconds."

Gawel cited his sentiment when he asked, "Emphasis on a few more seconds okay guys? This mission is almost finished. I'd rather we didn't have any additional obstacles to get stressed over."

A few seconds passed before the gathered assembly of soldiers found themselves in front of the shuttle entry door. One of the engineers stepped off the platform and onto the scaffolding when he offered, "There we go! All we need to do now is activate the launch sequence once we are inside. Shall we be going then?"

As the former Martian prisoners began their work, Ludwika pointed out to Sally, "Well Colonel it's been a struggle but it looks like we'll finally be able to get this thing to Earth."

Gawel agreed, "This had just better be worth everything we did. We're probably going to be a two months disadvantage once we make our way home."

Sally agreed to their sentiments, "I'm sure the Earth forces will be fully capable of offering their best defense. We can only hope that this is the great necessary step towards making Operation Rising Himalayas a possibility."

Keijo asked one of the leading engineers, "Not sure if it's too late to ask now, but just what is so special about this one shuttle we needed three Gundams and a squad to escort out of here?"

The leading engineer diplomatically answered, "To put it simply this is not just a shuttle, it's a weapon. It's an effort that we've been working on for the past thirteen years since the authorization by the Minister of Defense under President Xhosa."

Mercurio overheard the answer when he immediately noticed the timeframe. "Thirteen? This weapon was started before the Coalition even knew about this place or invaded Earth?" The fact that a weapon was in development in this period had caught him off guard.

Keijo recognized the situation when he added, "Something certainly doesn't add up there. The previous administrations were only supposed to be providing funding to the Preventers, not developing a new weapon entirely."

"Father would have at least attempted to utilize this loophole if he had known it were possible. I don't even think he would have needed this war to even try this." Donna added.

Another one of the engineers explained, "Apparently there was some kind of loophole in the policies because we've been asked to start development. It might have been a preventative measure in case the Coalition pulled of something like this war."

Alberto ended the conversation, "I know it's a lot to handle Yuy, but we're only here to fulfill a mission, not try to legitimize our cause."

Mercurio found himself forced to remember his duties and reluctantly agreed, "Yes sir." He gave a salute to his superior before looking over the other men and women who followed him this far.

Keijo was next to him when he pointed out, "Never thought you would find yourself questioning your big decisions Mercurio. You're usually the one who tries to motivate people to remember what their end goal is."

Mercurio shrugged his shoulders when he agreed, "Yeah. I guess sometimes I need to be reminded myself. It seems like a breach of what we were led to believe."

Alberto was still behind him when he offered, "I don't think I can really give better advice but moving forward is all we can attempt to do now. We can't really do much to change the past and we just found out what we've been after all this time. If Colonel Rumfoord is right about this thing being enough to win the war then we'll have a chance to discover what the real intentions behind this thing were."

Mercurio continued to observe the men in front of him when he added, "We're supposed to be paving a new path to peace. I can't let myself be turned away from what I promised to achieve."

Zachariah and Roy were at the front of the gathered section of pilots observing the marvel when Zachariah asked, "This thing managed to be finished under the Coalition's nose and our own? The former administrations had some seriously deep pockets and connections to get this sort of thing to happen."

One of the free scientists stood when he explained, "They did. It's the only way this could have happened. We're only lucky this could be made possible at all. We could have sent this to Earth sooner if we weren't discovered by the Coalition."

Roy pointed out, "And the Coalition knew about this but didn't even try to extract it from this place? They're practically short of gift wrapping it for us just for our convenience."

A leading engineer overheard the conversation when he answered, "Multiple layers of coding pretty much rend this thing immobile and the process for an optimal launch is safe with us. Thankfully from what we've seen the Coalition doesn't have the resources to pull off the same procedure all the way out here. Not unless they want to scorch the city with this thing taking off."

Elias watched the progress on the hacking when he encouraged, "We've managed to take our men all the way here and we're finally about to have our efforts pay off. Let's begin the preparations and prepare for our trip back to Earth."

The leading engineer accepted the encouragement when he continued his work, "We hear you Colonel. Won't be too much longer before we're ready to go."

Roy sat himself down on the scaffolding floor when he asked no on in particular, "At this rate it's only a matter of time before the launch begins right? I want to be back on earth where I feel like I'm actually good at combat."

The engineer confirmed the question when he promised, "We'll have the shuttle ready for liftoff right when we get inside. We'll have the great hopes of the Earth Sphere to be realized."

"We'll still have the greater good to worry about won't we?"

Gawel watched over the hacking the engineers as he contained his excitement for the shuttle that stood before him. "This shit's greater than any shuttle we've ever constructed. The design's literally out of this world." "Is this whole thing really powered through only solar power?"

One of the leading scientists standing next to him confirmed, "It's on solar alright. We've even built the containment batteries necessary to ensure it's able to fly even without having a prior launch."

"Not even the half of what we have here. Keeping something this secret is something that everybody should be seeing." Gawel turned away from the shuttle when he asked, "Is this the first step to something really big? I swear if we could build this in mass production we'd have space travel done in a cinch!"

Sally answered, "I hope so. If this thing is enough to win a war then that will be enough. We should get the sniper support team ready to move out since the shuttle begins to take of. You can establish contact private?"

Gawel took out his laptop and agreed, "Uh yes sir. I should be able to patch us through to Captain Houston. If the enemy picks us up… Well it pretty much doesn't matter anymore once we get off this rock."

Gawel handed Sally a microphone and she thanked, "Nice work Majewski." She gave the order, "Captain this is Lieutenant Colonel Po speaking. We're about to launch and we'll need you to be ready to attach and board the shuttle soon. Just get here when it's time, you're going to be needed and we'll need the other Gundams boarded as well. Have the Clankers ditched and get our men to bring them aboard."

Not only was Dana very disappointed to not have a chance to prove her worth to Sally, but being on stakeout for an enemy that didn't have interest in trying to find potential snipers was not an exciting mission. Her unease was not helped when she heard the pilot from the Uriel ask, "This situation going easy for you at all Captain?"

Dana continued to watch the ground beneath her when she answered, "Hardly. Those patrol units are just there and we can't do anything about them."

"I think I know what you mean sir. They just sit there waiting for us to take them out and even just a little bit of damage to the dome can put the whole city under risk."

The pilot from the Sandesgeist asked, "You think they might hold the city at gunpoint if we try to take them on?" Dana found herself silent when she listened to the conversation that started between the two pilots.

"Why would they turn guns on the only life supporting function on this whole rock?"

"Maybe not. A lot of the people in there would not be happy about having to fix a deliberate piece of damage."

"So this is a type of mission you been on before right Captain?"

"God damn it. This talking and conjecturing is making me more uneasy over here." Dana thanked herself when she found her channel was silent after saying so. She ordered in a resolved soldier's attitude when she reminded, "Try and maintain radio silence. We run the risk of being picked up." Her trigger finger wasn't any less itchy to engage with the enemy scouts but she was able to remind herself of the dangerous situation.

Dana felt a dash of relief when she heard the transmission from the Lieutenant Colonel announce, "Repeat. Captain, we are about to launch. We need you and the others to be ready to board the shuttle."

Dana checked her radio signal when she repeated the order, "I'm picking up your signal Colonel. You want us to move out there and prepare to board."

"Good to see this thing is working. The Solaris is going to be in launching procedures very soon. Don't stay back for anything. Leave the Clanker mobile suits behind and get the pilots on board when you can."

After receiving the order Dana confirmed, "Roger that Colonel." She changed her frequency to the channel with the nearby mobile suits nearby ordering, "Manning, Epstein. You're going to have a very important job pretty soon. We need to get the Gundams to the shuttle once it's ready to launch. Only use them to get to the shuttle and don't do anything else with them. You're given this opportunity to pilot them only because we trust your ability to handle them. They are valuable equipment, so don't even get a scratch on them. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir." The pilot Trenton Manning confirmed.

"No need to elaborate sir." The pilot Nasir Epstein confirmed in a lightly irritated tone from such a long order.

Dana finished the order when she announced, "Everyone else. Prepare to move out but be ready to ditch your mobile suits. For all we know this shuttle won't have a lot of room. Move out!"

At that order the three Gundam units moved forward off the mountain side. The patrol units seen before were missing as the Earth Sphere mobile suits made their way down to the foot of the mountain.

General Aleksei Fedorov and his convoy placed their concentration on the center area of the city as the resistance continued its effort to make its way off the planet. His armored vehicle was at the head of a battalion of soldiers following the position of their leader. Aleksei looked out his window while commenting on the giant cylinder that stood in the city center, "The secrets of this city monument that were alluded to have always escaped me. Now they are right in front of us. It took us years to even begin discovering the secrets of this shuttle. and in mere moments the Earth Sphere has done away with a final obstacle."

His Colonel waited for the other soldiers to catch up when he agreed, "Their loyalties to their united Earth cause are commendable as soldiers. We shall have to see if they will cooperate with us or if we have to finish the resistance in a final encounter."

"The resistance has no other place to run to either way. Position the men at the nearest entrance and keep all eyes open for the enemy if they try to escape."'

The Colonel grabbed a phone when he ordered, "Yes sir. Divisions! Take watch at the east and west sides! Don't let any of them get past us! Move out now!"

The Coalition soldiers among the armored jeeps followed the order to move out as Aleksei watched them take positions. He observed the assembly while requesting from his Colonel, "I shall prevent them from escaping this scenario."

"Yes sir. The frequency of the main base is open."

Aleksei contacted the operators at his command center, "This is the General reporting. Activate the SCAB units now. Prepare to fire them if necessary."

The voice on the other line agreed, "Yes sir. Preparing primary firing sequences."

With the order given, turrets surrounding the city dome rose from beneath the red sand of the planet. The barrels shining with a mighty force that would have been blinding up close and prepared to fire its energy in whatever direction it was programmed.

Dana had kept her focus on reaching to the city dome before she saw the SCAB units rise from the sand. The Artemis stopped in its tracks while the remaining mobile suits stopped to recognize what they had encountered.

One of the Clanker pilots was left stunned when he asked, "What the hell? What are those things?"

Trenton watched the structures as they rotated in their spot. "No idea what those are. The Coalition's never shown anything like these on the field."

Nasir pointed the Sandesgeist gun at the structure when he warned, "Whatever they are, I think it's pretty safe to argue that those pointy things on them are most likely gun barrels."

Dana felt realization strike as soon as she recognized the structures as weapons. She scrambled to find the frequency Sally had given earlier when she warned, "Colonel! There's some kind of defense perimeter showing up around the dome!"

"What's the Captain trying to warn us about?"

"Sounds like something but the static sure is proving to be a problem."

Sally listened to the chat around Gawel's laptop when she reached for the nearby phone. "Give me that." She checked to make sure the channel was correct when she asked, "This is the Lieutenant Colonel speaking. You're saying there's a defense perimeter of turrets Captain? Are they targeting above the city dome area?"

Dana's voice was on the other line when she answered, "It looks like it Colonel. Just poking out of there will probably be a danger."

When Sally heard the warning she knew the alarm behind Dana's voice was legitimate. She gave the order through a nearby intercom, "Stop the thrusters! Don't take off! The enemy is waiting for us!" She hoped the order wasn't too late when she announced this through the shuttle intercom. They were now stuck in a very rough place just after having gained a sense of victory.

Alberto found himself less collected than usual when he asked, "What the hell happened? Was the Coalition waiting for this?"

Elias considered the situation before he answered, "There's no way they could have been this prepared. Stay on standby until further notice. We'll see if our guys outside are able to handle this or not."

Gawel's tried to scrounge for some hope when he said, "If they're only turrets then our sniper team outside should be enough to take them out. We'll have to hold our grounds until then."

Roy was next to him when he reminded, "Yeah easier said than done. The Coalition knows we're here by now and they're probably going to do anything to get this thing off our hands."

Sally wasn't any less determined when she answered, "And we're not going to let them have a chance at trying to get in either." She reestablished contact with Dana when she commanded, "Captain, engage the turrets and make it quick!"

"I read you Colonel." Dana changed her channel when she contacted the Gundam units, "Good news boys. Looks like you'll be seeing some action after all."

Nasir prepared one of the Sandesgeist scythes when he agreed, "Yeah against some turrets? Better than just a routine patrol I guess."

"Don't let the dome get in your line of vision if you're firing. Both of you form up and prepare to engage! Clanker units are to remain behind!"

Trenton affirmed his preparation when he said, "Right behind you Captain!"

Nasir was next, "Moving out!" With that confirmation the three Gundam units launched towards the dome with the target turrets in sight.

Before the first shots were fired, Trenton saw one of the turrets rotate to the direction of "What the hell?!" He contacted Dana as he warned, "Captain that thing is turning its aim on us!"

Dana watched her target rotate when she confirmed Trenton's warning. The other turrets were unmoved but this one had different targets in its sight.

"It's got full directional support alright. Just worry about getting a hit!" With that order the three Gundam units raised their respective guns to the turret before unleashing a volley of fire at one concentrated point. Just before the gunfire hit, a massive energy field emitted as it ruptured the energy fire.

Trenton was among the first to recognize the problem when he warned, "I'm firing at it Captain! None of the shots are getting through!"

"How the hell do you accomplish that?!" Dana tried to search through the blinding light that blocked her vision before recognizing the problem. The turret didn't fire back but instead emitted a field blocking any energy shots coming forward. "Time to see if this thing can hold against a physical attack. You both have your weapons available, get ready to move in!"

The Uriel had its shield raised when Trenton asked, "This shield functions as a weapon doesn't it?"

"Remember to attack with the edge. Both of you go in and try to attack! I'll keep it busy!" The Uriel and Sandesgeist moved towards the immobile turret while the Artemis took aim with its buster rifle. The rifle shots from the Artemis collided with the field while the advancing Gundams neared in before the field began to shine brighter.

Trenton checked the main panel of the Uriel as he recognized the internal temperature readings steadily climb. "Ah shit! That shield is about to give us more problems Epstein!"

Nasir saw the temperature readings climb when he agreed, "It's exerting heat particles in our direction? Shit we're not even going to be able last that long in these!"

Even attacking from a distance, Dana caught the rising heat wave Nasir and Trenton had when they closed in as she asked, "Just one "screw you" after another isn't it?" She pulled the Artemis away from the range of the SCAB when she ordered, "Stand back both of you! Don't let the Gundams be damaged beyond repair!"

There weren't any objections when both the Uriel and Sandesgeist flew away from the turret range with their weapons in hand. The Sandesgeist landed next to the Artemis when Nasir commented, "Hope you have something to work with Captain! We don't even have a way of getting close to those junk heaps!"

"I'll show you how! This one's built for serious poundings!" Dana warned. The two Gundam units swept away from the Artemis as it made a dash towards the closest blind spots of the nearby turrets when the attacking Gundam prepared its own attack. As the Artemis continued to fire, the energy shots only dissipated through the energy field upon collision while the turret prepared to fire.

Nasir fired with the Sandesgeist gun on the field when he pointed out, "Captain, I thought you said that one packed a punch!"

Dana set the Artemis buster rifle to its highest settings when she warned, "Looks like these things take more punishment then I thought. Let's see it handle this!"

Within the main military base of the city dome activity had brightened as several operators watched the SCAB turrets in action. One of the turret operators observed the activity outside confirming, "We have confirmation of the enemy. They are attempting to attack the SCABs."

The commanding officer of the defense observed, "Certainly not enough of them to attack all of them. Unfortunately they seem quick to learn that close attacks will not do them any good."

The main radar system gave a loud siren sound when one of the target planted itself in its spot and stopped moving. "We're getting a massive energy reading from one of them sir! This one looks ready to fire!"

The commanding officer recognized the situation when he ordered, "Turret 6. Switch to Absorption Mode."

"Copy sir."

"All turret operators prepare to switch to Rebound Mode."

With its buster rifle in both hands the Artemis fired upon the immobile SCAB. The shot gave way, the beam of energy from the rifle instead only collided with the turret instead of going through. Seconds passed before Dana saw the beam from her rifle die down and was left speechless. "Not even a scratch?!"

Before she could question her situation any further she saw the turret lighting up and preparing a giant burst for its counterattack. "Ah shit!"

"That turret is absorbing the energy from the shot!" Nasir realized.

"Try getting behind another one Captain!"

Dana followed with Trenton's decision as she watched the turret prepare to unleash its energy. The SCAB unit released its energy towards the standing Gundam. The shot went past the Artemis as it dodged out of the blind spot between the turrets. Dana kept her eyes shielded as she tried to confirm the destruction of her target. Just like the previous shot she made, the energy was absorbed by the waiting turret. "Shit load of good that did! We're about to have a light show down here now!"

Nasir snapped at the growing sense of helplessness he had when he warned, "Captain! We can't do much else here! We've got nothing on them!"

Dana only had to think for a paused second before she saw Nasir's concern. Her defeat was given a more personal blow to her pride when she remembered who to report to. "Attention Colonel! We can't do anything about those turrets! They're taking everything we have and we can't even touch them!"

A brief pause passed before Sally's voice ordered, "Affirmative Captain. Retreat. Don't risk your life when still need some hope in here." The Gundam units didn't stop to have their orders reissued when they made a dash for the nearby mountain. The beam of energy the Artemis unit fired was unleashed behind the gathered retreat point. The three Gundams avoided the shot but could see what damage was done to the mountain side.

Trenton voiced his displeasure among the newly established silence when he cursed, "Damn it. We got screwed over hard."

Dana wasn't as vocal when she promised herself, "Those sons of bitches. They won't be able to handle me a second time."

As Aleksei Fedorov observed the shuttle shaft, he was able to observe that no further steps were being made when fumes weren't reported from the exhaust ports. "We can confirm they do not have any plans for launch?"

His Colonel watched next to him, "Most likely General. It's possible they have either already learned about the SCAB units outside or they have a severe issue with the shuttle we do not know of."

"We are only in a more ideal situation because of it. We have the resistance trapped within one space of the city unless they are prepared to meet their end." He ordered one of his nearby officers, "Prepare to engage the enemy. Now with their positions they have no choice but to hear out our offer to them."

The Captain confirmed the order, "Yes sir." The progress down the entry of the shuttle was done by the elevator with a company of soldiers prepared to engage at any possible resistance from the enemy. Their escape from the prison building might have been easy, but the resistance would see how they had no choice but to hear out the Martian General.

Aleksei ordered to his command, "If the enemy should be found anywhere near here, conserve enough energy to direct damage at the enemy shuttle as well. Don't have the possibility of escape open anywhere. And prepare a city announcement. I must prepare the men to hear out our day of triumph." He did not even listen to the other end on his radio before shutting it off.

Sally was reluctant to face the rest of the crew when she saw the pilots around her waiting for good news. She let out a sigh before reporting, "It's no good. Not even the Gundams are able to get past those turrets."

"What? You're serious?"

"I thought we were prepared for situations like these!"

"This is not the sort of shit we were supposed to hear!"

Mercurio was among the many soldiers to recognize that the shuttle was not going to be launching and recognize the defenses were more than what even the Gundams could handle. This and the shuttle was clearly too close to avoid major damage. Trying to understand what they were up against he asked Elias, "Did the enemy build these things out of anticipation for a clear invasion sir?"

Elias observed, "Either that or something to serve as a backup plan for this type of situation. Regrettable that between us and them the Coalition appears to have mastered the best possible defenses in this environment."

Alberto checked the nearest computer screen when he warned, "There's soldiers making their way down here. Should we do anything to prepare for them Colonel?"

The Colonel ordered, "I'll be meeting with them and find out what they have to say to us. If need be we will probably have to fight to the last man to prevent them from taking this thing."

Mercurio hoped to see that the Colonel was still clear headed by asking, "You won't go out there alone will you sir?"

The Colonel agreed, "Good point Yuy. Take the other remaining pilots and stick close to the Lieutenant Colonel and follow whatever she orders. And I do mean follow her orders exactly."

Mercurio agreed, "Yes sir."

Elias turned to Sally when he reiterated, "Lieutenant Colonel. You're to take the pilots outside and prepare for any possible hostilities in case the Coalition has plans to take us down. Make sure that they don't engage in anything beyond their duty. Is that clear?"

Sally agreed, "We'll do it Colonel." She turned to Alberto when she ordered, "Major, your team will follow mine and we'll allow the Colonel to do the talking. We will only engage if the enemy fires first so leave your most trigger happy at the back end." She saw Gawel working on the computer panels frantically and ordered, "Majewski. You're with me."

Gawel cursed, "Shit not again. I swear nobody has ever heard of specialization in just one area. I bet I could bypass the defenses if I was given a few hours." He kept ranting with this mindset while he prepared his pistol and wrapped a few grenades to his belt.

Donna was silent for the conversation as she loaded her pistol and hid it in her pocket with the safety on. Mercurio recognized her preparation when he asked, "You think this will bring out another firefight?"

Donna hesitated before she answered, "I hope not. The last one was enough to deal with as it is... I kind of wish I was back in the Sandesgeist already. At least we were assured superiority in our Gundams."

"The situation is different when we have to fight on our own isn't it? I didn't think we would have that fact in front of us more than once today."

"For the men who gave their lives today to rescue these scientists, I'll make sure that the Coalition recognizes what they got themselves into."

"The Colonel is going to be speaking with the Coalition. If somehow the best outcome happens. Just be sure to follow the Lieutenant Colonel's orders and she'll make sure this goes through without another fight."

"... You're probably right." Donna agreed as she tried to shake her doubts from her mind. She couldn't find it in herself to trust the Coalition but still recognized herself as a soldier. "If the Colonel believes something can be achieved then I will have to hope for the best from both of them." She followed the Colonel and Lieutenant Colonel as they walked to the platform.

Sally observed the state of her troops and heard another hail on the laptop of Gawel set up with Dana asking, "Command the artillery units seem to be staying in place and there's no sign of enemy patrol in the area. Requesting authorization to engage again."

Sally quickly picked up Dana's frequency and ordered, "Denied Captain. Those things are powerful enough to hold off against everything you had for them. We need you intact remember. Wait until you have a plan of attack first. Stay in place, that is an order."

Dana accepted the command responding, "Yes sir. Sorry if I sounded insubordinate sir."

Sally accepted it telling her, "Don't worry about it Captain. We're all stuck in something really dire here. Just keep a clear head and we'll be able to return the favor with their surprise."

Dana agreed to the plan, "Roger Colonel. We'll maintain our position. Over and out."

Colonel Rumfoord found the troops were quick to prepare for the negotiations and could see the concern about the entrapment even in some of the more hardened ones willing to step forward for their duty. He spoke to the troops, "The Coalition isn't made of soldiers who execute the enemy on sight. If their leaders are willing to meet face to face with enemies then they will probably give us more than one option. The most likely scenario is they will ask us to surrender and come with them quietly. If they do bring up these terms then follow my instruction."

Alberto stepped forward for the group, "Does this mean we will be agreeing to surrender sir?"

The Colonel explained, "We may be given the option Major. If so then we will have to play along with them but we will have to take some extreme measures with the situation. We may have to self-destruct this shuttle."

The pilots overhearing became more visibly concerned when they heard this and Zachariah stepped out of his line, "Sir if we do that won't we end up dealing severe damage to the city along with destroying our hopes of defeating the Coalition?" The Colonel was able to see the pilot's concern knowing that no one signed up to go out in a blaze of glory by enduring a self-destruct sequence.

He addressed the question directly, "There are some stepladders still attached to the shuttle for the escape. We won't just throw out our fighting strength to the wind. Even if we have to, it is better we deny the enemy the chance to use it against us than let them have it."

Zachariah accepted the hope with some hope of getting out confirming, "Understood sir. We're prepared to follow your instruction." The crew was showing more concern with their trapped situation and even the hint of something to save themselves wasn't entirely reassuring.

The Colonel remained vigilant however and ordered, "We're only in a hard situation, not an impossible one. Let's not show the enemy we're afraid. We are the Earth Sphere military aren't we?"

The Earth Sphere pilots agreed in a chorus, "Yes sir!"

The Colonel saluted, "Good to hear I'm talking to soldiers. Even if the enemy has respectable men, we have to remember that we are fighting for a cause we all believe in." The pep rally was finished and the Earth Sphere soldiers marched towards the way they came in with the Colonel and the Lieutenant Colonel leading the way.

The negotiation began on the platform as Aleksei Fedorov was surrounded by several cameras with some directed at the Colonel as well. He greeted himself, "Greetings General. I am Colonel Elias Rumfoord. We are willing to hear out your conditions."

Even for all their public discipline the General could see the desperate situation the Earth Sphere soldiers were struggling with. Perhaps this will be enough to ease them into my proposal. He greeted, "Welcome Colonel. I believe you have known me for some time seeing how long my division has been here. I should thank Mr. Greg Blaylock for letting me know about what your plans were." He allowed Blaylock to step forward allowing his betrayal to be confirmed. The General continued, "I knew that you have the worst case scenario in mind for such an impossible situation. However I have no intention of wasting potentially powerful allies." He began to give his explanation when he signaled the cameras to focus on him and both the resistance along with the rest of the city would soon learn his ambition.

Seeing one of their own betray them was one thing, but for Sally to see something this elaborate among the Coalition ranks felt like far more than she could take in. She was lucky to find Blaylock before her seeing she had a few choice words for him. She drew him away from the cameras demanding, "This is crazy Blaylock! You sold us out to him?! After we placed our trust in you to our cause?!"

Greg answered her questions, "I can't sell you out Colonel. I can't sell out a cause I never even believed in. But now that General Fedorov is here, he's prepared to bring the ultimate solution for humanity." He pressed further with the argument by reminding Sally, "Don't you see it? Does Fedorov have to spell it out for you? We have what we need to isolate ourselves from the rest of humanity and then we will be able to create our own peaceful society at last!" Sally saw what was going through his head now. "You wanted to find a way out of continuing to fight for this war's duration. You really believe that man is able to pull off this level of isolation." He did claim to be part of the Coalition once but it was now clear he had no loyalties but to his General.

She sympathized, "I guess a war going on this long can drive people into this sort of thinking. I will warn you right now Blaylock, the Colonel won't stop until we're able to fight again. And you'll have to be a really smooth talker if you want to get out of this alive."

Greg wasn't just surprised by Sally's sting but by her defiance to the isolation being offered. He asked her, "What? Do you really think the human race is still able to save itself after everything we've failed to meet for ourselves? You really think we need to stay on Earth with that war still going on?"

Sally continued with her rebuttal with the same amount of disdain, "Very considerate of you to worry about us Blaylock. I'll have to say that I'm afraid it's what we still have to fight for. I know good men who would roll out of their graves to kick my ass for even thinking of turning my back on our cause. I know you can't understand what we want for the people on Earth, but that's what were' trying to bring to future generations."

The broadcast began with the General still on the landing entry platform with the Colonel and the soldiers in view. He began, "Greetings my people of Mons Ridge. Before you now is the resistance that has sought to free you from control of the Falson Coalition. Hear me now when I say that I not only desire freedom from the Coalition or from the Earth Sphere as well. I seek to give us as a people a chance at a new era of humanity. One in which we with the power of history and the strength of a new world that we shall remove ourselves from the great failure humanity has presented.

"We have seen the great failure of pacifism on Earth. Serving to be nothing more than an empty promise to delay the inevitable return of humanity's most repetitive habit. It is clear that the people cannot follow the Peacecraft path to unity and brotherhood. I can be certain of this much; if war is to be the only constant on Earth then I shall establish a new humanity upon this barren red planet. We will not be constrained by the forces of Earth to continue fighting and we shall uphold the path to total peace that humanity set for itself years ago.

"Here in this city a new chapter shall be written. Out here we shall realize what we have failed to do among the billions of who shall continue to fight among themselves.

"I now offer all surviving resistance members this chance. Will you cast aside your old loyalties in favor of my new haven for the human race? This great piece of technology you and the strength of the Gundams will be capable of bringing a new order for our race in a chance to start over. For years our only option to utilize the Solaris technology has been to scrape and only go so far as the surface. We were capable of creating simple constructions based on what it can achieve, but the possibilities of what our collaboration can bring can make our wish for a self sustaining human city a reality. With our combined strength we shall have the power to push back the old humanity as ours grows and develop. It will form and grow to obtain the sense of unity that humanity has not seen for centuries! It is on this day that with the cooperation of all who live here we shall see the creation of a Martian Humanity!" The soldiers following the General stood in salute to their superior's ideals. Outside the majority of the Coalition soldiers stood in applauding support to their General. The support was given further by the civilian population outside who heard the speech offered their support in the same way. It was now clear that the people of Mars did not want to be a part of this war anymore, and their General saw the option they all wanted. Total isolation.

As the broadcast made by the General played in the briefing room of the Main Base, Tano was not pleased. He forced himself to contain his anger at the General wishing to break away from the Coalition to build a new nation on Mars. His squad was also in the room watching history unfold. He walked towards his superior.

"Captain." He said. "I believe we should be next to head out on patrol.."

Devon was quick to recognize the suggestion behind Tano's observation. "You read my mind Lieutenant. I may have to stop for some confirmation." Both Tano and Devon walked out of the room, his men followed. They knew what he meant.

Donna did everything she could to remain in her spot. The idea of defection from the Coalition seemed to come completely out of nowhere. Greg Blaylock had just sold out her fellow soldiers. It seemed that Mars was about to turn against them when they did come to help. She was tempted to draw her gun from her pocket out of pure instinct to the General's logic.

Greg stared down Sally after the speech, "You have commendable loyalty Colonel. However it seems your superior will have the final say on where your forces will go." The negotiation still stood and Sally knew what Greg said was still true. But she could not hope to believe the idea that Colonel Rumfoord would turn his back on Earth.

Everything Mercurio heard from the defecting General was a gradual test of his own discipline. When someone brought up his mother's policies to be criticized he was willing to hear it out, but having them used against him was another matter entirely. He continued to look down at the platform and grip his hands through the proposal until it ended and Elias began, "I must know beforehand General, what do you –"

"I won't join!" Mercurio interrupted. Before Donna had fully grasped her gun handle, Mercurio's interruption stopped her. Before the deal could continue he began to speak for the inner voice of all who wanted to be free from the madness of the General. He then began his own speech for the Coalition General, "Relena Peacecraft never made running away from war a way for peace. You're only letting our fellow man kill itself as though we're the only ones worth saving. People like you are why the Coalition… No, humanity isn't able to move towards peace! Her path to pacifism was her creation. But she survived to make them possible because she was still willing to show her path was worth fighting for!" His fellow soldiers didn't show any outward signs of support, but it was clear that his words did offer some boost of morale.

Even Colonel Rumfoord found himself impressed by the young man's encouraging words. Now will it present any chance to leave without engaging in battle? He wondered to himself as Mercurio effectively became the voice of his forces.

Donna listened as Mercurio countered the General's words with his own to defend the Peacecraft doctrine. Just being the son of Relena Peacecraft won't help. She chose to back him up with her own statement.

"Mercurio is right." She agreed. "You are no better than the Coalition. Isolation will make the war worse. The Coalition won't let you get away with your independence easily and the Gundams will not save you." She hoped that she was able to back her fellow pilot.

Aleksei listened to the soldier's defiant interruption with legitimate interest while also signaling the camera crew to focus on Mercurio. It was the sort of passion and determination he expected from a private, but certainly not any of the constraint. What was more he claimed to know about what Relena Peacecraft wanted for humanity but here he was as a soldier. Aleksei knew it wasn't hypocritical. He was a soldier who was now aspiring to obtain political power. But a mere private was speaking to him.

As soon as Mercurio was finished speaking, Aleksei signaled the camera off and began his dialogue with Mercurio, "You claim to know the ambitions and dreams of her youth. Do you expect me to believe that one so young is capable of understanding what she wished humanity to achieve? We cannot fight for peace. All you demonstrate is a willingness to contribute to the cycle of war. You have no power to stop the fighting; I can give us a new home. All you and your Colonel will achieve by defying my offer is a longer war and a further push from peace." The General hoped it would be enough to damper the spirits of this man. If he couldn't win over the resistance to his side, he would at least be able to shoot them down without any hope of winning.

He did however have another unexpected supporting soldier offering support to the one who from what he heard was named Mercurio. He agreed with the difficulty of the problem, "I can see how that this would be a concern worth of addressing. However, the turrets outside were constructed from the Solaris from what we have been able to salvage. Just for context, these SCAB units we have manufactured are powerful enough to bypass shields at a distance of three miles. If we had the ability to create something this powerful, we shall have the technology to force the invaders away from our new home world. That is what we require the full cooperation from the resistance for. This way we might use the Solaris as the basis of our new weaponry. We have already achieved it with the Scorpio units, we can even enhance them and create the most powerful mobile suit army ever created."

Despite the General's hopes to crush Mercurio's resolve he had his plans thrown back at him. Donna spoke a great deal of sense as for the reality of the situation but wondered if this man would even listen to reason at this point. If he was going to back down from his hopes of achieving an isolated Mars, he would have to see the folly in this attempt at peace. The General would have to see what he was trying to accomplish as a human being.

Even if it was a statement that would not dissuade the Coalition General away from his position, Mercurio emphasized his dedication to the Earth Sphere cause when he answered, "I don't claim to fight for peace. It has nothing to do with what happens in war and it can never be a goal any military action can make. I will only fight to allow humanity to have its path made a possibility. It's a path that both you and the Falsons are guilty of blocking. What I signed up to achieve is make sure that we have a chance to remove anyone who denies humanity its pursuit of peace."

Alberto would be lying if he said he was displeased to see Mercurio standing for what he believed in. "God damn it... I will have to discipline him for speaking out of turn like this." He continued to stand at attention with the others and hoped Colonel Rumfoord would be able to recover the situation.

Instead the Colonel continued, "I think the private just saved us a few hours of discussion. The short of it, we have a mission for Earth and we may have to go down fighting if we have to."

Aleksei nodded to Elias's observation before he requested, "I believe he may have Colonel. However I should like to see just how one of your own can maintain such a such a stoic stance on the situation. This is a confirmation I would like to hear from him myself."

Roy stepped from the formation when he asked, "You... Are you joshing us right now?"

Alberto stepped forward as he offered, "Permit me to go Colonel. I won't let any of these men and women fall before I do."

Aleksei addressed Alberto's concern when he said, "I do not intend harm on him. Merely the meeting of two men."

Alberto was silenced when he heard this and turned to Elias hoping for an answered. Elias turned to Mercurio when he asked him, "Yuy... Will you be heading up there on your own?"

Mercurio continued to watch the defecting General's actions before he asked, "Will the others be permitted to live if I agree to your request General?"

Aleksei nodded when he gave his promise, "I give you my word they will be left here."

There was a small pause among the gathering of soldiers before Mercurio answered, "I shall follow your request for now on your promise as a military leader."

An awkward pause took grip among the Earth Sphere soldiers before Roy asked, "You're... You're actually going up there kid?!"

Mercurio had taken two steps towards Aleksei when he answered, "If he has words he wants to share with me alone, then I will grant him audience." There were no further questions on the matter when Mercurio turned to follow Aleksei. Surrounded by several Coalition soldiers and with Greg watching him closely, both Mercurio and the General ascended the main platform leading to the surface.

Zachariah had his fists clenched before asking his fellow soldiers, "Kid's as good as dead up there. And we're just going to let him go ahead with Federov's request?"

Roy turned away from his formation when he commented, "If we're all dead anyway then what's a last chance for him to defect and pledge to a free Mars?"

"Stop with that kind of thinking!" Donna interrupted. To the pilots who weren't commanding officers the notion of her speaking out so loudly was enough to give them pause. "If Mercurio were behind the idea of this free Mars, why would he have stood against it in the first place!"

Roy didn't show any signs of backing down when he countered, "It's only common sense! We're getting stuck down here unless we want to try power housing our way out and he's the only one who was given a chance to meet with a bloody General!"

"And it's probably because of him speaking out that he was able to keep us from trying a suicidal venture like that!"

"Stow that talk!" The argument was ended as soon as Alberto interrupted. Both pilots were quick to regroup in their formation before telling both of them, "I know how much you all detest the idea of us giving Yuy over to the enemy, but we're not exactly in a bargaining position. All we can do is wait and see if this moment will have any grievous consequences." Alberto wasn't beneath the concern for Mercurio though when he faced the platform rails and sighed, "Yuy... You better come back here in one piece..."

"Get in line sir..." Gawel said under his breath.

Aleksei and Mercurio were met with a gathering of Coalition soldiers with a small tent recently set up. Two soldiers stood at the sides of the flaps keeping an eye on both men before their entrance. Aleksei turned to offer a salute to Mercurio, "Our introductions at the platform were less than formal. I am Aleksei Federov. I came to you as a General of the Falson Coalition and now greet you as a leader."

Mercurio offered his salute out of respect, "Private Mercurio Yuy with the Earth Sphere Mobile Suit Division. I have to admit, I never saw myself meeting with a high ranking officer of the Coalition until after this war ended."

"Regardless of what circumstances have paved, I am most curious to see why it is that you believe this nation you follow is still worth embracing. Most of all why you would find the words of Relena Peacecraft as your justification."

"I should probably ask you why you would find them to be the encouraging words to this separation of Mars and Earth. I don't even ask what practical means you hope to achieve this dream with, but I would ask why you would seek to sever a piece of humanity from its home in the desperate hope of starting anew."

"I do so for the sake of a new beginning for the human race. Humanity has shown that it can destroy the greatest weapons it has ever constructed in the face of its own people and yet it will still have the capacity to ignite new conflicts and even bring forth its old weapons to see that their ends are met." Aleksei paused before emphasizing, "My desire is to see an end to these days. If the humanity of Earth is incapable of uniting as a single species, then I will start it myself by no longer being part of this destructive humanity."

"This is why I continue to fight General. A united humanity will become possible once we are capable of moving away from using conflict for the aims of other visions of unity." Upon saying so Mercurio recognized an error in his answer he wanted to take back.

Before Mercurio could say any more, Aleksei answered the way many in the Coalition would have. "What you argue twists the words of the Earth Sphere into a rallying cry for war. This is why many lost faith in the Earth Sphere. Its ability to only become the new organization that would give way to future conflict long after we have passed is what we have sought since the war began. These words are intended to be the ones that end conflict and allow for human progress to flourish. You have only confirmed for me boy that you follow your cause as it comes from a desire to destroy anyone who opposes vision of unity."

Mercurio stood unshaken as he answered, "I follow my cause because it follows what I believe in. A humanity that stands together united is one that through time sees itself as a greater good. That is what Relena Peacecraft struggled to achieve so long ago."

"And why is it that you still plan on seeing to the end of this war? Have you ever asked yourself if the cause of the Earth Sphere was even worth fighting for in the face of a force already so close to victory? Even in a situation like now where you have nothing but your words to offer as a weapon against everything you see now?"

"I seek this end because I believe this United Earth is the way to a united humanity. This journey to Mars I've made over the past month was only the first step and I know there's bound to be more than just this obstacle. But I've been prepared for such a day where I will see the dream of a united Earth remain a reality."

"Your zealous determination for a united Earth evokes memories of what Lady Falson once used to justify her declaration of war. When I warn you about contributing to the cycle of war that continues to this very day, this is the attitude that prevents any progress towards an ending of conflict."

"Is there a reason you wish to emphasize my actions?"

Aleksei saw the change in Mercurio's debate force him to start with another question. "Simply tell me this. What is the value of Relena Peacecraft's words to you?"

"I have known her way to peace all my life General. Even when the Coalition declared war, she saw her ideology as worth preserving so that it might one day be seen as more than simply an aspiration. If everything she struggled to achieve was for nothing, then I can't even justify my own existence in letting her suffer the consequences she didn't wish for."

Aleksei sat himself down in a nearby chair when he recognized what was driving Mercurio's passion. The pilot's claim to know Relena Peacecraft's ideology his entire life was the only clue he needed. "The ties to a family can be difficult to break... Was the one she married the one who changed her ideals?"

"She married my father. Heero Yuy."

There was a short pause before Aleksei knelt his head observing, "Now I see. So this is what I have done to myself for holding onto a past ideal."

"I don't see her past ideals as irrelevant to our age. But I will aim to see them upheld in the way they can be."

Aleksei found himself somewhat moved by Mercurio's passion but was only able to confirm from his enemy's unwillingness to cooperate when their Colonel gave his agreement. Aleksei stood up when he responded, "I see your motivations. You claim to know the Peacecraft path to pacifism and I admit you show more passion for your cause than the average soldier. You have provided a worthy argument soldier. I only hope that you live long enough to see the futility of this cause. I would much rather see soldiers such as yourself live to see the error of their ways than die."

"I was hoping we would be able to yield more than a confirmation General. Regardless of how much longer you remain our enemy though, I will honor your decision just as you do mine."

"A conclusion conflicting soldiers seldom come to agree upon Yuy. Once we leave this establishment however, we will be enemies again. I will however allow you to remain with your fellow soldiers are you request." Aleksei looked Mercurio in the eye with an air of warning when he told him, "I must emphasize a warning to you however Yuy. As one soldier to another. I know you were trained to say that you would pay whatever price asked to make a united Earth possible. But at this point in the war, where high desires require nothing less than the highest of demands... There may come a time where you will be asked to give more than you might have imagined yourself willing. Disregard what you may think of my standings as a General Yuy. But please consider my words as at least one way of preserving yourself as a human being with individual thought."

Mercurio heard the sincerity behind the General's voice before he asked, "This was something you learned for yourself before General?"

"It was something I myself learned over the years as a leader among the Coalition and a soldier of the Earth Alliance." He saw two soldiers enter the tent when he ordered, "Escort him to the platform. Our business has concluded."

"As I offered Colonel. Private Mercurio Yuy shall be permitted to remain among your ranks for his cooperation."

Mercurio returned to his formation when Elias thanked, "Your mercy to the Private is welcomed General. I hope you recognize this doesn't change our position about our occupation however."

Aleksei turned to Elias as he answered, "I now understand that you are not willing to cooperate. I shall let you remain here to negotiate your decision. We have plenty of time to wait for your reconsideration or if you choose to die here out of pure exhaustion. Please enjoy your stay." The General turned around and signaled the platform to rise back up its original ground level.

Awaiting the General was a new force in the war prepared to defy where their old fellow man came from. They were now only loyal to Aleksei Fedorov. One of his Colonels questioned, "How did the meeting fold out sir? What should we do next?"

Aleksei ordered, "Keep this shuttle under guard. We may not have their aid but we shall soon find their resources. Once we do, we shall be that much closer to realizing this city's potential. This shall be the capital of a new civilization no one will ever replicate." He entered his jeep prepared to make his way towards the main base.

Aleksei knew that he would have the support of the men who were waiting here for his time to announce a free Mars but knew that there had to be someone that would show discontent. They weren't among this crowd but he had to find out if anyone was about to pull off anything when he arrived back to the main base. He requested from his driver, "Is there anything to report from the headquarters?"

His driver adjusted the signals with the radio, "One moment sir." As soon as he had the main headquarters he requested, "Command we are requesting a status update on the personnel. Is there anything out of the ordinary happening?"

One of the operators answered, "Nothing to report sir. Things appear to be going as usual. We only have a status update from Lieutenant Kiprotich that they are planning a patrol."

This brought a state of worry to Aleksei's mind when Tano's name was brought up to the report. He was at least able to have an idea that the majority of his men would support the move to isolation but new entries were another concern entirely. He ordered, "Keep a status update on Lieutenant Kiprotich's activity. Maintain all other operations."

His operator agreed to the request, "Yes sir. We'll keep you updated and await further orders."

The remaining Coalition squad prepared to move out for their patrol. The grunts were already inside their Leo IIIs, waiting for their commander. Tano examined his friendly mobile suits along with his Sagittarius before he finally got inside his cockpit. "Captain. Return soon and we'll begin."


	15. Chapter 15

Episode 14: Trapped in the Metallic Coffin

Aleksei entered his main headquarters where he found his crew hard at work to determine the status of the discovered shuttle. The crew did not seem to be willing to make their situation known to the new independent city. If anything, Aleksei knew he was going to have Solaris in his possession soon enough and would discover why the Earth Sphere coveted it so much. He requested a status report, "What is the status of the city? How many have come out in support?"

One of the operators reported, "Public support appears to be in favor of the move. There's some rioting going on in the central areas though. We may require forces to pacify the damage."

Aleksei approved of the report, "We shall be sending a force to do so. We'll need to make immediate repairs to the prison to accommodate them."

One of the other operators questioned, "Was it really worth having the prison facility getting damaged sir? It might have been a better idea to wait for this announcement so we were better prepared for these numbers."

Aleksei turned to his fellow operator before he answered, "We have gotten the enemy to activate the first sequences of launching the Solaris. The SCAB units shall instantly become obsolete once we understand the shuttle's full potential. The first step to our independence must be the ability to defend ourselves from our enemies."

The same operative resumed his duties agreeing, "Yes sir. We'll maintain a schedule of updates on the shuttle's status." Aleksei nodded to the operative's action and sat at the head of the holographic map of his city. He made an observation of the activity while also pondering the words of the private he had encountered earlier today. "Truly an unfortunate time. Soldiers who will claim to fight for peace but still be part of a military force for what his political champion stood for... Most of all from the son of the woman who believed in the progression of human unity towards a peaceful world." He looked over his personal copy of "Visions of Peace" as he reminded himself, "I will have more to strive for in the coming era if I must pave a new path towards a peaceful unity."

Mercurio followed the others back into the Solaris saluting to Sally, "I apologize for speaking out Colonel." Seeing that Elias was still busy with the crew, Alberto explained to Sally, "I should bear at least some responsibility as well Colonel. It was my responsibility to ensure my men are remained at attention." Elias turned to face them and entered, "As I said earlier, those two basically saved us a few hours. Our priority above anything else is to make sure that this shuttle makes its way to Earth. We'll discuss our options inside." Alberto accepted the judgment, "It will only be a secondary matter anyway. You are both the leaders of the resistance and our best chance we have to finding a way out of this mess."

Alberto told Mercurio once they entered, "Seeing where we are now, I believe that only the consequences of our actions will speak for themselves. We'll just have to hope we made the right one." Alberto sounded neither disappointed nor enthused by the decision that Mercurio made to make himself open to the enemy General. It was evident in his mind that any disciplinary action would not serve any purpose now but it would have to be the end result of the talk that taught him.

Mercurio seemed to acknowledge this mindset when he agreed, "I will keep that in mind sir."

Mercurio entered the shuttle with the others still wondering if what he did was right.

Sally couldn't decide if she should be thankful Mercurio publicly displayed their opposition to the General's offer or if she should be ready to discipline him for both disobeying orders and denying her men a chance to get out of here. Despite her conflicting feelings, the speech he gave was an impressive demonstration of political understanding. Guess his mother taught him to bring out his political side whenever something like this happened… Sally thought to herself. She saw Mercurio enter when she addressed her pilots, "We'll have to decide the next course of action now. You had some good words for Federov Yuy. It didn't seem to shake his resolve for what he wants out of this deal. If we can't find our way out of here then we're probably going to die in here like he suggests." Once the platform left, the Earth Sphere crew went back into the shuttle to come up with a plan to get out.

A portion of the resistance began to feel rather uneasy at the whole idea they were forced to wait in here. It might have been an inspiring speech in any other situation, but now being forced to sit and have nothing to do but wait for whatever the higher ups had planned for them was enough to dampen what enthusiasm might have been in place. The tension remained thick among the Earth Sphere pilots as they watched Mercurior follow them inside the Solaris shuttle. If there was anyone willing to voice the frustration of the crew, Gawel seemed to be the volunteer. He drew out his pistol and demanded, "Hey Yuy!" When Mercurio faced him, Gawel quickly pistol whipped him across the face. Giving Mercurio a few moments to recover he began to rant, "What the hell kind of talking was that?! How bad were you at brown nosing that old fart only just to get sent back here?! We had a way out of here and you had to toss it out like it was them asking us to bend over for them didn't you?! I'm sure as hell enjoying it up here but I didn't have plans to die just from sheer boredom in this can, assuming I don't die of starvation first!"

Donna was nearby when she saw the in-fighting unfold with the pilots. Gawel, one of the Ursa pilots she barely noticed pistol-whipped Mercurio to the ground. She found herself right behind many of the pilots when she asked, "What's going on here? We're not supposed to be bending to pressure this easily."

Ludwika rushed behind Gawel when she answered, "And it looks like this big baby needs to be put somewhere if he's this soft!"

She grabbed Gawel's left arm while he tried to struggle his way out of the grip demanding, "I'm not letting him off the hook just that easy! Get up and try to take me on Yuy!"

Roy grabbed Gawel's right arm before he could break free pointing out, "Damn kid! And here I am supposed to be the bearer of bad news!"

Gawel turned with the same violent gaze he had for Mercurio when he shouted, "And you're the one calling him a privileged prick of a soldier! What are we supposed to just let him walk away unscratched for?!"

Sally saw the fighting going on once she heard Gawel shout Yuy's name and in just a few moments after heard him give the same defiant tone he had given the General. She did her duty as an officer ordering, "Break it up! This is not what we need right now unless anyone thinks the enemy is the better option! If you think so you can move out and throw your cause to them if you want!"

Gawel countered her intrusion, "We all know this sort of disobedience warrant's disciplinary action! He's the one who's gonna turn us all into martyrs when we could have gotten out of here!"

Despite her age, Sally was still able to throw a hard punch to her target. Gawel understood this once she jabbed him square in the neck. He was able to register the fact that the wind was knocked out of his breathing throat just moments after being kicked to the ground and being pinned under Sally's foot.

She bent down on her knee to meet him face to face warning, "If you think you're qualified to do an officer's work then you're free to send a letter to Earth Sphere Command. Until then you let this sort of work be handled by people already in charge. Am I clear private?"

Gawel made desperate gasps for air as he tried to apologize, "O… Ok-Okay sir… S-sorry sir…"

Sally took her foot off Gawel's chest and ordered those watching, "Back to patrol. Don't let the enemy think we're getting uneasy." Sally only gave a brief word to Mercurio, "We'll discuss what action to take another time." Right after those words she walked away to follow her duties with Colonel Elias. She knew that Mercurio's commanding officer would be thinking about disciplinary action by now but it was not the time to think about offering that seeing how little good it would do. Especially with small fry like Majewski trying to act like he was somehow nominated by one of the top Generals. Makes me wonder how people like him were put on the front lines in the first place. The Earth Sphere must be running out of men if that's the case… She thought to herself.

Before Mercurio could wonder any further about the situation he heard Gawel call out his name. The strike caught him off-guard from both his own thoughts as well his surprise from Gawel's unusual action. He only knew Gawel a little but never thought he was the first one to deal damage himself. After hearing his ranting Mercurio answered, "We're here because we're fighting for the Earth Sphere cause." He explained while rubbing his face from the attack. "The enemy has to know that we won't take this decision without considering what we're being asked to abandon."

When Sally was finished with her correction, Alberto showed his concern about their situation when he asked Elias, "Colonel I should like to know your opinion on this. Do you believe that Colonel Po was acting out of line for that form of discipline? She says we can't fight amongst ourselves but harming fellow pilots may not be productive."

"Sometimes it is the only way to calm down the others. She uses it regularly whenever there's issue with the ranks. From what I understand one of her former fellow Preventers helped show everything that made such techniques actually work."

"That may be true. I simply hope to see that the General isn't correct in that we'll have to die in here protecting this shuttle's secrets."

"It may not if we plan. If we search the escape halls we might be able to slip past the Coalition somehow. Send some patrol to see how empty they are, the information might be useful."

Alberto finally agreed, "Yes sir." He found Mercurio with the others and decided the perfect disciplinary action for speaking out was here when he ordered, "Yuy, you take Majewski to the lower halls and begin the search. Lindemann will go down with Maddox to the upper levels."

Mercurio did not bother trying to understand the order when he agreed, "I'll do that sir."

The rift between the Ursa pilots and the Gundam pilots seemed to be growing by the day as Donna watched Ludwika patting Gawel out of his paralyzed stupor. "Is he going to be okay for duty later on?"

Ludwika turned to Donna when she answered, "Not sure how much duty we'll have left. Our commanding officers are supposed to be the ones to bail us out of here and even they don't seem to have a plan right now." She turned to her patient as she commented, "Although unlike some people they actually try to think before trying to offer something stupid."

Keijo was next to her when he pointed out, "Seriously Ludwika, trying to place blame on stuff we should be moving past is not going to get us out of our situation."

Donna recognized the tension before she offered, "Keijo is right about this. The greater problem we have is being stuck in this shuttle and with no way out. We should be trying to change that instead of dwelling on it."

Gawel gave a few coughs before commenting, "Yeah. Easy to say but not do without a Gundam is it?" Donna didn't answer the question as she turned away from the conversation.

Mercurio found Gawel with the others as he reported, "Majewski, we're on patrol. We should get going."

"Seriously?! He ordered that?!" Gawel seemed to make an instant recovery when he began cursing out the order Mercurio reported to him. "I try to knock some sense into our unit and they force me to do this?" He considered ranting further but found that the Lieutenant Colonel who gave him a hard time earlier was overhearing the conversation. He regretfully added, "Alright... Just don't get any ideas on payback just because there isn't anyone else down those levels alright Yuy?"

"Alright. I wasn't planning it." Mercurio told him when they began to head for the nearest shaft elevator for the lower levels. He turned to Donna when he added, "The Major also wants you and Maddox to patrol the upper levels."

Donna was checking one of the hallways when she heard, "With Maddox?" She saw Zachariah near one of the opposite hallways as she observed, "He must be one of the calmer ones. Okay. I can get started."

Zachariah made his way to Donna's position when he asked, "I am huh? Not too bad." He made an effort to maintain a level of indifference on the idea of patrolling with her while giving her a look. "Not a bad deal for me at least." He said under his breath.

He saw Donna walk up to him as she offered, "We should get going. The upper levels should be up the stairs nearby."

Zachariah snapped back to attention when he agreed, "Yeah. Lead the way."

Alberto and Elias watched the commotion die down among the soldiers had begun to scan across the schematics of the shuttle they had boarded. "So what do we have to serve as an exit on this thing?"

Sally took out a "We got these schematics from the engineering teams. The shuttle has some exit ports where all of them lead to portions of the city park. In other words, smack in the middle where Coalition soldiers would be waiting for us." She magnified away from the schematics when she added, "We are not going to find a way out of here if we just stick with the traditional exits."

Elias agreed, "If we had some sort of distraction to deviate the soldiers away from those points this wouldn't be as difficult. A firefight would be too costly seeing we don't have enough men or enough ammunition."

Alberto added, "And the landing platform is hard enough to get to without them spotting us first. Perhaps the patrols will be able to confirm better options when they give report."

Sally shifted her observation back to the shuttle schematics when she agreed, "Let's hope they're able to achieve a serious miracle. We have good men in here and outside the city who are going to wonder what they're even going to do without us."

As Dana waited for the progress to pass by one of the sniper units spotted a squad of Leo IIIs making their way out of the city dome. Trenton reported, "Captain, there's a patrol making its way out of the dome." Dana looked through Artemis' aiming scope and found that there was movement next to the SCAB units that were still poised outside.

"I see them. They don't appear to… Wait, it's that mobile suit." She saw the leading Sagittarius leading its way to the nearest canyon. "That's the same unit that managed to give us a hard time on their way to this rock." She observed.

Nasir asked, "Which one sir?" Clearly it was the first time that anyone had seen this model but Dana was obviously the only one who managed to have any experience with it.

Dana confirmed this by answering, "My team encountered that mobile suit model from the Coalition at the ruins of L5. That's the one."

Another one of the snipers hoped to find a weakness asking, "Anything we should know about it sir?"

Dana shook her head at the problem, "It was a bitch to even hit that thing thanks to its maneuverability, that's about the blunt of it. Can't say if it's the same one though."

"Engage sir?" Trenton asked with hope that matched Dana's desire to sweep down and assist their trapped comrades.

Dana had to remind herself of Sally's orders when it came to this situation along with her concern for everyone inside. She reluctantly reminded them, "… Negative. We have to wait for them to maneuver close enough to our position first before we even think of doing it. Can't imagine there's anything else out here that would be worth shooting."

Tano checked his Sagittarius systems as he prepared to move out with his team. The airlock hangar door was still shut down while Devon's Leo III unit was unmoved. He activated his radio when he asked one of his squad mates, "Is the Captain still seeking to obtain clearance?"

"Last I heard he was on his way to obtaining it. Doesn't look like he's finished with that business yet."

"I think we can all confirm that. What I need to hear is that he's still alive trying to carry out his part of the plan."

"I think we both know that Captain Keaney has his personal communications ready. He'll give the signal when we're ready to move out."

Tano snapped back at the comment, "I think you know better than to talk down to your superior officer like that! If you don't have any progress to report then don't bother trying to speculate!"

His fellow pilot apologized, "Uh yeah sir. Sorry sir. We'll be sure to keep you updated." He shut off his radio when he told no one in particular, "Shit. I know we're getting antsy here but at least give us some damn breathing room."

Devon made his way down the hallways to the observation room of the hangar before nearing one of the guards. "Hey guys. Devon Keaney with the Gundam pursuit team from L5. Just here to make sure the patrol we requested goth through."

One of the guards opened the door near him offering, "You'll find the Administration Office second door and your request will be clarified."

Devon saluted as he entered, "Thanks guys. My team's just itching to get a start for their Gundam search." Devon looked to his right to see his team of Leo IIIs and Sagittarius unit on standby while several operators engaged in their routine operations. "Just don't pay me any mind guys. Just here for some business." He told himself. Devon entered the room assigned to the Administration office.

He saw its only occupant, the Administrator, observing a folder of paperwork before being greeted, "Captain. You're here to receive an exit clearance?" Devon confirmed the observation, "Yeah. Can't let the General think we're about to go wild out there can we? And if it's not too much trouble I'd like to make a request for clear skies for communications. Those Scorpios run the risk of cutting our teamwork a bit."

"Your request is sensible Captain. unfortunately your team won't be needed fro the time being." Just as the Administrator finished, Devon turned to see the operators enter the room with guns in hand and pointed at him. He turned back to the Administrator as he was told, "I believe you would be familiar with the current situation Captain. Regardless of your real intentions we can't risk teams who haven't already been under Martian Command."

Devon took out his gun from his pocket before lifting it in the air with his hands when he proclaimed, "I wasn't even thinking of pulling any strings. The Gundams are my team's only priority. What happens to you guys after this whole debacle of yours will be left to our leaders."

The Administrator had his own gun prepared when he answered, "And I think you know we can't take that chance Captain. You already have a Coalition battleship up there waiting for a report and you know what we would be risking if we let you go."

Devon smirked when he conceded, "Can't say it wasn't worth trying to offer reason." He dropped his gun to the floor revealing his phone as it simultaneously hit the gun's landing spot. "There's your clearance! Move!"

Before he could say anything else the traitorous Coalition soldiers surrounded him and resorted to beating Devon to the ground.

Tano heard the announcement from his superior on his intercom before ordering, "The Captain ins't going to meet up with us! We need to move out now!"

One of his pilots checked his surroundings before asking, "What are we supposed to do for clearance? We don't even have a way out!"

An alarm rang through the hangar bay when Tano ordered, "There's your clearance! Move out now!" The Sagittarius unit took up its sniper rifle before firing on the door. His shots fired through the sealed plating before he commanded, "Bust through!" The Sagittarius unit took its rifle in hand and slammed the trigger area into the nearby observation window.

"Shit! They're moving out! Acti - Aaaaaah!" Before any of the observing operators could issue a warning the Sagittarius rifle busted through the window as it allowed the inhospitable atmosphere of Mars to overtake the room. Devon was one among the many to feel the sudden pressure on his body as he collapsed to the ground around the men who had him hostage. He pressed his mouth shut as hard as he could while rushing out the way he came in. To his relief, Devon found the others were having a hard time trying to even catch up with him as he hung onto everything that had a grip. His struggle came to an end when he thrust himself to the exit where the guards pulled him out leaving the observation room to its fate.

One of the guards pressed Devon to the ground while cuffing him as he gasped for air before reporting, "Security! We have the perpetrator!" Devon was too weak to struggle from what was happening and didn't even attempt to find another way out as he was dragged away.

The damage to the hangar door continued to build until the final few shots from Tano's fellow Leo IIIs brought to the ground. "Now's our chance! Move out!" Tano led his fellow pilots out of the hangar at full speed.

"Looks like they can't pursue! We should be clear Lieutenant!"

Tano agreed with the observation when he checked behind him. "The defense crew was probably already in there and if we're lucky they won't have a chance to recover."

Just as he finished checking, Tano saw one of the SCAB turrets rise from the ground with its gun barrel pointed at his squad. "Sir, what is that?"

Tano saw energy building within the SCAB turret before he recognized what his team was escaping from. "Get away from the dome defenses! We can't afford to waste our time with those things!" At that command the turret fired towards the escaping mobile suits while its targets made their escape towards the nearest canyon within Olympus Mons.

The SCAB turret continued to fire but the escaping squadron of mobile suits made weaves and dodges across the planet surface before reaching the entrance of their refuge. "Lieutenant! I don't think they'll be able to reach us!"

Tano checked behind him to recognize his fellow pilot was correct as soon as his squadron started making turns through the canyon.

His Sagittarius unit stopped at a curveas he ordered, "We're out of range from the enemy for now. We won't be safe for long though if we just stay here. We can't risk their idea of sending a search party."

One of his Leo pilots demonstrated less enthusiasm to the idea when he asked, "Sir, if we can't even hope to stand a chance against those defenses then how are we supposed to stand a chance?"

Tano sharply addressed the question, "We do what's necessary to take the traitors down. Captain Keaney won't last long if he remains prisoner and we won't be able to report to the Admiral if the interference is still present."

Another pilot was checking the canyon area when he added, "I don't know how he would have done it. At least he tried to pull it off without killing anybody. Uh, hey Lieutenant. I'm getting a mobile suit reading nearby."

Tano checked his radar to view the reading. "They aren't showing any Coalition signatures." His Sagittarius unit made a jump to the tip of the canyon to check the mountain range nearby. Several mobile suits that resembled slapped together Scorpio units stood next to his targets he had been pursuing. "The Gundams are here. They haven't even advanced."

One of the pilots overheard Tano's report as he asked, "Shit! They're out here? Now we have two targets to worry about out here?"

Another among the squad voiced his concern, "I don't know how suicidal you're feeling today sir, but we are literally one squad sandwiched between two armies. Do you really plan on dying today doing next to no damage?"

Before Tano thought to correct his colleague's comment he considered a possible advantage he might have over Aleksei's established position. "Ross. Move out there and have the flag ready. Follow my command and I'll keep you covered."

The pilot Tano called hesitated for a second before agreeing, "Right sir. I'm on it."

The L5 Coalition team kept themselves hidden in the canyon. As Ross's Leo III climbed to the top with a pole that quickly became a white flag, a sign of cease-fire. Tano turn to his men. "Stay vigilant." He ordered. "They will notice the flag and if they are better than the traitors, they will know what we want."

As Dana waited for the progress to pass by one of the sniper units spotted a squad of Leo IIIs making their way out of the city dome. Trenton reported, "Captain, there's a patrol making its way out of the dome." Dana looked through Artemis' aiming scope and found that there was movement next to the SCAB units that were still poised outside.

"I see them. They don't appear to… Wait, it's that mobile suit." She saw the leading Sagittarius leading its way to the nearest canyon. "That's the same unit that managed to give us a hard time on their way to this rock." She observed.

Nasir asked, "Which one sir?" Clearly it was the first time that anyone had seen this model but Dana was obviously the only one who managed to have any experience with it.

Dana confirmed this by answering, "My team encountered that mobile suit model from the Coalition at the ruins of L5. That's the one."

Another one of the snipers hoped to find a weakness asking, "Anything we should know about it sir?"

Dana shook her head at the problem, "It was a bitch to even hit that thing thanks to its maneuverability, that's about the blunt of it. Can't say if it's the same one though."

"Engage sir?" Trenton asked with hope that matched Dana's desire to sweep down and assist their trapped comrades.

Dana had to remind herself of Sally's orders when it came to this situation along with her concern for everyone inside. She reluctantly reminded them, "… Negative. We have to wait for them to maneuver close enough to our position first before we even think of doing it. Can't imagine there's anything else out here that would be worth shooting."

Dana checked the Leo III on its way up the canyon when she noticed a white flag positioned next to the Sagittarius unit. Before she could say anything she heard Trenton ask, "Are they serious? Captain they seem to be asking for talks."

Dana agreed, "It's either a trick or a legitimate request for assistance."

Nasir observed the distance between them and the SCAB units, "They're probably still in range of those turrets though. Can we hope to move in without getting blown to nothing?"

Dana shook her head but decided that now was a time to take matters into her own hands when she announced, "Probably not. I'll move in and try to find out what they want."

Nasir was confused by the motion when he pointed out, "But like you said, it could be a trap captain."

Dana reminded them, "If it is then we'll have less casualties if I move in. If it's a real talk they'll be willing to hear a superior officer." She then gave a final order to her fellow Gundam units, "Tell the other units to stay put and wait for my command."

"Yes sir." They both agreed.

"Looks to be a good sign." Tano said as he watched the Artemis flying his way. "Discard the flag. We have to continue further down."

Ross's Leo III dropped the white flag before the squadron finished its goal of moving out of the range from the SCAB turrets. There was a mountain with a cave they could use to hide a secret negotiation. The Sagittarius landed first and the Leo IIIs followed. Tano opened the cockpit and hanged on the cable that brought him to the ground. He stood waiting for the Resistance to arrive. He checked his life support systems on his helmet hud before observing, "That's the first part of the plan finished. Time to see if they'll at least listen."

The Artemis made its way through the deep parts of the mountain where Dana found the Leo IIIs were also headed. She watched the Coalition units fly into what it looked like into a nearby cave. "No danger of being shot down by those turrets. Still, what the hell are you guys trying to achieve?" Once Dana was in range she found a clear path down towards the position they were probably waiting. It was then she decided to use the sliding technique she had been taught if she did need to make her way down to the ground.

Tano watched the Artemis dive into the cave he established as a meeting spot. He kept his weapons at his side when he observed, "Seems like they got the message behind the flag at least."

The Leo IIIs simply stood as their leader waited for the pilot of the Artemis to arrive at the negotiation table. Ross was among the leading Leo III pilots when he observed, "We haven't even encountered these guys in a sortie for a while and we already want to make an alliance with an old enemy."

He heard one of his fellow pilots point out, "This would probably be a bit different if it wasn't for our benefit or just a simple necessity. At least we have a chance to see a Gundam without being shot at and saw it as a marvel to behold that could overwhelm an entire Coalition battalion.

"That would be cool for us as long as the pilot agrees to the idea. Having that kind of power could put that Federov pussy in his place."

Dana was certain Artemis was in a good position when it was placed behind one of the cliffs out of enemy view. She exited the cockpit with the oxygen levels in her helmet adjusted and her cover cloak prepared. If it turned out she was still in range of the turrets she could at least have some way of disguising herself from enemy fire. Donning the cloak and sliding down on her back she quickly began to make the descend down to the mountain's base.

Dana found the mobile suits inside seemed to be waiting for future orders. It took a minute for her to search for whoever was leading her here but she found one particular pilot waiting for her. He didn't have a gun on him it seemed but could be waiting for something first. She adjusted the communications signal on her belt until it met with the code number he had. She greeted, "Captain Dana Houston with the Earth Sphere United Nations. I take it you're out here because the people in that city aren't exactly cooperating?"

He replied to her introduction, "Lieutenant Tano Kiprotich, Falson Coalition Mobile Suit Force, L5 Division. I see you have received my cease-fire. I will explain why." He looked outside with the red sky. "If you haven't received the broadcast, the Martian colonists have declared independence from both Coalition and ESUN. They claim to have captured the other Gundam pilots." He used this scenario to emphasize his offer, "This news is bad for both, the Coalition and the ESUN as there are traitors that may prolong the war. As the highest ranking member of the Falson Coalition on Mars, I propose a temporary alliance against the Martian traitors to destroy them while they are still weak. By the end of the cease-fire, you and your Gundam pilot comrades will be allowed to safely leave the surface of Mars without Coalition interference. Without co-operation, you will not be able to rescue your comrades safely so you should think wisely Captain Houston. If you do agree to this, I have a plan against the traitors."

From everything Dana heard from Tano she was able to confirm that the independence claims were obviously true. He was right as well, trying to find a way to break away from the Coalition and the Earth Sphere at this point would be like trying to walk without any skin. In that it wasn't possible to do. Even worse with Mercurio and Donna captured inside the Earth Sphere wasn't going to have a new pair of pilots with as much skill any time soon.

This state of affairs did not come without a feeling of unease from the idea of working with a Coalition force even for a common goal. "I want you to know this Lieutenant. Fighting for ten of the eleven years of this war has lost me a lot of friends and allies to the point I might as well be jaded in just another two years. The only reason I'm even considering this now is because I don't want to run the risk of losing the ones I still have with me."

"I didn't have any intention of even considering an alliance such as this one. I haven't even been in this war for that long and I already don't wish to align myself with your people. But I assume that you know why I am even asking this of you right?" Tano said voicing his own displeasure.

Dana listened to every word Tano said noting the self-loathing he had for himself in this situation. It was enough for her to temper her own distrust when she recognized his displeasure of the concept. If I don't cooperate then we'll just have another side in this war. She reminded herself.

Dana also remembered that Sally wanted her to stay put for a mission such as this, not actually try to do anything about it. Then again there was the greater picture to consider if the Solaris never got out of there or if the pilots were forced to die inside. Trying to gain approval from someone was no longer a concern for her in a case such as this.

All of this went through Dana's head as she tried to decide what she should do before she managed to come to the conclusion that was necessary. She finally agreed, "... Alright what's the plan then?"

Tano let out a small sigh of relief when he heard Dana agree. He offered his hand to shake. "I understand that we killed each other's comrades but we can kill each other after Federov is defeated." He said to her.

Dana agreed with the sentiment, "It's better than the alternative." Dana accepted the handshake thinking to herself, Well that's an optimistic way of looking at it... Dana knew that the best scenario would be for the fighting to stop all together but she knew better than to hope for a peaceful ending that wasn't going to happen.

Aleksei heard one of his assistants announce, "General. We have word from one of our agents that he requests to meet with you."

He looked up from his paperwork when he asked, "Has Mr. Blaylock come forth to request his payment for the services?"

A nearby guard searched the halls of the facility and reported, "Yes sir. He is on his way now."

"Good to know. Let him in so I can meet with him. What is the current status of Lieutenant Kiprotich?"

One of the operators breathed heavily before answering, "We have Captain Keaney within our custody sir. However the damage to the occupying hangar bay has allowed for the L5 mobile suit team to escape from our confinement."

Aleksei stood up when he sighed, "If they have escaped then do we at least have an idea of where they are headed?"

"They probably found the tracking devices sir. We can't find them on our systems. Wherever they are sir they probably don't have a lot of life support to maintain themselves."

Aleksei checked the Martian landscape on one of the nearby computers when he stood up and searched the outer wilderness to find that there weren't any nearby mobile suits to be found. He found himself slightly worried that he might have found his first dissenter. He ordered, "Even with those factors in our favor, the Lieutenant might be up to something. Keep turrets on standby, we may have to use them."

"Even against the Sagittarius sir?"

"Possibly. Only if they show hostile action."

"Understood sir. Maintain all SCAB units and prepare for confrontation. The enemy may be outside waiting for our first mistake."

He turned to his second in command when he ordered, "Interrogate Captain Keaney and find out what he might have in mind to infiltrate the dome."

"Right away General."

A portion of the ride down was fairly quiet until Mercurio apologized, "I'm sorry for worrying you Gawel. I believed I could convince Federov that his ambitions were wrong."

As Gawel and Mercurio exited the elevator, Gawel answered Mercurio's apology, "Yeah I hear you Yuy. Seriously though did you never see a movie before? Whenever someone gets a hold of power or has a mad idea, they're usually stuck with it unless they're killed or see what goes wrong for themselves."

Mercurio recognized the situation that Gawel was bringing up when talking about the mad General's thought process. He agreed, "Yeah. I guess I never thought anyone would ever allow their idealism to get in the way of their thinking that much. Federov is basically asking for us to rise against him if he thought we'd abandon our cause for some false hope of independence." The two were now in a hallway for the lower portion of the shuttle with what seemed to be little observation. No one would expect an escape from this level considering that if they wanted to get off the planet, going down wasn't the first choice on the list.

Gawel found himself itching to smack his head over Mercurio's answer when he heard Mercurio give his rationale for his speech. The fact that there was someone after all these years of fighting who believed that a common understanding was possible among two warring factions managed to muster the same anger he had for Mercurio's earlier defiance. He began his rant, "Ah geez. Don't tell me your mother gave you that mouth. I swear there's one thing that's really kept this new war of ours started up it's idealism like that. Thinking that we can just talk our way out of conflict and hope that we can come to a common understanding... Unless you have some magic powers making people obey your every command it just doesn't work that way. I swear, the Mariemaia Uprising should have been a hint of things to come if the Earth Sphere kept following the Peacecraft Doctrine. Somebody was going to find a way to exploit that kind of weakness someday anyway."

Mercurio continued to feel the day mounting as much as possible to provide a great challenge for his belief in peace towards a greater tomorrow. The question was becoming less of a concern for him however when he felt the day continue to progress. It had become evident to Mercurio that Gawel didn't only believe that a new war was likely under a demilitarized leadership but practically inevitable. He answered Gawel's claims, "It shouldn't have been an outcome that anyone would want, but it seems there were some within the former institutions who believed that war was needed in order to recreate their status that they lost. The Mariemaia Uprising was supposed to be one of the final conflicts of its kind before mobile suits and other destructive tools were reused to progressing ourselves. Now it seems that it was a propeller for this day instead of the last of its kind." He couldn't bring himself to disagree with Gawel's accusation when he added, "This war might not have even happened if we knew who to ask when the Coalition first descended."

Gawel threw his arm down when he listened to Mercurio's attempt to justify how the war had escalated so much. He didn't want to get into any further conflict with his fellow pilot and stopped where he was hoping not get in a bad situation with his superiors. Even if I tried to kill him here where no one is looking everyone will hand me my ass on a dish. He reminded himself. He let out a heavy sigh and cursed his luck wondering, "Seriously... Why did I have to be born on the Earth Sphere of all places?"

Mercurio heard Gawel's lamenting statement when he asked, "Is there a reason you don't feel obliged to fight for the Earth Sphere?"

Both Zachariah and Donna had made their way to the tip of the shuttle. Exiting the elevator he turned to Donna offering, "Alright, Let's just hope these... whatever you call 'em defectors aren't on a shoot first policy." He hadn't put a lot of effort into what to call Aleksei Federov's traitors to the Coalition, but knew that calling them friends wasn't a good choice of words.

Donna gave thought on what to call the defectors. "The Federov Faction can be a good name for them." She suggested with as much enthusiasm. When she walked alongside him she started to look at the ceiling for any sort of exit. "No sign of an exit we can use and the ventilation shafts are too high to reach." She evaluated to herself. She turned to Zachariah to ask, "I see nothing so far. How about you? Anything interesting?"

Zachariah searched around through the halls as he tried to find something odd and commented, "Hmm let's see... Pipe, pipe, pipe, couple of wires loose, vent..." It wasn't until he managed to find the first doors that led to the outside that he began to remember that the defecting faction was outside. He almost had his hand to the door panel when he withdrew remembering this fact. He shook his head at the idea, "Well shit, looks like this is where we're allowed to stop. If you want to say hi to Federov's guys feel free."

Greg knew that his actions were underhanded and irreversible. He would be seen as a traitor by everyone who even had a look at him except for the faction he was now loyal to. His new Martian home world would be the only place he had any welcoming place now. Greg had made his way to one of the Colonels in one of the tents observing the Solaris. He made himself public when he asked, "So how is General Federov handling the security? I hope he remembers what he promised once I agreed to send him the resistance into his hands?"

The Colonel turned to notice Greg was waiting for his debriefing on the success of his mission when he agreed, "We'll have you sent to the General right away Blaylock."

Greg was escorted by several Coalition soldiers as he was escorted his way to the main command center and found the many operators hard at work trying to offer a political and demographic idea of what the city was now following.

Within the operations facility, the operators and General Federov were quickly becoming the key political figures who would set up the path to a free Martian state. It was a dream that no one had imagined to see possible, but his position in the Coalition allowed him to now take a sizable force as well as respect among a civilian population to prepare a state and begin the path to one outside of the human war ambitions. He continued his effort on the civilian control asking, "What is the current state of the rioting?"

One of his operators observed closer on the holo map and managed to determine from the changing activity, "The activity in the central area has calmed down a bit sir. We may not have anything to worry about for a while."

Another one added with a hope of success, "If we're correct, the civilian population should be willing to sit by ad let the rest follow course. The opposition it will probably quiet down the further down we manage to make an independent city."

Another one of the operators on the holo map pointed out, "The key issue we'll have to resolve now is the communications with extraplanetary forces."

Aleksei was able to assure his men when he reminded them, "The Falsons were capable of doing so with 3 Juno, once we have done so with the Earth we'll have the Coalition as our only threat."

The same operator who brought up the communications issue emphasized, "And right at their doorstep. We'll probably have to strain them with a conflict if we're going to maintain our ambitions here."

Aleksei stood in front of the operator when he offered with a promise, "It is possible. The Coalition can't hope to maintain both its colonies and the Earth without putting a great stress on its own forces. It will give us the time we need to bolster our own."

The nearest doors opened as oen of the soldiers saluted, "Sir, Private Blaylock is here."

Aleksei turned to offer, "Let him in."

Greg was allowed in as he made his observation of the control room as he was given to the Martian General to meet with. Greg was presented to his superior as he casually welcomed, "General, it's a pleasure to be back. I'll tell you that this mission has been quite underhanded and has probably lost me a possible friend or two. Though if the city's independence plays out like we should hope, then it will probably be for the better."

"Your commitment to this cause is much appreciated Private. We only hope to see that the dissent fades as we make our cause more liable." Aleksei observed the city trying to find the next move necessary for what rioting remained was quieted. It was a light distraction when he returned to the conversation, "I understand that this meeting may request something other than mere thanks however. Remember that you are in service to our cause now and we may require further use of your expertise. As such I shall allow you to have your new position here as Chief of Security." He placed the name tag on his table and offered a final warning, "This city will be a great responsibility to maintain. As such, ensure that you are not only loyal to our cause but also that this city does not suffer into a depression."

Greg took up his name tag and adjusted it thanking, "Thank you very much General. I will not take this new position without the highest feeling of honor for what you have decided today." He saluted and made his way to the main seat of where the cameras were monitoring the whole of the city and began to prepare himself for whatever would happen in the course of the next few hours.

The General stood up and made his way to the main monitors congratulating, "That is good to hear Private." He looked towards the windows showing the scape of the city feeling the mounting deal of responsibility for governing the city towards self-sufficiency. "All that we have to prepare for now is the adversity that is all but inevitable."

Greg was in his new seat of political power as he observed the progression of the city. "We're just getting started with the fun part of my new duty. The fate of this entire city might even be just within my hands. Whatever happens, I'm just ready to take whatever you have for me... Colonel."

Dana waited for a brief time before she was able to hear Tano give the plans he had for finding a way off of Mars. He brought out his blueprints of the Martian Dome given to him when he was planning his patrols for the first time. He pointed at where the SCAB are stationed. "The SCABs are powerful that they can destroy a Gundanium armored Mobile Suit without putting in any effort."

Hearing about what the turrets were capable of was important to know. It seemed that the infiltration group had justified fears about what they were capable of doing if they managed to make gundanium no problem. "That just makes it a question of maneuverability if we could somehow find a way in. Trying to shoot at the turrets would be possible..." Dana found herself muttering when she tried to find the best possible scenario for getting around the turrets. That was when she remembered that it would require the attack for her to come out absolutely untouched by the enemy turrets.

Tano heard Dana's concern when he pointed out, "They have a weakness. They are limited in rotation and they rely on a supply of power. A team will have to infiltrate the inner-Dome and destroy the source of power." He pointed at the main entrance. "As we know, entering through the conventional entrance will get you killed by the SCABs like a fly. Even I may be destroyed as they suspect me of dissent." He moved his finger to the centre of the Dome. "We will sneak in from there."

It was finally decided when Tano suggested they would sneak in from the center of the dome of all places. She might have not found the entrance with the others but had to know, "Is there a secret entrance that we don't know about or are we planning to rush in taking advantage of the SCAB turrets' limited rotation?"

Tano nodded to Dana's question on a secret entrance. "In the early colonization phase, settlers had to mine resources." He explained with his finger still on the center. "The center of the dome was once a massive hole dug to mine the resources to build the dome and expand. The hole is now sealed as the tunnels that connected it are depleted and sealed also." He glanced at the cannon of the Gundam, supposedly able to destroy a battleship with ease. "If we find one of those tunnels, your Gundam's cannon will be able to breach it, allowing us to move into the dome, unnoticed by Federov. Once we enter the Dome, the power station supplying the SCABs will be destroyed, all adversaries inside will be neutralized and anything that could by turned against us and our forces on Earth destroyed on sight. Once the perimeter is clear from all hostiles, you will be able to extract your comrades and we will make our retreat." As the Lieutenant finished elaborating the plan, he looked back to Dana hoping to hear her final agreement.

Dana looked towards the Artemis as she told herself, "This will be one of the most awkward alliances in history. At least I know who will have the upper hand."


End file.
